Kisah Lana
by Lady of Rain
Summary: Lana, seorang murid SMA di London, jatuh dari atap bangunan sekolahnya setelah musuh bebuyutannya di sekolah dengan sengaja mendorongnya jatuh. Ia mengira ia akan segera tewas, namun rupanya begitu terbangun, ia malah mendapati dirinya berada dalam tubuh dan dunia yang bukan miliknya. Mengapa sekarang ia berada di dunia Detektif Conan, terlebih dalam tubuh anak kecil pula?
1. Chapter 1

**Ceritanya saya lagi kepengen nulis, tapi bosen nulis cerita romance. Terus saya juga pengen punya OC di fanfic DC. Akhirnya jadilah saya nulis fanfic ini. Mohon dukungannya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan. Selamat membaca. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya cuman minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 1

Lana memandang lapangan yang jauh berada di bawahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Napasnya menjadi lebih cepat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Hanya tinggal satu langkah saja, ia akan terjun dan menjemput ajalnya. Satu langkah saja dan semua ketakutannya akan sirna. Semua penderitaannya akan berakhir.

 _Benarkah?_

Lana tersentak. Suara dalam hati kecilnya membuatnya ragu.

Benarkah semua akan selesai jika ia bunuh diri? Benarkah ia akan berhenti menderita?

 _Tentu saja begitu_ , batin Lana meyakinkan dirinya. _Apa lagi yang akan membuatku menderita setelah mati? Tidak ada. Tidak ada._

 _Benarkah?_

Lagi-lagi hati kecilnya bertanya, membuat Lana lagi-lagi meragukan niatnya.

 _Semua tidak akan selesai hanya dengan bunuh diri._

Kali ini Lana merasa ingin meledak. Matanya berkaca-kaca dalam sekejap. Dadanya sesak.

 _Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku bunuh diri? Apa?!_ jerit Lana dalam hati, akhirnya ia menangis juga. _Aku sudah muak berada di sini. Dunia ini membuatku muak! Aku ingin pergi!_

 _Pengecut._

Satu kata dari hati kecilnya membuat Lana terbelalak.

 _Pengecut._

Apakah ia telah menjadi pengecut? Apakah bunuh diri berarti dirinya adalah pengecut?

Apakah ini artinya ia membiarkan mereka menang atas dirinya?

Apakah ia sudah kalah?

Lana terdiam, memikirkan semua pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya begitu hati kecilnya menyebut dirinya pengecut. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi titik terpinggir atap gedung.

Setelah berpikir matang-matang, Lana tahu kalau hati kecilnya benar. Jika ia bunuh diri sekarang, itu artinya ia adalah pengecut karena melarikan diri dari masalah. Ia harus menghadapi masalah, bukan menghindarinya. Jika ia bunuh diri, itu artinya ia mengaku kalah. Itu artinya ia mengakui para penindas itu sebagai pemenang.

 _Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau kalah dari mereka_ , batin Lana sambil menyeka air matanya. _Aku tak mau jadi pengecut dan membuat mereka menang. Mereka tidak pantas menang._

Lana telah memantapkan hatinya. Ia telah membuat keputusan final. Ia takkan bunuh diri. Ia takkan menjadi seorang pengecut dengan bunuh diri. Ia akan menghadapi masalahnya.

Lana berbalik dan hendak turun ketika ia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya sekaligus dibencinya.

"Eehh? Kau tak jadi terjun? Kupikir kau ingin bunuh diri."

Lana membenci orang itu. Lelaki itu. Dia adalah musuhnya, salah satu penindasnya. Orang yang selalu berwajah manis di hadapan semua orang selain dirinya.

 _"You're wrong,"_ balas Lana dingin, lalu terus melangkah dan tidak mengacuhkannya, tapi tiba-tiba lelaki itu menahannya dengan menarik tangannya.

 _"Let me go!"_ seru Lana. Pada detik ini ia sudah tak takut menghadapinya. Ia bukan lagi gadis penakut yang selalu diam ketika ditindas. Musuhnya pun menyadari hal itu.

"Kau sudah berani melawan, ya?" katanya dengan nada mengejek. Kemudian ia menarik Lana ke tepi atap gedung dengan paksa sementara Lana terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Tapi rupanya lelaki itu lebih kuat. Lana tak bisa melepaskan dirinya dan dalam beberapa menit setelah perlawanan sia-sia, Lana lagi-lagi berada di tepi gedung.

"Lihat, gerbang kebebasanmu!" kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum menyeramkan. "Kau hanya perlu terjun dan dalam sekejap kau akan bebas. Mengapa kau tidak melakukannya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak mau mati," balas Lana sengit. "Kalau kau mau mati, mati saja sendiri. Jangan bawa-bawa aku!"

Lana tahu dirinya sudah membuat lelaki itu marah, tapi ia berusaha tidak takut. Ia takkan takut. Orang itu takkan membuatnya takut lagi. Tiba-tiba, lelaki itu tersenyum dan Lana tahu itu bukan senyum yang baik. Senyuman itu adalah pertanda buruk.

"Ah, jadi kau takut. Itu sebabnya tadi kau tidak jadi terjun," kata lelaki itu. "Tentu saja, aku lupa kalau kau ini penakut. Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti."

Lana benar-benar marah mendengarnya. Ia melayangkan tangannya yang bebas ke wajah lelaki itu, menamparnya dengan keras. Setelah itu, Lana melihat kesempatan untuk bebas, jadi segera saja ia melarikan diri dari lelaki itu. Tapi lelaki itu lebih cepat darinya, juga lebih kuat. Tak sampai satu menit, ia telah kembali berada di tepi atap gedung.

 _"I hate you. I really hate you,"_ kata lelaki itu penuh amarah. Lana hanya diam mendengarkan dengan hati yang penuh kebencian. "Aku sudah lelah melihatmu. Aku juga sudah lelah menindasmu. Tapi aku masih sangat membencimu. Mengapa kau tidak pergi jauh-jauh dariku? Kau harus pergi jauh, jauh ke tempat yang tak bisa kuraih. Hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa tenang."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi. Kau tak punya hak untuk menyuruhku pergi," balas Lana.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Mungkin aku tak punya hak, tapi aku bisa membuatmu pergi. Aku akan membuatmu pergi sekarang juga."

Untuk beberapa detik, Lana tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi setelah lelaki itu melepaskan tangannya dan mendorongnya dari tepi atap, barulah ia paham apa yang terjadi.

Lelaki itu ingin membunuhnya dan ia akan segera jadi pembunuh karena sekarang Lana sedang terjun dari atap gedung ke tanah keras di lapangan. Lana akan segera tewas.

Lana memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya terjun ke tanah. Ia tak bisa menghindari kematian, jadi ia akan menerimanya dan bersyukur bahwa ia terjun bukan atas keinginannya sendiri. Ia bersyukur karena ia sempat melawan penindasnya sebelum meninggal. Ia bersyukur karena ia bukan pengecut di akhir hidupnya. Ia adalah pemenang.

Lana tahu dirinya telah menang dan lelaki itu telah kalah. Lelaki itu telah kalah sejak ia memutuskan untuk membunuh Lana.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Lana tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia tak lagi merasakan angin yang menerpanya saat ia terjun. Ia tak mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan. Lana juga tak melihat apa-apa saat ia membuka kedua matanya. Semuanya tampak hitam, gelap, dan Lana mendapati dirinya terbaring entah di mana karena ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia juga tak bisa melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

Lana diam menunggu. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia tunggu. Mungkin ia menunggu sampai ada cahaya sehingga ia dapat melihat. Mungkin ia menunggu sampai ada suara yang memecah kesunyian. Yang jelas, ia tak melakukan apa-apa selain diam menunggu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lana melihat setitik cahaya. Secercah harapan muncul dalam hati Lana. Mungkin ia akan segera keluar dari tempat yang sepi dan gelap ini. Apa yang kira-kira akan ditemuinya jika ia mengikuti cahaya itu? Mungkinkah ia akan sampai di surga?

Lana bangkit dan melangkah ke arah cahaya itu. Semakin lama langkahnya semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia berlari. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tahu ia semakin dekat dengan cahaya itu karena semakin lama cahaya itu tampak semakin besar, bukan lagi sebuah titik kecil. Lana tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah sangat dekat. Ia bisa melihat sebuah pintu terbuka. Ia tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu itu karena cahaya yang memancar dari pintu itu begitu terang. Lana terus berlari. Ia merasa harus masuk ke sana, ke pintu itu. Akhirnya, setelah lama berlari, setelah langkah demi langkah yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, kedua kakinya sampai juga di depan pintu. Lana bahkan tak berhenti. Ia terus berlari sampai dirinya benar-benar masuk ke pintu itu, menjemput cahaya yang telah menuntunnya keluar dari kegelapan.

TBC

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Jarang-jarang bisa update ngebut. Hehehe...**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review :)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya cuman minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 2

Hal pertama yang Lana temukan setelah melewati pintu adalah kegelapan. Ya, lagi-lagi ia diselimuti kegelapan. Ia tak bisa melihat apa pun. Kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa ia juga berada dalam kesunyian. Keadaan ini sungguh berlawanan dengan apa yang diharapkannya dan sempat membuatnya kecewa sekaligus takut. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendengar suara-suara tak jelas dan seolah-olah sangat jauh. Suara-suara ini menaikkan harapannya, tapi ketika ia tak kunjung bisa mendengar suara-suara itu dengan jelas, Lana lagi-lagi merasa takut.

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku? Di mana aku? Kenapa suara-suara itu sangat jauh? Kenapa aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa?_ batinnya panik. Untuk beberapa saat ia merasa gelisah sampai akhirnya gadis itu menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa melihat apa pun dan tak bisa mendengar suara-suara itu dengan jelas. Setelah menerima kenyataan, Lana perlahan-lahan menjadi tenang. Ia pun diam dan menunggu lagi.

Entah berapa lama ia menunggu, yang jelas Lana merasa seolah-olah ia sudah menunggu lama sekali. Mungkin berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari. Kemudian, tiba-tiba suara-suara yang didengarnya semakin lama semakin keras, semakin jelas. Secercah harapan kembali muncul di hati Lana. Ia berusaha mendengarkan suara-suara itu dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa suara-suara itu adalah suara-suara orang yang bercakap-cakap. Terkadang terdengar suara seseorang, terkadang terdengar suara lebih dari satu orang. Lana jadi bertanya-tanya siapakah orang-orang itu dan mengapa ia tak bisa melihat mereka.

Dari suara-suara yang didengarnya, Lana tahu kalau dirinya sedang mendengarkan percakapan-percakapan di rumah sakit atau paling tidak klinik. Ia menangkap kata dokter, perawat, pasien, obat, dan istilah-istilah kedokteran yang dikenalnya. Setelah menunggu lebih lama, Lana bisa mencium bau. Ia mencium bau alkohol, membuatnya yakin kalau dirinya memang berada di rumah sakit atau klinik. Hal ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin dirinya selamat setelah jatuh dari atap gedung.

Lana terus menunggu, lalu setelah entah berapa lama ia menunggu, tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit. Tubuhnya sakit seolah-olah ia memiliki memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

 _Ya, masuk akal jika aku punya banyak memar. Aku jatuh dari atap gedung. Malah seharusnya aku juga patah tulang_ , batin Lana yang mulai merasa yakin kalau dirinya selamat setelah terjun dari atap gedung.

Lana menunggu lagi sampai akhirnya kulitnya merasakan sentuhan. Lana tak tahu apa yang disentuhnya karena ia tak bisa melihatnya, tapi Lana tahu ia menyentuh sesuatu. Ia menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut.

 _Sprei? Selimut?_ pikirnya karena ia yakin tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang seperti kain.

Setelah menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia melihat cahaya. Lana ingin berlari menuju cahaya itu, tapi kali ini tubuhnya tak mau menurutinya. Lana tak bisa bergerak. Ia tak bisa menuju cahaya itu, tapi tanpa melakukan itu pun, Lana segera sadar bahwa ia akan segera berada dalam cahaya. Mengapa? Karena cahaya itu mendekatinya. Cahaya yang tadinya hanya setitik kecil semakin lama semakin besar, terus membesar dan akan menelannya.

Jantung Lana berdegup lebih kencang sementara ia menunggu sampai cahaya itu menyelimutinya. Ketika akhirnya cahaya itu menyelimutinya, Lana merasa silau sesaat sehingga ia terpaksa memejamkan kedua matanya. Ketika ia merasa cahaya sudah tidak terlalu terang, Lana membuka kedua matanya lagi. Kali ini ia tidak melihat sekedar cahaya. Ia melihat langit-langit ruangan.

 _Jadi aku memang selamat_ , batin Lana. Ia merasa lega.

Lana menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, melayangkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar pasien. Ia sedang terbaring di tempat tidur dan salah satu tangannya ditusuk jarum infus. Dari pemandangan yang ia lihat di jendela, Lana mengetahui bahwa sekarang hari masih terang, mungkin antara pagi dan siang hari. Lana mencoba duduk, tapi segera ia urungkan setelah dirinya merasa sakit.

 _Lukaku pasti parah sekali_ , pikir Lana sambil kembali berbaring dengan hati-hati. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Lana melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya dan mendapati seorang wanita berseragam perawat dan seorang pria berjas putih memasuki kamarnya. Ketika mereka melihatnya, mereka tampak terkejut.

 _"Oh, you're awake!"_ kata si wanita dengan gembira. Kemudian wanita itu menoleh pada pria berjas putih yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. _"Doctor, she is awake."_

Pria berjas putih yang ternyata adalah dokter itu mengangguk senang. _"How are you feeling, my dear? Are you in pain?"_ tanyanya pada Lana.

Lana mengernyit. ' _My dear'?_ Mengapa dokter memanggilnya seperti itu? Apakah normal bagi seorang dokter untuk memanggil gadis usia SMA seperti itu? Tidak, tentu tidak. Seharusnya dokter itu cukup memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Miss_.

 _"She does look in pain, Doctor,"_ kata si perawat, membuat Lana tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau sakit, sayang? Sakit di mana?" tanya si dokter dengan lembut. Lana tak mengerti mengapa dokter memanggilnya seperti itu atau mengapa tatapannya seperti itu. Perawat wanita itu pun menatapnya dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang, seolah-olah ia sedang menatap anak kecil.

"Gina, _dear_ , kau harus memberitahu kami jika kau sakit, jadi kami bisa menolongmu," kata si perawat ketika Lana tak juga menjawab. Mendengar kata-kata perawat itu membuat Lana mengernyit lagi.

 _Gina?_

 _Siapa Gina? Namaku Lana._

Dokter dan perawat memandang Lana dengan cemas ketika gadis itu tak kunjung menjawab. Mereka juga cemas karena melihat Lana mengernyit terus.

"Dokter, ada apa dengannya?" tanya si perawat.

Dokter tidak segera menjawab. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Lana dan memandang lurus ke wajahnya. "Gina, Gina, kau bisa mendengarku? Kau bisa melihatku?"

Lana bingung. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dokter itu juga memanggilnya Gina. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Gina, ayo sayang, tolong jawab aku. Kau bisa melihatku? Bisa mendengarku?" tanya dokter yang sekarang bertambah cemas karena Lana hanya diam dan terus saja mengernyit. Ketika Lana terus saja diam, si perawat dengan ngeri memandang dokter.

"Dokter, mungkinkah dia... mungkinkah matanya dan telinganya...?"

Dokter tidak menjawab. Ia pun punya dugaan yang sama, tapi ia belum begitu yakin. Ia memanggil Lana lagi. "Gina, sayang, katakan sesuatu. Apa saja. Kau bisa?"

Lana masih diam. Ia tak menjawab, tidak juga bergerak. Ekspresinya masih sama. Sekarang setelah melihat ekspresinya lebih lama, baik dokter maupun perawat akhirnya tahu kalau Lana mengernyit bukan karena sakit, tapi karena kebingungan. Mengapa ia kebingungan? Lana kebingungan karena dokter dan perawat memanggilnya Gina, padahal namanya adalah Lana. Sementara itu, dokter dan perawat mengira Lana kebingungan karena gadis itu tak bisa melihat dan mendengar.

"Dokter, mungkin dia tak bisa melihat dan mendengar," kata perawat dengan sedih.

Dokter mengangguk. "Mungkin saja, tapi kita masih tak tahu pasti. Sebaiknya kita konsultasikan pada dokter mata dan THT."

Perawat mengangguk setuju. Kemudian, dokter membelai kepala Lana sambil tersenyum. "Yang penting kau sudah sadar, Gina. Sekarang beristirahatlah."

Lana masih diam. Ia memang menunjukkan sedikit perubahan ekspresi ketika dokter membelainya, namun ekspresi itu tidak banyak berarti. Dokter pun mendesah, lalu bangkit dan bersama perawat berjalan keluar dari kamar Lana.

 _"Who is Gina?"_

Langkah dokter dan perawat terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Lana. Keduanya memandang Lana yang sedang memandang mereka dengan kebingungan. Setelah itu, dokter dan perawat saling bertatapan. Sepertinya sekarang mereka tahu apa masalah sebenarnya.

TBC

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 telah tiba! Hehehe... update express nih. Ga tau kenapa ide-ide terus bermunculan buat fanfic ini. Happy reading! Jangan lupa review ya!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya cuman minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 3

Lana menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat mengejutkan baginya. Ia mendapati dirinya hidup dan berada di rumah sakit, lalu orang-orang memanggilnya Gina, bukan Lana. Tak hanya itu, ternyata sekarang ia bukanlah Lana, tapi Gina, seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang koma selama hampir dua minggu setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Awalnya ia tak percaya ketika dokter dan perawat menerangkan hal itu padanya, tapi setelah ia melihat tubuh kecilnya dan wajahnya yang sama sekali bukan wajah Lana, akhirnya mau tak mau ia percaya. Untung saja ia belum mengatakan pada mereka bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah gadis remaja bernama Lana. Ia bisa dianggap sudah gila jika mereka sampai mendengarnya.

Sekarang ia adalah Lana, tapi bukan Lana. Ia adalah Gina, tapi bukan Gina. Ia adalah Lana yang terperangkap dalam tubuh Gina.

Meskipun orang-orang mengiranya sebagai Gina, Lana bukanlah Gina. Lana tak tahu apa-apa tentang Gina. Karena ketidaktahuannya itulah, akhirnya dokter menyatakan bahwa Gina mengalami amnesia.

 _Kenapa aku bisa berada dalam tubuh Gina? Kenapa aku tidak berada dalam tubuhku sendiri?_ pikir Lana. _Di mana Gina? Ke mana dia pergi, meninggalkan tubuhnya seperti ini? Apakah sekarang dia yang menghuni tubuhku? Apakah tubuhku selamat?_

Seharian Lana memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, tapi ia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Rupanya kejutan untuknya tak hanya sampai di situ saja. Keesokan harinya ia mendapat kejutan baru yang lebih tak bisa dipercaya, kejutan yang datang melalui suara-suara di luar kamarnya.

"Kau bawa novelnya?"

"Tentu saja! Kesempatan selangka ini mana mungkin kulewatkan. Tidak setiap hari kita bisa bertemu Yusaku Kudo."

Lana membeku.

 _Apa?_

 _Yusaku Kudo?_

 _Yusaku Kudo tokoh fiktif itu?_

Lana—atau sekarang Gina—masih tak yakin dengan percakapan di luar kamar yang tak sengaja didengarnya, jadi ketika perawat mengunjunginya, ia pun bertanya siapa Yusaku Kudo.

"Yusaku Kudo? Dia adalah penulis novel misteri dari Jepang," jawab perawat itu, membuat Gina terbelalak. Perawat itu seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Yusaku adalah tokoh nyata, bukan tokoh fiktif. Seolah-olah penulis dari Jepang bernama Yusaku Kudo memang ada.

"Dia ada?" tanya Gina lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, sayang? Tentu saja dia ada. Dia masih hidup. Malah, sekarang dia ada di sini, di London untuk bertemu para penggemarnya," jawab perawat itu.

Gina membeku lagi. Yusaku Kudo ada. Hidup. Di London untuk bertemu penggemar. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau dirinya sudah gila?

"Ada apa, Gina? Apakah Yusaku Kudo ada dalam ingatanmu? Apakah dia mengingatkanmu akan sesuatu?" tanya perawat itu. Gina tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak? Lalu kau tahu dia dari mana?" tanya perawat itu lagi.

"Orang-orang membicarakannya di luar," jawab Gina. "Apakah orang itu terkenal? Apakah novelnya laris?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh, ya, dia terkenal dan novelnya sangat laris."

"Apa judul novelnya?"

"Aku bukan penggemar cerita misteri, jadi aku tak tahu banyak tentang karya-karyanya," jawab perawat itu, "tapi novelnya yang paling terkenal adalah Night Baron. Kalau itu aku tahu meskipun hanya judulnya."

"Oh..." Gina tak percaya. Night Baron! Yusaku Kudo yang ia kenal dalam _manga_ Detektif Conan juga menulis Night Baron. Apakah pria itu, yang seharusnya hanya ada dalam cerita fiksi, sekarang benar-benar hidup di dunianya?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Gina terpikir akan hal lain yang lebih tidak bisa dipercayainya.

Apakah sekarang ia hidup dalam dunia fiksi, makanya Yusaku Kudo bisa benar-benar eksis?

Gina mulai panik, tapi dengan segera ia menenangkan diri sebelum perawat menyadarinya. Ia tak ingin membuat perawatnya khawatir atau bahkan sampai curiga. Curiga jika ia memang tahu soal Yusaku. Tahu banyak malah.

"Yusaku Kudo itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Gina lagi, memilih untuk terus menggali informasi sebanyak mungkin meskipun ia masih tak percaya jika ia hidup dalam dunia fiksi atau Yusaku Kudo benar-benar eksis.

"Seperti apa? Entahlah. Yang kutahu hanyalah bahwa dia seorang penulis terkenal dari Jepang. Oh, ya, istrinya adalah aktris Jepang. Aku lupa siapa namanya, tapi dia populer disebut Night Baroness."

Night Baroness!

Sekarang mau tak mau Gina harus percaya bahwa entah bagaimana ia hidup bersama tokoh fiktif.

"Night Baroness? Kok, mirip dengan novel Yusaku Kudo?"

"Aku juga tak tahu," balas perawat itu. "Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan penulis itu. Kau suka cerita misteri?"

"Entahlah," balas Gina. Sebagai Lana, ia tak begitu menyukai cerita misteri, tapi sebagai Gina, ia tak tahu. Ia tak tahu cerita macam apa yang disukai Gina.

Perawat itu tersenyum penuh arti padanya, seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Gina.

"Tenang saja, amnesia bisa sembuh, kok. Pelan tapi pasti kau akan mengingat lagi," katanya. Gina balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah itu, si perawat kembali memeriksa keadaan Gina, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Sekarang Gina sendiri lagi di dalam kamarnya. Ia menghabiskan waktu memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai Gina di kehidupan yang membuat tokoh-tokoh fiktif menjadi kenyataan.

Gina menghabiskan waktu tiga minggu di rumah sakit setelah ia sadar. Ia menjalani rehabilitasi untuk melenturkan otot-ototnya setelah luka-lukanya dianggap tidak terlalu parah. Ia juga melakukan terapi untuk pasien amnesia yang ternyata tak berhasil (bukan salah dokter, tentu saja. Terapi itu mungkin ada hasilnya jika bukan karena Lana menghuni tubuh Gina). Selama tiga minggu itu, Gina ditemani oleh perawat dan kakek-neneknya yang tinggal di London. Mereka adalah orang tua ayahnya Gina. Di sela-sela tiga minggu itu, Gina diberitahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya, jadi hanya ia yang selamat. Gina juga diberitahu bahwa sejak saat ini ia akan tinggal bersama pamannya.

Gina bertemu pamannya, Ken Watanabe, sekitar seminggu sebelum ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Pamannya adalah adik dari ibunya dan bekerja sebagai penyiar berita di televisi. Setelah bertemu pamannya, Gina menjadi lebih tahu tentang keluarganya. Ia sekarang tahu kalau ayahnya adalah orang Inggris keturunan Pakistan dan ibunya adalah orang Jepang dengan darah bercampur darah Indonesia yang berarti pamannya pun setengah Jepang setengah Indonesia. Kakek Gina dari ayahnya adalah orang Inggris keturunan Pakistan, sedangkan neneknya murni keturunan Inggris. Kakek Gina dari ibunya adalah orang Jepang, sedangkan neneknya orang Indonesia. Jadi, Gina adalah gadis yang memiliki darah Pakistan, Inggris, Jepang, dan Indonesia, tapi lahir dan besar di London. Meskipun memiliki darah berbagai ras, yang paling terlihat dominan dari Gina adalah darah Asianya karena rambutnya hitam, matanya besar berwarna cokelat tua, dan kulitnya kuning langsat. Paras dominannya adalah gabungan paras Pakistan dan Jawa yang rupanya membuat Gina memiliki kecantikan yang unik. Lana takkan pernah membayangkan ada orang yang garis keturunannya sekompleks Gina. Ia sendiri sudah menganggap garis keturunannya cukup kompleks (ia adalah orang Inggris keturunan Cina, nenek buyutnya adalah orang Melayu, dan bibinya menikah dengan orang Brazil), tapi rupanya garis keturunan Gina lebih rumit darinya.

Selain belajar tentang keluarganya, Gina juga diberitahu bahwa ia akan tinggal di Jepang karena pamannya tinggal di sana. Gina tidak lancar berbahasa Jepang. Lana yang asli orang London juga tidak bisa bahasa Jepang. Untuk masalah ini Gina merasa tidak nyaman. Pamannya mencoba menyemangatinya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan belajar dasar-dasar bahasa Jepang di sekolah bersama anak-anak Jepang lainnya karena ia masih kelas satu SD. Pamannya juga menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa anak-anak mudah sekali menguasai bahasa, berbeda dengan orang dewasa, jadi Gina tak perlu khawatir.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Gina tinggal di rumah kakek dan neneknya selama seminggu. Selama seminggu ia bersiap-siap pindah ke Jepang sekaligus berjalan-jalan keliling London bersama keluarganya. Mereka membantunya mengingat berbagai hal yang pernah ia lakukan sebelum mengalami kecelakaan walaupun bantuan mereka sia-sia karena sebenarnya mereka tidak bicara dengan Gina, tapi Lana.

Setelah seminggu berlalu, Gina pergi ke Jepang bersama pamannya. Mereka terbang ke Tokyo. Di kota itulah pamannya Gina tinggal.

Begitu sampai di Jepang, Gina merasa tertarik sekaligus gugup. Ia merasa tertarik karena baru kali ini ia pergi ke luar negeri. Baru kali ini ia mengunjungi Jepang. Ia merasa gugup karena mulai hari ini ia akan hidup di Jepang, bergaul dengan orang-orang Jepang, dan menjalani hidup sebagai anak SD lagi. Lana adalah anak SMA, jadi ia tak tahu harus berperilaku seperti apa jika harus hidup sebagai anak kecil lagi. Ditambah ia tak bisa bahasa Jepang sama sekali, lengkap sudah masalahnya di negeri sakura ini.

"Gina, _look here_."

Gina yang saat itu berada di taksi bersama pamannya menoleh memandang pamannya yang menunjuk pemandangan dari kaca mobil.

"Kau lihat menara tinggi itu? Itu Touto Tower," kata Ken.

"Touto Tower..." gumam Gina sambil memandang menara tinggi berwarna merah yang ditunjuk pamannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Gina melihat papan nama bangunan bertuliskan Beika Hotel.

 _Beika?!_

Gina menatap bangunan itu dengan horor. Beika. Dia ada di Beika! Beika seharusnya hanya ada dalam cerita Detektif Conan. Beika tidak ada di Jepang. Mengapa ia melihat Beika sekarang?

"Paman, apa itu Beika?" tanya Gina pada Ken untuk memastikan.

"Tempat ini adalah Beika. Touto Tower tadi juga ada di Beika," jawab pamannya.

"Paman tinggal di Beika?"

"Benar."

"Bukankah Paman tinggal di Tokyo?"

"Beika adalah bagian dari Tokyo, jadi ya, Paman tinggal di Tokyo."

Gina mengangguk, lalu terdiam. Ia berpikir. Sekarang ia tinggal di Beika. Sebelumnya ia mendengar kalau Yusaku Kudo ada di London. Apakah ini artinya ia ada di dunia Detektif Conan?

"Paman, aku akan sekolah di mana?" tanya Gina, mencoba memastikan teorinya.

"Aku akan mendaftarkanmu di SD Teitan. Sekolah itu yang paling dekat dengan rumah kita," jawab Ken. Jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk meyakinkan Gina. Sekarang ia tahu kalau teorinya benar.

Ia memang berada di dunia Detektif Conan.

TBC

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ini dia chapter 4! Saya harap pembaca suka. Jangan lupa review ya. Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya hanya minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 4

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita punya teman baru. Ini Gina. Dia datang dari Inggris."

Gina berdiri di depan kelas tepat di samping wali kelasnya, Kirisaki Naomi- _sensei_. Ia merasa gugup berdiri di depan anak-anak yang akan menjadi temannya di kehidupan SD-nya. Kehidupan SD keduanya. Mereka semua orang Jepang dan tentu saja akan bicara bahasa Jepang. Gina takkan berharap anak-anak ini bisa bahasa Inggris. Kirisaki- _sensei_ juga bicara memakai bahasa Jepang dan sebelum masuk ke kelas, wanita itu bicara dicampur dengan bahasa Inggris yang payah (Gina tidak menyalahkannya. Gina maklum karena Kirisaki- _sensei_ bukan _native speaker_ dan tidak biasa bicara dengan bahasa Inggris). Kalau orang dewasa saja tak bisa diharapkan, mana mungkin ia mengharapkan anak-anak? Entah bagaimana ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang ini. Minggu-minggu pertama akan jadi minggu yang berat baginya.

Gina memandang teman-teman sekelasnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh minat. Mereka tertarik padanya karena wajahnya tidak umum di Jepang dan karena ia datang dari Inggris.

"Gina, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kirisaki _-sensei_ dalam bahasa Jepang, tapi Gina tak mengerti. Ia hanya memandang wali kelasnya dengan bingung. Seketika Kirisaki- _sensei_ tahu kalau Gina tak mengerti kata-katanya.

 _"Introduce yourself,"_ kata Kirisaki- _sensei_ lagi. Sekarang Gina mengerti, lalu ia menghadap teman-temannya dengan gugup.

 _"My name is Gina Shilmani. I'm from London. Nice to meet you."_

 _"Nice to meet you toooo..."_ balas teman-teman sekelasnya dengan semangat dan serempak. Gina merasa cukup lega mengetahui bahwa anak-anak ini paling tidak memahami cara berkenalan dalam bahasa Inggris.

Setelah itu, beberapa anak bertanya padanya menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang tidak dipahami Gina. Kirisaki- _sensei_ mencoba menerjemahkannya sedikit-sedikit ke dalam bahasa Inggris agar bisa dimengerti Gina.

"Dia bertanya di mana rumahmu."

"Dia bertanya seperti apa Inggris."

"Dia bertanya apa hobimu."

Gina menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak itu satu per satu dengan bahasa Inggris dan kadang-kadang ia menggunakan sedikit bahasa Jepang. Ia sudah tahu sedikit karena pamannya mengajarkannya sebelum ini. Setelah sesi perkenalan dan tanya jawab berakhir, Gina duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk oleh gurunya dan memulai pelajaran bersama teman-temannya.

Gina cukup lega karena buku-buku anak SD kelas satu masih banyak yang menggunakan huruf alfabet. Ia benar-benar takkan berkutik jika semua bukunya ditulis dengan huruf _katakana_ atau _hiragana_ atau _kanji_. Ia memelajari huruf-huruf rumit itu bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, seperti yang pernah dikatakan pamannya.

Begitu waktu istirahat tiba, teman-teman sekelasnya langsung mengerubuti Gina, bertanya macam-macam dengan bahasa Jepang yang tidak dipahami Gina. Alhasil Gina selalu menggeleng tanda ia tak mengerti. Akhirnya, seorang anak menggambar sesuatu di kertas, lalu dengan kata-kata singkat dan bahasa isyarat ia bercakap-cakap dengan Gina tentang gambarnya. Cara itu rupanya berhasil karena Gina bisa mengerti. Ia pun ikut menggambar dan menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Setelah itu, anak-anak yang lain mengikuti. Waktu istirahat pun berubah jadi waktu menggambar. Buku-buku mereka pun jadi penuh dengan coretan gambar mereka.

Gina memang belum mengerti bahasa Jepang, tapi ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya melalui gambar. Ia bisa ikut tertawa ketika temannya tertawa. Ia bisa tersenyum ketika temannya mengatakan sesuatu yang baik lewat gambar. Ia bisa memahami mereka. Selain itu, semua anak suka menggambar. Anak-anak di kelasnya tampak begitu gembira saat menggambar untuknya.

Gina tersenyum. Menjadi anak SD rupanya tidak buruk juga.

* * *

"Ayo, lekas ke kelas 1-C! Ayo kita lihat murid baru itu." Ayumi dengan bersemangat mengajak anak-anak grup detektif cilik untuk melihat murid baru yang datang hari ini. Ayumi selalu menjadi anak yang paling pertama mengetahui adanya murid baru karena kedekatannya dengan para guru. Tadi pagi pun ia mengumumkan kedatangan si murid baru itu di depan kelas. Sekarang saat waktu istirahat tiba, mereka bisa melihat murid baru itu secara langsung.

Genta dan Mitsuhiko sama tertariknya dengan Ayumi jika menyangkut murid baru. Kebanyakan anak SD seperti itu. Tapi Conan Edogawa berbeda. Ia tidak begitu berminat ke kelas sebelah hanya untuk melihat murid baru kelas satu SD. Mengapa? Karena ia bukan anak SD. Ia adalah anak SMA yang terpaksa jadi anak SD karena obat bernama apotoxin menyusutkan tubuhnya. Temannya yang satu lagi, Ai Haibara, juga bernasib sama dengannya. Karena itu Conan heran ketika melihat Ai tersenyum mengikuti Ayumi ke kelas sebelah.

"Hei, tidak biasanya kau tertarik dengan hal seperti ini," bisik Conan di telinga Ai.

"Kali ini beda," balas Ai.

"Apanya?"

"Murid baru itu datang dari Inggris, ingat?"

"Oh, jadi kau pikir dia punya darah yang sama denganmu, ya?" kata Conan lagi.

"Begitulah."

Anak-anak grup detektif cilik mengintip kelas 1-C bersama beberapa anak lain yang penasaran. Dari pinggir pintu, mereka melihat sekelompok anak berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja. Beberapa anak duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, sibuk menggambar sesuatu dengan semangat, lalu ikut bergabung dengan kumpulan anak-anak yang mengelilingi meja. Meja itu milik seseorang yang sudah pasti adalah si murid baru.

Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa anak keluar dari kerumunan untuk menggambar, lalu masuk lagi. Hal semacam itu terjadi terus-menerus. Kelas 1-C tampak hidup. Anak-anaknya tampak begitu gembira.

"Kenapa mereka menggambar terus?" tanya Mitsuhiko heran.

"Untuk bicara dengan si murid baru," jawab Conan. "Murid baru itu datang dari Inggris, kan? Mungkin dia belum bisa bahasa Jepang, makanya mereka bicara menggunakan gambar."

"Oohh..."

"Tapi kita tak bisa melihat anak itu karena teman-temannya mengelilinginya," keluh Genta.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ikut ke sana dan menggambar," usul Ayumi ceria.

"Waah, ide bagus!" sahut Mitsuhiko setuju. Setelah itu dengan segera ia, Ayumi, dan Genta kembali ke kelas 1-B untuk mengambil pensil dan kertas, lalu datang lagi ke kelas 1-C. Dalam waktu singkat, ketiganya sibuk dengan gambar masing-masing.

"Bicara dengan gambar sepertinya menyenangkan," kata Ai. Ia tersenyum melihat teman-temannya bersemangat menggambar.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, kan? Kau bisa bahasa Inggris," balas Conan.

"Benar. Aku mau bicara dengannya," kata Ai, lalu masuk ke kelas 1-C dan bergabung dengan kerumunan anak-anak yang mengelilingi si murid baru. Conan yang melihatnya mengangkat alis karena cukup terkejut, lalu ia mengangkat bahu, tersenyum sambil mengikuti Ai ke arah kerumunan. Karena sudah di sini, tak ada salahnya jika ia ikut melihat anak baru itu dan berbicara dengannya.

Ketika Conan dan Ai berhasil melihat si murid baru, mereka cukup terkejut. Mereka mengira akan mendapati anak berkulit putih dan berambut pirang atau coklat, tapi yang mereka lihat justru seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam bergelombang berkulit kuning langsat. Sementara itu, Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko terpesona melihat kecantikan dan keunikan si murid baru dan dengan segera ingin bertukar gambar dengannya.

 _"Hello,"_ sapa Ai, membuat kerumunan anak-anak yang berisik itu tiba-tiba diam. Gina, si murid baru, juga teralih dan menoleh padanya, kemudian kedua matanya membesar seolah terkejut.

 _"Hi. My name is Ai Haibara, from class 1-B,"_ kata Ai lagi. _"What's your name?"_

Gina menatap Ai beberapa detik, kemudian tersenyum. _"I'm Gina Shilmani. Do you speak English?"_

 _"Yes,"_ jawab Ai. _"Are you really from England? My mother is British."_

 _"I see. Yes, I'm from England. I used to live in London. By the way, I'm half too. My mother is Japanese."_

Wajah Ai berseri-seri. _"So you're my opposite."_

Setelah itu Ai dan Gina bercakap-cakap lebih banyak dalam bahasa Inggris dan akhirnya Conan pun bergabung. Berkat percakapan mereka, banyak hal tentang Gina bisa diketahui oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, termasuk tentang keluarga. Gina menceritakan pada Ai, Conan, dan teman-temannya yang lain kalau kedua orang tuanya belum lama ini meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas dan sekarang ia tinggal bersama pamannya. Ia juga cerita kalau ia amnesia sejak mengalami kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya.

"Gina- _chan_ kasihan sekali, ya," kata Ayumi ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah bersama anak-anak grup detektif cilik. "Dia sudah yatim piatu dan harus mengalami amnesia."

"Benar. Kasihan sekali dia," kata Mitsuhiko.

"Tapi dia kelihatan baik-baik saja, padahal belum lama ini orang tuanya meninggal," kata Genta heran.

"Mungkin karena dia hanya ingat sedikit. Dia amnesia," kata Conan.

"Aku lebih kasihan karena dia amnesia. Dia tak bisa mengingat orang tuanya ataupun kenangan-kenangan saat dia bersama mereka," kata Ai.

Conan melirik Ai, merasa tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan gadis itu. Conan tahu kalau sama seperti Gina, kedua orang tua Ai juga tewas dalam kecelakaan saat ia masih kecil. Ai mengaku tak punya banyak kenangan tentang mereka. Situasinya mungkin hampir sama dengan Gina yang mengalami amnesia sehingga melupakan masa lalunya yang mungkin termasuk kenangan tentang orang tuanya.

"Tapi apa benar dia orang Inggris? Dia tidak seperti orang barat," kata Genta lagi.

"Benar. Dia lebih mirip orang Arab," kata Mitsuhiko setuju.

"Itu karena dia berdarah campuran. Nama keluarganya Shilmani, artinya ayahnya keturunan orang timur tengah. Mungkin Arab atau Pakistan," kata Conan.

"Berarti dia memang bukan orang Inggris?" kata Genta lagi.

"Dia orang Inggris, hanya saja orang tuanya tidak sepenuhnya berdarah orang Inggris. Sama seperti aku yang orang Jepang, tapi ibuku orang Inggris," kata Ai.

"Kalau begitu, Shilmani- _san_ keturunan Inggris, Arab, dan Jepang?" kata Mitsuhiko setelah memikirkan garis keturunan Gina.

"Ya, bisa jadi begitu."

"Hei, hei, besok ayo kita pulang bersamanya. Kita ajak dia bergabung dengan grup detektif cilik," kata Ayumi dengan bersemangat.

"Iya! Ayo kita lakukan!" kata Mitsuhiko setuju.

"Kalau dia setuju, kita akan minta Profesor untuk membuatkan lencananya," tambah Genta tak kalah bersemangat.

"Oi, oi, apa mereka serius?" Conan menganggap teman-temannya bertingkah konyol.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita mengajak Shilmani- _san_. Dengan begitu, kan jumlahnya jadi imbang," kata Ai.

 _Jumlah? Hahaha... tiga laki-laki dan tiga perempuan, ya?_ Conan mendengus, lalu kembali berjalan, mengabaikan Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko yang masih membicarakan rencana mereka mengajak Gina. Ia lagi-lagi melirik Ai. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum, Conan pun ikut tersenyum.

Mungkin memang tak ada salahnya mengajak Gina bergabung jika hal itu bisa membuat putri pengantuk di sampingnya tersenyum.

TBC

* * *

 **Karena saya akan sering menggunakan bahasa Inggris dalam dialog, tolong banget ingetin saya kalo ada yang salah, ya. Makasih udah nyempetin baca.**

 **Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, Dear Readers! Selamat membaca. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya cuman minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 5

 _"Detective Boys?"_

 _"Yes. Just like the name, our job is to solve cases. Like Sherlock Holmes."_

 _"But you're all just kids. Are you really solving cases or are you just playing detective?"_

Ai tertegun mendengar balasan Gina. Gadis itu bertanya apakah grup detektif cilik memang bisa memecahkan kasus dengan wajah polosnya. Conan yang tentu juga mengerti bahasa Inggris merasa seolah-olah harga dirinya ditusuk. Apakah gadis itu baru saja meragukan kemampuannya sebagai detektif?

"Hei, Gina- _chan_ bilang apa?" tanya Ayumi antusias.

"Emm... dia bertanya apakah kita memang bisa memecahkan kasus. Dia ragu karena kita masih kecil," jawab Ai.

"Kita memang bisa memecahkan kasus!" kata Mitsuhiko. "Ada banyak sekali kasus yang kita tangani bersama polisi. Ada juga yang kita tangani sendiri. Hmm, coba kita lihat... Ah! Contohnya adalah kasus pemboman di Tokyo Tower. Ingat, saat itu Conan menjinakkan bomnya bersama Detektif Takagi. Lalu ada juga kasus pencurian saat kita membantu Ayumi menyusun boneka untuk _Hinamatsuri_."

"Benar, benar!" kata Genta mengiyakan. "Haibara, katakan itu pada Gina. Dia tak boleh meremehkan kita."

Ai tersenyum salah tingkah, lalu menerjemahkan kata-kata Mitsuhiko dengan sedikit tambahan ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Tentu saja Gina tahu semua yang dikatakan Ai. Ia membaca _manga_ Detektif Conan walaupun tidak mengoleksinya. Pengetahuannya tentang _manga_ itu mungkin tak sebanding dengan penggemar setianya (ia akui ia sendiri banyak melupakan kasus-kasus yang terjadi saking banyaknya _volume_ _manga_ itu), tapi paling tidak ia tahu kalau grup detektif cilik memang bisa memecahkan kasus bersama-sama. Gina pun mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan Ai, setelah itu ia tersenyum.

 _"So, your group resembles Baker Street Irregulars!"_ katanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Ai.

 _"Right, we are similar to them,"_ Ai mengangguk membenarkan. _"What do you think? Want to join us?"_

 _"Hmm... truthfully, your group seems interesting. I do want to join, but..."_

 _"But?"_

 _"Well... you see, I still don't understand Japanese language. Will that be okay?"_

 _"No problem. I can speak English. Edogawa-_ kun _too. We both can talk to you and teach you Japanese at the same time."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really."_

 _"Then, if you don't mind... please let me join you."_ Gina membungkukkan badan meniru adat orang Jepang. Ai tersenyum, lalu menoleh pada teman-temannya.

"Dia akan bergabung dengan kita."

"Sungguh? Horeee!" Ayumi melompat girang dan langsung memeluk Gina, membuat gadis dari Inggris itu kaget, namun kemudian tersenyum pada Ayumi.

"Selamat datang di grup detektif cilik, Shilmani- _san_!" kata Mitsuhiko yang juga tak kalah girang. Genta juga kelihatan senang. Grup detektif cilik punya anggota baru!

 _"Oh, but, I have something to say..."_ kata Gina lagi, membuat anak-anak grup detektif cilik yang bersorak gembira dan melompat-lompat girang di depan kelas 1-C tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Apa katanya, Ai- _chan_?" tanya Ayumi.

"Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu," jawab Ai, lalu memandang Gina. _"What is it? Tell us."_

 _"Please just call me Gina. We're the same age after all,"_ jawab Gina.

 _"Oh, are you sure?"_

 _"Yes."_

Ai mengangguk, lalu berkata pada anak-anak grup detektif cilik. "Dia ingin kita memanggilnya Gina."

"Baiklah, Gina- _chan_ ," kata Ayumi ceria. Genta dan Mitsuhiko pun berseri-seri dan langsung memanggil Gina dengan nama depannya. Gina mengangguk dan tersenyum, memberitahu mereka bahwa ia senang ketika mereka memanggilnya Gina. Sebenarnya alasan lain yang menyebabkan Gina ingin dipanggil dengan nama depannya adalah karena ia tidak terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama belakangnya. Lana tak biasa dipanggil dengan nama marga oleh teman-temannya. Semua temannya memanggilnya Lana, bukan Liu, marganya. Hanya dalam situasi formal saja mereka memanggilnya Liu atau _Miss_ Liu. Karena sekarang Lana menghuni tubuh Gina, maka Gina pun mengikuti keinginan Lana. Gina lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Gina dari pada nama Shilmani. Bukan karena ia tak suka nama Shilmani, tapi karena ia tak terbiasa dipanggil begitu.

Hari itu juga, Gina diajak berkunjung ke rumah Profesor Agasa yang juga adalah rumah Ai. Menurut Mitsuhiko, Profesor Agasa adalah semacam penasihat dan penyedia alat-alat kebutuhan grup detektif cilik. Mereka kemudian memamerkan _gadget-gadget_ mereka, seperti jam tangan senter, lencana detektif yang bisa jadi _walkie-talkie_ , dan ikat pinggang bola sepak milik Conan. Gina sempat bertanya mengapa hanya Conan yang punya ikat pinggang bola. Ai menjawab bahwa itu karena Conan sangat jago bermain sepak bola, jadi di tangannya, bola sepak bisa jadi senjata untuk menangkap penjahat.

Profesor Agasa adalah pria tua gemuk dengan rambut beruban seperti yang Gina kenal dalam _manga_. Rumahnya pun sama persis dengan yang ada dalam _manga_. Ia ramah dan terbuka dengan kedatangan Gina. Selain itu, ternyata Profesor Agasa juga lumayan fasih berbahasa Inggris. Kalau ini Gina baru tahu. Mungkin karena ia ilmuwan makanya ia fasih berbahasa Inggris.

Setelah bermain di rumah Profesor Agasa dan dijanjikan lencana detektif olehnya, Gina pun pulang. Rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari SD Teitan dan searah dengan Stasiun Beika. Rumah itu termasuk rumah yang cukup besar di Tokyo, terdiri dari dua lantai dan sebuah loteng sebagai gudang. Lantai bawah terdiri dari satu ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga, dua kamar tidur, satu ruang kerja, satu kamar mandi, dan sebuah ruang makan minimalis yang menyatu dengan dapur. Salah satu kamar di lantai bawah yang paling besar adalah kamar Ken, sedangkan kamar yang lain yang lebih kecil disediakan untuk pengasuh Gina, Miyuki Nishiyama, jika wanita itu ingin beristirahat atau harus menginap. Lantai atas terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, sebuah ruang duduk kecil, sebuah balkon, dan satu kamar mandi. Salah satu di antara kamar tidur di lantai atas adalah kamar Gina dan yang lain dijadikan kamar tamu.

Seperti yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya, Gina memiliki pengasuh bernama Miyuki Nishiyama. Ken membayarnya karena ia harus bekerja sampai malam dan kadang-kadang harus keluar kota berhari-hari. Miyuki adalah seorang wanita muda. Selain sebagai pengasuh Gina, ia juga bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga Ken. Miyuki tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris fasih seperti Ken, jadi Gina agak kesulitan bicara dengannya. Karena hal ini juga, Gina tidak banyak bicara dengan pengasuhnya. Mereka berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa isyarat dan gambar. Miyuki akan menemani Gina sampai Ken pulang kerja. Biasanya ia datang pagi-pagi sebelum Ken berangkat kerja. Selama Gina di sekolah, Miyuki akan mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Sebetulnya Gina tidak butuh pengasuh. Ia boleh saja kelihatan seperti anak-anak, tapi jiwanya sudah remaja. Ia sudah bisa ditinggal sendirian. Tapi tentu saja tak mungkin ia menolak pengasuh itu karena semua orang memandangnya sebagai anak kecil.

Sesampainya di rumah, Gina langsung melesat ke kamarnya dan membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, masih merasa takjub dengan apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Dia telah bergabung dengan grup detektif cilik! Gina tak menyangka bisa secepat ini ia diterima oleh mereka. Semuanya bermula sejak Ai mengajaknya bicara kemarin. Saat itu pun Gina terkejut. Ai Haibara yang pendiam dan cuek itu bicara dengannya! Ia melihat Ai Haibara dan bicara dengan Ai Haibara! Tak hanya itu, ia pun melihat Conan Edogawa, si tokoh utama, serta melihat Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Ayumi. Hari ini ia juga bicara banyak dengan mereka dan bergabung dalam grup detektif cilik serta bertemu dengan Profesor Agasa. Bagi Gina, semua pengalaman ini luar biasa.

Sejak saat itu, perlahan tapi pasti Gina menjadi akrab dengan anak-anak grup detektif cilik. Yang masih menjaga jarak dengannya hanya Conan. Gina bisa mengerti mengapa. Ia yakin Conan hanya melihatnya sebagai anak SD. Paling bagus Conan hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang adik. Sikapnya terhadap Gina tidak berbeda jauh dengan sikapnya terhadap Ayumi. Berbeda dengan Conan, Ai justru lebih aktif bicara dengannya. Gina juga yakin kalau Ai menganggapnya seperti seorang adik. Kedekatannya dengan Ai mungkin didasari oleh darah Inggris yang sama-sama mengalir dalam tubuh mereka serta kenyataan bahwa mereka sama-sama yatim piatu.

Setelah mengenal Gina lebih lama, anak-anak grup detektif cilik menjadi tahu kalau Gina adalah gadis yang pandai. Kelemahan Gina hanya hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Jepang, seperti bahasa dan sejarah. Selain itu, semuanya seolah mudah bagi Gina. Gina sering mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam matematika dan bahasa Inggris (untuk yang terakhir ini, tak usah ditanya karena Gina adalah _native speaker_ ). Gina juga bagus dalam pelajaran musik. Tak hanya bisa bermain recorder, ia pun bisa bermain piano (baik Gina maupun Lana bisa main piano, hanya saja kemampuan bermain piano Lana lebih baik daripada Gina walaupun tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan pianis jenius). Dalam pelajaran olah raga, Gina tidak begitu menonjol, tapi tidak begitu payah juga. Begitu juga yang terjadi pada seni rupa dan lukis. Grup detektif cilik bangga padanya, merasa bahwa keputusan mereka untuk mengajaknya bergabung adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Kepandaian Gina rupanya membuat Conan dan Ai terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anak SD secerdas itu, yang bisa dikatakan mirip mereka. Bahkan saat usia mereka benar-benar tujuh tahun, mereka tidak secerdas itu. Hal ini membuat mereka mencurigai Gina.

Gina tahu kalau Conan dan Ai mencurigainya, tapi ia tidak begitu peduli. Securiga apa pun mereka, mereka hanya akan mendapati bahwa ia adalah Gina Shilmani, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Identitasnya jelas terbukti. Tak ada satu pun yang dipalsukan. Gina Shilmani adalah sosok yang benar-benar ada, tidak seperti Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara.

Dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan, Gina sudah bisa bicara dalam bahasa Jepang. Ternyata benar kata pamannya, anak-anak sangat cepat memahami bahasa, berbeda dengan orang dewasa. Gina sendiri takjub dengan perkembangan bahasa Jepangnya karena sebagai seorang remaja bernama Lana, menguasai bahasa asing secepat ini akan mustahil baginya. Gina memang sudah cukup bisa bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa percakapan sederhana, tapi tetap saja, kemampuan bahasa Jepangnya belum setara dengan anak-anak yang lahir dan besar di Jepang. Butuh waktu lebih dari sebulan untuk bisa menyamai mereka, tapi Gina tidak keberatan. Ia yakin suatu hari nanti dirinya bisa benar-benar lancar berbahasa Jepang jika dalam sebulan kemajuannya sudah sepesat ini.

Terlepas dari kecurigaan Conan dan Ai yang takkan pernah terbukti, persahabatan Gina dengan anak-anak grup detektif cilik berjalan baik. Mereka sering bermain bersama baik di sekolah maupun sepulang sekolah. Gina benar-benar merasa hidup kembali di sekeliling anak-anak itu. Bebannya selama menjadi Lana seolah-olah telah terangkat darinya. Ia tak lagi menjalani hidup penuh kecemasan dan ketakutan di bawah ancaman orang lain. Kini ia bisa tertawa lepas dan bebas.

Hari ini, anak-anak itu mengajak Gina bermain. Mereka akan menonton film Gomera di bioskop. Ini pertama kalinya Gina bermain bersama mereka di luar hari sekolah, jadi ia antusias menyambut ajakan mereka.

Gina tersenyum lebar saat telah berada di dalam bioskop. Jadi seperti ini bioskop di Jepang, pikirnya. Ia dan anak-anak grup detektif cilik telah mendapatkan tiket dari profesor Agasa, jadi mereka berniat langsung membeli camilan, tapi di tengah jalan, mereka menemukan sebuah dompet yang tertinggal di mesin penjual tiket. Mereka yang sempat melihat wanita pemilik dompet itu bergegas menyusulnya. Gina tidak begitu memperhatikan wanita pemilik dompet itu. Ia hanya melihat sosoknya sekilas dari belakang. Setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan ke arah penjual camilan, namun tiba-tiba saja teman-temannya berhenti dan menyapa seseorang.

"Lho, Inspektur Shiratori!"

"Tak kusangka!"

"Yang lebih tak disangka lagi..."

"Inspektur Shiratori juga menyukainya!"

"Gomera!"

Gina mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, terpana melihat seorang pria dewasa berambut sedikit ikal di hadapannya. Orang itu adalah Inspektur Shiratori. Kalau dia ada di sini bersama grup detektif cilik, artinya...

Gina menahan napas. Ya, ia ingat kejadian ini. Ia akhirnya tahu siapa wanita pemilik dompet yang tadi ditemuinya. Pertemuan mereka hari ini memastikan apa yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

Pembunuhan.

Gina mendengarkan teman-temannya berbicara sesaat dengan Shiratori yang berujung pada Shiratori yang menyadari kalau ia salah beli tiket. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba Ayumi tersentak seolah-olah teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, benar juga, Gina- _chan_ belum pernah bertemu Inspektur Shiratori," kata Ayumi. "Gina- _chan_ , paman ini adalah Inspektur Shiratori dari kepolisian Tokyo."

Gina membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat. "Saya Gina Shilmani."

"Ah, halo," balas Shiratori. "Kalian teman sekolah?"

Gina mengangguk.

"Gina- _san_ datang dari Inggris, tapi ibunya orang Jepang," kata Mitsuhiko memperkenalkan Gina lebih jauh.

"Wah, kau dari Inggris? Sudah bisa bahasa Jepang?" tanya Shiratori lagi.

"Sudah, sedikit-sedikit," jawab Gina sopan.

Setelah perkenalan itu, Gina mengikuti Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta untuk membeli camilan sementara Conan dan Ai tinggal bersama Shiratori. Gina memandang mereka sekilas saat ia berlari meninggalkan mereka. Sekarang mereka pastinya membicarakan tentang masa lalu Shiratori saat bertemu dengan siapa yang disebut sebagai pasangan takdirnya.

Setelah membeli camilan dan minuman, Gina dan teman-temannya masuk ke teater menuju bangku mereka masing-masing. Mereka berpisah dengan Shiratori yang duduk di depan bangku anak-anak. Tak lama setelah itu, Ayumi melambai pada wanita pemilik dompet yang ternyata duduk di sebelah Shiratori. Gina hanya memperhatikan, tak melambai dan tak tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya ketika sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi tak lama lagi?

Akhirnya film Gomera yang mereka tunggu-tunggu diputar juga. Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko tampak bersemangat menontonnya, sementara Conan dan Ai menonton dengan ekspresi monoton. Gina sendiri menonton dengan rasa penasaran. Seperti apa sih, Gomera yang begitu disukai grup detektif cilik? Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya akan hal itu, jadi kedua matanya dan konsentrasinya benar-benar terarah pada layar lebar. Di tengah-tengah film, Gina sempat melihat cahaya ponsel di bangku bagian depannya, tak jauh dari sebuah sosok bertopi, topi wanita pemilik dompet. Gina hanya mendesah karena sudah tahu makna sebenarnya dari cahaya ponsel itu: trik pelaku pembunuhan.

Gina mengabaikan cahaya ponsel itu dan memilih untuk kembali fokus pada film. Ia begitu fokus sampai-sampai ketika _special effect_ yang sangat mengganggu akhirnya muncul pun, Gina tak bergerak sementara teman-temannya yang lain tampak tidak tahan. Ia baru sedikit panik ketika menyadari ada getaran. Gempa. Ai dan Ayumi berpegangan erat pada Conan, sementara Gina berpegangan erat pada pegangan kursinya. Setelah gempa mereda, Ia menghembuskan napas lega dan kembali menonton dengan tenang.

Film Gomera yang disukai anak-anak ternyata tidak buruk juga. Gina—atau lebih tepatnya Lana—bukan orang yang menggemari film bertema monster seperti ini, tapi film ini tidak buruk. Film ini bagus. Pada akhirnya, Gina menyimpulkan bahwa film Gomera memang pantas disukai anak-anak meskipun dirinya tidak begitu menyukainya.

Setelah menonton film, anak-anak grup detektif cilik kembali bergabung dengan Shiratori yang kini juga bersama si wanita pemilik dompet. Shiratori tampak mengantuk dan si wanita pemilik dompet bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Polisi biasanya sangat sibuk dan tidak punya banyak waktu istirahat," celetuk Ayumi ceria.

"Eh? Anda polisi?" tanya si wanita kaget.

"Ya, tapi hari ini saya bebas tugas," jawab Shiratori. Kemudian, si wanita tampak berpikir sesaat, membuat Shiratori bertanya apakah ada yang bisa dibantunya.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin saya diskusikan dengan polisi," kata wanita itu akhirnya. "Apakah anda mau mendengarkan?"

Gina memandang wanita itu dengan pandangan tajam.

 _This is it._

TBC

* * *

 **Well? Bagaimana? Ada yang kurang atau salah? Jangan ragu untuk ngasih review, ya.**

 **Kasus di chapter ini ada di manga DC. Saya terjemahin sendiri dari bahasa Inggris, jadi kalau ada yang salah mohon diingatkan, ya. Terima kasih sudah mau baca fanfic ini. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers, ini dia chapter 6. Silahkan dibaca yaaa. Jangan lupa review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya hanya minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 6

Gina dan teman-temannya menaiki mobil Shiratori ke apartemen wanita itu. Gina duduk di depan, dipangku oleh wanita itu, sementara teman-temannya duduk di belakang berdesak-desakan. Anak-anak grup detektif cilik ikut karena wanita itu mengundang mereka makan sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menemukan dompetnya. Itulah sebabnya sekarang mereka ada di mobil ini.

Gina merinding ketika ia dipangku oleh wanita itu. Ia merinding karena ia tahu kalau wanita itu adalah pembunuh. Ia sudah pernah bertemu pembunuh sebelum ini, pembunuh yang membunuhnya. Teringat hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Gina merinding. Pengalaman menjadi korban pembunuhan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Sejujurnya, ia tak mau dekat-dekat wanita itu, tapi ia tak bisa membuat teman-temannya duduk di pangkuannya. Mereka adalah sebenar-benarnya anak-anak (kecuali Conan dan Ai yang sudah pasti takkan mau dipangku karena harga diri mereka). Bagaimana jika mereka jadi trauma ketika tahu bahwa wanita baik hati yang memangku mereka dan mengundang mereka makan ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh?

Sejauh ini Gina bersyukur karena tak ada yang menyadari kalau ia merinding dan berkeringat dingin. Shiratori dan wanita itu sibuk bercakap-cakap tentang kasus _stalker_ yang dialami wanita itu sementara anak-anak yang duduk di belakang hanya diam mendengarkan atau mengeluh kesempitan.

Akhirnya mereka semua sampai di gedung apartemen wanita itu. Sambil berjalan, Shiratori dan wanita itu lagi-lagi membicarakan kasus _stalker_. Gina dan teman-temannya hanya diam mengikuti. Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen, wanita itu mengambil kunci lalu membuka pintunya. Ia bicara seolah-olah hendak memberitahu pacarnya yang tinggal bersamanya bahwa ia telah pulang dan membawa seorang polisi, tapi yang menanti mereka semua di balik pintu adalah seorang mayat.

Pacar wanita itu ditemukan tewas di sana, terbaring bersimbah darah di lantai. _Semuanya sesuai dengan yang digambarkan dalam manga_ , pikir Gina yang mengabaikan jeritan pura-pura wanita itu. Gina memandang wanita itu diam-diam. Ada rasa benci, marah, dan takut bercampur aduk dalam dirinya ketika melihat wanita itu. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, tapi hatinya membara.

 _Pembunuh_ , batinnya. _Dia membawa anak-anak ke sini untuk melihat mayat yang mengenaskan demi alibinya. What a heartless woman._

Ai bergegas menarik Gina menjauh dari lokasi mayat. Tak hanya itu, ia juga menghalangi pandangan Gina agar Gina tak perlu melihat mayat itu. Gina terkejut, tapi kemudian ia mengerti. Mungkin Ai berpikir bahwa sebaiknya Gina tidak melihat hal semengerikan itu saat kedua orang tuanya belum lama ini meninggal akibat kecelakaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ai. Ia tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Gina ketika ia merasakan tangan gadis itu begitu dingin. "Ayo kita ke ruangan lain. Kau tak perlu melihat hal seperti itu."

Gina mengangguk. Ia diam menurut ketika Ai menuntunnya ke ruangan lain. Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, dan Conan memandangnya dengan cemas. Mereka lupa kalau Gina belum pernah melihat mayat pembunuhan secara langsung. Mereka lupa kalau Gina baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Ketika melihat Ai berinisiatif menenangkan Gina, mereka semua bersyukur.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak mengatakan padamu kalau grup detektif cilik juga sering mengalami kejadian seperti ini," kata Ai. "Kami tidak akan memaksamu, kau tahu? Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh keluar dari grup, tapi kami akan selalu jadi temanmu."

Gina menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Ai. Aku akan terbiasa."

Hati Ai mencelos mendengarnya. Apakah membuat anak-anak terbiasa melihat hal-hal keras seperti pembunuhan adalah hal yang benar? Apakah selama ini ia telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan membiarkan Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko berkali-kali menyaksikan kasus pembunuhan dan berkali-kali melihat mayat mengenaskan? Apakah ketiga anak itu sudah terbiasa dengan pembunuhan?

Membuat anak-anak terbiasa melihat kasus pembunuhan rasanya tidak tepat di hati Ai, tapi saat ini Ai tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya atau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tak lama kemudian, polisi-polisi lain datang. Gina berkenalan dengan Megure dan Takagi yang ikut menginvestigasi kasus. Para polisi itu mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada wanita itu yang bernama Nami Kasakura. Sesuai yang ada dalam _manga_ , anak-anak grup detektif cilik menjadi saksi atas alibi Nami tentang ia menerima panggilan saat film sedang diputar. Shiratori juga menyatakan kalau Nami selalu duduk di sebelahnya saat film berlangsung, tapi Gina tahu kalau wanita itu membuat kesalahan saat menceritakan adegan-adegan dalam film karena Conan tampak tercengang sesaat. Setelah wawancara itu, para polisi mengeluarkan mayat dari ruangan untuk diautopsi.

Gina menghabiskan waktu berkeliling mengikuti teman-temannya atau mengikuti polisi, terutama Shiratori. Ia ingat dalam kasus ini Shiratori akan mengalami dilema karena menemukan hal-hal yang membuat Nami bisa dijadikan tersangka. Ia ingat Conanlah yang akan mengingatkan Shiratori untuk tidak mencampuradukkan perasaan pribadi dengan investigasi. Gina ingin berkonsentrasi untuk bisa menyaksikan semua hal itu, untuk bisa memastikan bahwa apa yang saat ini terjadi sesuai dengan cerita dalam _manga_. Sayangnya, konsentrasinya mudah sekali pecah di sini ketika ia berada satu atap dengan pelaku pembunuhan. Keberadaan Nami membuatnya merasa tidak tenang terus-menerus meskipun ia tahu dirinya akan baik-baik saja, meskipun ia tahu Nami takkan mencoba membunuhnya. Alhasil, gadis itu nyaris tak pernah berhenti menatap Nami dengan pandangan yang tajam dan penuh curiga. Gina juga tak benar-benar memerhatikan ketika Ayumi memeragakan cara membuat gelang bunga dari pembungkus sedotan. Kedua matanya melihat Ayumi dan pembungkus sedotan, tapi pikirannya melayang ke arah lain.

"Jadi? Apa benar Kasakura- _san_ pelakunya?" tanya Ai pada Conan di tengah-tengah peragaan gelang bunga Ayumi. Tak ada yang memerhatikan mereka berdua. Anak-anak yang lain sibuk memerhatikan Ayumi.

"Eh?"

"Tadi kau memandangnya seolah-olah dia bersalah, kan?" kata Ai lagi.

"Y-yeah...," balas Conan, lalu mengerling Nami. "Sebagai penggemar film yang menggunakan _special effect_ , ia tidak terlihat memiliki buku-buku tentang itu."

"Ironisnya kita adalah saksi," kata Ai lagi. "Kau punya alasan lain untuk meragukan alibinya, kan?"

"Bangku di bioskop..."

"Bangku?"

"Tidakkah menurutmu aneh?"

Ai terdiam sesaat, lalu memandang Conan dengan wajah lebih serius. "Kita berenam duduk tepat di tengah, lalu dia dan Inspektur Shiratori duduk di depan kita di tempat yang lebih leluasa. Memangnya apa yang aneh dengan itu?"

"Kita menonton film di hari minggu. Biasanya pada hari ini bioskop dipenuhi anak-anak dan orang tua mereka, tapi kenapa dua bangku di sebelah mereka kosong?"

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan."

"Dan lagi yang menggangguku adalah kita menjadi saksinya setelah bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan," kata Conan lagi.

"Tapi kau melihatnya, kan? Dia ada di bioskop saat waktu kejadian perkara," kata Ai.

"Benar, aku melihatnya," balas Conan, "tapi hanya topinya."

Ai terbelalak. "Tunggu sebentar, maksudmu..."

"Selain itu, aku juga kepikiran dengan Gina- _chan_."

Ai lagi-lagi terbelalak. "Gina?"

"Ya. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya mengamati Kasakura- _san_ —lihat, dia melakukannya lagi."

Ai menoleh ke arah Gina. Benar kata Conan, gadis itu memang mengamati Nami. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko yang masih asyik bermain-main dengan pembungkus sedotan, namun ia tidak bergabung bersama mereka. Gina hanya berdiri diam sambil memandang Nami dengan pandangan tajam tanpa disadari wanita itu.

"Kenapa dia memberikan pandangan seperti itu?" tanya Ai setengah heran setengah cemas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," balas Conan, kemudian ia tersenyum dan menoleh memandang Shiratori yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Nami dan Megure. "Tapi tenanglah, sepertinya kasus ini akan segera selesai. Aku yakin Inspektur Shiratori sudah menyadari kejanggalan kasus ini. Dia akan mengirim Detektif Takagi untuk menginvestigasi sambil menyembunyikan bukti dalam hatinya."

Tapi Conan salah. Di sinilah Shiratori merasa bimbang sehingga tidak memberikan perintah menyeluruh kepada Takagi. Karena itu juga, Conan harus bicara langsung padanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa perasaan pribadi tidak boleh dicampuradukkan dengan investigasi polisi. Setelah diingatkan seperti itu, Shiratori akhirnya membulatkan keputusannya dan mengabaikan perasaan pribadinya, sementara Ai dan Conan akhirnya menyadari alasan dari kebimbangan Shiratori setelah melihat gelas berhias gelang pembungkus sedotan dalam lemari di toilet.

Tak lama setelah itu, pertunjukan analisis para polisi pun dimulai. Shiratori membongkar trik-trik yang digunakan dalam kasus ini di hadapan Nami. Sementara pertunjukan analisis berlangsung, Gina tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Ia tak mendengarkan penjelasan Shiratori maupun protes yang dilayangkan Nami. Ia hanya diam memandang Nami dengan tatapan tajam dan waspada.

Akhirnya Nami pun mengakui perbuatannya setelah terus didesak Shiratori. Ia menyampaikan motif pembunuhannya. Nami mengatakan bahwa cincin ibunya diberikan kepada wanita lain oleh pacarnya dan ternyata wanita itu dan pacarnya telah bertunangan, karena itu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membunuh pria itu. Setelah itu Shiratori dengan kecewa menyayangkan perubahan sifat Nami. Karena telah membaca _manga_ , Gina tahu kalau Shiratori mengira Nami sebagai pasangan takdirnya di masa lalu yang sangat menjunjung tinggi keadilan.

"Oh, jadi kau pernah mengenalku?" tanya Nami.

"Ya, walaupun mungkin kau sudah lupa," balas Shiratori.

"Kalau begitu biar kuberitahu, percaya bahwa wanita tak akan berubah hanyalah pemikiran yang diinginkan pria! Mereka akan berubah! Malaikat juga bisa berubah menjadi setan! Hati wanita itu seperti cuaca di musim gugur!" kemudian, Nami tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil keluar digiring Takagi. Shiratori hanya memandangnya tanpa berkata-kata, sementara Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Ai membicarakan kata-kata Nami barusan. Setelah itu, anak-anak mencoba menghibur Shiratori, tapi Gina hanya diam sampai akhirnya ia bergumam pelan.

 _"Loser..."_

Hanya Ai dan Conan yang mendengarnya dan hanya mereka pula yang mengerti kata-katanya. Keduanya memandang Gina dengan bingung sekaligus cemas. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba berkata begitu? Mereka ingin bertanya, tapi perhatian mereka keburu teralih pada kejutan gelang pembungkus sedotan Ayumi untuk Shiratori disusul kedatangan Kobayashi- _sensei_. Setelah itu, anak-anak termasuk Gina pulang dengan mobil Shiratori dan menyadari bahwa ada atmosfer musim semi di sekitar Shiratori dan Kobayashi- _sensei_. Baik Ai maupun Conan benar-benar melupakan kata-kata aneh Gina.

TBC

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers, chapter 7 telah tiba! Silahkan baca dan jangan lupa review.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya cuman minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 7

Anak-anak grup detektif cilik baru saja pulang sekolah. Mereka bersama-sama keluar dari gedung SD Teitan. Ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah, mereka melihat Kobayashi- _sensei_ sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Inspektur Shiratori tentang kasus perampokan. Mereka memandang keduanya dengan cukup terkejut dan heran.

"Inspektur Shiratori ke sini lagi..." kata Mitsuhiko sambil mendongak memandang Shiratori yang sedang bicara dengan Kobayashi- _sensei_.

"Kemarin dia juga datang, kan?" kata Genta.

"Ya," kata Ayumi, lalu tersenyum. "Dia bekerja keras!"

"Benar, soalnya polisi selalu melindungi warga," balas Mitsuhiko antusias.

"Tidak, Inspektur Shiratori bekerja di divisi pertama yang menangani kasus pembunuhan," Conan tiba-tiba nimbrung. "Divisi ketigalah yang berurusan dengan kasus pencurian dan perampokan, tapi pencurian seperti Kaitou KID yang mengirimkan surat peringatan dan sampai menimbulkan kehebohan massa ditangani oleh divisi kedua."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia ke sini?" tanya Genta bingung. Conan jadi sedikit salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau itu sih..."

"Apa boleh buat, kan?" sela Ai sambil memandang Shiratori dan Kobayashi, "Bagi Inspektur Shiratori, Kobayashi- _sensei_ adalah pasangan takdirnya."

"Pa-pasangan takdir?" Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitshiko serempak bertanya sambil mengelilingi Ai. Shiratori yang mendengar mereka buru-buru memberi isyarat agar mereka diam.

"Hei, dia bilang dia akan mengatakannya sendiri pada saat yang tepat, jadi diamlah!" bisik Conan pada Ai. Ai meliriknya dengan tatapan cuek.

"Begitu, ya? Selalu terlibat dalam urusan orang lain dan tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri, seperti orang idiot dalam drama percintaan..."

"Oi, kau tidak bicara tentang aku, kan?"

"Apa? Conan suka sama seseorang?"

Baik Conan maupun Ai terkejut setengah mati ketika mendengar suara pelan dari belakang mereka. Gina berdiri di sana, memandang kedua temannya dengan ingin tahu. Conan dan Ai sama-sama lupa kalau Gina mengikuti mereka dan berada tepat di belakang mereka.

" _Say_ , Ai, siapa yang seperti orang idiot dalam drama percintaan? Conan?" tanya Gina dengan wajah polosnya atau lebih tepatnya wajah polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Te-tentu saja bukan!" kata Conan buru-buru dengan suara pelan, sebisa mungkin menjaga agar anak-anak yang lain tak mendengarnya. "Haibara cuma mengatakan sesuatu tentang Inspektur Shiratori."

Gina ingin tertawa ketika melihat reaksi Conan, tapi ia bisa menahannya dan mempertahankan wajah polosnya. "Tapi tadi kau bertanya apakah Ai bicara tentangmu."

"I-itu-itu karena aku suka ikut campur saat polisi bekerja. Aku suka sekali melakukan investigasi seperti mereka, tapi mereka sering melarangku melihat-lihat TKP," jawab Conan lagi dengan gugup.

"Kalau begitu apanya yang romantis?"

"Bagian yang romantis itu untuk Inspektur Shiratori," jawab Ai segera. "Tadi kan, aku bilang kalau Inspektur Shiratori menganggap Kobayashi- _sensei_ sebagai pasangan takdirnya. Kelihatannya Inspektur Shiratori menyukai Kobayashi- _sensei_ ," bisiknya.

"Ah, itu maksudmu," Gina mengangguk-angguk, lalu memandang Kobayashi- _sensei_ dan Shiratori yang bercakap-cakap, sesekali tertawa satu sama lain. Kemudian Gina mengangguk lagi. _"No doubt. He is in love with her,"_ katanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Iya, kan?" kata Ai, sementara Conan bernapas lega. Ia lega karena topik pembicaraan akhirnya tidak lagi membahas dirinya. "Yah, menurutku mereka cocok. Kobayashi- _sensei_ adalah penggemar Ranpo Edogawa, jadi dia suka cerita misteri. Dia akan mendengarkan kasus-kasus yang diceritakan Inspektur Shiratori," kata Ai lagi, sementara kali ini Conan memandangnya dengan senyum dan wajah datar.

"Bicara tentang kasus, tadi Mitsuhiko menyebutkan sesuatu, kan?" kata Genta tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Sesuatu tentang gudang," timpal Ayumi.

"Benar," balas Mitsuhiko, "ini tentang gudang angker."

"Gudang angker?" ulang Conan.

"Ya," kata Mitsuhiko, kemudian ia menceritakan bahwa teman sekelasnya, Takuma, menemukan gudang itu di rumah kerabatnya di blok 5 Beika ketika sedang bermain petak umpet. Ketika Takuma mengintip dari balik jendela gudang untuk mencari temannya, ia melihat tumpukan harta dan di antara tumpukan harta itu ada bayangan yang melihat ke arahnya. Takuma mengira bayangan itu adalah temannya, tapi ketika ia meminta pemilik gudang membukakan pintu, pemilik itu mengatakan bahwa gudang itu sudah bertahun-tahun tak digunakan, jadi tak mungkin ada orang yang berada di dalamnya. Karena Takuma terus memaksa, akhirnya pemilik gudang membukakan pintunya, tapi setelah terbuka, Takuma tak melihat apa-apa di dalam gudang. Gudang itu kosong melompong.

"Lalu, orang itu memberitahu Takuma rumor tentang gudang itu. Katanya, 'gudang ini tidak bisa menyimpan harta karena harta yang berada di dalam gudang akan hilang dimakan oleh gudang ini'..." Mitsuhiko menutup ceritanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan teramat sangat, membuat Ayumi dan Genta ikut-ikutan takut. Sementara itu, kedua mata Gina membesar. Sepertinya ia tahu cerita ini. Ia yakin kasus yang diceritakan Mitsuhiko ada dalam _manga_.

"Te-teman-temannya tidak dimakan oleh gudang itu, kan?" tanya Genta ketakutan.

"Tidak. Tak lama kemudian mereka muncul dari tempat lain," jawab Mitsuhiko. "Tapi kudengar karena _shock_ , Takuma jadi sering bermimpi buruk," tambahnya.

"Hari ini juga dia tak masuk sekolah," kata Ayumi cemas.

"Begitu ya... gudang yang berperut besar... hal seperti itu sudah pasti berasal dari dunia Ranpo Edogawa..."

Gina dan teman-temannya terkejut sesaat karena tiba-tiba Kobayashi- _sensei_ nimbrung.

"Di mana Inspektur Shiratori?" tanya Ai.

"Dia baru saja pergi sambil bersiul," jawab Kobayashi- _sensei_. Kemudian wanita itu berbicara sendiri tanpa memerhatikan anak-anak. Gina melihat teman-temannya mengendap-endap menjauh dari Kobayashi- _sensei_. Ayumi menarik tangannya, menyuruhnya mengikuti mereka. Setelah berada cukup jauh, mereka semua lari sekencang-kencangnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Kobayashi- _sensei_ memanggil mereka, tapi karena semua temannya mengabaikannya dan terus berlari, Gina pun angkat bahu dan berlari mengikuti mereka.

Gudang yang ingin mereka selidiki ada di blok 5, sama dengan Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri yang juga rumah Conan. Jadi, anak-anak itu sepakat untuk mampir ke sana sekedar menaruh ransel. Sesampainya di sana, Conan meminta teman-temannya menunggu di kantor detektif sementara ia naik ke ruangan di atasnya untuk meninggalkan pesan yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan pulang telat.

Gina melihat sekeliling ruangan kantor detektif. Baru kali ini ia berkunjung ke kantor detektif Kogoro Mouri. Berada di tempat ini rasanya seperti mimpi. Sayang ia tak bisa melihat Kogoro dan Ran hari ini. Sementara Gina melihat-lihat kantor detektif, teman-temannya yang lain sibuk bercakap-cakap.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata ada monster di sana?"

"Tenang saja! Conan- _kun_ pasti akan membuktikan kalau di gudang itu tak ada monster."

"Ya!"

"Betul!"

"Ayolah, kalian selalu saja bergantung pada Edogawa- _kun_. Tidak bisakah kalian membuatnya kagum sekali saja?"

"Eh?" Bukan hanya Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko yang mengatakannya, Gina juga, tapi alasannya berbeda dengan anak-anak itu. Sementara Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko memang sering bergantung pada Conan, Gina bahkan belum lama mengenal Conan. Gina mengatakannya karena ia tiba-tiba merasa _déjà vu_. Ia merasa seolah-olah sebelum ini Ai sudah pernah mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Aku ragu soal itu," kata Mitsuhiko.

"Conan- _kun_ terlalu pintar," kata Ayumi.

"Dan dia tahu banyak hal aneh," tambah Genta.

"Aku hanya memberi kalian nasihat dan peringatan," kata Ai lagi sambil berjalan melewati mereka, "Terus saja seperti itu dan kalian takkan pernah tumbuh!"

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Mitsuhiko yang melihat Ai terus saja berjalan.

"Kamar mandi," jawab Ai, sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu dalam hitungan detik ia telah masuk dan menutup pintunya. Melihat pemandangan itu, mendengar semua percakapan itu, Gina yakin ia tahu peristiwa hari ini. Ia yakin hari ini ada dalam _manga_. Gina mengingat-ingat.

 _Gudang angker... bergantung pada Conan..._

"Aku tumbuh, lho. Ibuku bilang aku tambah tinggi," kata Genta.

"Ya, tapi aku benar-benar ingin melihat Conan- _kun_ kehabisan kata-kata di depan kita," kata Ayumi semangat.

"Yeah!" sahut Genta, ikut bersemangat.

"Meskipun hanya sekali, jika melihat ekspresinya yang mengaku kalah dari kita—"

Suara derit pintu memotong perkataan Mitsuhiko. Ia, Genta, Ayumi, dan Gina segera menoleh ke arah pintu, menyadari ada seseorang di sana.

"Tidak, kami hanya..."

"Hanya bercanda..."

"Kami tidak serius, kok..."

Baik Ayumi, Genta, maupun Mitsuhiko mengira Conanlah orang di balik pintu, tapi begitu pintu terbuka lebih lebar, mereka tahu bahwa mereka salah. Mereka semua terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu, begitu juga dengan Gina.

Heiji Hattori.

 _Ah, tentu saja. Hari ini adalah hari terjadinya kasus itu..._ Gina benar-benar sadar sekarang. Ia benar-benar yakin. Gudang angker, ketergantungan pada Conan, dan sekarang Heiji Hattori muncul. Ia yakin kasus kali ini memang ada dalam _manga_. Ia sudah ingat.

Singkat cerita, dalam waktu yang sempit itu, Gina berkenalan ala kadarnya dengan Heiji, kemudian Heiji menawarkan bantuannya agar mereka bisa menang dari Conan. Setelah Heiji memamerkan foto Conan yang tertunduk di ponselnya, Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi langsung bersemangat dan meminta bantuan Heiji. Gina tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia tahu tak ada gunanya dirinya terlibat dalam permainan Heiji, toh pada akhirnya Conan juga akan tahu. Setelah itu, Heiji buru-buru bersembunyi di bawah meja ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Tak lama kemudian, Conan datang dan menanyakan di mana Ai, yang langsung terjawab ketika Ai membuka pintu kamar mandi. Setelah itu, mereka berenam segera berangkat ke gudang angker dengan Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi yang tampak lebih bersemangat daripada biasanya. Ai dan Conan tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Gina tahu dan ia tak berniat memberitahu. Sekalipun ia ingin, ia tak tega mengkhianati Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko.

 _Biarlah, toh pada akhirnya mereka tidak menang dari Conan. Conan juga akan tahu_. _Aku takkan ikut permainan Heiji, tapi aku juga takkan memberitahu Conan. Aku ada di pihak netral_ , batin Gina. Ia takkan memihak siapa-siapa, itu keputusan finalnya.

TBC

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu buat baca fanfic saya. Ini dia chapter 8. Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 8

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta begitu mereka sampai di gudang angker adalah mengambil foto. Gina melihat mereka berjalan mengitari gudang, kamera ponsel mereka mengambil tiap-tiap gambar dari bagian luar bangunan tua itu. Conan cukup terkejut karena mereka tiba-tiba punya inisiatif seperti itu, tapi Ai tidak. Tampaknya ia hanya memandang inisiatif mereka sebagai salah satu usaha mereka untuk tidak selalu bergantung pada Conan. Sementara itu, Gina mengikuti ketiga anak itu, tapi tak sekali pun ia menggunakan kamera ponselnya untuk memotret seperti yang diperintahkan Heiji kepada mereka.

Begitu dipersilahkan melihat ke dalam gudang, anak-anak itu dengan bersemangat hendak mengambil gambar lagi. Gina berniat mengikuti ketika perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralih pada pintu.

 _Pintu ini punya retakan yang aneh_ , batinnya. Retakan itu membentuk garis lurus yang tampak tidak alami, seolah-olah ada yang sengaja membuatnya retak seteratur itu, tapi perhatian Gina keburu teralih sebelum memikirkannya karena Conan jatuh di dalam gudang. Ai mengejeknya karena Conan yang menyuruh anak-anak untuk hati-hati, tapi Conan juga yang jatuh pertama kali. Conan berkelit dengan menyalahkan tangga dan awalnya Gina tak mengerti mengapa tangga yang salah, namun ketika ia menyorotkan cahaya jam tangan senternya ke bawah, ia melihat sesuatu yang di luar perkiraannya.

 _Lantai gudang ini lebih dalam dari tanah di luar_ , pikirnya setelah memastikan dengan melihat tangga di luar gudang. Pantas saja Conan jatuh dan menyalahkan tangga jika ia mengira permukaan tanah dan lantai gudang berada di tingkat yang sama.

Sementara Gina baru saja memahami alasan yang membuat Conan jatuh, Conan menemukan jejak kaki orang dewasa yang mengarah pada sebuah sempoa besar di dalam gudang. Gina melihat Ayumi segera memotretnya sedangkan Conan mengamati sempoa itu. Gina pun ikut mengamati sempoa itu. Ia tahu sempoa itu akan menjadi kunci dalam misteri kali ini, tapi ia diam saja tentang itu. Apa gunanya ia mengatakannya sekarang? Ia seharusnya tak tahu apa-apa. Teman-temannya akan mencurigainya jika ia tahu banyak hal tentang kasus ini.

Setelah itu, Gina melihat Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi meletakkan lencana detektif mereka di berbagai tempat. Ayumi diam-diam mengajaknya melakukan hal yang sama karena katanya itu adalah perintah Heiji, tapi Gina menolak.

"Lencana kalian bertiga sudah cukup," kata Gina sebagai alasan.

"Tapi, Heiji- _oniichan_ bilang—"

"Percayalah, lencana kalian sudah cukup. Selain itu, aku tak mau ikut-ikutan rencana kalian."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya aku hanya bisa melihat kegagalan."

Ayumi memandang Gina dengan heran sekaligus cemas. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian takkan bisa mengalahkan Conan dengan cara seperti ini," kata Gina lagi, lalu berjalan menjauhi Ayumi. Pemilik gudang baru saja mengatakan akan meminta anak-anak keluar jika tak ada yang aneh. Ia pun keluar mengikuti Ai dan Conan, yang kemudian juga menyuruh Genta dan Mitsuhiko keluar.

Sesampainya di luar, Conan memutuskan untuk mengintip bagian dalam gudang dari jendela yang katanya adalah jendela tempat Takuma mengintip juga. Jendela itu berada sangat tinggi, hanya selang sekitar dua meter dari atap gudang sehingga Conan harus memanjat pohon. Teman-temannya menunggu di bawah sambil memperingatkannya untuk hati-hati. Setelah mengintip, tiba-tiba saja Conan melompat, membuat teman-temannya terkejut dan ketakutan. Bagaimana jika Conan terluka karena turun dengan cara seperti itu? Tapi Conan baik-baik saja. Ia malah dengan panik meminta teman-temannya memanggil pemilik gudang untuk membukakan pintu gudang sekali lagi. Ayumi langsung berlari menuruti kata-katanya dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali bersama pemilik gudang.

Kakek pemilik gudang kembali membuka pintu, memperlihatkan isi gudang yang kosong melompong kepada anak-anak. Conan tampak terkejut. Ia berkata bahwa ia melihat gudang itu dipenuhi harta. Ia berkata bahwa ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Maka grup detektif cilik mulai memeriksa gudang lebih teliti lagi. Mereka memastikan bahwa letak jendela dari luar dan dalam sama, lalu memastikan tidak ada yang aneh di dalam gudang dengan menunjukkan bahwa lencana Genta dan Ayumi masih di tempat yang sama, namun ternyata gudang itu memang memiliki kejanggalan karena lencana Mitsuhiko menghilang. Conan pun menyimpulkan bahwa ada suatu mekanisme tertentu dalam gudang yang bisa membuat ruangan penuh harta itu tidak terlihat dan ia mulai mencurigai sempoa besar dan altar kecil yang anehnya berada di atas pintu gudang. Setelah itu, Conan bermain-main sebentar dengan sempoa besar, mengujinya. Setelah bermain-main dengan sempoa itu beberapa saat, tiba-tiba susunan biji sempoa kembali seperti semula. Kelihatannya biji-biji sempoa itu akan memicu mekanisme jika disusun dengan tepat, tapi jika salah, mereka akan kembali ke susunan semula.

Gina melihat Mitsuhiko mengetik di ponselnya dan Ayumi memberitahunya sesuatu tentang sempoa itu dan ketika Conan bertanya apakah mereka mengetik pesan, mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang mengetik catatan jika tiba-tiba nanti mereka lupa. Gina mendesah pelan melihat mereka berdua.

 _Padahal aku sudah mengingatkan Ayumi, tapi sepertinya dia belum mengerti._

Conan meminta teman-temannya menunggu di dalam sementara ia melihat dari jendela sekali lagi. Ia pun segera pergi keluar untuk mengintip gudang dari jendela. Gina dan yang lain menunggu sampai mereka melihat Conan dari luar. Ketika akhirnya mereka melihat Conan dari jendela, Mitsuhiko bertanya bagaimana keadaan gudang jika dilihat dari jendela.

"Sepertinya tak ada yang berbeda, selain bahwa sekarang tak ada harta bertumpuk," jawab Conan, kemudian ia tertegun. "Lantainya terlihat lebih dalam," katanya lagi.

"Lebih dalam?" ulang Genta.

"Mana mungkin. Gudang tidak bisa tumbuh," kata Ai, kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda terjatuh. Setelah mereka periksa, ternyata benda itu adalah lencana detektif Mitsuhiko. Anak-anak pun mulai ketakutan dan mengira macam-macam. Genta mengarahkan senternya ke langit-langit dengan ngeri. Saat itulah Gina menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

 _Kenapa langit-langitnya begitu dekat dengan jendela Conan? Jangan-jangan..._

Conan melihat perhatian Gina tampak seolah-olah teralih pada hal lain. Gadis itu terbelalak sambil mendongak ke langit-langit.

 _Apa yang dilihatnya?_ pikir Conan, lalu ikut mendongak ke atas. Seketika itu juga ia terbelalak kaget.

 _Mu-mungkinkah...?_ Conan mengarahkan senternya ke bawah, namun tanpa perlu mengarahkan senternya pun, ia bisa melihat apa yang ada di bawahnya karena sinar senter Gina juga mengarah ke sana.

Conan melihat jendela yang lain di bawah jendelanya, begitu juga dengan Gina, tapi anak-anak yang lain tidak memerhatikan mereka.

Conan bergegas turun dari pohon sementara perhatian Gina teralih oleh dering ponsel Mitsuhiko. Gina menoleh ke arah anak itu yang sekarang tampak tersenyum bersama Genta dan Ayumi.

 _Heiji sudah sadar rupanya_ , batin Gina. Ia mendongak lagi dan melihat jendela tempat Conan mengintip sudah tertutup. Conan sudah tak terlihat dari sana. _Dia juga sudah sadar_ , batin Gina lagi. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Ia tahu kasus ini akan segera selesai.

Tak lama setelah Gina dan Conan menyadari kejanggalan di gudang, polisi dari divisi ketiga datang. Gina bisa tahu kalau anak-anak grup detektif cilik telah mengenal polisi yang datang itu, yang dipanggil Inspektur Momose oleh mereka, ketika mereka dengan akrab menyapa pria itu. Kemudian, Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko segera menjelaskan deduksi mereka yang Gina yakin sebenarnya adalah deduksi Heiji, membuat Conan bertanya-tanya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan mereka. Pertanyaannya kemudian terjawab setelah Mitsuhiko tak sengaja mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan. Dari titik itu, Conan yang melanjutkan penjelasan anak-anak kepada Inspektur Momose. Ia meminta Momose memerintahkan anak buahnya menunggu di luar gudang, menyuruh Genta menjauhkan kepalanya dari jendela, dan meminta teman-temannya yang lain menunggu di luar gudang di belakang polisi. Gina mengikuti Ai, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko keluar sesuai perintah Conan, tapi kemudian Conan berubah pikiran.

"Tidak, tunggu, Gina- _chan_ , kau tinggal di dalam bersama aku dan Inspektur," kata Conan.

Gina tertegun. Kata-kata Conan barusan sama sekali tak pernah terpikir di benaknya. _"Why?"_

"Aku akan mengajarimu sedikit bahasa Jepang," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

 _Bahasa Jepang?_ Gina tak mengerti bagian mana dari kasus ini yang bisa mengajarinya bahasa Jepang. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dalam _manga_ , tapi usahanya percuma saja. Ia memang tahu tentang kasus gudang ini, tapi ia tak ingat seluruh trik yang digunakan. Ia tak bisa mengingat seluruh adegan yang ada dalam _manga_. Ia juga tak ingat apa-apa tentang bagian kasus ini yang bisa dijadikan pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, Gina menuruti kata-kata Conan. Ia pun masuk ke dalam gudang dan bergabung bersama Conan dan Inspektur Momose.

Ternyata apa yang dimaksud Conan sebagai pelajaran bahasa Jepang adalah huruf _kanji_ yang dibuat berdasarkan susunan biji sempoa. Conan memperlihatkannya bentuk huruf _kanji_ " _san"_ yang berarti tiga dan _"mizu"_ yang berarti air. Keduanya adalah inisial dari Samizu Kichiemon, seniman yang merancang gudang angker itu di zaman Bakumatsu. Setelah kedua huruf kanji itu terbentuk sempurna, mekanisme dalam gudang bekerja, menutup pintu, jendela, dan altar kecil secara otomatis. Gina melihat langit-langit semakin lama semakin dekat dengan lantai hingga akhirnya berhenti. Kemudian, Conan mengeluarkan tangga kayu yang tersembunyi di langit-langit, mengajak Gina dan Inspektur menaikinya menuju ruang harta.

Gina terpana begitu sampai di ruang harta. Begitu banyak benda-benda berharga berada di sana. Inspektur Momose pun mengakui sebagian dari harta yang ada di sana adalah harta yang dilaporkan hilang kepada polisi. Mereka juga melihat seorang pria bersembunyi di sana, orang yang adalah pelaku pencurian yang menyembunyikan hasil curiannya di gudang itu.

Setelah menangkap pelaku pencurian dan berhasil menemukan harta curian, sudah saatnya mereka keluar, tapi Inspektur bingung bagaimana cara mereka keluar jika pintunya tertutup sebagian karena langit-langitnya turun. Di saat itu juga, Gina menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, lantainya pas," kata Gina ketika ia berada di depan pintu. Ia menyadari garis teratur di pintu yang sempat ia lihat ternyata bertemu dengan garis lantai tempat ia berpijak sekarang.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Inspektur Momose.

"Garis di pintu sama dengan garis lantai," kata Gina lagi. Conan memandang Gina sesaat, lalu mengangguk.

"Benar. Makanya, mungkin pembuka pintunya ada di sekitar sini..." Conan meraba-raba pintu, lalu menemukan tuas kecil. Ia menekan tuas itu, lalu setengah bagian atas pintu pun menjeblak terbuka.

"Conan- _kun_! Gina- _chan_!" sapa Ayumi riang ketika pintu telah terbuka. Setelah itu, pemilik gudang mengenali si pencuri sebagai tukang kebun yang dulu pernah bekerja mengurus halaman gudang. Pencuri itu segera diurus oleh Inspektur Momose dan polisi bawahannya sementara Gina dan Conan bergabung dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Deduksi kami!"

"Merasa kalah?"

Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, dan Genta berturut-turut bertanya pada Conan dengan wajah begitu percaya diri. Conan tersenyum.

"Bagus sekali... Hattori."

Conan melirik ke arah lain. Tampak Heiji bersembunyi di balik tembok gudang, tapi menyadari ia sudah ketahuan, detektif Kansai itu pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Maaf, maaf," kata Heiji pada Conan. "Aku ada perlu di kantor detektif, tapi saat itu anak-anak sedang membicarakan bahwa mereka ingin melihatmu kalah, jadi aku sedikit membantu mereka."

"Hahaha... tapi aku heran kenapa mereka benar-benar mendengarkanmu."

"Itu karena aku memperlihatkan foto ini," Heiji memperlihatkan sebuah foto di ponselnya kepada Conan, foto Conan sedang menunduk di depan Heiji. "Foto aku sebagai guru detektifmu!"

"Hei, ini kan foto yang kau ambil saat kau mempermainkanku..."

Kemudian terdengar suara Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta yang menyayangkan bahwa mereka tak bisa melihat wajah kalah Conan, lalu Ai menasihati mereka agar mereka tidak melakukannya dengan mengandalkan bantuan orang lain. Heiji membenarkan Ai dan menambahkan bahwa mereka harus mewujudkan keinginan mereka dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Conan memandang Heiji dengan tatapan merendahkan seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Heiji tak pantas berkata seperti itu. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia teringat Gina. Gadis itu tidak banyak bicara dan hanya berjalan mengikuti mereka.

 _Benar juga, saat aku kembali ke kantor detektif, Gina-_ chan _ada bersama Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Hanya Haibara yang saat itu tak ada karena sedang di toilet. Itu artinya Gina-_ chan _juga bertemu Hattori saat itu_ , batin Conan. _Artinya dia tahu kalau Hattori terlibat dalam kasus ini. Artinya dia juga mendapatkan bantuan Hattori._

Conan memandang Gina lagi yang masih berjalan sambil membisu, padahal teman-temannya ramai membicarakan kasus. Saat dalam penyelidikan dan penjelasan deduksi pun, Gina lebih banyak diam, tidak seperti Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko yang begitu bersemangat melakukan ini-itu dan menjelaskan ini-itu. Kalau dia juga berada dalam satu tim yang sama dengan mereka dan Heiji, mengapa dia tidak terlihat seperti itu?

"Oi, Hattori," kata Conan pelan sehingga suaranya hanya bisa didengar Heiji, "saat kau bertemu anak-anak itu, kau juga bertemu Gina- _chan_ , kan?"

"Hm? Ya," jawab Heiji.

"Apakah kau menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu dalam kasus tadi?"

"Aku menyuruhnya membuat tanda di gudang dengan lencana detektif, sama seperti yang lain, dan tentu saja mengambil foto agar aku bisa menganalisa situasinya."

Conan tertegun. _Tapi Gina-_ chan _tidak membuat tanda dengan lencananya. Dia juga tidak mengambil foto sekali pun_.

"Apakah Gina- _chan_ melakukan semua yang kau minta?" tanya Conan lagi pada Heiji.

"Seharusnya begitu, kan? Aku mendapatkan data-data yang mendukung dari Mitsuhiko."

"Kau hanya menerima data dari Mitsuhiko?"

"Ya. Anak-anak yang lain mengirimkan data ke ponsel Mitsuhiko, kemudian Mitsuhiko mengirimkannya padaku."

 _Itu artinya Hattori tidak tahu apa saja yang persisnya dilakukan anak-anak itu,_ pikir Conan. _Aku yakin Gina-_ chan _tidak melakukan apa yang diminta Hattori. Kenapa dia tidak melakukan apa-apa?_

Kemudian Conan teringat kalau Gina juga menemukan dua jendela di gudang, sama sepertinya. Gina juga menyadari garis lantai dan pintu. _Apakah itu artinya dia menemukan semua itu sendiri, tanpa bantuan Hattori?_

Awalnya Conan memang berpikir bahwa Gina menemukan dua jendela itu sendiri tanpa bantuan Heiji dan karena itu juga ia meminta Gina tetap di dalam saat ia menunjukkan mekanisme ruang rahasia gudang. Ia pikir gadis itu berhak tahu karena telah menemukan dua jendela itu, jadi alasannya yang sebenarnya bukanlah masalah bahasa saja. Tapi setelah teringat keterlibatan Heiji dengan anak-anak, ia jadi ragu jika Gina memang menemukan dua jendela itu sendiri dan sekarang setelah menyadari bahwa Gina tidak mengerjakan perintah Heiji, Conan jadi meragukan keraguannya sebelumnya.

"Hei, memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu?" bisik Heiji. Ia tahu kalau perhatian Conan cukup terusik oleh gadis kecil anggota baru grup detektif cilik.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Conan. "Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

Conan terdiam sesaat. "Hanya saja, dia adalah tipe anak yang belum pernah kutemui."

Gina bukan gadis kecil biasa, Conan tahu itu. Ia selalu punya firasat aneh ketika melihat tingkah laku gadis itu. Ia sudah curiga padanya lama sebelum ada kasus ini.

"Memangnya dia seperti apa?" tanya Heiji, membuyarkan lamunan Conan.

"Gina- _chan_?"

"Yeah."

"Dia lebih pintar dari Mitsuhiko."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

"Jika mengabaikan pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan bahasa, sejarah, dan budaya Jepang, prestasinya di sekolah bisa menyamai aku dan Haibara."

Heiji terbelalak. "Serius? Ada anak seperti itu? Maksudku, kau dan si kakak kecil kan, yang paling pintar di sekolah, dan itu karena kalian sebenarnya sudah remaja! Apa iya ada anak SD yang sepintar itu?"

"Itu dia. Aku juga masih tak percaya. Tiap kali melihatnya, aku selalu tak percaya, tapi dia benar-benar sehebat itu, Hattori."

Heiji terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat ia memandang Gina yang berada agak jauh di depannya, kini sedang bicara dengan Ai sambil berjalan bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Dari pembicaraan mereka, Heiji tahu bahwa Ai sedang menceritakan tentang Samizu Kichiemon pada Gina. Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko juga beberapa kali nimbrung, ikut membicarakan tokoh terkenal periode Bakumatsu itu. Jika ia melihatnya sekarang, Gina hanya tampak seperti gadis kecil biasa yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kau tahu, anak jenius itu memang ada," kata Heiji akhirnya. "Mungkin saja dia memang terlalu pintar sebagai anak kelas 1 SD, tapi belum tentu dia menang melawan anak SMP atau SMA."

"Ya, kuharap kau benar," balas Conan, "tapi aku akan menyelidikinya untuk jaga-jaga."

Heiji mengangguk tanda ia paham dan setuju. Kalau ia ada di posisi Conan, dirinya juga takkan tenang mendapati ada anak SD sepintar itu. Ia juga akan curiga jangan-jangan anak itu ada hubungannya dengan organisasi hitam.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang membicarakan Gina. Meskipun demikian, gadis itu masih memenuhi pikiran Conan. Gina tidak menuruti permintaan Heiji. Mengapa? Satu-satunya alasan yang muncul dalam kepala Conan adalah karena Gina punya pikiran yang sama dengan Ai dan Heiji. Karena ia tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya mengalahkan seseorang dengan mengandalkan kekuatan orang lain. Tapi apakah mungkin Gina memahami hal itu, sementara Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko yang sebaya dengannya tidak memahaminya?

TBC

* * *

 **Gimana? Ada yang kurang? Atau ada yang lebih? Jangan sungkan ngasih review ya, dear readers.**

 **Oh iya, menjawab pertanyaan Dendy2398 dan mungkin juga para pembaca lain yang punya pertanyaan sama, fanfic ini memang bakal melibatkan banyak banget kasus DC, tapi jangan khawatir, Lana/Gina punya ceritanya sendiri, kok. Judulnya kan, Kisah Lana, bukan Kisah Conan. Hehehe... cuman kisahnya Lana terselip-selip dalam kasus-kasus Conan juga.**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungan readers sekalian. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah ngasih review. Stay tuned terus di fanfic saya, ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear readers, chapter 9 telah tiba! Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya hanya minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 9

Conan memang tak main-main saat mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menyelidiki Gina. Diam-diam ia meminta Profesor Agasa membantunya mencari tahu tentang gadis itu. Ia juga meminta tolong kedua orang tuanya yang punya kenalan di Inggris untuk menyelidiki gadis itu. Ai yang sudah menganggap Gina seperti saudara sendiri pun ikut menyelidikinya karena rasa curiganya pada gadis itu. Semua itu mereka lakukan diam-diam tanpa Gina ketahui walaupun Gina tidak akan heran jika mereka menyelidikinya.

Hari ini Gina pulang bersama anak-anak grup detektif cilik. Conan dan Ai bersikap ramah padanya seperti biasa sehingga ia tak mencurigai apa pun. Mereka membicarakan pertandingan antara Big Osaka dan Tokyo Spirits yang akan berlangsung besok dan mereka menyesali fakta bahwa baik Higo maupun Hide, pemain andalan kedua tim, tak dapat bertanding. Hide terluka, sedangkan Higo terlalu banyak mendapat kartu kuning pada pertandingan sebelumnya.

"Gina- _chan_ , kau akan mendukung tim yang mana?" tanya Ayumi.

"Tidak tahu. Aku bukan penggemar pertandingan olahraga, sih. Aku juga tak tahu apa-apa tentang sepak bola Jepang," jawab Gina apa adanya.

"Karena sekarang kau tinggal di Tokyo, kau harus mendukung Tokyo Spirits!" kata Genta.

"Eeeh? Tapi Ai mendukung Big Osaka," balas Gina tidak setuju.

"Jadi kau lebih suka Big Osaka, Gina- _san_?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Bukan begitu. Aku cuma bilang kalau orang Tokyo juga boleh mendukung tim dari kota lain. Kalian tidak bermasalah dengan Ai mendukung Big Osaka, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ai- _chan_ boleh menyukai Big Osaka," kata Ayumi riang. "Gina- _chan_ juga boleh menyukai klub yang mana saja."

"Tapi memang sayang, ya, ketika pemain andalan kedua tim tak bisa bertanding," kata Mitsuhiko, mengembalikan topik pembicaraan membahas Hide dan Higo.

"Benar. Apa lagi besok aku harus tambal gigi," keluh Genta.

"Oh, pasti sakit!" komentar Ayumi cemas.

"Sial! Hide takkan bertanding dan aku harus pergi ke dokter gigi! Aku harap besok takkan datang!" gerutu Genta.

"Hei, hei, jangan berkata seperti itu!"

Anak-anak mendongak, teralih pada suara tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba mereka dengar. Mereka mendapati seorang kakek tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Hari esok penuh dengan harapan, apa lagi untuk anak-anak seperti kalian!" katanya lagi.

"Kakek siapa?" tanya Genta ketus.

"Aku? Aku hanya pria tua pensiunan yang kebetulan lewat!" jawab kakek itu riang.

"Lalu memangnya apa yang akan menyenangkan besok?" tanya Genta lagi, masih dengan nada ketus.

"Ah, aku akan bersenang-senang. Besok aku akan ke Osaka untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola, minum-minum bersama teman lama yang sudah 10 tahun tak pernah kulihat, dan menonton episode terakhir serial TV yang kusuka! Oh, ya, lalu undian musim panas!" kakek itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tas kecilnya. "Mereka akan mengumumkan pemenangnya besok. Aku sudah membeli banyak kupon kali ini, jadi aku sangat bersemangat—"

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki menabrak kakek itu dan menjambret tasnya. Kupon yang dipegangnya langsung beterbangan terlepas dari tangannya. Semuanya terkejut. Conan langsung melesat mengejar pencopet itu setelah menyuruh teman-temannya untuk diam di tempat. Sementara Conan pergi, Gina dan teman-temannya memunguti kupon-kupon si kakek yang bertebaran di trotoar. Tak lama kemudian, Conan kembali tanpa pencopet itu, tapi ia berhasil mendapatkan tas si kakek. Setelah mendapatkan tasnya, kakek itu memeriksa isinya.

"Dompet, kunci rumah, buku catatan, tiket sepak bola, dan tempat kacamataku... sepertinya tak ada yang hilang," kata kakek itu lega.

"Oh, ada foto yang ditempel di tempat kacamata Kakek," kata Ayumi menunjuk foto yang dimaksudkannya. Kemudian kakek itu pun bercerita bahwa foto itu adalah foto cucu perempuannya yang tahun ini berumur tujuh tahun. Anak-anak pun menjadi tertarik karena ternyata cucu kakek itu seumuran dengan mereka. Mereka bertanya di mana sekolah anak itu, tapi kakek itu kelihatan tak ingat di mana sekolahnya. Kemudian Ai memotong pembicaraan mereka dengan memberikan kupon undian yang sudah terkumpul kepada kakek itu. Gina dan anak-anak yang lain pun segera menirunya, memberikan kupon undian yang mereka kumpulkan kepada kakek itu. Kakek itu berterima kasih, lalu setelah mendengar penjelasan dari anak-anak bahwa mereka berenam adalah grup detektif cilik, kakek itu menawarkan diri untuk mentraktir mereka. Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi dengan gembira menerima tawarannya. Conan dan Ai tidak mengatakan apa-apa, begitu juga dengan Gina. Dalam hatinya, Gina bertanya-tanya apakah ia pernah bertemu kakek itu karena rasanya kakek itu tidak asing di matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gina mendapati dirinya berada di salah satu restoran bersama teman-temannya. Mereka semua memang benar-benar ditraktir oleh kakek itu. Sambil makan, kakek itu mengatakan bahwa besok ia akan menonton pertandingan Tokyo Spirits vs Big Osaka. Ia memamerkan tiketnya pada anak-anak sambil mengatakan bahwa ia tak sabar ingin melihat Higo dan Hide bertarung. Anak-anak segera sadar kalau kakek itu salah sangka karena mereka tahu bahwa kedua pencetak gol itu takkan tampil dalam pertandingan. Mitsuhiko hendak memberitahunya, tapi tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba ponsel kakek itu berdering. Anak-anak pun diam mendengarkan kakek itu bicara dengan temannya lewat ponselnya. Percakapannya ini menimbulkan pertanyaan lain di benak Gina.

Kakek itu mengubah jadwal bertemu temannya ke jam 7 malam. Pertandingan sepak bola dimulai jam 4 sore. Walaupun bukan penggemar sepak bola, bukan berarti Gina—atau Lana—tidak pernah nonton pertandingan sepak bola. Gina tahu kalau pertandingan sepak bola bisa memakan waktu sampai dua jam. Ia juga tahu kalau perjalanan Osaka-Tokyo takkan bisa ditempuh hanya dalam waktu sejam (ia mencari tahu banyak hal tentang Osaka sejak dirinya bertemu Heiji). Apakah kakek itu bisa tepat waktu bertemu temannya?

Setelah selesai bicara di ponselnya, kakek itu bercakap-cakap dengan anak-anak lagi. Kali ini mereka membahas serial TV Detektif Samonji yang akan tayang besok. Gina tak tahu apa-apa tentang Detektif Samonji, jadi kasusnya seperti apa pun ia tak tahu. Ia hanya mendengarkan ketika tiba-tiba Conan mengaku bahwa ia tahu siapa pelaku kejahatan dalam film itu, tapi anak-anak melarangnya memberitahu. Conan mengiyakan, mengatakan bahwa ia takkan bilang apa-apa, tapi kemudian kakek itu berbisik-bisik dengannya. Gina bisa menangkap beberapa kata penting sehingga ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kakek itu meminta Conan memberitahunya tentang si pelaku itu. Setelah menyadari hal itu, Gina punya firasat buruk.

Bukankah kakek ini penggemar Samonji dan sudah menunggu-nunggu episode terakhirnya besok? Mengapa ia meminta Conan membocorkan ceritanya dan bukan menonton sendiri saja? Kalau sudah tahu ceritanya lebih dulu, bukankah filmnya jadi tidak seru? Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko saja menolak diberitahu tentang film itu, tapi mengapa kakek ini justru ingin bocoran?

Mengapa Gina mendapat kesan seolah-olah kakek di depannya ini tidak peduli hari esok?

 _Seolah-olah dia tidak akan bertemu hari esok..._

Gina menahan napas setelah kata-kata itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Ia terbelalak menatap si kakek yang terlihat senang bercakap-cakap dengan anak-anak.

 _Tidak mungkin,_ batin Gina ketakutan. _Tidak mungkin... Apakah kakek ini mau mati? Apakah dia akan bunuh diri?_

Gina memandang kakek itu lagi, mengamati setiap ekspresinya dalam-dalam tanpa disadari pria tua itu. Gina memerhatikan semuanya. Tawanya, senyumnya, suaranya. Hati Gina pun mencelos.

Gina tahu semua tawa dan senyum itu palsu. Gina tahu kakek itu tidak merasa bahagia. Gina bisa merasakan kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang sama dengan yang pernah ia rasakan dulu, ketika dirinya sebagai Lana berdiri di tepi atap gedung.

Gina tahu kakek itu akan bunuh diri.

 _Aku harus mencegahnya. Aku harus mencegahnya_ , pikir Gina berkali-kali. _Bagaimana caranya? Aku harus mencegahnya bunuh diri. Bagaimana caranya?_

Gina masih kebingungan sekaligus panik ketika pertemuan mereka di restoran itu berakhir, ketika kakek itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Gina mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin karena kepanikannya. Ia bertambah panik ketika melihat kakek itu melangkah pergi menjauhi mereka.

"Kakek yang misterius, ya," kata Genta.

"Ya, dan dia penuh dengan harapan akan hari esok," kata Mitsuhiko.

"Benar!" kata Ayumi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

 _"No, you're wrong."_ Gina akhirnya bicara. Akhirnya ia menemukan suaranya. Sedari tadi kepanikannya membuatnya seolah-olah membeku dan tak berdaya.

Gina menyadari kalau teman-temannya memandangnya. Ia sekilas menangkap ekspresi cemas di wajah mereka. Gina tak tahu mengapa, tapi kemudian ia tahu setelah Ayumi mengatakan bahwa wajahnya begitu pucat.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku," kata Gina cepat-cepat. "Kakek itu... kita harus menyelamatkannya. Dia akan bunuh diri!"

"Eh?!" Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko terbelalak kaget. Conan dan Ai juga terkejut mendengar kata-katanya.

"Aku serius, sungguh! Kita harus mengejarnya!"

Conan memandang Gina dengan takjub. Ia tahu gadis itu benar. Ia sendiri sudah menduga kalau kakek itu berniat bunuh diri, tapi ia tak menyangka Gina juga menyadari hal itu.

"Tapi kenapa kakek itu ingin bunuh diri? Dia begitu bersemangat dengan hari esok," kata Genta tak mengerti.

"Tidak, Gina- _chan_ benar. Kakek itu memang ingin bunuh diri," kata Conan. Ia pun memaparkan deduksinya. Ia menjelaskan pada anak-anak itu mengapa ia dan Gina menduga bahwa kakek itu ingin bunuh diri. Setelah percakapan singkat itu, mereka berenam segera berlari mengejar kakek itu.

Gina terus-menerus berdoa dalam hati agar mereka tiba tepat waktu, agar kakek itu tidak jadi bunuh diri. Gina tak mau kakek itu menyerah. Gina tak mau kakek itu kalah.

Gina dan teman-temannya mengikuti kakek itu hingga sampai di stasiun. Kakek itu berdiri di pinggir rel dalam keadaan mabuk. Gina bisa menebak maksud kakek itu. Dia akan melompat saat kereta tiba. Dia akan membiarkan dirinya tewas ditabrak kereta.

 _"No...no..."_ gumam Gina panik. Ai mendengarnya dan melihat kepanikannya saat melihat kakek itu berada di pinggir rel.

"Tenanglah, kita akan menyelamatkannya," kata Ai. Ia menggengggam tangan dingin Gina. "Kita akan menyelamatkannya. Jangan cemas."

Gina mengangguk. Ia menenangkan dirinya, lalu bersama teman-temannya berlari ke arah kakek itu. Conan sampai lebih dulu dan berhasil mencegahnya melompat ke rel ketika kereta tiba. Melihat itu, Gina merasa sangat lega. Kehangatan perlahan-lahan menjalari tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya perlahan-lahan menjadi lebih teratur. Ketika ia berhasil menyusul Conan, ia sudah tidak merasa panik lagi.

Anak-anak mendesak kakek itu mengakui keinginannya untuk bunuh diri dengan membeberkan segala keanehan yang dilakukannya. Akhirnya kakek itu pun mengaku bahwa ia ingin bunuh diri demi menyelamatkan cucu perempuannya. Jika ia mati, uang asuransinya bisa digunakan untuk biaya operasi cucunya. Ketika Genta bertanya mengapa kakek itu tidak mengikuti undian karena kakek itu sudah membeli banyak kupon, kakek itu membalasnya dengan mengatakan bahwa tidak mungkin seseorang bisa menang undian seperti itu dua kali. Ternyata kakek itu pernah menang sebelum ini, tapi ia kehilangan kuponnya. Conan pun membantu kakek itu menemukan kuponnya dengan analisisnya. Seperti dugaan Conan, kupon itu ada di dalam tempat kacamata si kakek. Kakek itu begitu gembira setelah menemukan kuponnya. Ia berkata bahwa ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk merampok bank, tapi ia senang karena tidak jadi melakukannya. Ia berterima kasih pada anak-anak, lalu pergi sambil tertawa riang. Gina tersenyum melihatnya karena ia tahu kalau kali ini kakek itu memang benar-benar gembira.

"Orang yang santai sekali," komentar Genta sambil memandang kakek itu. "Kita bahkan terlibat kasus perampokan bank baru-baru ini."

"Ya, dan mereka pun perampok yang cukup cerdas," kata Mitsuhiko setuju.

"Kalian pernah mengalami perampokan bank?" tanya Gina ingin tahu. Sambil bertanya ia mengingat-ingat kasus mana dalam Detektif Conan yang berhubungan dengan perampokan bank.

"Iya," jawab Ayumi. "Omong-omong, saat itu kami melihat orang yang familiar di bank," katanya lagi.

"Familiar?" ulang Ai.

"Ya. Kau ingat orang yang pernah ada di kasus pembajakan bus?"

"Kalian juga pernah terlibat kasus pembajakan bus?" tanya Gina lagi. Ayumi mengangguk. _Pembajakan bus, ya... seingatku kasus seperti itu hanya ada satu,_ pikir Gina.

"Maksudmu pria yang bermata tajam?" tanya Genta, seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang dibicarakan Ayumi.

"Aku juga melihatnya. Seingatku ada bekas luka bakar di pipinya," kata Mitsuhiko.

"Memangnya ada pria seperti itu di bus?" tanya Conan tak percaya.

"Tidak. Saat kasus pembajakan bus, pria itu belum punya luka bakar," kata Ayumi. "Seingatku, saat itu dia mengenakan topi rajut hitam."

Gina melihat Conan terbelalak. Ada ekspresi terkejut yang tidak biasa di wajahnya seolah-olah ia menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. Gina berpikir lagi.

 _Orang yang mengenakan topi rajut di Detektif Conan dan memiliki luka bakar... Shuichi Akai? Ya, pasti dia_. _Berarti perampokan yang mereka bicarakan adalah perampokan yang ada Jodie itu_ , pikir Gina lagi. Kemudian ia mengernyit. _Omong-omong, kasus kali ini ada dalam manga tidak, ya? Aku memang merasa pernah melihat kakek itu, tapi aku tak ingat kasus ini sama sekali._

Gina berpikir lagi sesaat, namun ia tak kunjung mengingat kasus yang hari ini dihadapinya. Ia pun akhirnya hanya tersenyum dan tidak memikirkannya lagi lebih jauh.

 _Sudahlah. Yang penting kakek itu tidak jadi bunuh diri,_ batin Gina. Kemudian ia berjalan pulang bersama teman-temannya sambil sesekali melirik Conan yang tampak hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Gina yakin bocah berkacamata itu sedang memikirkan sosok Shuichi Akai yang diceritakan anak-anak grup detektif cilik.

TBC

* * *

 **Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear readers, makasih ya udah nyempetin baca fanfic ini dan makasih juga buat yang ngasih review. Ini dia chapter 10. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho.

CHAPTER 10

Gina berada di dalam mobil. Ia duduk di bangku depan tepat di sebelah pengemudi. Suara Yoko Okino mengalun merdu dari radio. Pamannya yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya bersenandung mengikuti lagu itu. Hari ini adalah hari libur sehingga pamannya mengajak Gina jalan-jalan. Mereka akan berbelanja pakaian baru dan membeli makanan enak di Pusat Perbelanjaan Beika.

"Paman suka Yoko Okino?" tanya Gina.

"Bagaimana, ya? Yang jelas aku bukan penggemarnya," jawab Ken.

"Tapi Paman mengikuti lagu ini."

"Itu karena aku tahu lagu ini dan aku tidak membencinya. Itu saja."

"Hmm..."

"Kau suka lagu apa, Gina?" tanya Ken.

"Lagu-lagu The Beatles," jawab Gina.

"Oh, jadi kau penggemar lagu lama," komentar Ken. Gina mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sebenarnya The Beatles adalah penyanyi favorit Lana. Entah Gina suka lagu apa atau penyanyi yang mana.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya sampailah mereka di Pusat Perbelanjaan Beika. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Gina mengunjungi mal tersebut. Ada rasa penasaran dan tertarik dalam diri Gina ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di dalam mal itu. Ken menggandeng tangannya, takut anak itu hilang di tengah kerumunan. Mereka berdua berjalan berkeliling mal dan mengunjungi berbagai toko di sana. Ken mengizinkannya untuk membeli mainan, tapi Gina tidak tertarik. Tentu saja ia tidak tertarik. Aslinya ia adalah Lana, gadis berusia 17 tahun, jadi ia tidak berminat pada mainan. Ia terus menolak bahkan ketika Ken tak tanggung-tanggung menawarkannya satu set boneka barbie dan rumah boneka yang besar. Apa gunanya semua mainan itu untuknya? Tapi karena Ken sudah berbaik hati dan Gina tidak ingin membuatnya sedih, akhirnya Gina memilih sebuah boneka beruang berukuran sedang. Boneka semacam itu adalah mainan tanpa batas usia, jadi Gina bisa menerimanya.

Setelah memilih mainan, Gina dan pamannya berniat membeli pakaian. Bukan hanya Gina saja, Ken juga akan membeli pakaian. Ketika masuk ke bagian pakaian anak-anak, Gina merasa sangat aneh. Normalnya ia takkan berada di sini. Ia akan berada di bagian pakaian dewasa, tapi sekarang di sinilah ia, dikelilingi pakaian anak-anak yang berwarna-warni. Gina memilih pakaian yang menurutnya tidak terlalu norak (norak di sini misalnya bergambar tokoh-tokoh kartun, terlalu banyak asesoris, atau warnanya terlalu mencolok). Setelah ia selesai memilih, giliran pamannya yang memilih pakaian di bagian pakaian pria dewasa. Ken mencari kemeja dan jas baru untuk pakaian kerjanya. Gina membantunya memilih.

Setelah selesai membeli pakaian, Ken mengajak Gina ke bagian olahraga karena ia membutuhkan celana _training_ olahraga baru. Gina setuju dan mengikuti pamannya ke bagian olahraga. Di sana pamannya membeli celana _training_ , sedangkan Gina memutuskan untuk membeli topi. Topi itu berwarna biru tua dan memiliki simbol Pusat Perbelanjaan Beika. Ia membeli topi yang berukuran kepala anak-anak.

"Sekarang tinggal makan siang, lalu kita pulang," kata Ken setelah mereka berdua selesai berbelanja. Saat itulah keributan terjadi.

Orang-orang tampak panik dan menyebut tentang bom. Hal ini sudah cukup untuk membuat Ken dan Gina cemas. Setelah itu, kecemasan mereka terbukti ketika semua pengunjung yang berada satu lantai dengan mereka tidak diizinkan pindah lantai. Rupanya orang yang memasang bom menuntut agar permintaannya dipenuhi, yaitu mencari seseorang yang sudah pasti ada di lantai ini.

"Gina, ayo, kita menunggu di restoran saja," kata Ken. Ia merasa cemas, tapi ia lebih cemas lagi jika memikirkan keadaan Gina. Gadis itu belum lama kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan pernah terlibat kasus pembunuhan saat pergi bersama teman-temannya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia mengalami kasus pemboman? Paling tidak, Ken harus menjauhkannya dari bom dan kepanikan orang-orang dan restoran sepertinya adalah pilihan yang tepat saat ini.

Gina menurut. Ia mengikuti pamannya masuk ke salah satu restoran di lantai itu. Toh sejak awal juga mereka berniat makan setelah berbelanja pakaian.

"Kau mau makan sekarang atau nanti?" tanya Ken pada Gina.

"Sekarang saja," jawab Gina. Sebenarnya ia tidak berselera makan karena teringat sedang ada kasus pemboman, tapi jika ia tak melakukan apa-apa, ia pikir keadaannya akan lebih buruk. Lagi pula, ia tak ingin membuat pamannya terus-menerus mencemaskannya. Ia ingin menunjukkan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ken dan Gina sudah duduk menyantap makan siang mereka. Ternyata makan siang berhasil memperbaiki _mood_ mereka. Alih-alih ketakutan memikirkan kasus pemboman, mereka berdua malah berbincang-bincang akrab layaknya keluarga sambil menyantap hidangan mereka. Akhirnya, karena sudah betah dengan atmosfer di restoran, mereka memutuskan untuk tetap di restoran sampai keadaan aman dan mereka diizinkan turun ke lantai dasar.

Selama berada di restoran, ada yang mengganggu pikiran Gina. Ia merasa tahu tentang kasus kali ini, jadi ia pikir seharusnya kasus kali ini ada di _manga_. Kalau memang demikian, artinya Conan ada di sekitar sini, di lantai ini. Selain itu, entah mengapa Gina juga tidak asing dengan interior restoran yang dikunjunginya saat ini. Itu artinya mungkin saja restoran ini juga digambarkan dalam _manga_.

Kecurigaan Gina tentang kasus kali ini terbukti. Ia segera ingat ketika tak sengaja melihat sosok mencurigakan di sebuah gedung di seberang mal. Awalnya Gina pikir sosok itu hanya orang yang iseng menjulurkan kepala dari jendela, tapi ketika melihat benda panjang yang dipegang orang itu, Gina jadi tak yakin. Ia berjalan ke jendela untuk memastikan, membuat pamannya heran.

"Gina? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti gadis itu. Gina tak segera menjawab. Ia memandang sosok di jendela itu lekat-lekat dan terkejut ketika menyadari siapa sosok itu. Sosok itu adalah sosok seorang _sniper_ yang dikenalnya.

Chianti.

 _Itu artinya, pemboman kali ini adalah kasus itu_ , batin Gina yang akhirnya benar-benar ingat. _Itu artinya Conan ada di sini bersama Kogoro dan Ran._

Gina memandang ke jalanan dan mendapati sebuah mobil yang dikenalinya.

 _Gin. Dia di sini._

"Gina?"

Gina tersentak. "Ah, ya, Paman?"

"Ada apa?"'

Gina menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat ke luar," jawabnya, lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya. Ken melihat ke luar jendela sekilas, membuat Gina was-was karena takut pamannya melihat Chianti, namun untungnya hal itu tidak terjadi. Ken hanya melihat ke arah jalan yang lengang dengan beberapa mobil pribadi terparkir di tepiannya dan setelah menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di luar, ia berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lihat di luar?" tanya Ken lagi sambil duduk.

"Mobil polisi. Pasti ada banyak sekali polisi, kan? Soalnya di sini ada kasus pemboman," jawab Gina mengada-ada, "tapi aku tidak bisa melihat dari jendela itu. Mungkin polisinya parkir di tempat lain."

"Kenapa kau ingin melihat mobil polisi?"

Gina pura-pura berpikir dengan wajah sekanak-kanak mungkin. "Kenapa, ya? Entahlah. Aku tiba-tiba saja ingin," jawab Gina.

Ken hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dalam hati, ia membatin bahwa mungkin inilah yang dinamakan rasa penasaran anak kecil.

Karena berpikir kasusnya masih lama, Ken dan Gina memutuskan untuk memesan makanan ringan. Semacam _dessert_. Mereka tidak ingin menunggu saja tanpa mengerjakan apa-apa. Lagi pula, mereka sudah tahu kalau ternyata makanan berpengaruh baik bagi mereka dalam situasi seperti ini. Jadi mereka pun lagi-lagi mengobrol sambil menyantap hidangan.

Perhatian Gina teralih dari makanannya ketika tak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan yang terjadi tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Pak... Permisi..."

"Ah, maaf, saya akan segera pergi. Saya hanya ingin melihat keluar sebentar. Di lantai ini sedang ada ancaman bom, jadi mana mungkin saya punya selera makan."

Gina menoleh, terkejut melihat Subaru ada di sana.

 _Benar juga! Dalam kasus ini juga ada Subaru!_

Subaru berjalan menjauh dari sang pelayan, lalu setelah memunggunginya, ia melanjutkan bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin membelikan segelas kopi pahit panas untuk orang-orang yang sedang menunggu buruannya diam-diam, membuat pelayan itu terlihat bertanya-tanya. Sebelum Subaru keluar dari restoran, Gina memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Subaru- _niisan_!"

Subaru menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia tampak terkejut sesaat ketika melihat Gina, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Ah, kau teman baru grup detektif cilik... Gina- _chan_ , kan?" katanya.

"Iya!" Gina tersenyum manis khas anak-anak dan mengangguk. Mereka sudah pernah bertemu ketika dulu Gina bermain ke rumah Profesor, jadi mereka sudah saling kenal. "Sedang apa Subaru- _niisan_ di sini?"

"Aku hanya mampir setelah menyelesaikan urusan di Bank Teito dekat sini," jawab Subaru, lalu perhatiannya teralih ke arah Ken. "Anda pasti pamannya Gina- _chan_ , ya? Saya sudah mendengar kalau Gina- _chan_ tinggal bersama pamannya."

"Ah, benar. Saya pamannya Gina," balas Ken sambil menatap Subaru dengan bertanya-tanya. Gina tahu kalau pamannya belum mengenal Subaru, jadi ia pun memberitahunya.

"Paman kenal Profesor Agasa, kan? Ini Subaru Okiya, tetangganya," kata Gina.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Ken mengangguk-angguk. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Okiya- _san_."

"Saya juga senang bertemu anda," balas Subaru ramah. "Tapi saya merasa pernah melihat anda. Maaf kalau saya salah, tapi apakah anda adalah Ken Watanabe, penyiar berita internasional?"

"Ah, iya. Saya Ken Watanabe."

"Waah, ternyata benar! Saya sering menonton berita anda," kata Subaru lagi. Percakapan ini membuat Gina mengangkat alis. Siapa sangka Subaru kenal wajah pamannya. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Gina rasa tidak aneh jika Subaru bisa mengenal pamannya. Bagaimana pun juga orang itu bukan pria sembarangan.

"Anda menonton berita internasional? Kalau begitu sepertinya anda mengerti bahasa Inggris," kata Ken antusias.

Berita internasional yang dibawakan Ken memang menggunakan bahasa Inggris, jadi pekerjaan Ken adalah pekerjaan yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Karena berita yang disiarkan Ken adalah siaran langsung, maka biasanya tidak ada terjemahan bahasa Jepang di televisi. Karena itu, yang sering menonton berita ini sudah jelas mengerti bahasa Inggris.

"Ya, saya mengerti bahasa Inggris. Jika tidak, saya akan kesulitan menempuh S2 saya."

"Oh, anda seorang mahasiswa S2 rupanya?"

"Benar."

 _Mereka cepat sekali akrab. Subaru memang pandai mengambil hati orang lain. Yaah, memang inilah salah satu tuntutan pekerjaannya_ , batin Gina. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Subaru bukan mahasiswa S2. Ia tahu Subaru punya pekerjaan lain yang lebih penting, yang menuntut dirinya untuk bisa mudah berbaur dengan berbagai macam karakter manusia.

"Subaru- _niisan_ , apa benar sedang terjadi kasus pemboman? Benar ada bom di sini?" tanya Gina, melibatkan dirinya dalam percakapan Subaru dan Ken. Ken juga rupanya punya pertanyaan yang sama. Ia memandang Subaru, menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan pria itu.

"Katanya sih, begitu," jawab Subaru. "Tapi tak usah cemas, menurutku tak lama lagi semua akan baik-baik saja. Detektif Mouri ada di sini untuk memecahkannya."

"Detektif Mouri? Benarkah?" tanya Ken tak percaya.

"Benar. Mungkin tak lama lagi anda harus menyiarkan berita yang terjadi hari ini, Watanabe- _san_ ," balas Subaru setengah bergurau.

"Kalau begitu Conan juga ada di sini?" tanya Gina meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ya, dia ada di sini."

"Heee..." Gina mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Subaru lagi.

"Tidak juga," jawab Gina. Jawaban ini rupanya tidak disangka-sangka oleh Subaru. Ken juga tidak menyangka Gina akan menolak bertemu temannya.

"Tidak? Kenapa?" tanya Subaru heran.

"Karena aku sedang makan bersama Paman," jawab Gina. Memang jawaban itu yang muncul dari dalam hatinya. Jawaban itu bukan akting anak kecilnya, tapi di mata Subaru dan Ken, jawaban itu terdengar seperti jawaban polos anak-anak. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, Subaru pamit pada Gina dan Ken, meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan hidangan mereka. Gina ingat bahwa jika Subaru sudah di restoran ini, artinya tak lama lagi pertunjukan analisis Kogoro Mouri akan dimulai.

"Paman tidak mau menonton pertunjukan analisis Detektif Mouri?" tanya Gina.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

"Kalau Detektif Mouri ada di sini, artinya dia akan melakukan pertunjukan analisis," jawab Gina. "Sebaiknya kita buru-buru jika tak mau tertinggal," tambahnya lagi lalu makan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ken tertawa melihatnya.

"Tidak usah buru-buru, nanti kau tersedak," katanya. "Tidak masalah jika Paman tidak bisa menontonnya, kau tenang saja."

Gina mengangguk, tapi ia tetap makan dengan cepat. Melihat kebaikan Ken hanya membuatnya semakin ingin menuju tempat pertunjukan analisis. Ia ingin membuat pamannya senang.

Setelah mereka berdua menghabiskan hidangan mereka, Gina buru-buru berlari sambil menarik tangan pamannya ke tempat Kogoro berada. Gina melihat kerumunan orang mengelilingi sesuatu dan mereka tampak serius sekali, jadi Gina menyimpulkan bahwa pertunjukan telah dimulai. Pertunjukan sedang berlangsung.

"Ayo, Paman!" katanya, menarik tangan Ken lagi dan menyelinap di antara para pengunjung sampai ia dan pamannya cukup dekat dengan sosok Kogoro Mouri. Mereka tidak bisa sampai di baris terdepan, jadi Gina yang bertubuh anak-anak tak bisa melihat Kogoro karena pandangannya terhalang orang-orang dewasa. Ken menyadari hal ini. Ia mengangkat Gina dan mendudukkannya di antara kedua bahunya.

"Paman tidak merasa berat?" tanya Gina enggan.

"Tidak. Kau ringan," balas Ken. "Dulu aku juga sering menggendongmu seperti ini, kau ingat?"

Gina terdiam. Ia baru tahu kalau Gina yang asli pernah digendong seperti ini oleh pamannya. Sementara itu, Ken akhirnya menyadari sesuatu setelah Gina tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Oh, aku lupa kalau kau amnesia. Kau tidak ingat, ya?" kata Ken lagi.

"Maaf, ya, Paman," balas Gina. Apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan? Ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang Gina yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja," balas Ken. Setelah itu, mereka berdua tidak lagi bicara satu sama lain. Mereka menonton pertunjukan analisis Kogoro Mouri dan menyimak penjelasannya. Pada akhirnya, ternyata bom yang disebut-sebut itu palsu dan pelaku yang membuat ancaman bom adalah seorang pria yang justru sebelumnya berakting sebagai korban pelaku pemboman. Setelah itu, Gina melihat Conan tampak memikirkan sesuatu sambil memandang sebuah ponsel di tangannya.

"Syukurlah, semuanya sudah berakhir..." kata Ken lega. "Syukurlah ternyata bom itu palsu..."

"Ya..." Gina mengangguk, tapi perhatiannya masih tertuju ke arah Conan. _Apakah masih ada kasus setelah ini?_ pikirnya, lalu tiba-tiba ia ingat. _Tentu saja! Setelah ini adalah bagian Subaru, Shuichi yang punya luka bakar, dan organisasi hitam. Kurasa sebaiknya aku membuat Paman tetap di dekat Kogoro. Kami tak boleh keluar jika organisasi hitam masih mengawasi mal ini._

"Paman, pertunjukannya sudah selesai, kan? Ayo kita ke tempat Detektif Mouri," kata Gina. Ken menurunkannya pelan-pelan, lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin bertemu Conan- _kun_ , kan?"

"Ya, dan Paman ingin bertemu Detektif Mouri, kan?" Gina balas bertanya. Melihat ekspresi pamannya tadi, Gina tahu kalau Ken hendak mempermainkannya sedikit, jadi ia balas bertanya dengan polos untuk melawannya. Taktiknya berhasil karena Ken terdiam sesaat, lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo lekas, Paman, sebelum Detektif Kogoro harus pergi bersama polisi," kata Gina lagi, lalu berlari. Bukannya ia ingin berlari. Ia hanya berpikir kalau dengan berlari ia akan terlihat lebih seperti anak-anak. Ken jelas tak suka dengan tingkahnya karena ia buru-buru mengejarnya dan menyuruhnya berhenti, tapi Gina terus berlari. Ia baru berhenti ketika sudah berada cukup dekat dengan Conan.

"Conan!" seru Gina. Conan sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada Ran dan seorang wanita karyawan mal yang ada kaitannya dengan kasus pemboman. Bocah berkacamata itu segera menoleh ke arah Gina dan cukup terkejut melihat gadis itu. Perhatian Ran juga teralih padanya dan wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia bertanya-tanya siapa gadis kecil yang memanggil Conan barusan.

"Gi-Gina- _chan_!"

 _"Hi!"_ sapa Gina.

"Siapa dia, Conan- _kun_?" tanya Ran.

"Gina- _chan,_ murid baru yang datang dari Inggris. Dia juga anggota baru grup detektif," jawab Conan.

"Waah, Gina- _chan_ , ya? Kau imut sekali," puji Ran. "Aku Ran Mouri, kakaknya Conan."

"Salam kenal, Ran- _neesan_ ," balas Gina sopan. Kemudian ia lagi-lagi menatap Conan. "Hei, apakah Detektif Mouri masih sibuk bicara dengan polisi-polisi itu?"

"Eh?" Conan mengerjap, lalu menoleh ke arah Kogoro yang sedang bicara dengan pasukan anti huru-hara. "Entahlah. Ada apa?"

"Pamanku ingin bicara dengannya. Nah, di mana dia?" Gina melayangkan pandangan mencari-cari pamannya yang ditinggalkannya. Ketika akhirnya ia menemukannya, Gina tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Ken berhasil mengejar Gina dan dengan jengkel ia mengomeli Gina untuk tidak berlari-lari seenaknya. Gina hanya nyengir membalas omelan itu.

"Conan, Ran- _neesan_ , perkenalkan, ini pamanku," kata Gina mengenalkan pamannya setelah ia sudah selesai diomeli. Ken memandang Conan dan Ran, lalu tersenyum pada mereka.

"Salam kenal, saya pamannya Gina," balas Ken, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Conan. "Kau Conan- _kun_ , bukan? Si KID _Killer_?" Conan hanya tertawa gugup, membuat Ken dan Gina tersenyum geli. "Kudengar dari Gina, kau bisa berbahasa Inggris dan mengajari Gina bahasa Jepang. Terima kasih, ya," kata Ken lagi.

"A-ah... sama-sama..." balas Conan salah tingkah, kemudian seolah-olah baru menyadari sesuatu, kedua matanya terbelalak. "A-apakah anda Ken Watanabe?"

Gina mengangkat alis lagi. Apa ini? Ternyata Conan juga mengenal pamannya?

"Benar. Kau tahu aku dari mana?" balas Ken. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan anak kecil seperti Conan menonton acara berita, terlebih berita internasional sekalipun anak itu bisa bahasa Inggris.

"Dari siaran berita. Anda adalah Ken Watanabe penyiar berita itu, kan?" tanya Conan lagi dengan antusias.

"Kau menonton berita, Conan- _kun_?" Ken benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ya," jawab Conan sambil tersenyum kekanak-kanakan. "Tapi tak kusangka, ternyata anda adalah pamannya Gina- _chan_."

"Aku juga tak menyangka kalau ternyata kau kenal pamanku," balas Gina. "Omong-omong, Detektif Mouri masih sibuk? Pamanku ingin bicara dengannya. Iya, kan, Paman?"

"Ya, begitulah," balas Ken. "Sebagai seorang wartawan dan penyiar berita, rasanya luar biasa sekali bisa berada di tempat kejadian seperti ini, makanya kalau bisa aku ingin berdialog sebentar dengan Detektif Mouri."

"Kalau begitu bicara saja dengannya. Paman Kogoro selalu menerima wartawan," kata Conan sambil tersenyum lebar. Entah mengapa Gina merasa seolah-olah Conan begitu gembira melihat Ken. Jangan-jangan Conan adalah penggemar Ken, pikirnya.

"Begitu? Baiklah, aku akan langsung menemuinya. Gina, kau ikut?"

Gina menggeleng. "Aku di sini saja."

Ken mengangguk. Setelah menitipkan Gina pada Ran (yang dengan gugup menyanggupi. Ia tak tahu kalau ternyata Ken adalah penyiar berita dan sejujurnya ia merasa malu karena Conan lebih tahu darinya), ia pergi menemui Kogoro yang masih bicara dengan pasukan anti huru-hara.

"Oh, ya, tadi kau sedang membicarakan apa? Kulihat kau tertarik sekali pada ponsel itu," kata Gina pada Conan sambil menunjuk ponsel yang sekarang dipegang Ran.

"Seseorang mengirim pesan yang sama persis dengan deduksi ayahku, jadi kami pikir orang itu pastilah detektif hebat," kata Ran. "Mungkin dia akan menampakkan diri jika kita mengiriminya ucapan terima kasih," katanya lagi, lalu mengetik pesan di ponsel itu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara deringan ponsel lain. Ran dan Conan bergegas menghampiri pemilik ponsel itu dan Gina mengikuti mereka. Ran menanyakan apakah orang itu mendapatkan pesan yang dikirim Ran dan orang itu mengiyakan, tapi ia menyangkal ketika ditanya apakah dirinya yang mengirim pesan deduksi. Setelah ditanyai lebih lanjut, orang itu pun mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sempat memungut dan mengembalikan ponselnya. Orang itu memiliki luka bakar di wajahnya. Mendengar itu, dengan wajah tegang Conan bertanya di mana orang itu sekarang. Ketika pemilik ponsel berkata bahwa mungkin orang itu sudah turun, Conan buru-buru turun menggunakan eskalator, mengabaikan Ran yang memanggilnya.

"Dia hanya ingin bertemu detektif itu, _Nee-san_ ," kata Gina pada Ran. "Tak usah terlalu khawatir."

"Yah, iya, sih..."

Gina membiarkan Conan dengan urusannya sendiri sementara ia tinggal bersama Ran, Ken, dan Kogoro. Beberapa saat kemudian, Subaru bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka terus bersama sampai tak lama kemudian bertemu lagi dengan Conan yang baru saja menimbulkan kehebohan dengan berbohong tentang kupon diskon demi menyelamatkan pengunjung mal dari organisasi hitam. Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum akhirnya Subaru memisahkan diri. Setelah itu, Ken masih ingin bicara dengan Kogoro dan Kogoro tampaknya juga tidak keberatan. Ran mendengarkan mereka dengan antusias. Sementara itu, Conan tampak berpikir dengan serius.

"Hei."

Conan tersentak dan menoleh memandang Gina yang memanggilnya.

"Apa?" kata Conan.

"Kau dan Subaru- _niisan_ punya rahasia, ya?"

Conan tergagap. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kupon diskon. Kau tidak memberitahu Ran- _neesan_ dan Paman Kogoro, tapi Subaru- _niisan_ tampaknya tahu tanpa perlu kau beritahu."

"Apa sih, yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sudahlah, jangan berkelit. Aku jelas-jelas mendengar Subaru- _niisan_ tadi," kata Gina ngotot. "Pertanyaannya, untuk apa kau berbohong tentang kupon diskon itu?"

Conan terdiam sesaat, lalu akhirnya ia mendesah. Sekarang ia tahu kalau ia tak bisa berkelit. "Ya, aku memang punya rahasia dengan Subaru- _san_ dan kupon diskon itu juga adalah rahasia kami. Paham?"

Gina mengangguk. "Kalau begitu akan kuganti pertanyaanku. Apakah kupon diskonmu itu berhubungan dengan _sniper_?"

Conan terdiam, tertegun memandang Gina. "Apa?"

"Apakah kupon diskonmu berhubungan dengan _sniper_?" ulang Gina.

" _Sniper_?" kata Conan ragu-ragu. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku melihatnya. _Sniper_ ," jawab Gina. "Lebih tepatnya, seorang wanita yang membawa _sniper rifle_. Setelah itu, aku tak sengaja mendengar Subaru- _niisan_ mengatakan hal-hal aneh—"

Tubuh Conan menegang. "Kau melihat _sniper_? Subaru- _san_ mengatakan sesuatu?"

Gina mengangguk.

"Apa yang dikatakan Subaru- _san_?"

"Hmm... yang aku pahami sih, Subaru- _niisan_ mengatakan sesuatu tentang orang-orang yang menunggu buruan."

Conan terbelalak. Sekarang ia yakin kalau Subaru telah melihat Chianti dan Gin, tapi yang lebih gawat lagi adalah Gina yang telah melihat Chianti. Temannya melihat _sniper_ organisasi hitam! Dan Gina jelas sangat pintar karena menghubungkan Subaru dengan Chianti, lalu menghubungkan kupon diskonnya dengan mereka berdua.

Conan belum selesai menyelidikinya, tapi Gina sudah membuatnya terkejut melebihi perkiraannya. Bukan hanya kecerdasannya saja yang mengejutkan. Keluarganya juga mengejutkan. Tak pernah ia sangka kalau Gina adalah keponakan Ken Watanabe, salah satu penyiar berita favoritnya. Semua kejutan ini membuatnya bertambah bingung. Ke mana ia harus mengkategorikan Gina? Kawan atau lawan? Ia bahkan tak yakin jika Gina memang berusia tujuh tahun karena ia begitu cerdas.

"Hei, Conan?"

Conan memandang Gina beberapa saat, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia memang meragukan Gina. Ia meragukan identitasnya, tapi ia merasa bisa memercayai gadis itu setelah memandangnya lebih lama, setelah mengingat pertemanan mereka selama ini. Gina, gadis yang pucat pasi saat melihat mayat dan merasa cemas sekaligus panik setelah tahu bahwa ada orang yang ingin bunuh diri, bukanlah orang jahat. Orang jahat tidak akan bersikap seperti itu. Conan yakin Gina bukan orang jahat.

"Gina, dengarkan aku," kata Conan serius. Gina menyadari keseriusannya segera setelah ia mendengar Conan memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel - _chan_. "Apa yang kau lihat dan kau dengar hari ini, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang mendengarnya darimu. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu, termasuk Subaru- _san_. Paham?"

 _"Why?"_

"Lakukan saja apa kataku. Mengerti?"

Gina memandang Conan beberapa saat. Melihat keseriusannya, Gina yakin kalau Conan takkan bicara lebih jauh. Akhirnya perlahan-lahan Gina mengangguk. Mungkin hari ini ia tak bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh Conan, tapi itu sudah sewajarnya. Mana mungkin Conan akan menceritakan organisasi hitam kepada anak berusia tujuh tahun, tapi paling tidak, kepercayaan yang terpenting telah didapatkan Gina.

Conan telah menganggap Gina sebagai kawan. Itu yang terpenting.

TBC

* * *

 **Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Affreeze-san dan mungkin pembaca lain yang punya pertanyaan sama, Gina nggak punya indera keenam. Dia cuma cukup peka sama perasaan orang lain dan cukup ahli membaca ekspresi orang lain. Dia juga cerdas walaupun kemampuan analisisnya nggak sebanding dengan Conan. Sooo, Gina hanya manusia biasa dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya.**

 **Terus ikuti kisah Lana/Gina, ya, dan jangan lupa review ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear readers, chapter 11 telah tiba! Makasih ya, buat yang udah mau baca fanfic saya selama ini dan udah ngasih review. Ya udah deh, ga usah banyak basa-basi. Selamat membaca! Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho.

CHAPTER 11

"Woaahh... jadi ini Scotland Yard-nya Tokyo!"

Gina memandang sekelilingnya dengan bersemangat. Di mana-mana ia melihat polisi Jepang berlalu-lalang dengan lencana identitas mereka. Beberapa berseragam, beberapa lagi hanya mengenakan setelan jas dan celana atau rok. Saat dirinya adalah Lana, Gina pernah beberapa kali masuk Scotland Yard karena penindasan yang terjadi padanya di jalanan. Sejak saat itu, para penindasnya tak berani lagi menindasnya di jalan. Mereka tak mau ambil risiko masuk ke Scotland Yard lagi sehingga akhirnya mereka menindasnya di sekolah yang rupanya selalu tutup mata dan telinga atas perbuatan mereka. Sekolah Lana adalah sekolah yang rusak karena penindas berjaya. Mereka punya uang dan reputasi. Guru-guru di sekolah juga entah mengapa menganggap nama baik sekolah bergantung pada uang mereka sehingga hukum di sekolah Lana selalu memihak mereka. Di sekolah itulah Lana menjadi pengecut, tapi di sekolah itu juga Lana berubah menjadi pemberani di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Hari ini Gina dan grup detektif cilik berkunjung ke gedung Departemen Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo. Mereka menemani Kobayashi- _sensei_ yang merupakan saksi kasus pembunuhan sehari yang lalu. Saat itu ada festival kembang api. Kobayashi- _sensei_ dan anak-anak grup detektif cilik berniat menontonnya bersama-sama, namun di tengah jalan mereka terpisah. Ketika terpisah itulah, Kobayashi- _sensei_ tak sengaja berada dekat dengan TKP dan melihat siluet pelakunya. Gina tidak bersama mereka saat itu karena ia pergi ke festival di tempat lain bersama pamannya. Saat itu pamannya bertugas meliput acara festival di sana, jadi Gina sekalian diajak. Karena mereka pergi dalam rangka pekerjaan Ken, Gina tak bisa mengajak teman-temannya.

"Kau pernah berkunjung ke Scotland Yard?" tanya Conan. London selalu menjadi kota yang ingin dikunjunginya karena Sherlock Holmes tinggal di sana, makanya ketika Gina menyebut Scotland Yard, ia jadi tertarik.

"Mm-hm!" Gina mengangguk. Walaupun ia tak punya memori yang menyenangkan tentang Scotland Yard (selain bahwa polisi-polisi memang menghukum penindasnya), ia cukup bangga bisa mengakui kalau ia setidaknya pernah berada di sana bukan sebagai penjahat.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

" _Well, you see_ , suatu hari aku sedang berjalan-jalan di London, lalu ada orang-orang yang menindasku dan orang lain yang kebetulan lewat memanggil polisi. Jadi kami semua dibawa ke Scotland Yard."

"Kau pernah ditindas, Gina- _chan_?" Ayumi memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Orang itu jelas sudah mengajak ribut grup detektif cilik!" kata Genta geram.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak terluka?" tanya Kobayashi- _sensei_ yang sulit membayangkan gadis semanis Gina ditindas di tengah kota.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Gina. Ketika Kobayashi- _sensei_ bertanya padanya, ia baru sadar kalau seharusnya ia tidak mencampuradukkan pengalaman Lana dengan Gina. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah Gina pernah ke Scotland Yard.

"Tapi siapa orang-orang yang menindasmu?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Ya, dan kenapa mereka menindasmu? Kau hanya anak kecil," kata Conan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat," dusta Gina. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan kartu amnesianya. "Tapi aku ingat ada yang menindasku, lalu aku dibawa ke Scotland Yard."

"Oh, iya, kau masih amnesia," kata Ai yang mengangguk dengan penuh pengertian.

"Tapi baguslah kalau kau sudah ingat sesuatu walaupun hanya sedikit," kata Kobayashi- _sensei_. Percakapannya dengan Gina membuatnya melupakan rasa gugupnya karena baru pertama kali datang ke kantor polisi sebagai saksi. Gina hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk Kobayashi- _sensei_ , membuat ia dan anak-anak kaget.

"Hei, Miwako! Kau bawa anak-anak ini untuk investigasi kasus lagi?"

Gina melongo. Ia tahu siapa orang berseragam polisi yang menegur gurunya. Orang itu polwan Yumi Miyamoto.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu? Kenapa kau memakai kacamata? Ganti _image_ , ya?"

"Ah, bukan..."

"Berhentilah tergagap seperti itu! Kau belum bangun, ya?" kata Yumi lagi sambil memukul bokong Kobayashi- _sensei_ , membuatnya menjerit malu.

"Apa kau bilang? 'Kyaa'?" Yumi memandang Kobayashi- _sensei_ dengan bingung.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kobayashi- _sensei_ dengan wajah merona.

"Kau salah, Yumi- _san_. Orang ini—" Conan baru saja mau menjelaskan, tapi seseorang tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya.

"Ah! Sato- _san_! Kau membawa anak-anak!" Seorang pria bertubuh gemuk menghampiri mereka. Gina juga tahu siapa orang itu. Orang itu adalah Chiba.

"Lho? Seharusnya guru mereka juga ada di sini..." Chiba menolehkan wajahnya ke sana-kemari. Sama seperti Yumi, ia juga salah mengira Kobayashi- _sensei_ sebagai Miwako Sato.

"Makanya, dia adalah—" Lagi-lagi perkataan Conan terpotong. Kali ini bukan oleh Chiba, tapi oleh Shiratori yang langsung mendekat dan menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya Kobayashi- _sensei_. Baik Yumi maupun Chiba terkejut mendengar penjelasannya dan mereka masih memandang tak percaya ketika Shiratori membawa Kobayashi- _sensei_ dan anak-anak menjauh.

"Umm... apakah di sini ada orang yang mirip denganku?" tanya Kobayashi- _sensei_ pada Shiratori.

"Ya, walaupun menurutku kalian tidak begitu mirip," jawab Shiratori, lalu ketika melihat tatapan tidak menyenangkan anak-anak, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "ta-tapi, kurasa memang ada kemiripan..."

"Siapa orang-orang tadi?" tanya Gina mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tadi itu polwan Yumi Miyamoto dan Detektif Kazunobu Chiba," jawab Conan.

"Yumi Myamoto dan Kazunobu Chiba..." Gina pura-pura mengingat nama mereka, lalu mengangguk. Kemudian ia pura-pura mengurutkan nama-nama polisi yang sudah ia kenal sambil menghitung dengan jarinya agar terkesan lebih mirip anak-anak. "Lalu Inspektur Megure, Inspektur Shiratori, Inspektur Momose, dan Detektif Takagi... Oh, ya, memangnya siapa orang yang mirip Kobayashi- _sensei_? Siapa Miwako Sato?"

"Dari mana kau tahu nama itu?" tanya Ai, terkejut ketika Gina langsung menyebutkan nama Miwako Sato seolah-olah yakin kalau Miwako dan Sato yang disebutkan tadi adalah satu orang yang sama.

"Tadi polwan Yumi menyebut Miwako dan Detektif Chiba menyebut Sato," jawab Gina.

"Kenapa kau yakin mereka adalah orang yang sama?"

"Mereka berbeda?" Gina balik bertanya. "Aneh, padahal dari ekspresi Detektif Chiba dan polwan Yumi, aku yakin mereka orang yang sama."

"Mereka sama, kok," kata Mitsuhiko. "Miwako Sato juga detektif, sama seperti Detektif Takagi dan Detektif Chiba."

"Oh..." Gina mengangguk lagi. "Berarti aku sudah kenal tujuh orang polisi. Kalian masih punya kenalan polisi lagi?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Genta dengan bangga.

"Kalau kau menjadi anggota grup detektif cilik, bertemu polisi adalah hal yang sering terjadi," tambah Mitsuhiko tak kalah bangga. Gina hanya mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum, sementara Conan memandang mereka dengan wajah "oi, oi"-nya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua sampai di sebuah ruangan kosong. Di sana terdapat sebuah meja yang cukup lebar dengan beberapa kursi mengelilinginya. Shiratori mewawancarai Kobayashi- _sensei_ dan anak-anak di sana. Anak-anak selain Conan lebih banyak diam. Gina tidak berada di tempat kejadian saat pembunuhan kemarin terjadi, jadi ia tak tahu apa-apa. Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ai sampai di tempat kejadian beberapa saat setelah Conan tiba di sana dan saat itu sudah banyak orang berkumpul, jadi bisa dikatakan mereka juga tak tahu apa-apa.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kobayashi- _sensei_ minta izin ke toilet sebelum melanjutkan testimoninya. Anak-anak perempuan mengikutinya, sementara anak-anak laki-laki tinggal bersama Shiratori. Kobayashi- _sensei_ keluar dari toilet lebih dulu. Gina, Ai, dan Ayumi masih saling menunggu di dalam dan ketika urusan mereka telah selesai, mereka segera menyusul Kobayashi- _sensei_ di luar.

"Kobayashi- _sensei_ , maaf lama," kata Ayumi sambil berlari bersama teman-temannya ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba saja mereka melihat Kobayashi- _sensei_ merosot, sesuatu yang tidak mereka duga. Tak hanya itu, Kobayashi- _sensei_ juga tampak seperti orang yang _shock_ , membuat anak-anak perempuan yang melihatnya menjad cemas, kecuali Gina. Ia ingat bagian ini. Bagian ini ada dalam _manga_. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Setelah Kobayashi- _sensei_ menenangkan anak-anak dengan beberapa kali mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, mereka semua kembali ke ruang wawancara. Kali ini, Shiratori memperdengarkan rekaman suara para tersangka, berharap Kobayashi- _sensei_ dapat mengenali suara si pelaku dari rekaman tersebut. Wawancara itu berjalan dengan lancar tapi tak begitu menyenangkan. _Mood_ Kobayashi- _sensei_ jelas sedang buruk, padahal sebelumnya ia baik-baik saja. Pada akhirnya, Kobayashi- _sensei_ juga menolak diantar pulang oleh Shiratori dan pergi keluar dari ruangan seorang diri.

Conan berpendapat bahwa bagaimana pun juga, sebaiknya Kobayashi- _sensei_ diantar polisi karena pelaku bisa menyerangnya kapan saja. Shiratori juga setuju, tapi karena Kobayashi- _sensei_ sudah menolaknya, akhirnya Shiratori minta tolong pada Chiba. Setelah itu mereka membicarakan alasan keanehan Kobayashi- _sensei_ dan kesimpulan yang didapat adalah mungkin saja Kobayashi- _sensei_ melihat Miwako dan mendengar tentang Shiratori yang dulu tergila-gila pada Miwako. Setelah itu Takagi dan Miwako datang karena ingin melihat Kobayashi- _sensei,_ tapi mereka sedikit kecewa karena ternyata Kobayashi- _sensei_ sudah pergi. Pada saat inilah Gina pertama kali bertemu dengan Miwako, lalu berkenalan dengannya sebelum pulang.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Kobayashi- _sensei_ masih terlihat tidak bersemangat. Anak-anak yang melihatnya jadi cemas.

" _Sensei_ kelihatan tidak bersemangat," kata Ayumi yang memandang Kobayashi- _sensei_ dari jauh bersama grup detektif cilik.

"Sepertinya _sensei_ belum tahu kalau dia adalah pasangan takdir Inspektur Shiratori," kata Mitsuhiko.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita beritahu saja?" kata Genta.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Tidak akan romantis kalau bukan Inspektur Shiratori yang memberitahu," tambah Ayumi.

"Tapi kalau seperti ini terus, _Sensei_ tidak akan pernah tahu," argu Genta.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" sela Ai. "Ini hanya tentang seseorang yang selalu membohongi orang yang disukainya sambil menyembunyikan rahasianya..."

"Hei..." tegur Conan, tampak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Ai.

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada suara pelaku yang cocok?" tanya Ayumi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Iya, padahal orang yang membenci korban dan tidak punya alibi saat kejadian hanya tiga orang itu," kata Mitsuhiko.

"Tiga orang? Aku hanya dengar dua di rekaman," kata Genta bingung.

"Kau lupa, ya? Orang ketiga adalah pria, tapi karena _Sensei_ mendengar suara wanita, maka suara pria itu tidak diputar," kata Mitsuhiko lagi.

Setelah itu, Conan menjelaskan latar belakang ketiga tersangka yang berakhir dengan pertanyaannya mengapa Kobayashi- _sensei_ bisa yakin siluet yang datang belakangan itu adalah si pelaku, padahal ia hanya mendengar suaranya saja ketika pembunuhan terjadi. Anak-anak grup detektif cilik terus berargumen, sementara Gina lebih banyak diam mendengarkan. Ketika Conan akhirnya sampai pada pertanyaan lain, yaitu mengapa truk bernomor yang dilihat Kobayashi- _sensei_ tidak ditemukan, Mitsuhiko berceletuk bahwa truk yang disewa Profesor Agasa saat membantu temannya pindah rumah juga tidak punya nomor.

"Hm? Kau lihat truk itu?" tanya Conan pada Mitsuhiko.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mendengarnya. Dari yang kudengar, truk itu tidak punya nomor," jawab Mitsuhiko, "tapi itu truk dari Perusahaan Transportasi Osaka Nico-nico, tidak ada nomor di setiap sisinya, hanya ada nama perusahaan."

Mendengar itu, Conan tampak tertegun dan lagi-lagi berpikir. Setelah itu Mitsuhiko kembali bercerita, lalu Genta mengatakan bahwa giginya sakit dan Ai menyuruhnya segera cabut gigi. Conan memperhatikan kata-kata anak-anak itu, lalu ia menyadari sesuatu. Gina melihatnya berlari ke arah Kobayashi- _sensei_ , namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Gina juga menyadari apa yang membuatnya berhenti.

Inspektur Shiratori.

Pria itu datang untuk memberitahunya cerita masa kecil mereka, bagaimana mereka bertemu pertama kali, dan bahwa karena bertemu dengan Kobayashi- _sensei_ , makanya ia memutuskan untuk jadi polisi. Tapi ternyata Kobayashi- _sensei_ tampak tak mengingat semua itu karena ia mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bukan dirinya dan mungkin saja adalah Miwako. Setelah itu Kobayashi- _sensei_ berjalan ke arah sekolah meninggalkan Shiratori yang tertegun _shock_.

Gina memandang Kobayashi- _sensei_ yang dengan murung kembali ke gedung. Saat itulah ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu _. Iya, ya, kalau tidak salah di adegan ini kan..._

Gina berlari melesat keluar gerbang, tidak berpikir kalau tindakannya membuat teman-temannya sekaligus Shiratori terkejut. Gina menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari, tapi ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

 _Tidak ada, huh?_ batin Gina, merasa sedikit kecewa. _Mungkin pelakunya sudah pergi. Aku ingat sekali kalau dia ada di sini._

"Gina- _chan_ , ada apa?" tanya Shiratori. Conan juga menghampirinya dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Ah..." Gina baru ingin menyampaikan tentang si pelaku yang memata-matai, tapi kemudian tidak jadi ketika ia teringat bahwa aksinya bisa saja mengubah cerita. Ia tidak yakin mengubah cerita adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Tidak," kata Gina setelah terdiam sesaat, "tidak apa-apa."

Gina tidak sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya sudah mengubah jalan cerita. Seharusnya Conan yang melihat pelaku, bukan dirinya, tapi Gina tidak ingat hal itu.

Shiratori cepat melupakan perilaku Gina, tapi tidak dengan Conan. Gina tahu bocah berkacamata itu memandangnya tajam dan penuh pertanyaan, tapi ia pura-pura tak tahu. Di saat inilah Gina mulai menyesali tindakannya. Sekarang mungkin saja Conan sedang mencurigainya.

Tiba-tiba saja Gina punya ide. Apa yang akan dilakukan Conan jika ia ketahuan memerhatikannya? Gina pun menoleh pada Conan dan menatapnya. Ia menatapnya dengan eskpresi polos. Ia pikir Conan akan segera memalingkan wajah, tapi ternyata tidak. Conan malah terus memandangnya tajam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gina akhirnya.

"Kau..." Conan berjalan mendekat, merendahkan suaranya. "Sebenarnya apa yang tadi kau cari?"

Gina mengerjap. Rupanya Conan benar-benar serius menanggapi tindakannya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Gina.

"Jangan bohong. Aku yakin kau mencari sesuatu."

"Itu tidak penting."

"Kau memang mencari sesuatu."

"Ya, tapi sudahlah, kubilang itu tidak penting."

"Kenapa kau pikir begitu?"

"Karena mungkin cuma perasaanku saja," jawab Gina. "Sekarang bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Sejak kapan kau bisa semenyebalkan ini?" tambahnya jengkel. Sebenarnya ia tidak hanya jengkel. Ia juga takut. Ia merasakan aura yang mengintimidasi ketika Conan terus menanyainya. Shinichi Kudo memang bukan orang biasa.

Conan mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tertegun sesaat ketika mendengar kata "menyebalkan" keluar dari mulut Gina. Ia pun mendesah.

 _"Fine. Sorry."_

 _"Apology accepted,"_ balas Gina. Ia merasa lebih lega sekarang.

"Tetap saja, kau memang mencari sesuatu. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau cari," kata Conan lagi.

"Huh?"

"Mungkin kau mencari si pelaku?"

"A-apa?" Gina terbelalak.

"Tidak aneh jika si pelaku memata-matai Kobayashi- _sensei_ sampai ke sini. Paling tidak, kupikir dia tahu kalau orang yang menjadi saksi adalah guru di sini," Conan melanjutkan. "Mungkin kau tak sengaja melihatnya sebelum kami semua, tapi saat kau ingin memastikannya, dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Sesuatu seperti itu."

Gina terdiam memandang Conan, lalu tanpa sadar ia mengangguk. Conan hanya tersenyum ketika melihat anggukan itu.

"Yah, tenang saja. Kita akan melindungi Kobayashi- _sensei_ sekaligus menangkap pelaku itu," katanya dengan percaya diri.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gina. Conan lagi-lagi tersenyum memandangnya.

"Aku punya rencana."

Rupanya rencana Conan pertama kali adalah mengumumkan pada grup detektif cilik dan Shiratori bahwa Gina melihat seseorang mengintip. Ketika ditanya apakah orang itu si pelaku, Conan mengatakan bahwa itu tidak mungkin karena si pelaku tak tahu seperti apa wajah Kobayashi- _sensei_ maupun di mana Kobayashi- _sensei_ berada. Conan lalu berkata bahwa si pengintip itu mungkin hanya orang yang diam-diam suka mengambil foto anak-anak. Kemudian ia berkata cukup keras bahwa sebaiknya mereka pulang dan tak usah menunggu Kobayashi- _sensei_ karena ia akan tinggal sampai malam untuk menyiapkan bahan ajar. Anak-anak pun pulang bersama Shiratori, namun di mobil Shiratori, Conan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa jika orang yang dilihat Gina memang si pelaku, kata-kata Conan barusan mungkin didengarnya dan jika memang begitu, si pelaku mungkin akan berencana menyerang Kobayashi- _sensei_ malam ini di sekolah. Sebaiknya polisi juga menyiapkan rencana penyergapan pelaku di saat penyerangan itu.

Malam itu, rencana Conan dan para polisi dijalankan.

Gina dan teman-temannya melihat bagaimana Miwako menyamar jadi Kobayashi- _sensei_ sementara Kobayashi- _sensei_ berada dalam penjagaan Shiratori. Gina dan teman-temannya juga melihat bagaimana Miwako berhasil menghajar si pelaku dan bagaimana akhirnya pelaku berhasil ditangkap. Gina mendengar bagaimana Shiratori menyebutkan paragraf 36 hukum pidana di depan si pelaku yang ternyata membuat Kobayashi- _sensei_ akhirnya bisa mengingat masa lalunya saat bertemu Shiratori pertama kali. Gina menyaksikan ketika Shiratori menyatakan cinta pada Kobayashi- _sensei._ Kasus malam itu pun berakhir dengan bahagia, tapi masih ada yang mengganjal Gina.

Mengapa Conan percaya bahwa Gina melihat pelaku? Padahal Gina sama sekali tak melihat pelaku.

"Conan." Gina memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Conan. Ia tidak bisa diam saja. "Kenapa kau percaya padaku? Maksudku, aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah yang kulihat memang si pelaku, tapi kenapa kau bisa percaya begitu saja?"

Conan memandangnya sesaat, lalu tersenyum. _"Somehow I know I can trust you, eventhough you're quite unusual."_

Gina tertegun. Bukankah Conan yang _unusual_ —tidak biasa—dengan terlalu percaya padanya dan tiba-tiba menjawabnya dengan bahasa Inggris? Tapi Gina tidak memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka karena Conan sudah keburu pergi menjauh. Entah mengapa Gina punya perasaan bahwa ia takkan bisa sepenuhnya memahami Conan sekalipun ia membaca _manga_ Detektif Conan berkali-kali.

TBC

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ehm ehm, karena lagi ada waktu luang, saya jadi cepet update, tapi tolong agar pembaca tidak berharap saya akan selalu update secepet ini ya. Ehehe...**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho

CHAPTER 12

Gina menikmati kehidupannya sebagai anak SD. Ia yang sebenarnya adalah Lana, remaja berusia 17 tahun, tak keberatan ketika orang-orang dewasa memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak. Ia juga tidak keberatan bermain permainan anak SD bersama teman-temannya. Ia justru merasa senang berada di tengah-tengah anak-anak itu. Bersama mereka, Gina merasa menjadi orang yang bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Ia tidak lagi berada di bawah bayang-bayang ketakutan dan tidak lagi berada di bawah intimidasi orang lain. Ia sebagai Gina adalah gadis kecil yang merdeka. Meskipun begitu, ada kalanya ia merasa bosan menjadi anak-anak.

Di sekolah, Gina hanya perlu serius ketika sedang belajar olahraga serta bahasa dan sejarah Jepang. Sisanya benar-benar membosankan. Ketika anak-anak itu belajar penjumlahan dan pengurangan bilangan puluhan, ia sudah bisa perkalian dan pembagian tingkat tinggi. Ketika anak-anak itu belajar kosakata bahasa Inggris, ia sudah lancar bicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Ketika anak-anak itu belajar menggambar dengan warna-warna sederhana (beberapa di antara mereka bahkan masih mewarnai sampai keluar garis batas), ia sudah bisa memadukan berbagai warna membentuk warna baru yang lebih indah. Ketika anak-anak itu belajar not balok, Gina sudah bisa memainkan lagu dengan partitur not balok.

Perbedaan kecerdasan Gina dengan teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan teman-teman satu sekolahnya sangat terlihat. Guru-gurunya juga menyadarinya. Gina tahu mereka bangga punya murid sepertinya, tapi di satu sisi mereka juga mencemaskannya, takut ada murid yang membencinya karena ia terlalu pintar atau semacamnya, apa lagi setelah mereka mendengar dari Kobayashi- _sensei_ bahwa Gina pernah ditindas saat berada di London.

Sejauh ini, Gina berteman baik dengan anak-anak lain. Hubungannya dengan teman sekelasnya baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan punya beberapa teman dekat di antara mereka. Hubungannya dengan grup detektif cilik juga baik-baik saja. Tidak ada satu pun teman-temannya yang menindasnya. Kakak kelasnya pun tidak menindasnya meskipun Gina mendapati beberapa dari mereka memandangnya dengan tidak suka.

Sejujurnya, ketika tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan para guru tentangnya yang menyatakan kekhawatiran mereka bahwa Gina mungkin akan ditindas teman-temannya yang iri pada kecerdasannya, Gina jadi merinding. Ia merinding karena teringat kehidupannya sebagai Lana. Lana ditindas karena alasan yang sama persis. Lana adalah gadis remaja cerdas yang berhasil masuk ke SMA terkenal dengan beasiswa. Dalam waktu singkat kecerdasannya terbukti, mengalahkan kecerdasan teman-temannya bahkan kakak-kakak kelasnya. Mana ia tahu bahwa ternyata hal itu membuat dirinya dibenci, lalu ditindas mereka semua. Mana ia tahu kalau ternyata sekolah tutup mata atas kelakuan mereka hanya karena mereka punya uang dan kekuasaan. Mana ia tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka bahkan membencinya sampai ke ubun-ubun hingga berniat membunuhnya—atau mungkin sudah membunuhnya—di sekolah. Semua itu hanya karena ia jauh lebih pintar dari mereka.

 _Tapi mereka hanya anak-anak SD. Mereka takkan berlaku sekeji itu. Mereka masih polos_ , batin Gina saat itu, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin dirinya lagi-lagi dihantui ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin kebebasannya hilang hanya karena prasangkanya.

Gina berusaha menjalani kehidupan barunya senormal mungkin, sebahagia mungkin. Ia berusaha melupakan pengalaman buruk Lana Liu. Ia tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama lagi.

"Huuff..." Gina mendesah, menutup buku tulisnya, lalu bersandar pada kursi meja belajarnya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan PR matematikanya.

 _Kenapa aku harus teringat masa laluku lagi sekarang?_ pikir Gina, tak menyangka ia bisa teringat masa-masa menyedihkan Lana bahkan saat ia sedang mengerjakan soal matematika kelas 1 SD. Gina membuka buku tugasnya lagi untuk memeriksa, siapa tahu karena teringat masa lalunya, ia jadi salah menjawab. Setelah beberapa menit memeriksa, ia tersenyum lega karena rupanya semua jawabannya benar.

Gina beranjak dari kursi, memandang kalender yang tertempel di dinding tak jauh dari meja belajarnya. Ia melihat bahwa sebentar lagi adalah _long weekend_ , akhir minggu yang panjang. Ada banyak hari libur di penghujung pekan. Hari sabtu dan minggu adalah hari libur, sedangkan hari senin diliburkan karena adalah hari olahraga. Ada tiga hari libur berturut-turut.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya selama itu? Berlibur bersama Ken? Jalan-jalan dengan grup detektif cilik?

Gina menghubungi Ayumi, menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukannya saat _long weekend_ , dan gadis itu menjawab bahwa ia akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Setelah menelepon Ayumi, Gina menjadi tahu bahwa _long weekend_ nanti bukanlah hari-hari grup detektif cilik. Grup detektif cilik yang ia tahu selalu berlibur bersama-sama. Berarti sisanya tinggal Ken.

Gina ingin bicara pada Ken, bertanya pada pamannya apakah mereka akan pergi berlibur, tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Ken adalah penyiar berita, jadi seringkali ketika orang-orang libur kerja, ia justru harus masuk kerja untuk menyiarkan berita. Mana mungkin sebuah berita ditunda penyiarannya hanya karena tanggal merah di kalender, apa lagi jika berita itu penting terkait lalu lintas, cuaca, dan suasana tempat-tempat wisata di hari libur. Itulah konsekuensi pekerjaan Ken. Karena teringat hal itu, Gina akhirnya memilih diam dan menyibukkan diri membaca majalah-majalah koleksi Ken.

Gina mengambil pensilnya dan membuka lembar demi lembar majalah. Ia berniat mengerjakan kuis di majalah itu, entah itu soal cerita atau teka-teki silang. Apa saja yang bisa membuat otaknya berpikir. Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia terbelalak saat melihat tulisan di salah satu lembar majalah terbaru yang dipegangnya.

 _No way..._

Senyum Gina merekah lebar. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah melesat menggedor kamar pamannya. Apa pun yang terjadi, Ken harus tahu hal ini. Dia harus tahu.

* * *

"Gina- _chan_ , ayo ke sini! Ombaknya datang!" Miyuki Nishiyama melambaikan tangannya pada Gina yang sedang memunguti cangkang kerang. Wanita itu berdiri di air laut dangkal dengan wajah berseri-seri. Gina yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan segera berlari menghampirinya. Ia berpegangan pada tangan Miyuki dan ketika ombak menghempas menabrak mereka, mereka berdua menjerit tertawa-tawa.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" seru Miyuki dengan gembira.

"Ya!" sahut Gina sambil tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja menyenangkan. Pantai dan laut selalu jadi tempat liburan favorit banyak orang, termasuk Gina. Sudah lama Gina—atau lebih tepatnya Lana—tidak merasa sebahagia ini. Lana nyaris tak punya hari libur yang menyenangkan selama duduk di bangku SMA. Kegiatan wisata bersama sekolah selalu jadi malapetaka baginya dan hari libur biasa selalu menjadi waktunya untuk mengurung diri di rumah karena ketakutan.

Hari ini Gina dan Miyuki ada di Shizuoka, menghabiskan _long weekend_ yang akhirnya tiba juga di pinggir laut. Mereka bisa berada di sini karena Gina memenangkan kuis sudoku di majalah yang hadiahnya adalah tiket menginap di hotel mewah di pinggir pantai Shizuoka untuk dua orang. Karena Ken harus bekerja meskipun tanggal kalender menunjukkan hari libur, maka Miyuki-lah yang bertugas menemani Gina. Gina tidak keberatan ditemani pengasuhnya walaupun ia akan lebih senang jika ada Ken. Tapi apa boleh buat, bukan? Pekerjaan selalu jadi nomor satu. Lagi pula, tak ada salahnya jika sekali-sekali ia menghabiskan waktu berharga bersama pengasuhnya. Miyuki selalu bersikap baik dan perhatian padanya, jadi sekarang adalah saat yang tepat bagi Gina untuk membalas budi.

Setelah lama bermain-main di pantai sampai puas, Gina dan Miyuki kembali ke hotel untuk istirahat. Hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik sejak Gina semakin lancar berbahasa Jepang, jadi tidak ada lagi rasa enggan di antara mereka. Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu sampai makan malam dengan tidur, nonton TV, dan bermain. Mereka bermain tebak-tebakan dan catur. Miyuki juga membawa buku cerita dan membacakannya untuk Gina, tapi Gina sama sekali tak tertarik mendengar dongeng anak-anak. Karena itu segera setelah Miyuki menyelesaikan satu cerita, Gina memintanya bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri. Rencana Gina berhasil. Miyuki pun mengabaikan semua buku dongeng itu dan mulai bercerita tentang masa kanak-kanaknya sebagai seorang gadis Jepang tulen.

Mereka pergi ke restoran hotel ketika waktu makan malam tiba. Mereka mendapatkan akomodasi makan malam mewah gratis di sana. Miyuki tampak tak bisa percaya ketika melihat semua hidangan di depan matanya, karena itu Gina yakin Miyuki nyaris tak pernah menyentuh makanan-makanan semacam itu. Gina sendiri juga jarang menyantap makanan mewah, baik saat ia masih sebagai Lana maupun saat ia sudah menjadi Gina. Mereka berdua pun makan dengan lahap dan semangat.

"Wow, makanannya enak sekali, ya?"

Gina tiba-tiba saja tertegun. Rasanya ia mengenal suara itu. Gina menoleh mencari-cari, lalu akhirnya ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia memang mengenalnya. Suara itu adalah suara Ran.

Gina melihat Ran berada di restoran yang sama dengannya, duduk satu meja bersama Kogoro, Conan, dan Eri. Satu keluarga lengkap makan malam bersama. _Apa artinya ini?_ pikir Gina. Eri tinggal terpisah dari Kogoro, jadi wanita itu jarang ada dalam _manga_. Kalau ada Eri sekarang, apakah artinya akan ada kasus?

Apa pun itu, Gina memutuskan menyapa mereka karena sekarang ia adalah teman Conan. Jadi ia pun memanggil Conan sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlari ke meja mereka diikuti Miyuki yang bertanya-tanya.

"Gina- _chan_! Lama tak jumpa," sapa Ran ceria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Conan terkejut.

"Aku sedang berlibur. Memangnya apa lagi?" balas Gina.

"Di mana Watanabe- _san_? Kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Paman harus kerja, jadi sekarang aku bersama pengasuhku," jawab Gina. Setelah itu, ia mengenalkan Miyuki pada Conan, Kogoro, Ran, dan Eri. Dalam kesempatan ini juga Ran mengenalkan Eri pada mereka berdua.

"Aku tak menyangka Watanabe- _san_ akan mengirimmu liburan ke tempat semahal ini tanpa dirinya," kata Conan setelah perkenalan mereka berakhir.

"Memang tidak, kok. Kami ke sini karena menang undian," balas Gina.

"Oohh... menang undian, ya? Kami juga sama," kata Kogoro, lalu menunjuk Ran sambil memandang Miyuki dengan antusias, "Putriku ini berhasil menukar kupon undian dengan tiket menginap di hotel ini."

"Kalau begitu mirip dengan kami. Kami ada di sini karena Gina- _chan_ memenangkan undian kuis sudoku," balas Miyuki.

"Sudoku?" ulang Eri tak percaya. "Gina- _chan_ mengerjakan sudoku?"

Gina mengangguk sambil tersenyum khas anak-anak. Ketika melihatnya, Conan, Kogoro, Ran, dan Eri terbelalak tak percaya. Anak berusia 7 tahun mengerjakan sudoku! Sebenarnya siapa anak ini?

"Kalau begitu kau pasti pintar sekali, Gina- _chan_ ," puji Eri meskipun dalam benaknya ia masih kaget.

"Terima kasih, Bibi Eri," balas Gina sopan.

"Saya juga tak percaya saat Watanabe- _san_ tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa Gina- _chan_ memenangkan kuis sudoku. Saya tak tahu kalau anak ini sehebat itu," kata Miyuki sambil membelai kepala Gina. "Kemudian saya bertanya apa bukan Watanabe- _san_ yang mengerjakannya dan beliau bilang memang Gina yang mengerjakan sudoku itu. Setelah itu beliau bercerita bahwa Gina- _chan_ hampir selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran sekolah. Hahaha... saat itu saya benar-benar kaget."

"Conan- _kun_ juga seperti itu!" kata Ran antusias. "Saya juga tak menyangka ada anak sepintar dia. Saya jarang melihatnya belajar, tapi nilai-nilainya selalu bagus."

"Benarkah? Saya juga jarang melihat Gina- _chan_ belajar. Pekerjaannya di rumah hanya menonton TV dan membaca majalah koleksi Watanabe- _san_. Malah dia juga pernah membaca koran."

Sekarang baik Conan maupun Gina merasa tidak nyaman karena dijadikan bahan pembicaraan. Akhirnya Gina terpaksa mengingatkan Miyuki bahwa mereka harus kembali ke meja mereka karena belum selesai makan. Setelah itu, barulah kedua pihak memisahkan diri dan meneruskan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Conan dan keluarga Mouri masih tinggal di restoran ketika Gina dan Miyuki selesai makan malam. Gina menyadari kalau mereka tidak lagi menyantap hidangan, tapi hanya saling bicara satu sama lain. Kogoro sudah mulai kelihatan mabuk berat karena minuman beralkohol. Menyadari bahwa keluarga itu akan tinggal lebih lama, Gina dan Miyuki berpamitan pada mereka sebelum kembali ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, Gina menuruti kata-kata pengasuhnya untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka sebelum tidur. Setelah itu, barulah mereka tidur di tempat tidur masing-masing. Kamar mereka terdiri dari dua tempat tidur karena tiket mereka ditujukan untuk dua orang.

Miyuki dengan cepat terlelap, tapi Gina yang meskipun mengantuk tidak bisa tidur untuk waktu lama. Ia masih kepikiran soal Conan dan keluarganya Ran. Kalau ada Eri, artinya kehadiran mereka di hotel ini tidak biasa. Artinya bisa saja akan terjadi kasus. Kasus apa? Gina meragukan kasus yang terjadi kali ini akan menjadi kasus ringan karena yang terlibat adalah orang-orang dewasa. Tidak mungkin kasus kali ini hanya sebatas pencurian atau kehilangan barang. Artinya, mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan terjadi pembunuhan, perampokan, pemboman, apa pun yang besar dan mengerikan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Gina gelisah.

Pada akhirnya Gina berhasil tidur karena bagaimana pun juga, tubuh kanak-kanaknya tak kuat diajak begadang semalaman, tapi waktu tidurnya ternyata tidak lama karena ada orang yang menggedor pintu kamarnya saat masih larut malam, membuat baik Gina maupun Miyuki terbangun. Miyuki membukakan pintu dan terkejut ketika melihat seorang pria berjas bersama pria lain berseragam polisi di baliknya. Gina juga terkejut dan mulai berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan memang terjadi kasus di hotel ini.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Apakah anda yang bernama Miyuki Nishiyama?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya, benar," jawab Miyuki yang merasa gugup sekaligus cemas.

"Saya Inspektur Yokomizo dari kepolisian ingin menanyakan kesaksian anda terkait Kogoro Mouri dan Eri Kisaki," kata polisi itu sambil menunjukkan tanda pengenal polisinya. "Kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa anda bertemu keduanya di restoran saat makan malam tadi. Apakah itu benar?"

"Ya, itu benar," jawab Miyuki lagi.

 _Yokomizo? Tadi polisi itu bilang Yokomizo?_

Gina berjalan mendekati pintu agar bisa melihat dan mendengar polisi itu lebih jelas dan ketika ia memang berhasil melihatnya dengan jelas, Gina mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Ia melihat pria dewasa berambut ikal yang dikenalnya. Ia melihat Sango Yokomizo.

"Kapan tepatnya anda melihat mereka di restoran?" tanya Yokomizo.

"Ka-kapan? Erm... saya tidak tahu pasti, mungkin sekitar jam 9 malam. Kami meninggalkan restoran sekitar jam 10 dan saat itu mereka masih ada di sana," jawab Miyuki. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Sedang ada kasus pembunuhan. Perkiraan kejadiannya adalah antara jam 10 sampai jam 11 malam. Saat ini pengacara Eri Kisaki menjadi salah satu tersangkanya."

Gina terbelalak. Dugaannya memang benar. Kasus pembunuhan telah terjadi. Tapi Eri adalah tersangkanya? Bagaimana mungkin? Kasus yang mana ini?

"Kisaki- _san_ jadi tersangka? Bagaimana bisa?" Miyuki terkejut. Jelas saja ia terkejut. Tadi malam ia baru saja mengenal Eri Kisaki, pengacara yang juga adalah istri Detektif Kogoro Mouri yang terkenal. Mana mungkin istri seorang detektif tiba-tiba jadi tersangka.

"Mayat korban ditemukan di kamarnya dan setelah penyelidikan lebih lanjut, kami terpaksa memasukkan Pengacara Kisaki dalam daftar tersangka," jawab Yokomizo, membuat Gina berpikir lebih dalam.

 _Pembunuhan di hotel, mayat ditemukan di kamar Eri... yang mana? Kasus yang mana?_

"Itu artinya anda tidak melihat Pengacara Kisaki lewat dari jam 10, benar begitu?" tanya Yokomizo lagi untuk memastikan.

"Y-ya," Miyuki mengangguk, "tapi itu karena kami pergi duluan."

Yokomizo mengangguk sambil mencatat, lalu bertanya lagi, "kenapa anda memutuskan makan malam saat jam 9? Tidakkah saat itu terlalu malam?"

"Eh?" Miyuki bingung sesaat, lalu buru-buru berkilah, "Bukan begitu. Saya dan Gina- _chan_ sudah berada di restoran sejak sekitar jam 8 malam, hanya saja kami baru sadar kalau Detektif Mouri dan keluarganya ada di restoran sekitar jam 9 malam."

"Begitu? Itu artinya meja anda cukup jauh dari meja Detektif Mouri, ya?"

"Benar. Meja kami ada di pojok, di dekat jendela, tapi meja Detektif Mouri ada di bagian tengah restoran. Selain itu, saat itu saya belum pernah bertemu Detektif Mouri dan keluarganya. Gina- _chan_ yang menyadari kalau mereka ada di sana."

Yokomizo membungkuk menatap Gina. "Kau yang bernama Gina?"

Gina mengangguk.

"Apakah Nishiyama- _san_ mengatakan hal yang benar?"

"Ya," jawab Gina sambil mengangguk.

Sekarang Yokomizo mengangguk-angguk, lalu bertanya lagi pada Miyuki, "apa hubungan anda dengan Detektif Mouri dan Pengacara Kisaki?"

"Kalau itu kan, sudah saya bilang tadi. Saya baru bertemu mereka semalam. Conan- _kun_ adalah teman Gina- _chan_ di sekolah dan saat makan malam itu kami kebetulan bertemu dengan mereka," jawab Miyuki diiringi anggukan Gina.

"Dan hubungan anda dengan Gina- _chan_ adalah...?"

"Saya pengasuhnya," jawab Miyuki lagi. Sekarang Yokomizo menatap Gina.

"Benar begitu, Gina- _chan_?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Gina lagi-lagi sambil mengangguk.

"Boleh paman tahu nama lengkapmu?"

"Gina Shilmani," jawab Gina lagi dengan singkat.

Yokomizo mengangguk-angguk lagi sambil mencatat. Setelah itu, ia memandang Miyuki.

"Apakah anda tahu di mana kamar Detektif Mouri?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Miyuki dengan heran.

"Kamar Detektif Mouri ada di sana," kata Yokomizo sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar yang berbeda tiga pintu dengan kamar Gina dan Miyuki, membuat mereka berdua terkejut. Mereka sama-sama tak tahu kalau ternyata jarak kamar mereka sedekat ini. "Apakah anda benar-benar baru bertemu mereka semalam?"

"Tentu saja! Anda pikir saya berbohong?" balas Miyuki dengan suara sedikit meninggi. Ia mulai kesal karena merasa bahwa polisi itu mencurigainya.

"Bukan begitu. Kami hanya memastikan karena letak kamar kalian berdekatan walaupun anda mengaku baru bertemu Detektif Mouri tadi malam. Apa lagi Gina- _chan_ adalah teman Conan- _kun_ ," kata Yokomizo.

"Saya benar-benar tidak tahu apa pun soal kamar Detektif Mouri. Kamar kami juga tidak kami pilih sendiri," kata Miyuki lagi.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Kami memenangkan kuis berhadiah. Semua akomodasi kami diurus oleh penyelenggara kuis." Kemudian Miyuki menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang kuis sudoku di majalah yang dimenangkan Gina. Yokomizo tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama dan sesekali mencatat meskipun tidak percaya kalau Gina bisa menyelesaikan soal sudoku. Ketika polisi itu bertanya apakah gadis kecil itu benar-benar menyelesaikannya, Gina mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan soal sudoku lain malam ini juga jika Yokomizo tidak percaya. Mendengar kata-kata tantangan itu, Yokomizo akhirnya mau tak mau terpaksa percaya.

Terima kasih atas waktu dan informasinya, Nishiyama- _san_. Kau juga, Gina- _chan_ ," kata Yokomizo di akhir wawancaranya sambil menatap Miyuki dan Gina bergantian. "Oh, ya, untuk saat ini, Pengacara Kisaki tidur di kamar Detektif Mouri. Kalau ada apa-apa, tolong segera menghubungi polisi atau petugas hotel. Maaf telah mengganggu. Silahkan beristirahat kembali."

Yokomizo pun pergi. Miyuki menutup pintu kamar, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia merosot.

"Miyuki- _san_? Ada apa?" tanya Gina kaget.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Gina- _chan_ , aku hanya terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja ada pembunuhan dan Kisaki- _san_ adalah tersangkanya..." Miyuki tersenyum pada Gina, mencoba meyakinkan gadis kecil itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja meskipun pikirannya masih kacau karena terkejut.

"Tapi tidak mungkin Bibi Eri adalah pelakunya, kan? Bibi Eri adalah istrinya Paman Mouri," kata Gina mencoba menghibur pengasuhnya. Gadis itu tahu kalau pengasuhnya tidak benar-benar baik-baik saja. Senyum Miyuki tidak bisa menipu mata seorang Lana.

"Ya, kau benar. Tidak mungkin Kisaki- _san_ adalah pelakunya. Tidak mungkin." Miyuki mengangguk-angguk, kali ini ia juga mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Eri bukan pelakunya. "Ayo kita tidur, Gina- _chan_. Besok pagi mungkin semuanya sudah lebih baik. Lupakan saja kasus yang baru kau dengar."

Maka Gina pun naik ke tempat tidurnya lagi. Setelah mematikan lampu, Miyuki juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua kembali tidur, tapi Gina tak bisa langsung terlelap. Ia berpikir keras tentang kasus yang terjadi saat ini. Kalau memang kasus kali ini ada dalam _manga_ , ia harus bisa mengingatnya. Ia harus tahu siapa pelakunya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa tenang berada di bangunan yang sama dengan pembunuh, terlebih pembunuh itu masih tidak diketahuinya. Gina berusaha mengingat, tapi rupanya kantuk mengalahkannya. Ia terlelap sebelum bisa mengingat apa pun.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Gina merasa mual sekaligus kedinginan. Semalam ia bermimpi buruk, buruk sekali. Ia bermimpi tentang masa-masa kelam Lana. Ia bermimpi ditindas lagi oleh orang-orang keji itu dengan berbagai cara. Kemudian ia bermimpi terjun dari atap gedung ke lapangan. Ia memimpikan saat-saat terakhir Lana. Setelah semua peristiwa mengerikan itu lenyap, ia melihat sosok seseorang yang tersenyum jahat. Ia tak tahu siapa orang itu. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya selain senyum mengerikannya, tapi orang itu memegang mobil mainan. Apa pula artinya itu, Gina sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah ditindas dengan mobil mainan, jadi ia sama sekali tak paham mengapa mobil mainan itu muncul dalam mimpinya. Meskipun begitu, anehnya sosok itulah yang membuat Gina tersadar dari mimpinya. Sosok itulah yang membuatnya takut setengah mati dan mendapati dirinya terbangun di pagi hari dengan keringat dingin.

Miyuki terbangun tak lama kemudian dan kaget mendapati tubuh Gina gemetaran dibanjiri keringat dingin. Ia langsung menyalahkan pembunuhan yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia yakin kasus itu membuat Gina bermimpi buruk. Apa lagi yang bisa menyebabkan gadis kecil terbangun dalam keadaan seperti itu?

Gina tidak yakin dirinya bisa kuat berjalan sampai ke restoran karena jantungnya terus berdetak kencang dan perutnya masih terasa mual sehingga pada akhirnya ia dan Miyuki sarapan di dalam kamar. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, mereka berdua pergi berbelanja di toko-toko sekitar pantai dan hotel. Miyuki berharap dengan berbelanja, Gina akan melupakan mimpi buruknya, apa pun itu. Gina juga berharap begitu, tapi mana bisa ia melupakan mimpinya semudah itu ketika ia tahu bahwa telah terjadi pembunuhan di hotel tempatnya menginap? Entah mengapa Gina yakin bahwa orang yang membawa mobil mainan itu ada kaitannya dengan kasus kali ini karena penindasan Lana tak pernah melibatkan mobil, baik asli maupun mainan.

Miyuki dan Gina kembali ke hotel ketika waktu makan siang. Setelah menaruh barang-barang belanjaan mereka di kamar, mereka pergi makan siang di restoran. Saat itu mereka tidak banyak bicara. Mereka makan dalam diam. Gina sibuk memikirkan mimpinya, sementara Miyuki sibuk memikirkan keadaan Gina dan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghibur anak itu. Di waktu makan siang inilah tiba-tiba Gina berhasil mengingat kasus kali ini. Ia segera ingat ketika tak sengaja kedua matanya melihat Conan menjatuhkan kecap dari kereta makanan yang didorong oleh entah itu koki atau pramusaji. Karena itu juga, akhirnya Gina mengerti mengapa ia melihat mobil mainan dalam mimpinya. Benda itu adalah benda yang penting dalam pembunuhan ini.

Tak lama setelah Gina menyadari kasus yang terjadi kali ini, Kogoro menyuruh Ran menghubungi Yokomizo. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah menyadari trik dan pelaku dari kasus pembunuhan itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa pertunjukan analisisnya akan dimulai.

"Wah, hebat! Detektif Mouri sudah memecahkan kasus itu," kata Miyuki, berharap Gina bisa terhibur dengan hal ini. "Pelakunya akan segera tertangkap. Kita tak perlu cemas."

Gina hanya mengangguk. Ia juga sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Ia pun sudah tahu triknya. Ia sudah ingat semuanya. Kasus kali ini memang ada dalam _manga_ dan ia pernah membacanya.

"Kira-kira siapa pelakunya? Kuharap bukan Kisaki- _san_ ," kata Miyuki lagi.

"Bibi Eri bukan pelakunya. Aku yakin," kata Gina.

"Ya, tentu saja." Miyuki tersenyum pada Gina. Ia tahu Gina sangat memercayai Eri. Ia sendiri juga percaya pada Eri.

Pertunjukan analisis Kogoro baru dilaksanakan ketika hari sudah malam. Miyuki dan Gina sama sekali tak menyangka kalau polisi juga meminta mereka hadir dalam pertunjukan itu. Menurut mereka, Miyuki dan Gina sudah selayaknya mendengarkan penjelasan Kogoro karena mereka berdua adalah saksi. Maka di sinilah mereka sekarang, di kamar Eri yang adalah TKP, untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Kogoro bersama para tersangka.

Kali ini Kogoro tidak menjadi Kogoro tidur. Gina tahu mengapa. Conan tidak membuatnya tidur karena hari ini adalah hari penting untuk Kogoro yang hanya terjadi sekali dalam setahun. Selama pertunjukan, sesekali Conan menyela, memberitahu petunjuk untuk Kogoro tanpa disadari orang lain, tapi Gina tahu walaupun ia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kesimpulannya, pelakunya adalah suami korban yang menggunakan mobil-mobilan sebagai trik pembunuhan. Eri pun terbebas dari tuduhan.

Setelah pertunjukan analisis selesai, Miyuki dan Gina kembali ke kamar bersama Conan dan keluarga Mouri karena kamar mereka berdekatan satu sama lain. Pada saat inilah Gina menyaksikan Kogoro menyerahkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Eri. Ia juga melihat Eri mencium pipi Kogoro sebelum pergi bersama hadiahnya. Tentu saja Miyuki juga melihat hal yang sama.

"Waah, ternyata walaupun tinggal terpisah, kalian berdua masih romantis," komentar Miyuki, membuat Ran berseri-seri tapi membuat Kogoro jadi salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja, Nishiyama- _san_. Mereka itu hanya malu-malu menunjukkannya," kata Ran ceria. Conan yang mendengarnya memasang wajah datar sementara Gina tersenyum geli.

"Oh, ya, terima kasih karena telah memecahkan kasus kali ini, Detektif Mouri. Anda tak tahu bagaimana berartinya pertolongan anda bagi kami," kata Miyuki lagi, membuat Kogoro memandangnya heran. Ran dan Conan pun demikian.

"Apa maksud anda? Anda tidak terlibat sebagai tersangka," kata Kogoro.

"Pembunuhan itu tampaknya berpengaruh pada Gina- _chan_ karena semalam dia bermimpi buruk. Dia bangun dalam keadaan pucat dan berkeringat dingin, anda tahu? Anak ini bahkan tak mau keluar dari kamar karena takut tak kuat berjalan, jadi kami sarapan di kamar," kata Miyuki sambil mengusap-usap lembut kepala Gina. Gina terkejut mendengarnya, tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam dengan salah tingkah.

"Oh, begitukah?" kata Ran cemas. Ia lalu membungkuk di hadapan Gina dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu sekarang kau tidak perlu bermimpi buruk lagi, Gina- _chan_. Pelakunya sudah ditangkap. Kau tenang saja."

Gina tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kogoro juga kemudian mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menghibur dengan gaya pamernya, membuat Gina tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia memang tersenyum, namun di saat bersamaan, ia jadi tidak menyukai dirinya sendiri. Ia telah membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya mencemaskannya. Oh, andai saja Miyuki tutup mulut tentang mimpi buruknya!

Kogoro dan Ran bercakap-cakap dengan Miyuki setelah mereka yakin Gina telah terhibur, sementara itu, Gina sendiri tidak banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar sampai Conan mengajaknya bicara.

"Kemarin Inspektur Yokomizo datang ke kamarmu, kan?" tanyanya.

"Hm? Oh, ya," jawab Gina.

"Aku mendengar sedikit perbincangan kalian," kata Conan lagi.

"Oh..."

"Aku juga baru tahu saat itu kalau ternyata kamarmu dekat dengan kamar kami."

"Yeah."

"Omong-omong, kau benar-benar bisa mengerjakan sudoku?"

"Huh?" Gina terkejut dengan pertanyaan Conan yang tiba-tiba berubah arah. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau serius saat mengatakan bahwa kau bisa mengerjakannya dalam semalam?"

"Ya, biasanya sekitar satu jam."

"Satu jam?!" Conan memandang Gina dengan takjub. "Serius?"

Gina mengangguk. "Mau kubuktikan?"

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja," kata Conan akhirnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka gadis kecil di sampingnya bisa secerdas itu. "Lalu, apa kau memang mimpi buruk gara-gara kasus itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Gina terdiam sesaat, lalu perlahan-lahan mengangguk. "Memalukan, sih, tapi itu memang benar."

"Kalau kau seperti ini, apa kau yakin bisa bertahan di grup detektif cilik?"

"Kedengarannya kau ingin mengusirku."

"Hei, tentu saja tidak. Aku justru berniat baik padamu."

Gina tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Aku bisa bertahan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Gina mengangguk. Melihat kesungguhan gadis itu, Conan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat malam ketika tiba waktunya bagi mereka untuk berpisah menuju kamar masing-masing.

Conan tahu dirinya mencurigai gadis itu, tapi di saat yang sama ia juga mencemaskannya. Reaksi Gina terhadap hal-hal keras seperti pembunuhan adalah reaksi yang menurutnya cukup ekstrem. Setahunya tidak ada anak-anak grup detektif cilik yang sampai seperti itu. Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko memang menjerit, panik, dan ketakutan ketika mereka menemukan mayat, tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang sampai gemetaran dan tidak sanggup berjalan seperti cerita tentang Gina. Gina bahkan tidak melihat mayatnya! Gadis itu hanya mendengar bahwa saat itu sedang terjadi kasus pembunuhan. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, saat kasus percobaan bunuh diri seorang kakek belum lama ini pun, hanya Gina yang pucat pasi sementara anak-anak lain mungkin cemas, tapi tak sampai sepucat Gina. Mau tak mau, Conan jadi bertanya-tanya apakah reaksi berlebihan Gina ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya yang katanya tak bisa diingatnya. Mau tak mau Conan jadi bertanya-tanya apakah gadis kecil itu benar-benar amnesia. Mau tak mau Conan jadi bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya gadis itu dan apa saja yang telah dialaminya.

 _Oh iya, dia pernah bilang kalau dulu dirinya pernah ditindas dan dibawa ke Scotland Yard_ , batin Conan. Apakah penindasan itu yang membuat Gina bereaksi seekstrem itu? Bisa saja Gina memiliki reaksi berlebihan karena jiwanya mengingat penindasan itu sekalipun otaknya tidak ingat. Ya, bisa saja gadis itu pernah mengalami hal yang begitu menakutkan. Otaknya mungkin saja tidak mengingatnya, tapi jiwanya ingat. Itu sebabnya Gina punya reaksi ekstrem terhadap tindak kekerasan. Hal semacam itu bisa saja terjadi.

Kalau memang Gina mengalami kejadian yang begitu buruk di masa lalu, kejadian apakah itu, yang sampai-sampai bisa membuatnya bereaksi seekstrem itu? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan organisasi hitam? Conan tak bisa menyingkirkan kemungkinan oganisasi hitam ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Belum. Alasannya adalah karena Gina terlalu pintar untuk gadis berusia tujuh tahun. Ia terlalu cerdas dan Conan tahu kalau organisasi hitam selalu berusaha mengumpulkan orang-orang yang cerdas dan berpengaruh. Alasan yang sama juga yang membuat Shiho Miyano menjadi anggota mereka. Bukan tidak mungkin jika organisasi juga menginginkan kecerdasan Gina.

Sekarang Conan punya pertanyaan lain. Mengapa gadis itu bersikeras ingin bertahan dalam grup detektif cilik, padahal ia tahu kalau grup itu bisa terlibat berbagai kasus kriminal? Padahal ia tahu kalau dirinya mudah sekali _shock_ ketika dihadapi hal-hal berbau kekerasan, tapi mengapa ia malah merasa yakin bahwa dirinya bisa bertahan? Apa yang ada di pikiran Gina?

TBC

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hai readers! Ternyata saya masih sanggup cepet** **update, tapi tolong jangan berharap saya bakal terus-terusan update secepat ini yaaa...**

 **Terima kasih buat readers yang udah nyempetin baca. Terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih review. Saya selalu nunggu kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian, lho.**

 **Oke, gak usah basa-basi lagi. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ;)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya cuman minjem buat fanfic saya.

CHAPTER 13

 _"Lana..." "Lana..." "Apa-apaan kalian semua?!"_

 _"Lana?" "Lana..." "Dad..."_

 _"Liu..." "Liu..." "Liu?"_

 _"Bagus sekali, nilaimu stabil." "Jangan bohong!"_

 _"Lana!" "Miss..." "Liu..."_

 _"Mum..." "Mum..." "Apa?"_

 _"Apa?" "Please..." "Hei, tegakkan punggungmu!"_

 _"No school..." "Kasihan kau, Miss Know-it-all..."_

 _"Miss Liu..." "No..." "Miss Liu!"_

 _"No study..." "Dad..." "Lana Liu."_

 _"Miss Liu..." "No..." "Lana Liu!"_

 _"No pain..." "It's your fault for being genius!"_

 _"Lana Liu..." "Practice."_

 _"Help me..." "Help me..."_

 _"Lana Liu?" "Practice!"_

 _"Jangan banyak alasan!" "Please..."_

 _"Anak zaman sekarang..." "PLEASE!"_

Gina membuka kedua matanya dengan kaget. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia terbelalak memandang langit-langit. Untuk beberapa saat ia tak tahu di mana ia berada, namun ketika ia merasakan tangannya mencengkram selimut, Gina akhirnya tahu. Ia berada di kamarnya.

 _Oh, hanya mimpi..._

Gina mendesah lega. Ia duduk di atas kasurnya dan mengatur napas. Mimpi barusan sangat menyiksanya, sangat memakan energinya bahkan ketika ia sedang tidur. Tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dingin. _Lagi_. Entah sudah berapa kali ia bangun bersimbah keringat dingin. Ia tak lagi menghitungnya saking seringnya hal semacam itu terjadi.

Gina menenangkan dirinya. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran dan terasa dingin. _Not good_ , batinnya. Ia tahu ia harus segera tenang, jadi karena berpikir kegelapan dan keheningan kamar takkan membantunya, gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu, kemudian ia mendengarkan musik klasik Air on the G String kesukaaannya dari mp3 _player_ di ponselnya. Strateginya cukup ampuh karena paling tidak gemetarannya hilang. Setelah itu, tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menghangat. Begitu yakin dirinya telah tenang, Gina menghela napas lega.

 _Aku takut tidur..._

Gina mendesah lagi. Ia benar-benar tak ingin tidur sekarang, tidak setelah mimpi buruk itu. Ia tak ingin menyaksikan semua fragmen-fragmen ingatan mengerikannya. Betapa ia berharap dirinya benar-benar amnesia! Gina kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena semua yang bisa ia ingat hanya ingatan mengerikan, semua yang muncul dalam mimpinya hanya hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Mengapa ia masih harus terbayang-bayang oleh kehidupan Lana ketika ia menjalani hidup sebagai Gina? Tidak bisakah ia menjadi Gina tanpa perlu direpotkan oleh masa lalu Lana?

Gina melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam setengah dua dini hari. Fajar masih berjam-jam lagi. Seharusnya ia tidur. Ya, seharusnya, karena pagi nanti ia akan membutuhkan tenaga untuk pergi bersama grup detektif cilik. Tapi bisakah ia tidur? Tidur dengan tenang tanpa mimpi yang membuang-buang tenaganya dengan percuma?

 _Tentu saja tidak. Aku takkan bisa tidur nyenyak._

Sejak kembali dari Shizuoka, Gina memang sering bermimpi buruk tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia tidak begitu sering terlibat kasus. Malah belakangan ini ia tidak terlibat apa-apa. Ia bahkan tak bergabung dengan grup detektif cilik saat pencurian tanduk Kirin oleh Kaitou KID berlangsung (saat itu ia sakit flu dan ia justru bersyukur karena sakit saat itu. Ia tidak ingin memperbesar kemungkinan KID ditangkap) ataupun saat anak-anak itu berkunjung ke _onsen_ yang berakhir dengan sebuah tragedi pembunuhan (saat itu Gina menghadiri acara ulang tahun teman sekelasnya dan ia bersyukur karena tak perlu menyaksikan pembunuhan itu). Tidak ada kasus yang datang menghampirinya. Semua kasus itu datang kepada Conan, bukan kepada dirinya. Jadi mengapa ia malah semakin sering bermimpi buruk?

Gina mencoba terjaga dengan mengerjakan teka-teki silang dan sudoku di majalah Ken yang ia bawa ke kamarnya, tapi sekuat apa pun Gina mencoba terjaga, pada akhirnya ia terlelap juga. Tubuh kecilnya tidak didesain untuk berjaga semalaman. Tubuh kecilnya didesain untuk tidur ketika malam agar bisa tumbuh lebih besar. Inilah kelemahan anak-anak.

Keesokan paginya, Gina terbangun karena alarmnya, tapi tetap saja barusan ia bermimpi buruk. Ia beruntung karena suara alarm menyelamatkannya dari dunia mimpinya yang menyeramkan.

 _Apakah aku akan terus-terusan bermimpi buruk? Apakah aku takkan bisa tidur nyenyak untuk selamanya?_

Pemikiran itu sudah membuatnya sangat ketakutan dan ketika memikirkan Gina, ia merasa bersalah. Tidak adil jika tubuh Gina-lah yang harus tersiksa karena mimpi buruk Lana. Gina hanyalah gadis kecil biasa. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya di masa depan jika tubuhnya terus-menerus digerogoti mimpi buruk Lana?

Suara Ken dari luar membuat Gina tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan menyapa pamannya. Segera setelah ia bersih dan rapi, Gina bergabung bersama pamannya di meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan.

"Kalau kau masih lapar, kau boleh tambah, Gina," kata Ken. Gina yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, namun dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka tambah porsi. Ia selalu kenyang hanya dengan makan satu porsi. Seharusnya Ken sudah tahu itu sekarang, makanya ia bingung ketika tiba-tiba Ken menawarkannya untuk tambah porsi.

"Nih, makan ini." Ken menaruh telur mata sapi di piring Gina, membuat gadis itu harus makan dua telur mata sapi. "Kalau kurang, tambah lagi nasinya," kata Ken lagi.

"Paman, sudah cukup, kok. Paman tahu Gina selalu kenyang dengan satu porsi," kata Gina. Ia tidak menolak telur pemberian pamannya, tapi ia tak mau menambah nasi. Ia tidak mau kekenyangan.

"Mungkin menurutmu begitu, tapi kelihatannya tidak," kata Ken, kali ini terdengar lebih serius sehingga Gina memerhatikannya. "Belakangan ini kulihat kau tambah kurus. Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sekolah?"

Gina terperangah. Dirinya bertambah kurus? Benarkah? Ia tak tahu karena ia tidak begitu memerhatikan tubuhnya. Ia juga punya kebiasaan untuk tidak mengingat beratnya setelah menimbang. Lana tak pernah memusingkan berat badannya karena sebanyak apa pun ia makan, ia tidak akan bisa gemuk. Ia terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar dan menghadapi para penindas sehingga kalorinya selalu terpakai, tidak menyisakan sisa untuk disimpan.

"Gina? Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sekolah?" tanya Ken lagi ketika menyadari keponakannya tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Tidak ada," jawab Gina buru-buru setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hanya belajar dan bermain seperti biasa," tambahnya.

"Begitu?" Ken mengamati Gina. "Tapi tetap saja kau tambah kurus. Sepertinya bermain dan belajar memakan energi lebih banyak dari yang kau kira. Kau harus makan lebih banyak, Gina. Tentu saja tidak harus nasi dan lauk pauk. Kau bisa membeli camilan di kantin sekolah, makan buah, minum susu atau minum jus. Kau mengerti?"

Gina mengangguk, lalu kembali melahap sarapannya. Ken masih memandangnya dengan tidak yakin. Ia ragu apakah gadis kecil itu memang mengerti kata-katanya, tapi untuk saat ini tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Gina pamit berangkat ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Di sana ia akan bertemu anak-anak grup detektif cilik yang lain. Mereka berencana akan pergi memanen rebung bersama Profesor. Sesampainya di rumah Profesor Agasa, Gina melihat masih ada beberapa anak yang belum datang. Ia dan yang lain menunggu sampai rombongan mereka lengkap, lalu pergi ke tempat kemping menaiki mobil Agasa. Dua anak di depan, sisanya di belakang. Gina termasuk yang duduk di belakang. Ia cukup terkesan karena meskipun mobil Agasa adalah mobil kecil, bangku belakangnya dapat memuat empat orang anak berusia tujuh tahun.

Acara panen rebung mereka berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan. Gina dan teman-temannya berhasil memanen banyak. Mereka semua berseri-seri melihat hasil panen yang mereka kumpulkan. Mereka berencana akan menyantapnya dengan nasi di rumah Agasa.

Agasa dan anak-anak pulang setelah acara panen rebung mereka usai. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba saja mobil Agasa mogok. Petugas derek mengatakan bahwa mobil Agasa harus dibawa ke bengkel karena kerusakannya bukan kerusakan ringan. Pada akhirnya Pofesor turun gunung bersama petugas derek dan mobilnya yang diderek, sementara anak-anak terpaksa menunggu sampai ia kembali. Rupanya Agasa harus pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil uang dan hal itu membuat anak-anak terpaksa menunggu sekitar dua jam lagi, padahal mereka telah menunggu satu setengah jam, belum lagi hujan turun, membuat anak-anak itu cukup kebasahan dan kedinginan meskipun berhasil mendapatkan tempat berteduh minimalis.

Saat mereka sedang menunggu, tiba-tiba terdengar alunan piano. Piano itu memainkan lagu klasik yang cukup familiar di telinga anak-anak dan sangat familiar di telinga Gina.

Air on the G String.

Karena hujan semakin deras, anak-anak pun memutuskan untuk berteduh di rumah pemilik piano itu. Mereka menekan bel, namun tak ada yang membukakan pintu. Ketika Genta mencoba membuka pintunya, rupanya pintu itu tidak terkunci. Anak-anak masuk dan mendapati rumah gelap sampai Conan menyalakan lampu. Ketika sudah terang, mereka melihat jejak keripik kentang di lantai. Anak-anak membicarakannya sampai Ayumi mengajak mereka ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu berisi sebuah grand piano. Ketika melihatnya, Gina langsung mengenali kasus ini.

 _Kalau tidak salah, kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan penculikan anak-anak,_ batin Gina, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat secara detil apa yang terjadi selain itu. Ia hanya ingat piano, Air on the G string, seorang anak laki-laki, dan buku harian yang entah isinya apa.

Anak-anak menjelajahi ruang piano. Ai melihat kumpulan CD musik klasik dan perlengkapan audio yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa permainan piano tadi mungkin hanya rekaman mengingat permainan itu sangat bagus, tapi teori itu segera dibantah Conan yang tahu betul bahwa permainan tadi mengandung suara sumbang yang disebabkan oleh piano di sana, jadi permainan tadi jelas-jelas dimainkan dengan piano itu. Setelah itu, Ayumi duduk di kursi piano, ingin mencoba memainkannya, tapi Conan melarangnya karena bisa saja mereka akan dimarahi pemiliknya. Tak lama setelah itu, Mitsuhiko berteriak ketakutan dan mengaku melihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi di balik pintu sedang mengintip mereka.

"Berarti orang itu adalah pemilik rumah ini, kan? Kita harus memberi salam padanya," kata Conan sambil berjalan ke pintu.

 _Salah. Orang itu adalah anak kecil_ , batin Gina sambil memandang Conan. Kemudian, Conan menyadari bahwa pintu terhalang sesuatu yang ternyata adalah semacam kereta dorong. Sementara Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko mulai ketakutan dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Gina duduk di depan piano, memandangnya untuk beberapa saat, lalu akhirnya memainkannya.

Air on the G String.

Gina sudah sangat hafal lagu ini. Lagu ini sudah berada di luar kepalanya. Jari-jemarinya bergerak sendiri tanpa ia perlu mengontrolnya. Ia bisa memainkannya sambil menutup mata dan ia bisa melakukannya karena Lana Liu sering sekali memainkan Air on the G String. Lagu ini yang membuat Lana bertahan ketika ditindas. Baginya lagu ini adalah lagu pembebasan. Ia membayangkan kelulusannya dari SMA ketika memainkan lagu ini. Karena itu ia tidak menyerah sampai suatu titik ketika ia sudah muak dan ingin bunuh diri. Pada titik itu, Air on the G String bukan penyelamatnya lagi. Tuhan-lah yang menolongnya melalui bisikan hati kecilnya dan Lana sungguh bersyukur atas hal itu, tapi ia takkan lupa hari-hari yang dilewatinya ketika ia bersabar dan bertahan hanya dengan memainkan Air on the G String.

Ketika Gina selesai bermain, ia mendengar tepuk tangan, membuat dirinya yang hanyut dalam lagu tersadar. Rupanya anak-anak yang lain sedari tadi menontonnya dalam diam. Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko langsung mengelilinginya dan memuji permainannya, sedangkan Conan dan Ai hanya diam terpana.

"Tadi itu permainan yang bagus," komentar Ai, komentar yang hanya bisa didengar Conan.

"Ya," balas Conan setuju. "Aku tahu aku harus melarangnya karena piano itu milik orang lain, tapi aku sampai lupa melakukannya karena permainannya bagus."

"Anak itu benar-benar aneh. Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Bukankah hal itu yang sedang kita cari tahu? Sabar saja."

Setelah menonton permainan piano Gina, anak-anak melihat ada ruangan lain yang diterangi cahaya lampu. Mereka semua ke sana dan mendapati bahwa ruangan tersebut adalah dapur dan ruang makan. Di atas meja terdapat beberapa jenis makanan yang baru dimakan setengahnya, sebotolo wine dengan gelas kosong yang terjungkir di dekatnya, serta sebuah buku kecil dan sebuah pulpen tak jauh dari buku itu. Ketika melihat buku itu, kedua mata Gina menajam.

 _The diary..._

Conan membuka buku itu dan membaca lembar demi lembar sementara yang lain mendengarkannya. Pemilik buku itu menuliskan tentang seorang anak kecil, tentang rasa irinya pada Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, dan Chopin, lalu tentang keinginannya membunuh si anak kecil. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta jelas ketakutan ketika mendengar hal terakhir ini. Mereka menyuruh Conan segera membaca halaman berikutnya, tapi pada saat itu tiba-tiba terjadi mati lampu.

"Mati lampu?!" seru Ayumi setengah cemas setengah panik.

"Kalau tidak salah, di halaman tadi ada sesuatu yang merah, kan?" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Apa lagi isinya mengatakan 'maafkan aku, nak'..." tambah Ai.

Tulisan itu jadi sulit dibaca dan noda berwarna merah yang dikatakan Mitsuhiko hanya terlihat seperti noda hitam ketika dilihat tanpa cahaya lampu, jadi anak-anak menyalakan jam tangan senter mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka mendengar Air on the G String lagi, membuat Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta panik ketakutan dan mencoba lari. Conan buru-buru mencegah mereka jauh-jauh darinya, tapi ternyata hal itu tidak perlu karena Genta segera saja jatuh tersandung sesuatu. Gina dan Ai mengarahkan sinar jam tangan senter mereka ke arah benda yang membuat Genta tersandung.

Sebuah peti mati. Peti mati kecil. Tak hanya itu, ada sebuah sekop di atasnya, seolah-olah peti itu sudah disiapkan untuk segera dikubur.

Penampakan peti dan sekop itu sudah cukup untuk membuat semua anak-anak menduga bahwa anak kecil dalam buku harian itu telah mati dan berada di dalamnya. Kalau Gina belum membaca kasus ini dalam _manga_ , ia pun akan berpikiran sama dengan mereka.

Conan yang merasa perlu mengintip isi peti mati itu meminta Ai menjauhkan anak-anak karena menurutnya, pemandangan mayat anak kecil dalam peti mati bukan hal yang seharusnya dilihat anak-anak. Ai melakukan apa yang diminta Conan. Ia menjauhkan Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Gina sementara Conan memeriksa isi peti itu. Rupanya peti itu kosong, membuat Conan cukup terkejut namun juga lega, begitu juga dengan anak-anak yang lain. Sekarang mereka punya harapan bahwa anak dalam buku harian mungkin masih hidup di suatu tempat.

Setelah itu, sementara Conan dan anak-anak yang lain meributkan kenyataan bahwa tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang membawa ponsel (karena semuanya meninggalkan ponsel di dalam ransel dan semua ransel mereka ada di ruang piano), Gina memandang peti mati kecil yang terbuka di hadapannya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Lana di dunia nyata. Apakah tubuhnya masih hidup seperti jiwanya saat ini, atau sudah mati dan terbaring sendirian di dalam peti mati yang terkubur di dalam tanah?

Tiba-tiba terdengar Air on the G String lagi.

Lagu itu menjadi tanda buruk bagi anak-anak sejak mereka menyadari keterlibatan mereka dalam kasus penculikan anak di rumah ini, tapi tidak bagi Gina. Ia hanya tak bisa membenci lagu itu setelah lagu itu membantu seorang Lana Liu menjalani hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Jadi, ketika anak-anak merasa cemas, Gina justru merasakan semacam kerinduan sekaligus rasa syukur. Ketika anak-anak itu ketakutan, Gina justru tersenyum tenang. Anak-anak menyadari ketenangannya yang tampak aneh ketika mereka justru merasa cemas, jadi setelah memutuskan rencana mereka untuk mencari si anak kecil sampai Agasa datang menjemput, Gina mendapati mereka bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa aku tenang?" Gina mengulang pertanyaan Mitsuhiko. "Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak tenang?" ia bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja karena anak kecil dalam buku itu sedang dalam bahaya!" kata Ayumi.

"Selain itu, pelakunya sedang bermain piano di sini!" tambah Genta.

Gina tersenyum. "Jangan kira aku tidak mencemaskan anak itu atau si pelaku. Asal kalian tahu, aku juga cemas. Air on the G String-lah yang membuatku tenang."

"Tapi lagu ini dimainkan si pelaku," kata Mitsuhiko.

"Mungkin," balas Gina lagi. "Tapi lagu ini juga yang berkali-kali telah menyelamatkanku. Mungkin karena itu aku bisa tenang."

"Menyelamatkanmu dari apa?" tanya Ai.

Gina terdiam sesaat. Ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah terlalu banyak bicara tentang Lana. Gina Shilmani seharusnya masih amnesia, bahkan mungkin juga tak mengenal Air on the G String. Sekarang teman-temannya pasti curiga kalau ia sudah mendapatkan ingatannya.

 _Oh well..._

"Dari sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan," jawab Gina akhirnya.

"Memangnya apa yang tidak menyenangkan?" tanya Ayumi.

Gina mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tidak tahu. "Tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Aku tahu lagu ini pernah menolongku lebih dari sekali."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Gina, anak-anak kembali fokus mencari si anak dalam buku harian. Gina juga membantu mereka meskipun ia tahu anak itu akan selamat. Ia ingat betul anak itu selamat dalam _manga_ , tapi ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Karena itu ia masih merasa cemas. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang menculik anak itu dan seperti biasanya, berada dalam satu bangunan dengan pelaku kriminalitas tidak pernah membuatnya nyaman. Kalau bukan karena Air on the G String dan kehadiran teman-temannya, mungkin saat ini ia sudah berkeringat dingin karena gelisah dan ketakutan.

Dalam pencarian mereka, anak-anak menemukan sebuah kertas penuh dengan gambar yang rupanya adalah peta harta dalam sebuah _game_ , membuat mereka menyimpulkan bahwa anak yang diculik itu dikurung dalam ruangan dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain bermain _game_. Setelah itu anak-anak kembali mencari dan tak sengaja kembali lagi ke dapur. Ketika mereka berada di sana, tanpa mereka sadari Ayumi menjauh dari mereka. Genta-lah yang pertama kali sadar bahwa Ayumi tidak ada, lalu segera setelah itu mereka menyadari bahwa Air on the G String yang mereka dengar sekarang bukanlah lagu yang dimainkan dengan piano. Mereka mulai mencemaskan keselamatan Ayumi. Mungkin saja Ayumi hanya tersesat, tapi mereka tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada juga kemungkinan pelaku telah menemukannya. Mereka pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari dapur untuk mencari Ayumi, tapi pada akhirnya mereka kaget sendiri karena Ayumi tiba-tiba muncul dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tak hanya itu, Ayumi juga menemukan sebuah foto keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang wanita dewasa, seorang pria dewasa, dan seorang gadis kecil. Si wanita kelihatan sedang bermain semacam flute, si pria terlihat sedang bermain biola, dan si gadis kecil sedang bermain piano.

Gina mengernyit ketika melihat foto itu. Ia tahu ia pernah melihat gadis kecil di dalam foto itu. _Siapa dia? Aku yakin sekali anak kecil yang diculik adalah anak laki-laki. Buku harian juga bilang begitu. Siapa anak perempuan ini?_

Gina melihat Conan membaca buku harian lagi. Gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk ikut membaca. Ia berdiri di belakang Conan dan membaca bersamanya tanpa Conan sadari sementara Ai dan anak-anak lain entah membicarakan apa.

 _"Wait, what?"_ desis Gina setelah membaca ulang buku harian itu, membuat Conan terlonjak kaget karena tidak mengira Gina berada di belakangnya. _"This is ridiculous!_ Bach dan Chopin lahir di era yang berbeda! _"_

Conan melirik Gina yang tampak tersinggung. Jelas saja Gina tersinggung. Bach dan Chopin adalah musisi kebanggaan Eropa, musisi berkelas dunia! Bagaimana mungkin orang yang bermain Air on the G String secara profesional tidak bisa membedakan zaman mereka?

 _Tapi dia benar. Chopin lahir saat Bach sudah lama meninggal, jadi tidak mungkin mereka berada di era yang sama,_ batin Conan. Ia kembali membaca buku harian itu, membiarkan Gina ikut membaca di belakangnya dalam diam.

Gina tak tahu apa lagi yang ditemukan Conan dalam buku harian itu. Ia tak peduli dan tidak perlu peduli karena tokoh utama ada di sini untuk memecahkan kasus, tapi tulisan di buku itu sangat mengganggunya. Bukan masalah Bach dan Chopin, tentu saja. Masalah itu bisa dengan mudah diabaikannya. Ini tentang masalah yang lain.

Gina terpaku pada dua kata: iri dan jenius.

Si pelaku merasa iri pada orang jenius, dalam hal ini musisi jenius. Si pelaku jelas-jelas berniat membunuh seorang anak lelaki. Jika menyambungkan kedua hal itu, Gina mendapati bahwa si pelaku ingin membunuh seorang anak laki-laki karena ia iri akan kejeniusan anak itu.

Si pelaku ingin membunuh anak itu karena anak itu jenius.

Lana Liu dibunuh oleh orang yang iri akan kejeniusannya.

Tanpa sadar Gina mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mundur teratur dengan mata terbelalak. Napasnya tertahan. Ketika Conan berhasil menemukan jejak peta harta karun _game_ dalam buku harian itu, Gina telah menurunkan tangannya dan telah kembali bernapas, namun ekspresi wajahnya kosong. Gadis itu menunduk memandang lantai dengan hati yang kacau.

Di dunia fiksi ini pun, ada orang-orang yang membenci orang jenius.

Di dunia fiksi ini pun, nyawa anak-anak jenius berada dalam ancaman.

Saat ini Gina Shilmani tak ada bedanya dengan Lana Liu. Mereka sama-sama jenius dan mereka akan selalu dibenci.

TBC

* * *

 **Terus dukung fanfic saya, ya, dan review please :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear readers, terima kasih sudah menyediakan waktu untuk membaca fanfic saya. Terima kasih buat yang udah bersedia ngasih review. Terima kasih juga karena udah setia menunggu saya update fanfic. Saya harap fanfic saya dapat berkenan di hati anda-anda sekalian. Ini dia chapter 14. Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi semua OC saya adalah punya saya.

CHAPTER 14

Anak-anak pergi ke ruang piano setelah Conan mengatakan bahwa semua hal tentang kasus kali ini mungkin akan menjadi lebih jelas di sana. Mereka tidak yakin apa yang ada di ruang piano dan mungkin saja si pelaku ada di sana, jadi mereka datang mengendap-endap tanpa suara dan mengintip pelan-pelan. Rupanya ruangan itu kosong. Hanya suara rekaman saja yang terdengar dari sana. Ai mematikan suara rekaman itu sementara Conan tampak memerhatikan piano. Tak lama kemudian, Mitsuhiko menyadari bahwa seluruh tas mereka hilang dan memberitahu hal itu pada teman-temannya, membuat anak-anak grup detektif cilik kaget dan bingung.

"Jadi bagaimana? Deduksimu itu," tanya Ai pada Conan. "Kau bilang semuanya akan jelas jika kita ke sini, kan?"

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi... entahlah, aku tak tahu lagi," kata Conan sambil duduk di atas kursi piano. "Mungkin kali ini kita benar-benar dalam masalah."

"Hei, Conan!"

"Aku tidak percaya kau mau main piano di saat seperti ini!"

Genta dan Mitsuhiko memandang Conan dengan jengkel sementara Ayumi tertawa pelan.

"Tapi tinggi kursinya tidak pas untukmu, kan?" kata Ayumi geli. "Padahal tadi pas untuk Ayumi dan Gina- _chan_."

"Benar juga. Berarti kursi itu bisa diatur," kata Gina, lalu ia merasa ada yang aneh. _Sekarang kursi itu pas untuk orang dewasa, tapi tadi pas untuk anak kecil. Apakah anak laki-laki itu yang memainkan piano pertama kali?_

"Mungkin kau bisa mengatur tinggi kursinya dengan tombol di bawah alas ini," kata Mitsuhiko sambil menyibak alas kursi. Conan memandangnya dalam diam, tampak sedikit terkejut sekaligus berpikir.

"Jadi? Apakah kita dalam masalah gara-gara pemain piano itu?" tanya Ai lagi pada Conan.

"Ya." Conan akhirnya tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu kebenaran di balik kasus ini. "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang luar biasa jenius sampai-sampai ada yang berharap agar mereka tidak pernah lahir!"

"O-orang yang luar biasa jenius?" Mitsuhiko terdengar cemas. "Kita berhadapan dengan orang seperti itu?"

"Ya..." Sekarang Conan mengatur tinggi kursi hingga pas untuk tubuh anak-anak. Setelah itu ia meminta anak-anak bernyanyi dengan iringan piano Ayumi atau Gina. Ia meminta mereka bernyanyi dengan gembira.

"Tapi siapa yang akan main piano? Ayumi atau Gina?" tanya Genta. Ayumi pun memandang piano dan Gina dengan bingung. Gina jadi tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Ayumi dan aku bisa bermain bersama-sama," kata Gina. "Kita akan bermain piano tiga tangan. Oke, Ayumi?"

"Oke!" balas Ayumi riang.

Maka itulah yang mereka lakukan. Ayumi bermain dengan dua tangan, sedangkan Gina mengikutinya dengan satu tangan. Dengan cara ini, musik yang mereka mainkan terdengar lebih kaya dan indah. Sambil bermain piano, mereka juga bernyanyi bersama Mitsuhiko dan Genta. Sementara itu, Ai dan Conan berjaga-jaga di luar ruang piano untuk menangkap si pianis misterius. Sesuai kata Conan, tak lama kemudian si pianis misterius datang mengintip ruang piano dan berhasil dipergoki oleh Conan dan Ai. Rupanya pianis misterius itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Tak lama setelah itu, listrik kembali menyala dan Conan mulai mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada anak itu sambil menjelaskan hasil deduksinya pada anak-anak yang lain.

Anak lelaki itu bernama Keita Onoda dan usianya tujuh tahun. Ia adalah murid kelas 1 di SD Haido. Dialah yang disebut Conan sebagai orang jenius, lebih tepatnya pianis jenius. Keita bisa berada di rumah ini karena diculik oleh ayah temannya. Temannya sendiri bernama Chiaki. Foto keluarga yang ditemukan Ayumi adalah foto keluarga Chiaki, menjawab pertanyaan Gina yang penasaran siapa sebenarnya gadis kecil dalam foto. Sekarang ia tahu kalau gadis itu adalah Chiaki.

Keita tidak menganggap dirinya diculik, tapi justru diselamatkan karena selama di rumah ayahnya Chiaki, ia bisa bermain sepuasnya tanpa perlu terus-menerus latihan piano untuk kompetisi yang akan segera datang. Anak itu juga menukar-nukar halaman buku harian karena ia kekurangan kertas untuk menggambar peta harta. Ia tidak ingin ayah Chiaki tahu kalau kertasnya diambil, jadi Keita tidak merobeknya. Ia mengambilnya dengan cara membuka staples perekat kertas. Karena ulahnya ini, halaman-halaman di buku harian jadi tidak teratur. Untuk masalah ini Gina sama sekali tidak tahu karena ia terlalu terpaku pada kata iri dan jenius bahkan sampai sekarang. Ia memandang Keita dengan perasaan sedih sekaligus prihatin. Ia berharap anak itu takkan bernasib sama dengan Lana.

Conan meminta lembar kertas yang Keita ambil karena ia ingin tahu apa yang ditulis ayahnya Chiaki di lembar itu. Segera setelah Keita memberikannya, Conan membacanya dengan bersuara sehingga anak-anak yang lain bisa mendengarnya, termasuk Gina, dan ketika telah mendengarnya, Gina terkejut.

 _Orang itu akan bunuh diri!_

Conan juga tampaknya menyadari hal ini karena ia bertanya dengan panik apakah Keita tahu di mana pria itu berada, tapi Keita tidak tahu. Kemudian Ayumi dengan cemas mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan foto keluarga Chiaki di lantai koridor yang basah. Gina langsung menduga bahwa ayahnya Chiaki ada di kamar mandi dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia segera berlari ke sana sebelum teman-temannya bergerak.

 _Please... jangan mati, jangan mati..._

Gina sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi dan mencoba membukanya, tapi ternyata terkunci. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu dengan panik.

"Paman! Kau mendengarku? Kau tidak boleh mati, Paman! Paman, _open the door!_ Buka pintunya! Paman!"

Anak-anak yang lain berhasil menyusulnya dalam waktu singkat. Mereka mencoba mendobrak pintu, tapi usaha mereka sia-sia. Pintu itu takkan terbuka dengan tenaga anak-anak. Kemudian Conan membuat tanda-tanda di dinding menggunakan pulpennya, menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak anak-anak yang lain. Ketika ia meminta teman-temannya mengambilkan sepatunya, barulah Gina mengerti.

"Kau akan memanfaatkan pantulan bolamu," kata Gina. Conan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau yakin cara itu akan berhasil?" tanyanya cemas.

"Harus berhasil."

Tak lama kemudian Genta dan Mitsuhiko datang membawa sepatu Conan. Conan bergegas memakainya, lalu mengeluarkan bola sepak dari ikat pinggangnya dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga menggunakan sepatu supernya. Bola itu memantul-mantul di dinding sesuai tanda yang ia buat dan berhasil menjebol pintu kamar mandi. Gina langsung melesat masuk ke sana diikuti teman-temannya.

Gina mendapati ayah Chiaki terduduk tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan tenggelam dalam _bathtub_ yang airnya telah berwarna kemerahan. Pemandangan itu sangat mengerikan bagi Gina, tapi ia terus melangkah mendekati pria itu meskipun tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran.

 _Please, jangan mati..._

Gina mengecek pria itu dan lega karena mendapatinya masih bernapas. Setelah itu Conan segera melakukan pertolongan pertama sambil mengatakan pada Gina bahwa pria itu masih bisa diselamatkan, tapi ia juga menyatakan kebingungannya tentang bagaimana cara mereka yang anak-anak membawa pria itu ke rumah sakit. Untungnya saat itu juga Profesor Agasa tiba. Ia datang bersama ibunya Keita yang ditemuinya di tengah jalan. Profesor menawarkan bantuannya untuk membawa ayahnya Chiaki ke rumah sakit dengan mobil. Akhirnya kasus itu pun berakhir bahagia. Ayah Chiaki berhasil diselamatkan dan Keita bertemu lagi dengan ibunya.

Kasus itu membuat anak-anak tak bisa menyantap rebung hari itu juga di rumah Agasa karena begitu kasus benar-benar selesai bagi mereka (dalam artian ayah Chiaki sudah berada di rumah sakit dan mereka sudah memberikan keterangan pada polisi), hari sudah terlalu malam. Anak-anak terpaksa menunda acara makan rebung mereka sampai besok. Di hari esok itu jugalah, Conan mendapatkan kabar dari orang tuanya setelah acara makan rebung usai dan teman-temannya telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kabar itu adalah kabar tentang Gina.

"Kami telah menyelidikinya sesuai permintaanmu," kata Yukiko pada Conan. Saat itu mereka ada di rumah Agasa dan Ai, jadi tentu saja kedua orang itu juga mendengarkan. "Nama Gina Shilmani memang ada dalam daftar warga London. Penampilan fisik dan usianya juga cocok. Anak itu memiliki ayah keturunan Pakistan-Inggris dan ibu keturunan Indonesia-Jepang. Kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Aku bahkan sempat mengunjungi makam mereka. Lalu anak itu juga adalah korban kecelakaan yang sama, tapi berhasil selamat sementara kedua orang tuanya dikabarkan meninggal di tempat kejadian. Aku dan Yusaku juga sudah menemukan rumah sakit tempat anak itu dirawat dan kami sudah mengeceknya. Dia dirawat di sana setelah kecelakaan itu dan dokter memang menyatakan bahwa dia amnesia."

"Bagaimana dengan Ken Watanabe? Benarkah dia adalah pamannya?" tanya Conan.

"Ya, Ken Watanabe adalah adik kandung ibunya. Aku sudah bicara dengan keluarga Gina di London untuk memastikan."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan orang tuanya?"

"Mereka adalah pemilik restoran masakan timur tengah di London. Aku sudah ke sana. Restoran itu memiliki banyak pelanggan. Sekarang restoran itu diambil alih oleh sepupu ayahnya. Katanya sih, mereka akan memberikannya pada Gina- _chan_ jika Gina- _chan_ sudah cukup dewasa, itu pun jika Gina- _chan_ mau. Sepupu ayahnya sendiri tidak punya keinginan melanjutkan bisnis restoran selama-lamanya. Katanya, jika saat dewasa nanti Gina- _chan_ menolak restoran itu, dia akan menjualnya. Jadi bisa dibilang bisnis restoran itu dijalankannya demi Gina- _chan_."

"Apakah Gina mendapatkan keuntungan dari bisnis restoran itu sampai sekarang?"

"Ya, karena kata sepupu ayahnya, restoran itu tidak pernah jadi miliknya. Ia hanya membantu menjalankannya. Restoran itu adalah haknya Gina- _chan_ , begitu katanya."

"Jadi anak itu tidak punya masalah secara finansial. Ia didukung oleh pamannya dan restoran orang tuanya," kata Ai.

" _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ juga menyelidiki kehidupan Gina sebelum ini, kan?" tanya Conan lagi.

"Oh, ya," Yukiko mengangguk. "Menurut keluarganya, Gina- _chan_ adalah gadis yang baik dan periang. Kata mereka, ia tidak punya masalah bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa anak itu tidak pernah terlibat masalah, selalu jadi kebanggaan orang tuanya karena berprestasi."

"Apakah mereka juga mengatakan kalau anak itu jenius?"

"Tidak. Mereka hanya bilang bahwa Gina- _chan_ adalah anak yang berprestasi di sekolah. Anak yang pintar."

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupan sekolahnya di Inggris?" tanya Ai.

"Kami tidak bisa mendapatkan data akademiknya, tapi kata guru-guru dan teman-temannya, Gina- _chan_ adalah anak yang baik dan pintar. Itu saja," jawab Yukiko, "tapi ada yang sedikit aneh. Aku mencoba memancing dengan bertanya apakah kecerdasan Gina- _chan_ bisa menyamai kakak-kakak kelasnya, tapi mantan wali kelasnya malah tertawa seolah-olah aku sedang bergurau. Katanya jika di dunia ini ada anak sehebat itu, anak itu pasti sudah masuk berita nasional."

"Kalau begitu memang aneh," kata Ai. "Anak itu jelas-jelas sangat cerdas. Tingkat kecerdasannya sudah lebih tinggi daripada anak kelas 1 SD."

"Satu lagi, Shin- _chan_. Kami sudah mencari informasi tentang anak itu di Scotland Yard," kata Yukiko.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Anak itu pernah masuk ke sana karena penindasan?" tanya Conan.

"Sayangnya tidak ada yang seperti itu."

"Tidak ada?"

"Ya,tapi kemungkinan besar hal itu terjadi karena _human error_. Penindasan di kalangan anak muda bukan hal yang jarang terjadi di London. Ada kalanya polisi hanya mengumpulkan mereka untuk diberi nasihat atau ditahan di kantor polisi sampai orang tua atau wali mereka datang. Hal-hal seperti itu mungkin saja tidak tercatat, atau tercatat tapi cepat juga dihapus. Jika penindasannya tergolong berat, baru mereka lebih serius menanggapinya."

"Penindasan berat?"

"Misalnya sampai melukai korban secara fisik atau membuat korban mengidap masalah psikologis, atau bahkan mungkin sampai membuat korban meninggal."

"Oh..."

"Itu artinya, mungkin penindasan Gina tidak tergolong berat. Dia sendiri juga bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja setelah penindasan itu," kata Ai. "Selain itu dia juga bilang kalau saat penindasan itu terjadi, ada orang yang melihat dan segera melapor pada polisi. Mungkin karena itu juga kasusnya jadi ringan."

Conan mengangguk, namun ia masih berpikir. " _Kaa-san_ , apakah kenalannya di London juga tahu kalau Gina bisa bermain piano?"

Yukiko mengangguk. "Neneknya yang mengajarinya bermain piano. Di rumahnya ada piano digital. Selain di rumah, anak itu juga belajar piano di sekolah."

"Bagaimana dengan permainannya? Apakah bagus?"

"Untuk anak seumurannya, menurutku dia cukup bagus," balas Yukiko.

"Cukup bagus?"

"Ya, menurut neneknya pun begitu. Aku juga menonton videonya saat ia main piano yang disediakan di jalanan London. Permainannya masih banyak kurangnya kalau dibandingkan dengan permainan pianis profesional, tapi untuk anak seumurannya, permainan itu cukup bagus."

Conan dan Ai saling pandang. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar?

" _Kaa-san_ menontonnya dari mana?" tanya Conan lagi.

"Internet. Pamannya, Watanabe- _san_ , punya akun di situs video. Ia merekam permainan Gina saat ia mengunjungi kakaknya di London. Oh ya, video itu diunggah kira-kira tiga bulan sebelum Gina dan kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kalau mau."

Conan dan Ai saling pandang lagi. Permainan Gina hanya dinilai cukup bagus oleh Yukiko, sementara mereka terpesona pada permainan gadis kecil yang sama kemarin. Yukiko jelas tidak buta musik. Conan tahu ia bisa percaya pada pendapat ibunya, tapi kalau begitu, mengapa permainan Gina kemarin lebih dari sekedar cukup bagus?

"Haibara, tolong cari video itu," kata Conan. Tak ada salahnya jika ia memastikan sendiri. Ai juga setuju dan segera membuka laptop untuk mencari video itu. Dalam beberapa menit, Conan dan Ai sudah berada di depan layar laptop, menonton Gina memainkan piano di jalanan London. Permainannya saat itu mungkin hanya setingkat dengan Ayumi, bukan permainan hebat yang mereka dengar kemarin. Yukiko memang benar, tapi pertanyaan Conan dan Ai belum terjawab.

Mengapa permainan gadis itu kemarin bagus sekali? Apakah dalam waktu anggaplah sekitar empat bulan kemampuan bermain piano seorang anak kecil bisa meningkat setajam itu? Conan menyatakan unek-uneknya pada Yukiko dan ternyata Yukiko sendiri tak tahu jawabannya.

"Aku tak tahu sehebat apa permainan yang kalian dengar kemarin, jadi aku tak bisa memberikan penilaian yang pasti," kata Yukiko akhirnya, "tapi anak-anak memang lebih cepat menyerap pelajaran dibandingkan orang dewasa. Bukan tidak mungkin dalam tiga atau empat bulan seorang anak bisa lancar bermain piano jika rajin berlatih, apa lagi jika pada dasarnya anak itu memang berbakat. Mungkin hal itu bisa masuk ke dalam pertimbangan kalian."

Setelah memberikan laporan sekaligus mengantarkan oleh-oleh untuk Conan, Ai, dan Agasa, Yukiko pergi ke rumahnya sendiri di sebelah. Ia akan menginap di sana semalam sekalian membantu mengurus penyamaran Subaru sebelum besok terbang lagi ke Amerika. Sementara itu, Conan dan Ai sibuk berpikir di rumah Agasa. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak cocok dan meragukan tentang Gina dan hal-hal itulah yang membuat mereka berpikir.

Pertama, Yukiko bilang Gina adalah gadis yang baik, periang, dan tidak punya masalah dalam pergaulannya, tapi Gina yang mereka kenal tidak demikian. Gina yang mereka kenal memang gadis yang baik, tapi ia tidak periang. Ia justru cenderung pendiam. Selain itu, jika mengacu pada kata-kata gadis itu yang mengaku pernah ditindas, itu artinya ia pernah punya masalah dalam pergaulan, pernah terlibat masalah. Apa lagi gadis itu punya reaksi yang ekstrem terhadap kekerasan. Mana mungkin gadis periang yang tak pernah terlibat masalah bisa seperti itu?

Kedua, Yukiko bilang, wali kelas Gina menganggap Yukiko bergurau saat mantan aktris itu menanyakan apakah kecerdasan Gina bisa menyamai kakak kelasnya. Itu artinya di mata si wali kelas, kecerdasan Gina tidak setinggi itu, padahal Gina yang dikenal Conan dan Ai adalah gadis yang sangat cerdas yang levelnya bukan level anak kelas 1 SD lagi.

Ketiga, kasus penindasan Gina tidak terdaftar di Scotland Yard. Mungkin kasus Gina saat itu memang ringan karena gadis itu mengaku baik-baik saja setelah ditindas dan ada orang yang dengan cepat melapor ke polisi. Mungkin karena ringan itu jugalah kasusnya cepat dihapus dari riwayat kepolisian Scotland Yard. Tapi jika dikaitkan dengan poin pertama, muncul pertanyaan lagi di benak Conan dan Ai. Apakah Gina memang ditindas sekali itu saja? Apakah ia tidak pernah mengalami penindasan yang lebih berat?

Keempat, piano. Gina yang mereka lihat dalam video yang diunggah berbulan-bulan lalu jelas hanya pianis amatir yang baru belajar, tapi Gina yang mereka lihat kemarin dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri adalah pianis yang bisa menghasilkan permainan mengagumkan. Levelnya saat itu sudah jauh dari level amatir. Mungkin kata-kata Yukiko tentang anak-anak cepat belajar memang bisa jadi adalah penyebab peningkatan permainan piano Gina yang terlihat tajam sekali, tapi rasanya sulit bagi Conan dan Ai untuk mengabaikan hal ini.

"Yah, paling tidak sekarang kita tahu kalau gadis itu bukan korban APTX. Semua datanya benar-benar asli," kata Conan setelah mendiskusikan semua keanehan Gina dengan Ai dan Agasa.

"Air on the G String," kata Ai tiba-tiba, membuat Conan memandangnya dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Lagu itu ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu anak itu," kata Ai lagi, dan sekarang Conan mengerti.

Kemarin Gina mengakui bahwa Air on the G String telah menyelamatkannya lebih dari sekali. Menyelamatkannya dari apa, gadis itu juga tidak tahu. Ia masih amnesia. Pertanyaan itu jugalah yang menjadi misteri besar bagi Conan dan Ai. Sebenarnya apa yang dialami gadis itu di masa lalu? Apa yang membuat Gina menjadi Gina yang sekarang mereka kenal?

Mungkin Air on the G String akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

TBC

* * *

 **Well? Ada kritik? Saran? Jangan ragu untuk ngasih review, ya! Saya seneng banget kalo ada yang nge-review fanfic saya :)**

 **Sekedar info, memang ada piano-piano yang disediakan di beberapa jalan di London dan piano-piano itu bebas dimainkan siapa saja. Jadi di sana juga ada istilah** ** _street piano_** **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca chapter ini. See you in next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear readers! Ketemu lagi dengan saya di chapter ini. Terima kasih udah mau nyempetin baca. Terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih review. Terima kasih atas saran dan dukungan para pembaca sekalian. Selamat menikmati chapter 15. Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi OC saya punya saya.

CHAPTER 15

Ken mengamati keponakannya dengan cemas. Semakin hari ia melihat Gina semakin kurus. Dulu sewaktu ia bertemu Gina di rumah sakit, gadis itu juga kurus karena masih dalam pemulihan setelah mengalami kecelakaan, tapi setelah itu tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menggemuk hingga tampak ideal lagi. Ken tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang Gina kembali kurus, padahal gadis itu tidak sakit. Gadis itu makan dengan normal. Tak ada kesalahan dengan nafsu makannya. Ken juga yakin bahwa keponakannya tidak mengalami _eating disorder_ karena selalu menghabiskan apa yang ada di piringnya sampai tak bersisa, jadi mengapa anak itu bisa semakin kurus dari hari ke hari?

Prestasi Gina di sekolah tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun oleh masalah berat badannya. Ken tahu itu karena ia menyempatkan diri membuka buku-buku pelajarannya saat anak itu sedang tidur atau ada di sekolah dan ternyata semua nilainya nyaris sempurna. Ia juga sempat mengawasi kerja Miyuki, memastikan bahwa sang pengasuh memperlakukan Gina dengan baik, dan memang demikian yang terjadi. Miyuki dan Gina semakin lama malah semakin akrab, jadi tak mungkin ada yang salah dengan cara mengasuh Miyuki. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Gina mengalami sesuatu yang salah di rumah. Ken juga menyempatkan diri ke sekolah Gina untuk menanyakan perkembangannya pada wali kelasnya, untuk diam-diam melihatnya saat gadis kecil itu belajar dan bermain, tapi sungguh, tak ada apa pun yang aneh di matanya selain bahwa gadis itu sering tidur di kelas saat pagi hari, tapi anak-anak lain juga banyak yang mengantuk dan tertidur di kelas saat masih pagi, jadi bagi Ken itu bukan masalah.

Kalau begitu apa yang salah? Mengapa keponakannya malah tambah kurus padahal Ken selalu memenuhi segala kebutuhannya?

Bukan hanya Ken yang mencemaskan Gina. Miyuki juga mencemaskannya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat gadis itu hampir setiap hari. Ia yang menjaga gadis itu ketika pamannya tidak ada. Ia adalah pengasuhnya! Rasa-rasanya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya, tapi mengapa Gina seolah-olah ingin membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan? Padahal ia mengasuhnya dengan baik, tapi mengapa anak itu malah semakin kurus?

Baik Ken maupun Miyuki pernah bertanya langsung pada Gina. Mereka bertanya apakah ia sakit, apakah ia mengalami masalah, mengapa ia semakin kurus saja, dan lain-lain, tapi jawaban Gina selalu sama. Ia tidak apa-apa, ia baik-baik saja. Gina mengatakannya dengan ringan, tanpa ragu dan tanpa beban, seolah-olah masalah berat badannya memang tak punya alasan khusus.

Ken tidak punya pilihan selain memberikan Gina bekal ekstra. Ia selalu memastikan Gina pergi ke sekolah membawa camilan berkalori tinggi. Jika ia harus berangkat kerja sebelum Gina pergi sekolah, maka tugas itu jatuh ke tangan Miyuki yang tak pernah lalai melaksanakannya. Cara itu tampaknya berhasil untuk beberapa waktu karena berat badan Gina tidak lagi menurun, tapi setelah hari demi hari berlalu, Ken dan Miyuki lagi-lagi cemas.

Berat badan Gina memang tidak turun lagi, tapi ternyata tidak naik juga. Anak itu masih saja terlihat kurus, tak kunjung ideal seperti semula.

"Gina, kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa cerita pada Paman, _okay_?" kata Ken pada Gina suatu hari, ketika mereka sedang makan malam bersama.

 _"Okay,"_ balas Gina sambil tersenyum heran. Ken yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Jika melihat ekspresi Gina, gadis itu memang tampak tidak apa-apa, tampak baik-baik saja. Senyum heran itu adalah salah satu contohnya. Anak itu bisa tersenyum demikian pasti karena tidak memahami kata-katanya, tidak tahu kalau pamannya sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Seolah-olah anak itu memang merasa tidak punya masalah yang harus diceritakan.

Setelah makan malam, biasanya Ken akan mengurung diri di kamarnya atau di ruang kerjanya, menyiapkan bahan-bahan berita yang harus disiarkannya besok atau menyiapkan perlengkapannya jika ia harus pergi meliput berita di suatu tempat, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia memutuskan untuk memerhatikan jadwal keponakannya.

Seusai makan malam, biasanya Gina akan masuk ke kamar untuk mengerjakan PR atau belajar. Ken sudah beberapa kali melihat Gina tidak menutup pintu kamar ketika ia harus belajar, tapi setelah ia mengamati anak itu dalam beberapa hari, Gina memang punya kebiasaan tidak menutup pintu kamar saat belajar. Anak itu tidak peduli pada pintu. Ia hanya menutup pintu kamar saat harus berganti pakaian dan saat hendak tidur. Ken juga pada akhirnya sadar bahwa Gina hanya duduk untuk belajar dalam waktu tak sampai dua jam dan waktu belajarnya lebih banyak habis untuk bahasa dan sejarah Jepang. Setelah menyelesaikan PR dan belajar dan menyiapkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran besok, Gina akan keluar dari kamarnya, mengambil beberapa majalah langganan Ken dari ruang keluarga, lalu membawa semua majalah itu ke kamarnya. Gina akan membaca majalah-majalah itu atau mengerjakan kuis-kuis di dalamnya. Banyak majalah Ken yang berbahasa Inggris karena ia adalah penyiar berita berbahasa Inggris, jadi Gina tidak punya kesulitan berarti dalam membacanya. Ketika waktu tidur tiba, gadis itu akan menyimpan semua majalah yang dibawanya di bawah tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia akan menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia selalu menutup pintu kamar dan mematikan lampu sebelum tidur. Ia bahkan tak repot-repot menyalakan lampu tidur yang disediakan Ken untuk jaga-jaga seandainya gadis kecil itu takut gelap. Kenyataannya, anak itu baik-baik saja berada di dalam kamar yang gelap gulita.

Ken baru sadar kalau selama ini Gina sering bangun sekitar jam 5-6 pagi dan mungkin karena itu Gina suka tidur di kelas saat pagi hari. Begitu bangun, Gina tak langsung menggosok gigi. Ia justru berkutat dengan majalah-majalah lagi sampai sekitar jam setengah tujuh, lalu mengembalikan semua majalah itu ke ruang keluarga. Kemudian barulah ia merapikan tempat tidur, lalu merapikan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia akan bergabung bersama pamannya di meja makan untuk sarapan, lalu pergi ke sekolah. Begitu pulang dari sekolah, biasanya Gina akan menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan teman-temannya selama satu sampai dua jam sebelum pulang ke rumah. Begitu sampai di rumah, ia akan mencicipi masakan Miyuki dan bermain dengan pengasuhnya itu. Ken mendapat laporan dari Miyuki bahwa Gina suka bermain catur dan sangat mahir dalam hal itu. Miyuki sering kalah melawannya. Gina tidak suka dibacakan dongeng, tapi ada kalanya ia mau mendengarkan dongeng Jepang. Ia lebih suka mendengarkan cerita pengalaman hidup Miyuki daripada mendengarkan cerita anak-anak. Gina suka menonton acara berita di TV, baik itu dalam bahasa Jepang ataupun Inggris. Ia juga suka menonton film dokumenter dan beberapa serial kartun. Miyuki pernah memergokinya menonton film drama yang jelas bukan untuk anak SD, tapi sejak saat itu, Gina tak pernah menonton drama lagi. Gina juga suka tidur siang dan biasanya akan tidur selama satu sampai dua jam.

Ken tak hanya meneliti jadwal harian Gina, ia juga meneliti kepribadian Gina lebih dalam. Hal ini dilakukannya saat mereka jalan-jalan bersama, entah itu ke festival, ke restoran, ke pusat perbelanjaan, ke toko buku, ke mana saja. Ken meneliti keponakannya dengan berusaha mencari tahu apa saja yang disukai anak itu dan bagaimana respon anak itu terhadap berbagai hal. Setelah beberapa kali berjalan-jalan dengan Gina, Ken akhirnya mengetahui seperti apa keponakannya.

Gina punya adab yang baik saat berada di tempat-tempat umum. Ia tidak berlari-lari tanpa aturan saat berada di sana. Ketika pergi ke dokter, ia tak pernah ribut, menangis, atau berlari-lari seperti anak-anak lain. Ia hanya duduk menunggu gilirannya dengan manis sambil belajar bahasa Jepang dengan Ken menggunakan huruf-huruf dan kata-kata di koran atau majalah. Gina tidak menangis ketika dokter mengambil darahnya, tidak menangis ketika dokter mencabut gigi susunya yang tanggal. Gina tidak pernah menyisakan makanan ketika makan di rumah maupun di restoran. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan mulutnya belepotan makanan, tidak pernah bicara sambil mengunyah di tempat umum, dan tidak pernah membiarkan makanan tercecer sampai keluar dari piringnya. Gina tahu cara menggunakan pisau, sendok, dan garpu, tapi ia masih dalam tahap belajar menggunakan sumpit. Gina tidak menyukai gaun pesta mewah, gaun pesta _princess_ , atau apa pun itu yang biasanya diminati banyak anak perempuan seusianya. Ia lebih suka gaun pesta yang lebih "normal" dan normal versi Gina adalah gaun yang biasanya justru paling tidak disukai anak-anak karena menurut mereka terlalu sederhana. Gina tidak suka boneka barbie, tidak tertarik pada rumah dan istana boneka, tapi suka boneka jahit yang empuk dan berbulu. Gina tidak suka buku yang banyak gambar. Ia selalu memilih buku tulis yang bersampul polos, tanpa gambar-gambar kartun yang biasanya disukai anak-anak. Gina juga lebih memilih novel daripada buku cerita bergambar (walaupun ia tidak menolak _manga_ ), padahal anak seusianya biasanya tidak tertarik pada novel. Gina tidak tertarik pada majalah anak-anak. Ia lebih tertarik pada majalah sains, majalah politik, majalah kedokteran, terkadang majalah _fashion_ (anak-anak maupun dewasa), dan semua majalah-majalah lain yang topiknya terlalu berat untuk anak SD. Ketika pergi ke perpustakaan kota, Gina juga nyaris tak pernah masuk ke bagian anak-anak. Ia malah lebih sering masuk ke bagian yang lebih cocok dikunjungi anak-anak SMP, SMA, dan mahasiswa.

Semua itu membuat Ken _shock_.

Oke, ia senang karena Gina tahu sopan santun dan adab di tempat umum. Ia senang karena Gina tidak cengeng hanya karena jarum suntik atau tang pencabut gigi. Ia tidak punya masalah dengan selera pakaian Gina yang sederhana, toh gadis itu terlihat cantik dan manis dengan pakaian seperti apa pun. Ia rasa ia juga bisa mengerti ketika Gina lebih suka buku bersampul polos. Mungkin keponakannya memang tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berlebihan. Tapi yang lainnya! Novel-novel itu! Majalah-majalah itu! Buku-buku itu! Dan acara-acara TV itu! Bukankah Gina hanya anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun? Mengapa ia bisa tertarik pada topik-topik berat seperti politik, sains, dan kedokteran? Mengapa ia bisa tertarik pada siaran berita?

Oke, Ken tahu kalau Gina bukan gadis kecil biasa. Ia tahu Gina adalah anak yang luar biasa cerdas karena nilai-nilainya nyaris selalu sempurna, jago main catur, dan bisa mengerjakan soal sudoku, tapi semua itu keterlaluan! Sejenius apa pun, seharusnya anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak. Seharusnya Gina-nya paling tidak mengagumi para _princess_ , menyukai boneka barbie, bermain boneka dengan pengasuhnya (yang ia tahu tidak pernah terjadi), dan tertarik pada buku-buku cerita bergambar. Bukankah psikolog anak juga berpendapat bahwa anak-anak cenderung lebih menyukai gambar daripada huruf, lebih suka pemandangan berwarna-warni daripada sebaliknya? Mengapa Gina-nya harus berbeda 180 derajat? Sebenarnya apa yang diajarkan mendiang kakaknya dan mendiang kakak iparnya selama ini hingga membuat Gina bagaikan orang dewasa dalam tubuh anak-anak?

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah pemikiran di kepala Ken.

Apakah pola pikir Gina memang sedewasa itu? Jika memang begitu, sudah pasti Gina merasa seolah-olah ia tidak punya tempat selama ini. Tidak heran jika ia tertekan karena tak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia berada di tengah anak-anak SD, tapi pola pikirnya dan pengetahuannya sudah jauh di atas anak SD. Tidak akan aneh jika karena itu juga Gina merasa frustasi. Apakah karena itu berat badan Gina bermasalah belakangan ini?

Selama ini mungkin Gina selalu mengaku baik-baik saja, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Meskipun pamannya memintanya berterus terang tentang masalahnya, Gina tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia punya pola pikir yang lebih dewasa dari anak-anak SD dan hal itu membuatnya frustasi. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan orang dewasa? Mau berterus terang seperti apa pun, di mata orang dewasa ia tetaplah anak kecil. Ia akan tetap berada di gedung SD.

Pemikiran itu membuat Ken tertegun. Benarkah hal itu yang terjadi pada Gina? Jika iya, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia tidak bisa membuat Gina langsung loncat kelas begitu saja. Ia ragu sistem pendidikan Jepang akan mengizinkannya. Ia tidak bisa membuat Gina begitu saja berteman dengan anak-anak SMP dan SMA. Bagaimana kalau ia ditindas oleh mereka? Gina hanya anak kecil meskipun mungkin ia adalah anak yang jenius. Secara fisik, ia bukan tandingan anak-anak yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

 _Tapi tunggu, belum tentu sebenarnya Gina merasa seperti itu, kan?_ pikir Ken. Ia pernah melihat Gina bermain bersama anak-anak seusianya. Ia juga tahu kalau Gina senang bermain bersama anak-anak grup detektif cilik dan Profesor Agasa. Jadi sebenarnya Gina tidak sedewasa itu juga, kan?

 _Omong-omong, seperti apa Gina saat menghabiskan waktu bersama grup detektif cilik?_ batin Ken lagi. Ia tak pernah tahu apa saja yang persisnya dilakukan Gina ketika sedang bersama grup itu. Ia memang pernah dengar dari Gina kalau mereka pernah terlibat kasus pembunuhan, penculikan, dan pencurian, tapi karena grup detektif cilik selalu didampingi Profesor Agasa dan selalu dalam pengawasan Detektif Mouri, Ken tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Yang ingin ia ketahui adalah sebetah apa keponakannya bersama grup itu, seperti apa sikapnya selama bersama mereka. Mungkin ia bisa sekalian curhat pada Agasa. Kelihatannya profesor tua itu sudah berpengalaman mengasuh anak-anak. Karena itu, dua hari kemudian Ken bertamu di rumah Profesor Agasa ketika anak-anak masih berada di sekolah. Kebetulan juga, saat itu Subaru ada di sana untuk berbagi kare.

Biasanya Subaru akan langsung pulang setelah mengantar masakannya, tapi karena kali ini kunjungannya bersamaan dengan kedatangan Ken, ia pun memutuskan untuk bertamu di rumah Agasa lebih lama.

"Oohh... jadi belakangan ini Gina- _kun_ punya masalah berat badan," kata Agasa setelah mendengarkan cerita Ken. "Ai- _kun_ pernah bilang hal yang mirip padaku. Katanya Gina- _kun_ kelihatan lebih kurus saat ia memakai seragam olahraga. Gina- _kun_ selalu memakai pakaian longgar dan cenderung tertutup, jadi aku tak bisa melihat jelas ia tambah kurus atau tidak."

Ken mengangguk. "Anak itu selalu bilang bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, tapi saya ragu akan hal itu. Berat badannya tak juga kembali seperti semula."

"Jika kesehatannya tidak terganggu, mungkin tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan," kata Subaru. "Apakah Gina- _chan_ menunjukkan tanda-tanda letih atau sakit? Atau mungkin saja prestasinya di sekolah menurun? Atau mungkin juga ada tanda-tanda _eating disorder_?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tak ada yang seperti itu," jawab Ken. "Saya bahkan sudah mengunjungi sekolahnya dan mengamatinya seharian di sana, tapi dia kelihatan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin Gina- _chan_ hanya anak yang aktif," kata Subaru lagi.

Ken terdiam, tampak menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat. Kemudian akhirnya ia bertanya, "Profesor, apakah ada masalah dengan Gina selama ia bermain bersama grup detektif cilik?"

"Eh?" Profesor agak terkejut. "Ah, tidak ada. Gina- _kun_ selalu terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia juga senang bermain bersama anak-anak grup detektif cilik. Mereka berenam berteman akrab."

Ken mengangguk-angguk. "Sebenarnya, karena cemas, belakangan ini saya jadi lebih memerhatikan Gina. Jujur saja saya sempat _shock_ setelah lebih mengenalnya."

" _Shock?_ Kenapa?" tanya Agasa heran. Subaru juga tertarik dengan pernyataan ini. Kira-kira apa yang bisa membuat seorang paman menjadi _shock_ setelah mengenal keponakannya?

"Gina tidak seperti kebanyakan anak seusianya," jawab Ken. "Dia punya selera yang aneh. Gina suka membaca majalah-majalah yang bertopik berat. Apakah anda percaya jika saya katakan bahwa Gina membaca majalah sains, majalah kedokteran, dan majalah politik? Gina tidak suka membaca majalah anak-anak. Dia juga lebih suka novel daripada buku cerita bergambar. Selain itu, anehnya dia juga suka menonton berita di TV."

"Tapi dia masih suka bermain, kan? Dengan boneka misalnya, atau dengan teman-temannya. Maksudku, selama ini dia senang bermain bersama grup detektif cilik, jadi kupikir dia masih normal," kata Agasa.

"Sejauh ini dia masih bermain dengan teman-temannya, tapi dia tidak pernah main boneka di rumah," jawab Ken lagi. "Dia tidak suka boneka kalau bukan boneka berjahit yang empuk dan bisa dijadikan bantal. Dia juga tidak mau rumah boneka."

"Yah... itu memang agak aneh," kata Subaru. "Sebenarnya, anak kelas 1 SD membaca majalah sains dan politik saja sudah aneh."

"Benar, kan?" Ken mendesah. "Aku tahu kalau anak itu jenius, tapi rasanya ada yang salah dengannya. Dia seperti orang dewasa yang berada dalam tubuh anak-anak. Yah, anda mungkin tidak paham. Maksud saya, mana mungkin ada anak seperti itu, kan?"

Agasa dan Subaru sama-sama tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka berdua mengenal orang dewasa yang terperangkap dalam tubuh anak-anak, tapi itu karena obat. Mereka bahkan tak percaya ada anak kecil sungguhan yang pola pikirnya seperti orang dewasa. Tidak mungkin ada hal semacam itu, kan? Apa lagi mereka tahu betul bahwa Gina memang anak berusia tujuh tahun asli berkat informasi dari Yukiko (Subaru mendengarkan lewat penyadap yang diam-diam dipasangnya di rumah Agasa). Sepertinya Ken terlalu berlebihan mendeskripsikan Gina.

"Anda bilang Gina- _chan_ jenius," kata Subaru akhirnya. "Kenapa menurut anda begitu?"

"Sejauh yang saya tahu, semua nilainya selalu sempurna, kecuali bahasa dan sejarah Jepang. Anak itu juga suka mengerjakan sudoku dan main catur. Lalu bacaannya adalah bacaan berat seperti itu... Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak jenius?"

Agasa dan Subaru lagi-lagi terdiam. Benar kata Ken, semua ciri-ciri itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa Gina adalah anak yang jenius. Kecerdasannya mungkin setara dengan murid SMA, bahkan mungkin setara dengan Conan dan Ai. Fakta ini sulit dipercaya oleh mereka berdua. Apa mungkin ada anak sehebat itu? Conan dan Ai bisa dibilang anak jenius karena sebenarnya mereka sudah remaja, sudah di usia SMA (walaupun untuk anak SMA mereka tergolong jenius), tapi Gina adalah murni anak SD!

"Saya jadi berpikir jangan-jangan selama ini Gina frustasi berada di SD. Mungkin dia merasa terlalu pintar di sekolahnya dan ingin pergi ke tempat lain yang setara dengannya, tapi tidak bisa karena masih terlalu muda. Anda mengerti? Perasaan seperti tidak punya tempat," kata Ken lagi. "Jangan-jangan karena itu Gina punya masalah berat badan."

"Anda terlalu khawatir. Bukankah Gina- _chan_ baik-baik saja sampai saat ini? Ia masih sehat, masih bisa beraktivitas normal, masih sering bermain bersama teman-temannya," kata Subaru.

"Yah... itu benar..."

"Kalau begitu tak usah terlalu cemas, Watanabe- _san_ ," hibur Agasa. "Gina- _kun_ tidak apa-apa. Aku juga akan membantumu mengawasinya. Tenang saja."

"Saya juga akan membantu anda. Saya tinggal di sebelah, jadi saya juga bisa mengawasi anak-anak," kata Subaru.

Ken tersenyum. Sekarang setelah tahu lebih banyak tentang Gina, ia merasa tidak terlalu percaya diri bisa membesarkan anak itu sendirian. Jika Agasa dan Subaru memang bersungguh-sungguh ingin membantunya, ia sangat bersyukur.

"Terima kasih, Profesor, Okiya- _san_ ," kata Ken akhirnya. "Saya mohon bantuan anda berdua."

"Tentu saja, Watanabe- _san_. Kau bisa mengandalkan kami," balas Profesor Agasa.

Setelah itu, Ken bertamu beberapa menit lebih lama, mencicipi kare buatan Subaru sebelum pulang ke rumah. Ia sudah merasa lebih lega sekarang. Setidaknya ada yang bersedia membantu meringankan bebannya. Ken juga telah memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa dulu. Ia hanya akan memerhatikan dan mengawasi Gina sebaik yang ia bisa. Ia harap Gina memang tidak apa-apa.

TBC

* * *

 **Komentar? Kritik? Saran? Silahkan tulis di kolom review. Saya sangat menantikan review dari readers sekalian!**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear readers, terima kasih sudah menunggu. Terima kasih atas review-nya, atas saran dan dukungannya. Selamat menikmati chapter 16!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi OC saya milik saya.

CHAPTER 16

Gina mematikan komputer _desktop_ milik Ken yang berada di ruang kerja. Ia baru saja menonton beberapa video tentang dirinya—video yang merekam Gina yang sesungguhnya—untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Kemarin untuk pertama kalinya Ken memperlihatkan semua video itu padanya. Alasan Ken menunda memberitahu Gina tentang video-video itu adalah karena pria itu takut semua video itu akan membuat Gina kaget. Ia tidak yakin anak yang amnesia bisa dicekoki banyak kenangan sekaligus.

Gina menyambut baik tawaran menonton video-video itu setelah belakangan ini semangatnya menurun gara-gara dihantui Air on the G String. Oh, ya, lagu yang seharusnya membuatnya tenang kini justru membuatnya ingin kabur dari sekolah gara-gara anak-anak grup detektif cilik. Semua bermula dari Ai dan Conan yang dengan penasaran bertanya macam-macam tentang apa saja yang diingatnya mengenai lagu ciptaan Bach itu. Gina tentu saja pura-pura tidak ingat apa pun selain bahwa lagu itu terasa familiar dan hangat di hatinya. Setelah itu anak-anak grup detektif cilik yang lain memintanya memainkan Air on the G String di ruang musik sepulang sekolah, lalu Ayumi minta diajari memainkan lagu itu, maka jadilah untuk beberapa hari Gina harus memainkan Air on the G String sepulang sekolah untuk mengajari Ayumi dan ditonton anak-anak grup detektif cilik yang lain. Lama-kelamaan Air on the G String membuatnya muak.

Menonton video-video Gina adalah ide bagus—sebuah pencerahan sekaligus penyegaran. Barangkali dengan menonton video-video itu, Lana bisa tahu seperti apa Gina yang sesungguhnya dan barangkali juga ceritanya tentang semua video itu bisa mengalihkan perhatian grup detektif cilik dari Air on the G String. Seharusnya Gina tidak pernah menyinggung masalah lagu itu di depan mereka. Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah memberitahu mereka.

Dari keseluruhan tujuh video yang ditontonnya, Lana menyimpulkan bahwa Gina yang sebenarnya adalah anak yang periang dan supel, mirip Ayumi. Gina bisa bermain piano meskipun di dalam video ia masih pemula. Anak itu adalah anak yang aktif dan berprestasi, terbukti dari kemenangannya dalam lomba lari yang diadakan pada hari ulang tahun sekolahnya. Gina juga memiliki banyak teman dan disayangi keluarganya. Orang tua Gina adalah orang tua yang lemah lembut dan baik hati, selalu tampak bangga pada putri tunggal mereka. Gina terlihat sangat dekat dengan mereka, terlihat dari seringnya ia memeluk mereka. Gina juga ternyata akrab dengan Ken meskipun mereka jarang bertemu. Ken tampak beberapa kali menggendong Gina di punggungnya dan Gina terlihat begitu gembira, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama pamannya yang datang dari negeri sakura. Gina Shilmani dalam video adalah sebenar-benarnya anak-anak. Cahaya matanya memancarkan rasa penasaran dan semangat muda, sungguh berbeda dari cahaya matanya yang sekarang ketika Lana-lah yang mengambil alih tubuhnya. Cahaya penasaran dan semangat muda itu tak tampak lagi di matanya, digantikan oleh pandangan tajam dan dalam, penuh perhitungan dan kewaspadaan khas mata Lana.

Gina Shilmani yang sebenarnya bukan seorang jenius, tapi ia tetap seorang anak yang hebat. Keunggulannya adalah kepribadiannya yang mudah bergaul dan menerima orang lain, berkebalikan dengan Lana yang sejak mengalami penindasan berubah jadi tertutup dan tidak mudah memercayai orang lain. Gina mampu menarik perhatian banyak orang karena kepribadiannya yang terbuka dan keceriaannya yang menghibur. Anak itu sangat percaya diri. Lana bisa melihat betapa cerah masa depannya jika Gina tidak berubah, jika Gina tetap menjadi orang yang terbuka, ceria, dan percaya diri. Anak itu sama sekali tidak perlu kejeniusan untuk mendapatkan dunia.

 _Tapi dia pergi, meninggalkan tubuhnya di tangan seorang gadis remaja. Aku._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Aku tak bisa jadi dia. Aku tak bisa jadi gadis yang supel dan periang sepertinya. Itu bukan aku._

 _Benar-benar bukan aku._

 _Hei, Gina, kau tidak membutuhkanku._

 _Aku tidak baik untukmu, percayalah._

 _Tubuhmu semakin kurus gara-gara mimpi burukku._

 _Kembalilah, dan biarkan aku beristirahat._

 _Aku yakin aku sudah mati. Aku jatuh, kau tahu? Jatuh dari atap bangunan yang sangat tinggi._

 _Manusia yang tak punya sayap jelas tidak akan selamat._

 _Makanya, berbaik hatilah padaku._

 _Kembalilah dan biarkan aku istirahat dengan tenang._

Lana terdiam sesaat di kursi, lalu mendesah. Ia merasa konyol karena dalam hati telah memanggil Gina yang asli dan memintanya untuk kembali. Mana mungkin Gina yang asli akan menjawabnya, kan?

 _That's too good to be true..._

Gina turun dari kursi, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja. Ruang kerja adalah sebuah kamar kecil, lebih kecil dari kamar Gina, yang berisi sebuah lemari buku, sebuah meja belajar, komputer _desktop_ , perlengkapan audio, dan _printer_ merangkap _scanner_ dan mesin fotokopi. Ruangan itu penuh dengan kabel-kabel segala peralatan elektronik yang disusun serapi mungkin oleh Ken agar tidak kusut dan tidak tertukar-tukar. Ruangan itu terletak tepat di sebelah kamar Ken dan sering sekali digunakan Ken untuk bekerja. Kali ini Gina yang menggunakannya ketika pamannya belum pulang.

Keluar dari ruang kerja, Gina berjalan ke dalam kamarnya. Di sana ia merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya, memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan datar. Ia pusing sekali belakangan ini. Hampir setiap malam ia mimpi buruk. Berat badannya tak kunjung naik. Ken dan Miyuki mencemaskannya. Ia telah melihat Gina yang asli. Empat hal itu yang membuatnya pusing.

Ia tak bisa berhenti bermimpi buruk. Ia tak bisa menghentikannya. Ia juga tak bisa minta tolong pada orang lain. Mana mungkin ia menceritakan mimpinya yang tentang pembunuhan dan penindasan seorang gadis SMA. Ia adalah seorang anak SD sekarang. Ia adalah Gina di mata orang-orang, bukan Lana. Selain itu, Gina di masa lalu adalah gadis kecil tanpa masalah yang selalu tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia, jadi tentu saja akan aneh jika mereka menemukannya bermimpi tentang penindasan dan pembunuhan.

Mimpi buruknya tak hanya menghantuinya setiap malam, tapi juga membuatnya bertambah kurus. Memang akhirnya ia selamat berkat perhatian Ken dan Miyuki, tapi sampai sekarang berat badannya tidak naik juga. Ia tahu betul hal ini membuat mereka berdua cemas. Mereka sering sekali bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja, apakah ia punya masalah. Sebenarnya ia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia punya masalah, yaitu mimpi buruknya. Tapi mana mungkin ia mengatakan pada mereka soal mimpi buruknya yang tidak masuk akal untuk anak kelas 1 SD, apa lagi anak SD yang masa lalunya bahagia. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berbohong dan berakting seyakin mungkin untuk mendukung kebohongannya.

Bukan hanya masalah berat badannya yang membuat Miyuki dan Ken cemas, Gina tahu itu. Mereka juga mencemaskan tingkah lakunya yang tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Gina baru menyadarinya ketika ia pergi berjalan-jalan untuk kesekian kalinya dengan Ken. Saat itu, Ken meluangkan banyak waktu hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dengannya beberapa hari. Saat itu juga, Ken mengamatinya dengan tidak biasa dan mendesah beberapa kali. Miyuki juga kelihatan frustasi dengan tingkah lakunya di rumah. Setelah Gina merenungkan apa yang salah dengan mereka, Gina malah mendapati bahwa dirinyalah yang salah. Ia bertingkah terlalu dewasa untuk anak umur tujuh tahun, karena itu mereka kelihatan sangat cemas. Tapi ia harus bagaimana? Ia tidak sanggup memaksakan diri mengoleksi buku cerita anak-anak atau majalah anak-anak, lebih-lebih main boneka. Ia tidak sehebat itu dalam berakting jadi anak-anak, jadi maaf saja, Ken dan Miyuki harus belajar menerimanya apa adanya.

Hal lain yang membuatnya pusing adalah Gina yang asli. Hal ini sudah tak usah ditanya lagi. Gina yang asli berkebalikan dengannya. Gina dan Lana bagai putih dan hitam, siang dan malam. Sekarang setelah mendapati kepribadian Gina berubah, apakah keluarganya masih bisa menerimanya, masih bersedia menerimanya? Apakah perubahannya tidak membuat mereka sedih? Lebih penting lagi, bagaimana perasaan Ken setelah tahu bahwa keponakannya berubah sejak mengalami kecelakaan? Apakah Gina menambah kecemasannya? Gina tak suka membuat orang cemas, apa lagi jika orang itu adalah orang yang disayanginya seperti Ken dan Miyuki.

Sebetulnya Gina sudah paham betul apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat mereka tidak cemas. Sederhana saja, ia hanya perlu menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk, dari jeratan masa lalu, dari ketakutan yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya. Bagaimana cara menyelamatkan dirinya? Ia harus menghadapi masa lalunya, mimpi buruknya, dan ketakutannya. Ia harus mengalahkan mereka. Karena itu ia ngotot bertahan dalam grup detektif cilik meskipun trauma psikisnya membuatnya bereaksi berlebihan begitu melihat segala tindak kekerasan ataupun ketika berada satu atap dengan pelaku kriminalitas. Ia harus membuat dirinya berani. Ia tidak mungkin ketakutan seumur hidupnya. Oke, mungkin ia memang sudah mati, tapi ia tak mau ketakutan terus ketika harus menjadi Gina. Lagi pula, ia tidak bisa merusak tubuh Gina dengan ketakutan seorang Lana. Tidak boleh.

Masalahnya adalah melawan semua itu tidak semudah mengatakannya. Lana lelah terus berjuang, makanya tanpa sadar ia meminta Gina yang asli kembali dan membiarkannya beristirahat. Toh ia sudah mati. Ia yakin Lana Liu sudah meninggal. Ia berhak beristirahat dengan tenang, bukannya malah mengurus kehidupan seorang gadis kecil.

Ke mana Gina yang asli? Mengapa ia meninggalkan tubuhnya? Mengapa ia menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Lana? Gina bisa hidup bahagia tanpa Lana. Lana hanya akan membuatnya tambah kacau. Lana adalah seorang jenius dan orang jenius selalu ditakdirkan memiliki musuh. Orang jenius akan dihormati, tapi di saat yang sama juga akan dibenci. Apakah Gina yang asli berniat menyerahkan takdirnya pada hal seperti itu, seperti takdir Lana yang menyedihkan?

 _Itukah yang kau inginkan, Gina?_

Gina memejamkan kedua matanya. Ingatan masa lalu Lana seketika berkelebat bagai kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ dalam pikirannya. Ia melihat semua hal yang membuatnya sakit hati, semua hal yang membuatnya takut, semua hal yang membuatnya sedih, dan semua hal yang membuatnya berani. Melihat semua itu dalam kepalanya membuat dada Gina terasa sesak dan panas. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Kedua tangannya mencengkram sprei. Pada akhirnya, Gina bisa merasakan kedua matanya basah. Sebelum air matanya benar-benar tumpah, ia segera membuka kedua matanya.

Gina lagi-lagi memandang langit-langit, kali ini dengan mata yang basah. Kedua tangannya perlahan-lahan berhenti mencengkram sprei dan akhirnya hanya terkulai di atas kasur. Pandangannya yang semula menyiratkan kesedihan perlahan-lahan menjadi lebih rileks. Gina menyeka air matanya, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah pigura foto kecil di meja belajarnya. Gina meraih pigura berfoto itu, memandang tiga orang Shilmani yang tersenyum bahagia di sana dengan tatapan dalam.

Erika. Abizar. Gina.

 _Gina, jika memang ini yang kau inginkan, aku akan hidup dengan namamu, tapi aku tetap seorang Lana._

Tiba-tiba suara bel terdengar disusul langkah tergopoh-gopoh Miyuki. Gina bisa mengenal suara Ken yang menyapa wanita itu. Ia juga bisa mendengar langkah pamannya yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Gina sekali lagi menatap foto di tangannya, lalu perlahan-lahan meletakkannya lagi di atas meja. Setelah itu ia berbalik, keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah-langkah yang mantap. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pamannya yang baru pulang kerja. Gina mendongak, menatap pamannya dengan pandangan mata yang tajam dan tegas.

"Paman, aku ingin ke London."

Lana telah memantapkan dirinya. Mulai sekarang, Gina adalah gadis jenius. Mungkin ia akan memiliki musuh, mungkin ia akan dibenci, tapi ia takkan kalah. Lana takkan membiarkannya kalah.

TBC

* * *

 **Jangan lupa review, ya! Saya selalu menunggu review dari para pembaca sekalian. Kritik dan saran yang membangun akan saya dengarkan dengan senang hati dan dukungan para pembaca akan menambah semangat saya dalam menulis cerita ini, so please review :)**

 **Oh iya, karena aktivitas saya di dunia nyata sudah mulai lagi, saya mungkin tidak akan bisa cepat meng-update fanfic ini, jadi saya harap pembaca bersedia bersabar menunggu dan terus mendukung saya.**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap saya di chapter ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear readers! Jumpa lagi dengan saya di chapter 17! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini. Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngasih review. Terima kasih untuk dukungan readers selama ini. Silahkan membaca chapter 17 dan jangan lupa review ;)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi OC saya milik saya.

CHAPTER 17

Gina bersumpah bahwa permintaannya saat itu akan menjadi permintaan egois terakhirnya. Ia tidak akan merepotkan pamannya lagi dengan cara seperti itu. Ia tidak berpikir Ken akan membatalkan jadwal siarannya dan minta cuti demi mengantarnya ke London secepat mungkin. Gina tidak bermaksud mendesak Ken. Ia hanya minta pergi ke London. Masalah waktu bisa disesuaikan lagi, tapi ternyata Ken punya pendapat lain. Rupanya menurut pria itu, lebih cepat Gina ke London maka lebih baik. Rupanya permintaan Gina diterjemahkannya sebagai penyebab masalah berat badan gadis itu. Ken mengira Gina menjadi kurus karena _homesick_.

Karena ketergesa-gesaan Ken, maka di sinilah Gina sekarang, di London. Mereka berangkat dari Tokyo di hari ketiga setelah Gina mengajukan permintaannya. Ia izin bolos sekolah sementara pamannya mengambil cuti. Sehari setelah Gina meminta pergi ke London, Ken mengurus pembatalan siarannya dan pengambilan cutinya serta membeli tiket ke London. Keesokan harinya, tanpa diketahui Gina, Ken mengurus perizinan bolos sekolah anak itu. Ia mengatakan pada wali kelas Gina bahwa belakangan ini Gina tambah kurus dan berat badannya tak kunjung naik, jadi keluarganya berniat mengajaknya ke Inggris, siapa tahu suasana hati anak itu bisa lebih baik setelah berkunjung ke sana. Beruntung Kirisaki- _sensei_ juga menyadari masalah berat badan Gina dan turut prihatin sehingga Gina diizinkan bolos dengan mudah. Ditambah beberapa hari libur setelah _weekend_ yang akan datang, Gina bisa puas mengobati rasa rindunya akan negara kelahirannya. Malam itu juga, Ken mengagetkan keponakannya dengan tiket pesawat besok pagi. Gina pun langsung tergopoh-gopoh berkemas. Keesokan harinya sebelum _take off_ , Gina baru memberitahu grup detektif cilik karena ia baru teringat mereka. Ia tidak memberitahu mereka satu per satu. Ia hanya memberitahu Mitsuhiko dan ia harap Mitsuhiko akan memberitahu yang lain.

Gina ingin ke London karena ia ingin bertemu keluarganya yang ada di sana, orang-orang yang paling tahu tentangnya, yang melihat pertumbuhan dan perkembangannya sebelum ia pindah ke Jepang. Ia ingin mengenal mereka sekaligus memperkenalkan mereka pada sosok Gina yang baru, Gina yang juga Lana. Ia ingin tahu akan seperti apa reaksi mereka jika mereka melihat Gina yang mereka kenal telah berubah. Apakah mereka akan tetap menerimanya dengan senang hati? Apakah mereka justru akan menjauh darinya, entah itu karena mereka takut padanya atau iri padanya karena kejeniusannya? Lana ingin tahu karena sekarang ia akan hidup sebagai Gina. Ia perlu memastikan siapa saja orang-orang yang akan menerimanya serta siapa saja orang-orang yang akan memusuhinya.

Selain untuk bertemu keluarganya, Gina ke London untuk berziarah ke makam orang tuanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa harus bertemu dengan mereka sekalipun pertemuan itu terjadi di pemakaman. Entah mengapa ia merasa harus bicara dengan mereka walaupun hanya dalam hati. Ia merasa harus memberitahu mereka bahwa putri mereka melarikan diri dan menitipkan tubuhnya pada Lana. Ia merasa harus bertanya apakah sekarang Gina yang asli telah bergabung bersama mereka. Kedengarannya konyol, tapi Gina merasa harus melakukan semua itu.

Tujuan utama Gina ke London hanyalah dua hal itu: bertemu keluarganya dan berziarah ke makam kedua orang tuanya. Sisa waktu yang dimilikinya di London berniat digunakannya untuk berjalan-jalan, bernostalgia dengan pemandangan ibukota Inggris.

Begitu tiba di London, Gina dan Ken menginap di rumah kakek dan nenek Gina yang tinggal di sana, di daerah Wandsworth. Kakek dan nenek Gina bersikap baik padanya dan bangga padanya ketika Ken menceritakan prestasi Gina di sekolah. Mereka berdua kelihatannya tidak begitu peduli pada hal-hal semacam itu karena mereka tampak gembira hanya dengan kedatangannya. Mereka bersemangat sekali menceritakan Gina di masa lalu dan sempat menyinggung bahwa Gina sedikit berubah sejak kecelakaan itu, tapi bagi mereka perubahannya adalah hal yang baik. Bagi mereka, memang sudah sebaiknya Gina tak bersikap kekanak-kanakan terus setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Ia harus belajar untuk cepat mandiri.

Keesokan paginya, Gina dan Ken pergi berziarah. Mereka ke sana membawa sebuket bunga. Makam kedua orang tua Gina terletak bersebelahan satu sama lain. Gina melihat tanahnya telah ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau dan batu nisannya telah terpasang. Gina bisa membaca nama-nama mereka di sana. Erika Shilmani ( _née_ Watanabe) dan Abizar Shilmani. Di depan makam mereka, Gina mengatakan dalam hati bahwa ia adalah Lana Liu, bahwa putri mereka pergi dan menitipkan tubuhnya padanya. Ia bertanya pada mereka di dalam hati apakah saat ini Gina yang asli sedang bersama mereka, yang tentu saja tidak terjawab. Setelah dalam hati bicara dengan Abizar dan Erika, Gina berdoa untuk mereka. Ken juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sesekali ia bercerita pada Gina tentang Erika dan Abizar.

Setelah berziarah, Gina mengunjungi restoran orang tuanya bersama Ken. Restoran itu kini diambil alih oleh sepupu laki-laki ayahnya. Pria itu terlihat gembira dengan kedatangan mereka berdua. Ia mengajak mereka berkeliling restoran sambil beberapa kali mengatakan pada Gina bahwa suatu hari nanti restoran itu akan menjadi miliknya, akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Suatu hari nanti senyum para pelanggan akan tergantung pada usahanya. Pria itu juga tampak senang dengan perubahan Gina yang menurutnya lebih dewasa. Ia senang karena itu artinya Gina sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesiapan awalnya sebagai calon pemilik restoran.

Keluarga Gina yang lain yang juga tinggal di London tidak tampak keberatan dengan perubahannya. Mereka mengaku menyukai Gina yang dulu, tapi Gina yang sekarang juga tidak masalah. Sudah sewajarnya Gina berubah menjadi lebih mandiri dan lebih dewasa setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Gina hampir yakin semua orang di keluarganya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati sampai ia berkunjung ke rumah salah satu sepupu jauhnya yang memiliki seorang anak perempuan kelas 4 SD. Anak itu tampak tidak begitu senang ketika Ken menceritakan Gina yang lebih mandiri dan lebih pintar dibandingkan dulu dan semakin tak senang ketika Ken menceritakan kuis sudoku yang dimenangkan Gina. Setelah melihat piala-piala dan piagam-piagam kompetisi berbagai lomba yang umumnya adalah lomba dalam bidang akademik terpajang di salah satu sudut rumah, barulah Gina tahu mengapa anak itu tampak tidak menyukainya. Sekarang Gina telah menemukan orang yang mungkin saja akan memusuhinya.

Ada hal menarik yang ditemukan Gina selama ia mengunjungi sanak saudaranya di London. Ada seorang kerabat yang memiliki marga sama dengan marga aslinya, Liu, dan orang itu tinggal di tempat yang sama dengan daerah tempat tinggalnya di dunia nyata, yaitu di Westminster, namun di alamat rumah yang berbeda. Orang itu bernama Adam Liu, seorang penulis sekaligus _software engineer_. Adam adalah sepupunya Erika dan Ken. Setelah mengetahui pekerjaan Adam, Gina sangat terkejut. Adam masih muda, lebih muda dari Ken, namun ia telah meraih kesuksesan dalam dua karir. Ternyata ada orang jenius juga dalam keluarga Gina.

Ken tidak punya waktu cuti yang panjang, jadi setelah menginap dua malam, ia kembali ke Jepang. Gina ditinggalkannya di rumah kakek dan neneknya. Ia berjanji akan datang lagi dua hari sebelum waktu Gina kembali ke Jepang tiba, jadi hari-hari yang tersisa tanpa Ken digunakan Gina untuk berkeliling London sendirian atau bersama kakek-neneknya.

Gina mencari-cari sekolah Lana selama ia berada di London. Sekolah Lana ada di Kensington, jadi Gina pergi ke sana. Ia pergi sendirian tanpa kakek dan neneknya. Awalnya mereka cemas jika ia pergi _ngeluyur_ sendirian, tapi setelah Gina bercerita bahwa anak-anak seusianya di Jepang sering pergi sendiri, mereka akhirnya memercayainya. Gina berhasil menemukan sekolahnya, namun orang-orang yang berada di sana sama sekali tak dikenalinya. Tempat yang seharusnya adalah sekolahnya seolah-olah menjadi sekolah lain di dunia Detektif Conan. Kemudian Gina mengunjungi rumah Lana di Westminster. Rumah itu ada, tapi pemiliknya bukan orang tua Lana. Ada orang lain yang tak dikenal Lana tinggal di sana.

 _Sepertinya Lana memang tidak eksis di dunia ini,_ batin Gina menyimpulkan, tapi ia tidak merasa kecewa dengan hal itu. Ia sudah punya dugaan kuat bahwa dirinya yang asli tidak ada di dunia Detektif Conan. Sebenarnya ia justru terhibur karena paling tidak klannya, Liu, eksis di dunia ini.

Petualangannya menelusuri jejak dirinya yang asli membuat Gina cukup lelah, namun juga senang. Ia bernostalgia dengan kota kelahirannya. Berada di London ternyata dapat membuatnya mengingat kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan yang belakangan ini selalu tertutup oleh semua kenangan buruknya.

Setelah puas menelusuri jejak Lana, Gina lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ia berkunjung ke tempat-tempat terkenal dan bangunan-bangunan ternama di London, makan di restoran teras bersama kakek-neneknya, naik bianglala London Eye, atau pergi ke toko-toko suvenir.

Tak terasa hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat. Hari kepulangan Gina sudah semakin dekat. Gina tahu ia akan sangat merindukan London sekembalinya ia ke Tokyo, jadi ia benar-benar menghabiskan sisa waktunya di sana untuk dirinya sendiri di hari-hari terakhirnya. Ia berjalan-jalan sendiri, tidak lagi bersama kakek-neneknya.

Saat ini Gina sedang berada di Hyde Park, duduk di sebuah bangku sambil menghisap segelas cola yang baru saja ia beli ketika tiba-tiba seorang pria menepuk bahunya dari samping.

 _"Do you like London, little girl?"_

Gina menoleh ke samping dan mendongak, mendapati seorang pria berkulit gelap berambut gimbal yang mengenakan topi berdiri di sana, tepat di sebelah bangku yang diduduki Gina. Pria itu tersenyum padanya. Gina tak bisa melihat matanya karena terhalang topi pria itu.

 _What's with him?_

Gina tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia tiba-tiba saja berkeringat dingin. Tak hanya itu, perutnya juga mulai terasa aneh. Gina tidak merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan pria itu.

 _"Who are you, uncle? Do you know me?"_ Gina memutuskan balik bertanya.

 _"Me?"_ pria itu masih tersenyum _. "I'm just a man who knows many things about London and no, I don't think I know you, little girl. I just want to know whether you like London."_

"Hmm _... Do you like London, uncle?"_ Gina bertanya lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dan bicara setenang dan sepolos mungkin.

 _"I think I do. What about you?"_

 _"Then, I think I do too,"_ jawab Gina. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan pria mencurigakan ini. Apa yang diinginkannya dengan tiba-tiba menegur anak kecil yang sendirian? Jangan bilang kalau pria ini mau menculiknya.

 _"If so, you'd better give this to Scotland Yard,"_ kata pria itu sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Gina. Gina memandang kertas itu dengan heran, lalu dengan ragu-ragu ia mengambilnya dari pria itu.

 _"What is this?"_ tanya Gina pada pria itu. Pria itu lagi-lagi menampakkan senyumnya yang terkesan mengerikan.

 _"That's my book of revelation,"_ jawabnya, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Gina. Ia pun berbisik, _"soon, someone will die in London... right before your eyes..."_

Gina terbelalak sementar pria itu menjauh. _Seseorang akan mati di London? Di depan mataku?_ Gina tahu tubuhnya lagi-lagi bereaksi ekstrem. Ia takkan heran jika saat ini wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa ia harus menanyakan apa maksud perkataan pria itu, tapi begitu Gina mendongak lagi, pria itu sudah tak ada di dekatnya.

Gina turun dari bangku, berlari ke sana-kemari mencari pria itu di antara kerumunan orang, namun ia tak berhasil menemukannya. Gina mendesah kecewa, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat isi kertas itu.

 _A rolling bell rises me_

 _I'm a long nosed wizard in a castle_

 _My portion is a chilled boiled egg like a corpse_

 _I finish up with a whole pickle_

 _Now I remember to ask a cake to celebrate in advance_

 _It rings again for my hatred_

 _It tells me to finish everything piercing a white back with two swords._

"Apa ini? Puisi?" gumam Gina tak mengerti. _Kenapa puisi seperti ini harus dilaporkan ke Scotland Yard? Apa hubungannya dengan orang yang akan mati di London? Apa pula maksud orang itu? Siapa yang akan mati? Kenapa orang itu akan mati di depan mataku?_

 _"Book of revelation..."_ Gina tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata pria itu. _'His book of revelation'_... _tunggu dulu, tidak mungkin kalau puisi ini semacam kode, kan?_

Gina memandang kertas yang dipegangnya dengan cemas. Kalau memang puisi ini adalah kode yang berkaitan dengan kematian seseorang, mengapa pria itu bisa memilikinya dan mengklaimnya sebagai _his book of revelation_? Seolah-olah kode puisi ini dibuat olehnya. Lagi pula mengapa harus Gina yang menyerahkannya ke Scotland Yard? Mengapa tidak ia lakukan sendiri saja? Dipikir bagaimana pun juga, pria itu jelas mencurigakan dan ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang akan mati itu. Apa lagi senyumnya saat itu dan aura yang menyelimutinya bisa membuat Gina berkeringat dingin. Gina pernah merasakan aura menekan semacam itu sebelumnya, saat ia menjadi Lana. Saat seorang lelaki memaksa Lana berdiri di tepi atap, saat seorang lelaki mendorongnya jatuh dari atap gedung...

 _Wait._

Gina membeku.

Pria gimbal itu sama dengan lelaki yang dibenci Lana. Mereka sama-sama berdarah dingin.

Pria gimbal itu bisa jadi akan membunuh seseorang. Di depan matanya. Di depan mata Gina.

Apa salah Gina sehingga seseorang akan terbunuh di depan matanya?

Apakah pria itu punya dendam kesumat pada Gina? Atau mungkin pada keluarga Gina?

Apakah Gina sudah punya musuh bahkan sebelum Lana menghuni tubuhnya?

Tiba-tiba Gina menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan tangannya terasa sangat dingin. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi bereaksi karena memikirkan seseorang yang mungkin adalah penjahat berdarah dingin. Gina menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tak ada gunanya ia panik di tengah jalan seperti ini. Jika orang-orang sampai menyadarinya, mungkin ia akan dikirim ke rumah sakit dan kakek-neneknya akan dipanggil. Sama sekali bukan ide bagus. Ia tidak ingin mencemaskan mereka, juga tidak ingin mencemaskan Ken yang seharusnya tiba di London hari ini.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Gina pergi secepat mungkin ke Scotland Yard. Ia harus menyerahkan kertas yang dipegangnya itu pada polisi-polisi di sana. Ia harus melaporkan pria mencurigakan itu pada mereka.

Gina merasa sedikit lega ketika ia sampai di depan gedung Scotland Yard. Ia pun masuk ke dalamnya untuk melaporkan pria gimbal itu dan memberikan kertas di tangannya pada polisi, namun sesampainya di sana, ia melihat banyak anak-anak. Ada di antara mereka yang datang bersama orang dewasa. Mereka semua membawa kertas yang ukurannya kira-kira sama dengan kertas yang dipegang Gina. Gina sudah curiga saat melihat itu. Ia memastikan kecurigaannya dengan bertanya pada seorang anak dan melihat kertas yang dibawa anak itu.

Kertas itu berisi puisi yang sama dengan kertas yang dipegang Gina.

Anak itu mengatakan bahwa anak-anak lain yang berkumpul di Scotland Yard juga mendapatkan kertas yang sama. Mereka semua mendapatkannya dari seorang pria berkulit gelap dan berambut gimbal. Pria itu juga mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang akan mati di London, di depan mata mereka.

 _Apa maksudnya ini?_ Gina memandang kertasnya, lalu memandang anak-anak yang juga memiliki kertas yang sama dengan bingung sekaligus cemas. _Kenapa anak-anak ini juga bertemu pria itu? Kenapa pria itu juga bilang kalau seseorang akan mati di London di depan mata mereka? Apakah orang yang akan mati lebih dari satu orang? Ataukah kematian orang itu akan diperlihatkan ke seluruh penjuru London sehingga akan ada banyak mata yang melihat?_

Gina tidak jadi melapor. Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan kertas itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia duduk lama di dalam gedung Scotland Yard, memikirkan pesan di balik baris-baris puisi mencurigakan itu. Selama ia duduk berpikir, Gina melihat ada anak-anak lain berdatangan satu demi satu untuk melaporkan kertas dan pria yang sama. Setelah merasa sudah terlalu lama berada di Scotland Yard, Gina akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia sedang berjalan ke pintu keluar gedung sambil membaca puisi misterius itu untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hati ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Gina?"

Gina berhenti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang dipegangnya menuju sosok anak lelaki berkacamata yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Conan!" seru Gina, juga terkejut. "Kau di London! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ah... Paman Kogoro diundang seseorang yang tinggal di sini," jawab Conan, kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada kertas yang dipegang Gina. "Apa itu?"

"Hm? Oh..." Gina hendak menyodorkan kertas di tangannya pada Conan, lalu tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide. Conan ada di sini! Ia bisa minta tolong pada detektif cilik itu. "Benar juga! Mumpung kau di sini, bisakah kau memecahkannya? Eh—maksudku, kau datang bersama Paman Mouri, kan?"

"Memecahkan apa?"

"Puisi misterius." Kali ini Gina benar-benar menyodorkan kertasnya pada Conan. Conan mengambilnya dari tangan Gina dan membacanya. Seketika ia terkejut, lalu buru-buru mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celananya dan membandingkannya dengan kertas Gina. Melihat itu, Gina tiba-tiba saja punya dugaan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau juga mendapatkan puisi yang sama," kata Gina. Conan memandang gadis itu beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk dengan serius.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kertas ini?" tanya Conan.

"Seorang pria mencurigakan memberikannya padaku di Hyde Park. Dia bilang, seseorang akan mati di London, di depan mataku."

Conan terbelalak kaget. "Seperti apa pria itu? Kau lihat wajahnya?"

"Dia berkulit gelap dan berambut gimbal. Dia juga memakai topi. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena terhalang topinya," jawab Gina. "Kujamin kau mendapatkan kertasmu dari orang yang sama juga, iya, kan? Yang lain juga begitu."

"Yang lain?"

"Anak-anak itu," kata Gina lagi sambil menunjuk kerumunan anak-anak. "Mereka juga mendapatkan kertas yang sama dari pria itu. Mereka semua juga diberitahu olehnya bahwa seseorang di London akan mati di depan mata mereka. Kau juga sama, kan?"

Conan masih terbelalak menatap Gina, tampak sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Ia bergegas berlari ke arah kerumunan, bertanya pada anak-anak di sana, lalu beberapa saat kemudian berjalan menghampiri Gina lagi yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menontonnya.

"Kau benar," kata Conan akhirnya. "Mereka juga mendapatkan puisi yang sama dari pria itu."

Gina mengangguk. "Omong-omong tentang pria itu, apakah kau melihat wajahnya? Kau kan, sudah tahu kalau aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas."

"Oh, kalau soal itu, sih..." Conan menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kertas itu. Rupanya kertas itu ia dapatkan dari seorang anak bernama Apollo. Apollo-lah yang bertemu dengan pria itu. Karena pertandingan tenis kakaknya akan segera dimulai, ia tidak bisa pergi ke Scotland Yard, jadi Conan menawarkan diri untuk membantunya.

"Memangnya pertandingan tenis lebih penting dari nyawa seseorang?" komentar Gina tak setuju setelah mendengar cerita Conan.

"Apa boleh buat, soalnya kakaknya adalah petenis profesional. Pertandingannya juga sangat penting bagi Apollo dan keluarganya," kata Conan.

"Petenis profesional? Siapa?"

"Minerva Glass, si ratu lapangan rumput."

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir Conan, Gina ternganga. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat kasus ini, kasus ketika Conan berada di London, ketika ratu lapangan rumput bertanding.

"Wimbledon..." gumam Gina, tertegun. Conan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, mengira gadis itu mungkin akhirnya mengingat pertandingan tenis bergengsi yang sedang berlangsung di London, tapi dugaannya tidak benar-benar tepat. Gina memang teringat pertandingan Wimbledon yang sedang berlangsung, tapi yang lebih penting lagi, sekarang ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia tahu bahwa Minerva Glass akan kesulitan dalam pertandingan finalnya.

TBC

* * *

 **Wandsworth, Westminster, Wimbledon, dan Kensington adalah nama-nama daerah di London, mirip-mirip Beika dan Ekoda yang ada di Tokyo. Wimbledon juga adalah nama turnamen tenis tingkat dunia yang diselenggarakan di Wimbledon London.**

 **Teruntuk Sweetblackpearl-san dan juga pembaca yang lain, saya ingin meluruskan bahwa cerita ini bukan cerita fantasi meskipun ada unsur fantasinya, makanya saya akan lebih fokus pada unsur adventure dan mystery, sesuai genre cerita ini.**

 **Terakhir, terus dukung saya dan jangan lupa review! Seperti yang udah saya bilang sebelumnya, saya akan mendengarkan kritik dan saran yang membangun dengan senang hati. Review dari pembaca juga bisa menambah semangat saya dalam menulis cerita ini, so please review :)**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dear readers, ini dia chapter 18. Makasih ya untuk dukungannya dan review-nya. Makasih ya karena udah mau baca fanfic ini. Tak usah basa-basi lagi, saya ucapkan selamat membaca chapter 18!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi OC saya milik saya.

CHAPTER 18

Malam itu Gina tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya menahan kepalanya tetap tegak sementara pandangannya menunduk ke bawah, memandang sehelai kertas berisi puisi misterius yang mengandung pesan rahasia. Entah apa pesan rahasia itu, Gina belum tahu. Ia juga yakin Conan belum tahu. Kalau Conan belum tahu, maka Kogoro Mouri juga belum tahu. Itu artinya, si orang yang akan terbunuh di London masih misteri bagi semua orang. Seharusnya begitu, tapi Gina sudah tahu karena Lana yang menghuni tubuhnya sudah pernah membaca kasus ini di _manga_ Detektif Conan.

Gina memang tahu. Ia tahu kalau ibunya Minerva-lah yang jadi target si pelaku, tapi bagaimana caranya sehingga Conan bisa sampai pada kesimpulan itu, Gina tidak tahu. Ia tidak ingat persis. Ia juga tak ingat apa-apa tentang arti dari puisi aneh yang dipelototinya ini. Kalau bukan karena telepon dari neneknya yang menyuruhnya pulang, ia pasti bisa lebih lama bersama Ran dan Kogoro, menjadi pemandu mereka berkeliling London mencari tempat-tempat mencurigakan yang mungkin dikunjungi pria gimbal itu.

Tadi sore, begitu keluar dari Scotland Yard bersama Conan, Gina bertemu Agasa, Kogoro, dan Ran. Gina dan Conan menerangkan situasi terkait puisi aneh dan pria gimbal itu di Scotland Yard pada mereka. Keduanya memberitahu mereka bahwa pria gimbal itu juga memberikan kertas yang sama pada anak-anak lain di tempat-tempat yang berbeda-beda. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Conan dan Gina, mereka semua akhirnya menduga bahwa pembunuhan yang dimaksud pria itu mungkin saja pembunuhan massal. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk mencari pria itu di London dan untuk menghemat waktu, mereka berpencar. Conan pergi dengan Agasa, sedangkan Gina memutuskan pergi bersama Ran dan Kogoro sebagai pemandu mereka karena beda dengan Conan dan Agasa, Ran dan Kogoro tidak terlalu lancar berbahasa Inggris. Karena itu Gina pikir dirinya yang bisa bahasa Inggris dan hafal London lebih baik pergi dengan mereka, namun pada akhirnya Gina harus meninggalkan mereka lebih dulu karena neneknya menyuruhnya pulang sebelum malam.

Paling tidak Gina sempat bertemu Minerva Glass di dekat patung Holmes dan mendengarkan kata-katanya tentang _love is zero_ sebelum pulang. Ia tidak benar-benar rugi.

Gina melirik jam di kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 11 malam. _Sudah selarut ini_ , batin Gina. Ia keasyikan dengan puisi anehnya sampai-sampai melupakan waktu. Ketika keluarganya sudah tidur semua, ia malah masih terjaga. Ia diam-diam terjaga, lebih tepatnya. Begitu yakin seluruh keluarganya (termasuk Ken yang baru sampai saat malam hari) sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan sudah tidur, Gina menyalakan lampu kamarnya untuk memikirkan puisi misterius itu dan setelah selama ini ia berpikir, ia masih belum bisa memecahkannya.

 _Ah, lupakan saja. Toh Conan pasti akan memecahkannya_ , batin Gina lagi, sudah menyerah. Matanya sudah mengantuk. Ia tak yakin dirinya bisa terjaga lebih lama. Gina pun menyimpan kertasnya di bawah bantal, lalu menyetel alarm di ponselnya. Saat itulah, tiba-tiba ia tertegun.

Alarm. Jam.

 _"'A rolling bell rises me'... Rolling bell... rises me..."_ Gina terbelalak memandang ponselnya _. Big Ben?_

Dengan terburu-buru Gina mengambil kertas yang baru saja ia taruh di bawah bantalnya dan membacanya dengan teliti.

 _Kalau baris pertama artinya Big Ben, berarti baris kedua adalah... hmm... Let's see... 'I'm a long nosed wizard in a castle'... Kastil? Penyihir? Memangnya ada tempat begitu di London? Hmm..._ Gina terus berpikir. _Long nosed wizard... in a castle... Wizard... castle... Wizard, apakah ada hubungannya dengan sihir? Apa mungkin baris ini ada hubungannya dengan Harry Potter? Jangan-jangan castle itu maksudnya Hogwarts?!_

 _Hogwarts, ya?_ pikir Gina lagi _. Hogwarts itu lokasi syutingnya berbeda-beda. Yang paling aku tahu hanya Katedral Durham, Katedral Gloucester, dan Kastil Alnwick, tapi semua tempat itu tidak di London. Lagi pula apa iya di Detektif Conan ada hal-hal berbau fantasi macam Harry Potter? Aku bahkan tak tahu jika Harry Potter eksis atau tidak di dunia ini. Mungkin bukan Hogwarts... Hmm..._

 _'Long nosed wizard in a castle', 'long nosed wizard in a castle'... long nosed... in a castle... long nosed... castle... Long nosed and castle?_ Kedua mata Gina membesar. _Long nosed! Castle! Elephant and Castle!_ Gina mengangguk-angguk semangat. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar. Ia pun segera membaca baris berikutnya.

"' _My portion is a chilled boiled egg like a corpse',"_ gumam Gina. _Tempat yang sesuai dengan baris ini adalah... mmm... aku tak mengerti maksud kata-kata chilled, boiled, dan corpse, tapi kalau tempat mirip telur sih, hanya itu, kan? London City Hall._

Gina masih ragu-ragu dengan jawabannya. Apa iya maksud dari pesan ini memang London City Hall? Meskipun begitu, Gina memutuskan untuk melihat baris selanjutnya.

 _'I finish up with a whole pickle'. Pickle? Acar, ya... Acar biasanya terbuat dari wortel, tomat, mentimun, cabai, bawang, apa lagi, ya? Tempat yang kira-kira mewakili semua itu di London... Oh! Kalau mentimun, sih, mirip dengan The Gherkin! Oke, untuk sementara baris keempat artinya The Gherkin._

Gina begitu bersemangat. Ia sudah memecahkan empat baris walaupun masih belum seratus persen yakin benar dengan tebakannya. Tapi semua tebakannya sejauh ini cukup masuk akal. Mungkin saja ia benar. Mungkin saja baris-baris puisi itu memang menunjukkan tempat-tempat tertentu, tempat-tempat yang ia tebak.

 _Lanjut. Baris kelima. 'Now I remember to ask a cake to celebrate in advance'. Cake, celebrate... Ha! This is definitely St. Bride's Church._ Gina menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin _. Baris keenam, 'It rings again for my hatred'. Apa yang bunyi lagi? Big Ben?_

Gina mengernyit. Ia memang berpikir kalau suara yang berbunyi di baris keenam adalah suara jam Big Ben, tapi apa benar begitu? Dugaannya terdengar meyakinkan dan menjanjikan, tapi di saat yang sama ia juga tidak yakin karena tidak ada kata kunci yang pasti seperti baris-baris sebelumnya. Baris-baris sebelumnya jelas mencantumkan kata kunci _cake, egg, pickle, long nosed, castle_ , dan _rolling bell_ , tapi baris keenam ini tidak seperti itu. Selain itu, apa mungkin Big Ben disebutkan lagi setelah dilewati empat baris?

 _Lupakan dulu. Lanjut ke baris terakhir,_ pikir Gina akhirnya, memutuskan untuk memikirkan baris selanjutnya. _'It tells me to finish everything piercing a white back with two swords'. Apa ini? Tempat yang ada dua pedang dengan bagian belakang warna putih? Hmm... Bendera City of London ada pedangnya, tapi cuma satu. Pataka City of Westminster punya dua pedang, tapi latar belakangnya kuning keemasan. Apa yang punya dua pedang dengan bagian belakang putih?_

Gina memikirkan baris terakhir begitu lama sampai-sampai kedua matanya terasa begitu berat dan ia terus-menerus menguap. Karena tak tahan lagi, Gina akhirnya menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur dan memikirkan baris terakhir itu besok. Gina pun meletakkan kertas puisinya di bawah bantal lagi dan mengatur alarm ponselnya, namun tiba-tiba jari-jemarinya yang lincah menekan tombol-tombol berhenti bergerak. Gina teringat sesuatu. Ia harus memberitahu Conan! Jadi jari-jemarinya yang semula mengatur waktu alarm kini mencari-cari nama Conan di daftar kontak. Gina segera menelepon Conan begitu kedua matanya telah menemukan nama anak lelaki berkacamata itu di daftar kontak. Gina menunggu beberapa saat sampai ia mendengar suara Conan di seberang sana.

"Halo?"

"Conan! Aku pikir aku tahu arti puisi itu!" kata Gina, berhati-hati agar suaranya tetap rendah supaya tidak terdengar keluarganya yang sedang tidur.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya," balas Gina. "Menurutku, puisi itu menunjukkan tempat-tempat."

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Baris yang pertama mungkin menunjukkan Big Ben."

 _"Yeah!"_ sahut Gina. "Ya, menurutku juga begitu. Aku juga sudah punya dugaan sampai baris keenam."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Dengar, ya, baris kedua mungkin berarti Elephant and Castle, soalnya ada kata-kata _Long nosed_ dan _castle_. Omong-omong, Elephant and Castle itu nama daerah di London, nama jalan—oh, nama stasiun juga. Aku tak tahu pasti Elephant and Castle mana yang dimaksud."

"Baris ketiga bagaimana?"

"Menurutku sih, artinya London City Hall, soalnya bangunan itu mirip telur, tapi itu pun aku masih ragu. Aku tak mengerti maksud kata-kata _chilled, boiled_ , dan _corpse_ yang ada di baris ini," jawab Gina lagi. "Kemudian baris keempat mungkin The Gherkin, soalnya bentuknya mirip mentimun. _Pickle_ —acar—bisa dibuat dari mentimun juga. Lalu baris kelima adalah Gereja St. Bride, soalnya bentuk gereja itu mirip kue tart pengantin. Banyak juga pengantin yang menikah di sana. Baris keenam menurutku Big Ben lagi, soalnya ada kata-kata ' _it rings again'_. Apa yang berbunyi lagi? Aku hanya bisa memikirkan Big Ben yang berbunyi lagi, tapi entahlah, yang ini juga aku tidak yakin. Apa mungkin dua lokasi yang sama disebutkan dalam dua baris berbeda yang jarak antarbarisnya berbeda jauh? Nah, aku hanya bisa menduga sampai sejauh ini. Aku masih tidak tahu arti baris terakhir," kata Gina panjang lebar, sesekali sambil menguap.

"O-oh, begitu... Yah, kau tahu London lebih baik daripada aku," kata Conan. "Tapi, hei, kau masih melek di jam segini hanya karena kode ini?"

"Ya, aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya," jawab Gina, "tapi aku pun sudah sampai batas. Aku ngantuk sekali sekarang. Oh, apakah tadi kau tidur, Conan? Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu malam-malam begini."

"Tidak, kau justru sudah banyak membantu. Terima kasih, ya," balas Conan. "Sebaiknya kau tidur saja sekarang. Serahkan sisanya pada kami."

 _"Okay..."_ Gina menguap lagi. "Hei, Conan, besok kau akan datang menyelidiki tempat-tempat itu?"

"Eh? Oh... sepertinya tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi mungkin besok aku akan istirahat saja di hotel," jawab Conan. "Tapi tenang, aku akan memberitahu arti kode itu pada Paman Kogoro dan Ran- _neechan_ , jadi mereka bisa memeriksanya besok. Bagaimana jika kau ikut saja dengan mereka?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa besok. Aku akan mengunjungi saudara-saudaraku di London untuk berpamitan karena lusa aku akan ke Jepang," kata Gina. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah di _manga_ Conan memang sakit dalam kasus ini. "Tadinya aku pikir aku bisa meneleponmu untuk bertanya jika kau memang akan menyelidiki tempat-tempat itu besok, tapi ternyata tidak, ya? Bagaimana dengan Profesor?"

"Profesor akan tinggal bersamaku."

"Oh? _I see..._ " Sekarang Gina mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Mengapa bukan Ran yang tinggal menemani Conan, tapi malah Agasa? "Kalau begitu aku akan bertanya lagi besok malam saja. Besok malam seharusnya kau sudah mendengar hasil penyelidikan mereka, kan?"

"Ya. Kalau begitu kita bicara lagi besok. Sekarang kau tidur saja," kata Conan.

" _'Kay_. Kau juga, istirahat yang baik. Cepat sembuh, ya," balas Gina, lalu ia menguap lagi. Ia benar-benar mengantuk. _"Bye, Conan. Good night."_

Gina memutuskan sambungan telepon, setelah itu ia berbaring telentang sambil berpikir. _Aneh,_ batinnya di sela-sela kantuknya. _Kenapa Profesor yang menemaninya dan bukan Ran?_

Menurut Gina, rasa-rasanya tugas merawat anak kecil yang sakit lebih cocok dipegang oleh Ran daripada Agasa, kecuali jika ada hal penting yang harus dirahasiakan Conan dari Ran. Hal yang harus dirahasiakan Conan dari Ran biasanya berhubungan dengan organisasi hitam atau dengan identitas aslinya, yaitu Shinichi Kudo. Lana ingat betul kasus kali ini cuma tentang maniak bom yang ingin balas dendam pada Minerva Glass dengan cara membunuh ibu petenis itu, jadi tak mungkin organisasi hitam ada dalam kasus ini. Berarti hanya tinggal satu kemungkinan: Conan sedang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Shinichi Kudo. Tapi memangnya apa yang perlu dicemaskan Conan tentang itu? Ran tidak terlihat sedang mencurigainya dan seingat Lana, Conan juga tidak minum paikaru atau obat penawar APTX secara tidak sengaja—

 _Aha._

Sekarang Gina yakin kalau Conan sedang dalam wujud Shinichi Kudo, makanya detektif itu tak berani pergi menyelidiki kode bersama Ran dan Kogoro. Makanya Agasa-lah yang menemaninya. Pasti Ai memberinya obat penawar percobaan untuk bisa terbang ke luar negeri karena Conan Edogawa tidak bisa punya paspor dan pengaruh obat penawar itu seharusnya cukup lama karena waktu tempuh Tokyo-London dengan pesawat bisa lebih dari 12 jam.

 _Tapi kenapa Conan harus repot-repot jadi Shinichi juga di London?_ pikir Gina lagi. Conan tidak perlu jadi Shinichi jika tidak sedang terdesak. Penyelidikannya bersama Profesor tadi sore juga seharusnya tidak mendesaknya untuk berubah jadi Shinichi kecuali—

 _Kecuali Ran menyadari bahwa Shinichi ada di Inggris_.

Gina mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, cukup terkejut dengan analisisnya yang kemudian membuatnya mengingat peristiwa romantis di depan Big Ben yang pernah ia baca dalam _manga_ Detektif Conan.

 _Can't believe I forgot the confession_ , batin Gina lagi. _But then again, I never really paid attention to romance. Oh, well..._

Gina memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir karena kedua matanya sudah terasa sangat berat. Ia menggunakan sisa-sisa kesadarannya untuk mengatur alarm dan berdoa agar Tuhan menjaganya dari mimpi buruk. Setelah itu, dalam hitungan detik ia sudah tertidur lelap.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sesuai agenda, Gina mengunjungi saudara-saudaranya di London ditemani Ken. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi selain bahwa mereka disambut ramah dan bahwa mereka berpamitan untuk kembali ke Jepang besok. Sepanjang waktu kunjungannya, Gina selalu terpikir teka-teki kode yang kemarin ia coba pecahkan. Ia penasaran apakah tebakannya tepat. Ia juga penasaran apa arti dari baris ketujuh. Ia pun penasaran dengan apa yang ada di tempat-tempat yang ada di kode itu. Ah, seandainya Conan tidak berubah jadi Shinichi! Mungkin saat ini detektif itu bisa menyelidiki bersama Ran dan Kogoro dan Gina bisa meneleponnya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Sekarang justru detektif itu harus pura-pura sakit dan Gina harus terus-menerus kepikiran dengan tebakannya.

Setelah mengunjungi saudara-saudaranya, Gina hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan Ken. Mereka melihat-lihat pasar dan makan siang di restoran. Ken menanyakan apakah Gina sudah membeli oleh-oleh untuk teman-temannya dan tentu saja Gina menjawab sudah. Gadis itu sudah membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika berjalan-jalan bersama kakek-neneknya.

"Bagaimana dengan wali kelasmu?" tanya Ken lagi. Kali ini Gina terdiam.

"Belum, ya?" terka Ken. Gina pun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku lupa sama sekali, Paman," kata Gina. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau gurunya harus diberikan oleh-oleh. "Apa yang harus kuberikan pada Kirisaki- _sensei_?"

Ken tersenyum. "Serahkan pada Paman. Ayo!"

Rupanya Ken membawa Gina ke sebuah toko porselen. Toko itu bukan sembarang toko juga. Toko itu adalah toko porselen Meissen yang terkenal.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Cukup bagus?" tanya Ken pada Gina yang ternganga begitu sampai di depan toko Meissen. Tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas di benaknya bahwa Meissen bisa jadi oleh-oleh untuk siapa saja, termasuk gurunya. Barang pecah belah tak pernah ada di pikirannya, namun sekarang setelah melihat porselen Meissen berjajar cantik di etalase, Gina harus mengakui bahwa pamannya telah memilih tempat yang tepat.

"Sangat bagus, Paman," balas Gina. Kemudian, tak sengaja kedua matanya melihat sebuah logo di dinding toko Meissen. _Trademark_ Meissen, dua buah pedang berlatar belakang putih.

 _'It tells me to finish everything piercing a white back with two swords'..._

Gina terbelalak. Mungkinkah maksud dari baris ketujuh puisi aneh itu adalah Meissen? Toko Meissen?

Gina terburu-buru mengambil ponselnya dari saku, tergesa-gesa menekan kontak Conan. Ia tidak memedulikan Ken yang memandangnya dengan bingung. Ia hanya peduli pada Conan dan Meissen. Setelah mendengar suara Conan di seberang sana, Gina langsung bertanya apakah bocah berkacamata itu sudah memecahkan baris ketujuh.

"Ya, sudah. Jawabannya adalah Meissen. Paman Kogoro dan Ran- _neechan_ sudah pergi ke sana," jawab Conan. "Ada apa?"

Gina mendesah lega. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang di toko Meissen sekarang dan baru sadar kalau baris ketujuh mungkin saja berarti Meissen. Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu sebelum aku. Omong-omong, apakah tebakanku yang lain tepat?"

"Ya, tepat sekali. Selamat."

"Haha... terima kasih. Apa saja yang sudah kalian dapatkan?"

"Bukankah kau akan menghubungiku tentang itu nanti malam?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja!"

Maka Gina pun mendengarkan penjelasan Conan tentang pesan-pesan huruf yang ditemukan dalam berbagai benda yang ditemukan Ran dan Kogoro di semua tempat itu. Huruf-huruf itu ada di benda dekorasi di toko Meissen, di celana yang dipakai seorang pria di stasiun Elephant and Castle, di sebuah tutup saluran air di dekat Big Ben, di sebuah pulpen di The Gherkin, di sebuah boneka di London City Hall, dan di sebuah kertas dalam plastik di sekitar Gereja St. Bride. Huruf-huruf itu disimpulkan oleh Conan membentuk kata _'saturn'_ yang juga berarti _saturday_ —sabtu. Kemungkinan besar si pelaku akan melancarkan aksinya pada hari sabtu, yaitu besok.

"Tapi pesannya belum selesai, kan? Apa arti Big Ben yang kedua kalau bukan pengulangan huruf?" kata Gina setelah mendengar penjelasan Conan.

"Entahlah. Aku dan Profesor juga masih memikirkannya," jawab Conan. "Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di Meissen?"

"Ah, hanya mencari oleh-oleh," jawab Gina. "Besok aku akan kembali ke Jepang, jadi sepertinya aku tak bisa membantu kalian."

"Sebenarnya aku juga pulang besok, tapi naik pesawat sore. Memangnya kau naik pesawat jam berapa?"

"Siang. Berarti aku berangkat lebih dulu darimu."

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Conan. "Ya sudah, kau tak usah khawatir. Serahkan saja urusan di sini pada kami. Kau bisa pulang duluan."

 _"Okay."_

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Conan lewat ponsel, Gina menjelaskan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan detektif cilik itu pada Ken. Ken sudah tahu kalau Conan, Kogoro, dan Ran ada di London berkat cerita gadis itu tadi malam. Ken juga tahu kalau mereka tengah memecahkan suatu kasus serius di London. Malah ia telah menduga bahwa kasus kali ini berhubungan dengan Hades Sabara, pembunuh berdarah dingin yang suka menggunakan bom dalam kejahatannya karena setahunya Hades Sabara adalah satu-satunya penjahat kelas kakap Inggris yang memberikan surat peringatan sebelum melaksanakan kejahatannya. Ken sudah memberitahu Gina tentang hal ini kemarin dengan harapan Gina akan berhati-hati dan tidak terlibat terlalu jauh, apa lagi setelah gadis kecil itu mungkin saja telah bertemu dengan Hades Sabara jika pria itulah yang ternyata memberikannya kertas berisi kode.

"Jadi besok dia akan beraksi." Ken mengangguk-angguk. "Sayangnya kita tak bisa bergerak gegabah. Salah sedikit saja, pria itu bisa mengubah target kejahatannya dan semua usaha Detektif Mouri akan sia-sia. Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak melaporkan apa-apa sampai seluruh pesannya berhasil dipecahkan. Nah, sudah cukup tentang orang itu. Sekarang kita harus membeli oleh-oleh untuk gurumu."

Gina masuk ke toko Meissen mengikuti Ken. Gadis itu sangat takjub begitu berada di dalam sana. Porselen! Di mana-mana porselen! Semuanya tampak cantik dengan berbagai bentuk dan gambar-gambar yang menghiasi benda-benda berkelas itu. Gina dan Ken berkeliling untuk memilih dan akhirnya mereka setuju untuk membelikan satu set cangkir dan teko teh untuk Kirisaki- _sensei_. Setelah mereka memilih model yang kira-kira akan disukai oleh Kirisaki- _sensei_ , mereka pun membelinya dan membayarnya di kasir.

Gina memerhatikan tingkah pamannya yang agak aneh selama mereka berada di toko Meissen. Ken tampak selalu tersenyum. Gina tahu senyum itu bukan senyum bahagia, tapi senyum itu juga bukan senyum sedih. Senyum itu lebih seperti senyum yang muncul karena mengenang sesuatu atau senyum karena merindukan sesuatu. Ketika mereka telah keluar dari toko, Gina pun bertanya mengapa Ken selalu tersenyum di dalam toko.

"Ah, kau memerhatikan, ya?" Ken tersenyum. "Kau tahu, _Nee-san_ —ibumu—senang sekali datang ke toko Meissen ini."

 _"Really?"_ Gina baru tahu kalau ternyata ibunya penggemar Meissen, jadi ia merasa tertarik dan penasaran.

 _"Really."_ Ken mengangguk. Kemudian sambil berjalan menggandeng keponakannya ia melanjutkan, "Ibumu menyukai benda-benda seperti cangkir dan teko teh, sendok, piring, gelas-gelas... Ibumu juga suka melihat-lihat desain interior meskipun ia sendiri bukan seorang desainer interior. Peralatan makan di restoran orang tuamu kebanyakan dipilih oleh ibumu. Ibumu juga sering membantu mendesain interiornya."

"Kalau begitu apa yang dilakukan _Dad_?"

"Ayahmulah yang mendirikan dan mengelola restoran keluargamu. Ayahmu juga yang bertanggung jawab atas modal restoran dan gaji para koki dan pelayan. Ayahmulah yang memimpin restoran."

"Hmm..." Gina berpikir. "Sebenarnya apa latar belakang pendidikan mereka sehingga mereka memutuskan membuka restoran?"

"Ayahmu lulus dari jurusan pangan dan ibumu lulus dari jurusan biologi. Mereka berdua bisa saja menjadi ilmuwan seperti Profesor Agasa, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tidak memilih karir itu. Ayahmu memang punya bakat sebagai pengusaha dan saat kuliah ia memang belajar jadi pengusaha juga, jadi mungkin hal itulah yang membuatnya membuka restoran. Sementara itu ibumu pernah bekerja sebagai peneliti, tapi berhenti tak lama setelah menikah."

"Kenapa _Mum_ berhenti?"

" _Nee-san_ —ibumu—berhenti karena merasa pekerjaannya saat itu sudah tidak nyaman lagi untuknya."

"Kenapa tidak nyaman?"

Ken memandang Gina untuk beberapa saat, menimbang-nimbang. Kemudian akhirnya ia berkata, "Susah mengatakannya. Bagaimana, ya? Mmm... begini, dulu ibumu adalah peneliti yang hebat. Ibumu juga punya teman-teman sesama peneliti. Mereka berteman akrab di tempat kerja, ada juga yang telah menjadi akrab sejak masih kuliah. Mereka sering bertukar pikiran, mengerjakan proyek penelitian bersama-sama, sampai suatu hari, teman ibumu mengajukan penelitian yang tidak bisa disetujui oleh ibumu."

Gina memandang Ken dengan tambah penasaran. "Kenapa _Mum_ tidak setuju?"

"Menurutnya penelitian itu berbahaya dan tidak pantas."

"Berbahaya? Tidak pantas?"

Ken mengangguk. "Paman juga tidak begitu paham mengapa penelitian itu dibilang berbahaya dan tidak pantas. Ibumu sendiri merasa sangat tidak pantas membicarakannya, jadi ia tak pernah membahas hal itu lebih jauh."

"Oh..." Gina agak kecewa. Ia masih tak tahu mengapa penelitian itu dianggap tidak pantas dan berbahaya oleh ibunya. "Kalau begitu, apakah _Mum_ langsung berhenti sejak saat itu?"

"Tidak. Mulanya _Nee-san_ hanya tidak mendukung penelitian itu saja, tapi lama-kelamaan hubungannya dengan temannya itu merenggang karena mereka jadi semakin sering berselisih paham. Akhirnya _Nee-san_ benar-benar tidak pernah mengerjakan penelitian dengan temannya yang itu lagi sampai suatu hari _Nee-san_ memutuskan untuk pindah kerja."

"Pindah kerja? Berarti belum berhenti, ya?"

"Ya. Ibumu hanya pindah kerja ke tempat yang menurutnya lebih tenang. Ibumu tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan temannya yang aneh itu. _Nee-san_ bekerja sampai hampir 4 tahun di tempat yang baru. Di tahun-tahun ini juga _Nee-san_ bertemu dengan ayahmu, kemudian akhirnya menikah dengannya. Setelah menikah, _Nee-san_ masih tetap bekerja, tapi tidak lama. Akhir karirnya diawali dengan telepon dari temannya yang aneh itu. Kali ini ia mengatakan bahwa penelitiannya telah mendapatkan sponsor. Ia mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah perusahaan yang mengakui idenya dan akan membayarnya mahal untuk itu. Ia ingin _Nee-san_ membantunya, tapi _Nee-san_ tetap tidak mau. Setelah itu datang sebuah perusahaan yang menawarkan Nee- _san_ meneliti proyek yang mirip dan tentu saja menjanjikan bayaran yang tinggi."

"Eh? Sampai seperti itu? Apakah _Mum_ sangat hebat?" tanya Gina terkejut.

"Ya, ibumu sangat hebat. Dia selalu lulus _cum laude_ dan cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan," kata Ken.

 _Wow, jadi ternyata bukan hanya Adam yang jenius. Erika juga jenius,_ batin Gina, takjub dengan keluarganya yang ternyata terdiri dari orang-orang cerdas. "Lalu apa yang terjadi pada _Mum_ setelah orang-orang perusahaan itu datang?" tanya Gina lagi.

"Ibumu tetap menolak, tentu saja, tapi mereka orang-orang yang keras kepala, selalu datang dengan iming-iming, begitu kata _Nee-san_. Akhirnya _Nee-san_ memutuskan berhenti kerja setelah ayahmu memintanya berhenti."

"Oh, jadi _Dad_ yang meminta _Mum_ berhenti kerja?"

"Begitulah, soalnya keadaan ibumu sudah seperti itu. Ayahmu tak pernah menyuruh ibumu berhenti kerja sebelumnya karena ibumu menyukai pekerjaannya, tapi karena ibumu terganggu terus di tempat kerjanya, ayahmu jadi takut. Apa lagi saat itu ibumu sedang hamil dirimu, Gina. Makanya ayahmu meminta ibumu berhenti kerja."

Gina mengangguk-angguk paham. "Setelah itu, apakah _Mum_ tidak terganggu lagi?"

"Ya, setelah itu ibumu baik-baik saja," jawab Ken sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang mengganggu ibumu lagi. Bisnis ayahmu juga berkembang dengan baik. Lalu kau lahir. Kedua orang tuamu benar-benar bahagia. Aku lega sekali mendapati ibumu baik-baik saja pada akhirnya. Kau tahu? Ibumu itu orang yang tertutup, jarang sekali membicarakan masalahnya bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri. _Nee-san_ mau bercerita tentang temannya dan orang-orang perusahaan itu saja sudah membuatku senang."

"Oh..."

"Oh, ya, ibumu mulai bekerja lagi sekitar tiga tahun lalu," kata Ken lagi, "jadi karirnya tidak berhenti begitu saja. Bukankah itu bagus? _Nee-san_ sudah tidak ketakutan lagi."

" _Mum_ bekerja lagi? Kerja apa? Di mana?" tanya Gina bertubi-tubi, membuat Ken tersenyum geli.

"Ibumu bekerja menjadi asisten laboratorium di sekolah khusus perempuan."

"Setelah itu pun _Mum_ baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, menurutku begitu."

"Teman _Mum_ yang aneh itu tidak pernah datang lagi?"

"Entahlah, _Nee-san_ tidak pernah cerita soal itu," jawab Ken, "tapi sejak kau lahir, semuanya berjalan normal. Baik _Nee-san_ maupun _Nii-san_ tidak tampak gelisah seperti sebelumnya. Kalaupun orang itu datang lagi, mungkin kedatangannya bukan tentang penelitian anehnya."

"Paman benar-benar tidak tahu penelitian apa itu?"

"Ya, sama sekali tidak tahu selain bahwa ide penelitian itu tidak pantas dan berbahaya."

"Tapi kalau tidak pantas kan..." Gina mengernyit, berpikir. "Kalau tidak pantas, artinya penelitian itu pasti akan ditolak masyarakat, bukan? Kenapa ada perusahaan yang mau mensponsorinya?"

"Entahlah, ibumu tak pernah membicarakan hal itu. Mungkin dia sendiri juga tidak tahu," balas Ken.

"Kenapa _Mum_ tidak melapor polisi kalau penelitian itu berbahaya?"

"Ibumu tidak yakin melapor polisi akan menyelesaikan masalah. Begini, penelitian temannya belum jalan dan perusahaan yang mensponsori jelas-jelas adalah perusahaan legal. Oh, ya, mereka juga menyatakan pada ibumu bahwa penelitian itu tidak berbahaya dan untuk kepentingan umat manusia walaupun ibumu tidak percaya pada mereka. Dengan kata lain, ibumu tidak punya bukti yang kuat untuk dilaporkan ke polisi. Salah-salah ia sendiri yang akan dituntut di pengadilan."

"Perusahaan mana itu, Paman?"

"Kalau itu, sih, kau cari sekarang juga tidak akan ketemu. Perusahaan itu sudah tutup."

"Eh?" Gina terbelalak. "Kenapa?"

"Perusahaan itu harus tutup karena terjadi kecelakaan di pabrik dan laboratoriumnya. Semuanya terbakar habis."

"Kapan perusahaan itu terbakar?"

"Belum lama ini, kok. Yah, tapi saat itu kedua orang tuamu masih hidup."

"Bagaimana dengan temannya _Mum_?"

"Kalau itu aku tak tahu. _Nee-san_ tak pernah membicarakannya dan aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya," jawab Ken.

"Oh..." Gina merasa sedikit kecewa dalam hati. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan teman ibunya yang aneh itu. "Berarti Paman juga tak mengenal temannya _Mum_ itu, ya?"

"Begitulah, tapi kalau wajahnya aku tahu. _Nee-san_ pernah memperlihatkan fotonya padaku," jawab Ken, lalu ia memandang keponakannya dengan heran. "Memangnya kenapa kau tertarik pada hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang _Mum_. Tentang _Dad_ juga," jawab Gina. Itu jawaban yang jujur. Ia memang ingin tahu tentang orang tuanya, tentang keluarganya, dan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Ken tersenyum mendengar jawaban Gina. "Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin kau bisa sepintar ini karena ayah dan ibumu juga pintar. Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut."

Gina hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Ken. _Aku sepintar ini karena aku adalah Lana, bukan Gina,_ katanya dalam hati.

"Saat ibumu pertama kali pindah ke Inggris, kami sekeluarga sangat cemas," kata Ken lagi. "Ibumu selalu tinggal di Jepang. Pernah juga tinggal di Indonesia, sih, tapi hanya untuk beberapa tahun saat ia masih SD. Selain itu, hanya sekali-sekali ia ke luar negeri untuk semacam studi banding dan seminar. Kami takut ibumu malah akan mendapat masalah yang lebih besar jika pergi ke luar negeri."

"Masalah yang lebih besar? _Mum_ ke sini karena mendapat masalah di Jepang?" tanya Gina heran.

"Oh, ya, ibumu pindah ke Inggris karena ingin menjauhi temannya yang aneh itu. Jadi saat aku bercerita tentang ibumu pindah kerja, itu artinya ia juga pindah negara. Tempat kerjanya yang pertama ada di Jepang, yang kedua di Inggris. Makanya ibumu bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu," jawab Ken.

" _Mum_ sampai pindah sejauh ini hanya karena temannya itu?"

"Ya," jawab Ken lagi, "tapi ternyata pindah ke sini tidak buruk juga bagi ibumu. Kecemasan kami terbukti salah karena ternyata ibumu baik-baik saja di sini, bahkan bisa mendapatkan suami yang baik pula."

Gina hanya terdiam. Setelah itu, baik ia maupun Ken tidak bicara lagi. Mereka berjalan dalam diam dengan Ken menggandeng tangan Gina. Ken tampak tersenyum di sepanjang jalan, teringat kenangan-kenangannya akan kakak perempuannya yang luar biasa sementara Gina lebih banyak termenung memikirkan cerita Ken barusan. Gina akui bahwa cerita tentang Erika Shilmani adalah cerita yang menarik. Baru kali ini ia mendengar cerita tentang seorang ilmuwan yang dikejar-kejar ilmuwan lain yang kedengarannya lebih gila. Ia juga penasaran dengan penelitian berbahaya yang ditawarkan kepada Erika. Mengapa penelitian itu disebut tidak pantas dan berbahaya sampai-sampai Erika sendiri tak mau menceritakannya lebih lanjut pada Ken, sampai-sampai wanita itu harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya agar tidak perlu berurusan dengan penelitian itu?

Sepertinya Gina harus menggali masa lalu ibunya lebih dalam lagi. Ia punya firasat bahwa riwayat sang ibu bukanlah riwayat sembarangan. Ia harus mengetahui penelitian berbahaya itu.

TBC

* * *

 **Fiuhh... chapter ini jadinya panjang banget. Saya nggak bisa mendekin chapter ini, jadi mudah-mudahan readers nggak capek bacanya, ya. Eheheh...**

 **Seperti yang udah pembaca tahu, saya memperlihatkan sedikit misteri keluarga Gina di chapter ini. Silahkan berspekulasi sementara saya meramu bumbu misteri yang lain untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Saya juga ingin tahu pendapat pembaca tentang chapter ini, jadi please review yaaa...**

 **Oh, ya, kata "pataka" yang saya maksud adalah terjemahan dari "coat of arms", semacam logo daerah gitu. Saya nggak tau coat of arms itu apa kalo di bahasa Indonesia dan setelah searching2 di internet, ada beberapa orang yg ternyata berpendapat bahwa kata pataka lebih cocok dipakai untuk menerjemahkan coat of arms. Kalo masih bingung, coba aja tanya coat of arms City of Westminster ke om wiki.**

 **See you next chapter, and please support me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Readers, jumpa lagi dengan saya! Terima kasih atas dukungan dan review-nya. Belakangan ini saya bisa cepet update karena emang lagi ada ide dan kalau nggak cepet-cepet ditulis nanti saya bisa lupa. Hehehe...**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi OC saya milik saya.

CHAPTER 19

Gina mengunyah nasi karenya sambil mendengarkan ocehan anak-anak grup detektif cilik. Hari ini mereka semua berada di rumah Profesor Agasa, sedang menikmati kare buatan Subaru. Menurut cerita anak-anak grup detektif cilik, kemarin Subaru mengantarkan kare untuk mereka ke rumah Agasa setelah menyelesaikan kasus penculikan profesor itu. Rupanya kemarin Conan, Ai, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta tak sengaja bertemu dengan dua orang penjahat saat mereka sedang bermain petak umpet di dalam gedung terlantar. Para penjahat itu menyekap Agasa dan setelah menyadari bahwa anak-anak mengetahui tindak kejahatan mereka, mereka pun berniat membunuh anak-anak dan Agasa sekalian dengan cara membakar gedung. Conan berhasil melumpuhkan salah satu penjahat dengan jarum biusnya dan tak lama kemudian Subaru datang dengan melacak lencana anak-anak menggunakan kacamata pelacak jejak cadangan. Rupanya Subaru curiga ada sesuatu terjadi pada Agasa dan Ai karena lampu rumah mereka tidak menyala walaupun hari sudah gelap. Mereka pun tidak ada di rumah dan pintu rumah mereka tidak terkunci. Kecurigaannya itulah yang membuatnya berinisiatif mencari anak-anak dengan kacamata pelacak jejak cadangan.

"Tapi syukurlah Gina- _chan_ tidak ikut dengan kami kemarin. Kalau ikut, mungkin Gina- _chan_ juga akan berada dalam bahaya," kata Ayumi menutup cerita kasus kemarin. Gina hanya tersenyum membalas kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa sih, yang membuatmu pulang duluan kemarin? Grup detektif cilik kan, selalu pulang bersama-sama," kata Genta dengan nada agak sinis.

"Benar. Kemarin Conan- _kun_ bahkan menceritakan kasusnya di Inggris. Dia menemukan pelaku pemboman di Wimbledon, lho!" tambah Mitsuhiko.

"Kalau soal Wimbledon, aku sudah tahu, kok. Soalnya aku ikut membantu Conan memecahkan kode si pelaku," kata Gina.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Mitsuhiko terbelalak, lalu memandang Conan meminta konfirmasi.

"Ya, dia memang membantu. Kami bertemu di London," jawab Conan, "tapi karena Gina harus ke Jepang duluan, dia tidak bisa ikut ke Wimbledon. Aku langsung mengabarinya sesampainya aku di Jepang."

"Tapi pertanyaanku belum terjawab. Kenapa kau pulang duluan kemarin, Gina?" tanya Genta.

Gina memandang Genta sesaat, lalu menjawab, "karena kasus."

"Kasus?" ulang Ayumi. Sekarang semua mata memandang Gina ingin tahu.

"Ya, kasus," kata Gina lagi sambil mengangguk. "Kasus ingatanku." _Lebih tepatnya kasus ibuku—eh—ibunya Gina._

"Haah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Genta setengah bingung setengah jengkel.

"Aku sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat keluargaku, jadi aku mencari tahu banyak hal tentang mereka. Itu sebabnya kemarin aku pulang duluan."

"Jadi apa persisnya yang kau lakukan kemarin?" tanya Ai.

"Aku membaca jurnal-jurnal ilmiah di internet," jawab Gina, membuat Conan, Ai, dan Agasa terbelalak kaget sementara ketiga anak lainnya tampak kebingungan.

"Apa itu jurnal ilmiah?" tanya Ayumi.

"Setahuku sih, jurnal ilmiah adalah tulisan hasil penelitian ilmuwan," kata Mitsuhiko. "Untuk apa kau membaca hal seperti itu, Gina- _san_?"

"Baru-baru ini aku diberitahu kalau ternyata ibuku adalah peneliti," jawab Gina, "makanya aku membaca jurnal ilmiah, siapa tahu ada nama ibuku di antara jurnal-jurnal itu."

"Oh, jadi kau mencari nama ibumu? Kau ingin tahu apakah ibumu pernah membuat jurnal, begitu?" tanya Agasa.

"Benar," balas Gina. "Oh, ya, Profesor, setelah ini bolehkah aku melihat koleksi majalah-majalah sainsmu? Siapa tahu ada nama ibuku di sana."

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku juga akan mencarikannya untukmu," jawab Agasa antusias. "Siapa nama ibumu? Mungkin aku kenal."

"Erika Shilmani. Sebelum menikah namanya Erika Watanabe," jawab Gina.

Agasa mengangguk. "Erika Shilmani atau Erika Watanabe, ya? Hmm... sepertinya aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi aku akan bantu mencarikannya untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Profesor."

"Ayumi juga akan bantu mencari!" kata Ayumi tiba-tiba dengan riang.

"Aku juga!" kata Mitsuhiko antusias. "Kita hanya perlu mencari nama Erika Shilmani atau Erika Watanabe, kan?"

"Eh?" Gina memandang anak-anak itu dengan kaget. "I-iya..."

"Kalau begitu mudah," kata Genta. "Kita akan mencari jurnal ibunya Gina bersama-sama!"

Gina terperangah melihat ketiga anak itu dengan semangat menawarkan bantuan mereka. Akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, ya. Kalau begitu aku mohon bantuan kalian."

Ketiga anak itu pun bersorak serempak dengan semangat, seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa Gina bisa menyerahkan semua urusan pada mereka.

"Omong-omong, apakah kemarin kau sudah menemukan jurnal dengan nama ibumu?" tanya Conan.

"Ya, tapi tidak banyak," jawab Gina.

"Jurnal seperti apa yang ditulis ibumu?"

"Bagaimana menceritakannya, ya?" Gina berpikir. "Pokoknya melibatkan hal-hal yang biologis. Kalau kau penasaran, kau bisa cari tahu sendiri di internet."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin Profesor tidak bisa banyak membantumu," kata Ai. "Kebanyakan majalah sains Profesor berisi tentang sains yang berhubungan dengan matematika dan fisika."

"Mungkin, tapi aku tetap ingin mencarinya," kata Gina lagi.

Setelah makan kare, siang itu Gina mencari-cari nama ibunya di antara koleksi jurnal dan majalah sains milik Agasa. Agasa dan anak-anak grup detektif cilik juga membantunya. Seperti kata Ai, koleksi jurnal dan majalah milik Agasa kebanyakan tentang sains fisika dan cabang-cabang ilmu fisika, jadi mereka kesulitan menemukan nama Erika Shilmani atau Erika Watanabe. Meskipun begitu, Gina cukup menikmati pencariannya. Ia jadi lebih tahu bidang yang dikuasai Agasa setelah melihat begitu banyaknya majalah dan jurnal ilmiah tentang mekanika, elektronika, termodinamika, geometri, dan komputasi. Pantas saja profesor tua itu bisa membuat alat-alat elektronik unik dan canggih untuk Conan dan anak-anak grup detektif cilik.

Setelah berkutat dengan jurnal-jurnal dan majalah-majalah sains fisika, akhirnya sampai juga Gina ke bagian yang lebih ke arah kimia dan biologi. Harapan Gina meningkat. Mungkin nama ibunya ada di antara semua jurnal dan majalah itu.

"Genetika, anatomi, biokimia, bioteknologi, imunologi..." kata Gina sambil melihat-lihat semua jurnal dan artikel-artikel itu. "Siapa sangka Profesor yang membuat segala peralatan canggih grup detektif cilik juga tertarik pada hal-hal seperti ini? Penemuanmu tidak sesuai dengan bidang-bidang ini, Profesor."

Agasa tertawa gugup. "Itu hanya sebagai tambahan wawasan saja, bukan benar-benar bidang keahlianku."

Gina tersenyum. Dalam hati ia tahu mengapa Agasa bisa punya semua jurnal dan artikel tentang bidang-bidang itu. Ia tahu kalau semua jurnal dan artikel itu adalah bahan bacaan Ai untuk menciptakan penawar APTX 4869.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang sains," celetuk Ai tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gina.

"Kau tahu istilah-istilah genetika, anatomi, biokimia, bioteknologi, dan imunologi."

"Ya, aku tahu istilah-istilah itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak banyak anak SD tahu hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tapi kau juga tahu, kan, Ai."

"I-iya, memang. Itu karena Profesor memberitahuku," kata Ai dengan nada sedikit gugup. Agasa dan Conan memandang kedua gadis yang bercakap-cakap itu dengan was-was. Gina hanya mengangguk sebagai respon untuk Ai, lalu kembali mencari-cari nama ibunya.

"Kau bisa tahu istilah-istilah itu dari mana?" tanya Conan.

"Aku suka membaca," jawab Gina singkat. Jawaban itu juga memberitahu secara tidak langsung bahwa pengetahuannya tentang istilah-istilah itu didapatkannya dari segala hal yang telah ia baca.

Conan tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Baik Ai maupun Profesor juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa sementara Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta masih sibuk mencari sambil bicara satu sama lain, mengomel karena Genta mencampurkan jurnal yang sudah diperiksa dengan jurnal yang belum diperiksa. Gina, Conan, Ai, dan Agasa pun kembali pada pencarian mereka dalam diam.

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya dengan gembira Mitsuhiko mengatakan bahwa ia telah menemukan nama Erika Watanabe. Gina dan yang lain bergegas mendekatinya. Gina mengambil jurnal yang dipegang Mitsuhiko dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa nama ibunya tertera di sana bersama beberapa nama peneliti lainnya.

"Terima kasih, Mitsuhiko," kata Gina gembira. "Ah, tapi masih ada tumpukan jurnal dan majalah yang belum diperiksa. Tolong bantu aku lagi, ya."

"Tentu saja," balas Mitsuhiko. Ia merasa senang dan bangga karena berhasil menemukan nama ibunya Gina. Penemuan Mitsuhiko rupanya membuat Ayumi dan Genta menjadi lebih bersemangat. Mereka juga ingin menemukan nama ibunya Gina, jadi kedua anak itu pun segera mencari lagi dengan lebih teliti.

Pada akhirnya, mereka semua hanya menemukan lima artikel ilmiah yang mencantumkan nama ibunya Gina. Setelah berhasil menemukan kelimanya, Gina minta izin untuk meng- _copy_ -nya dengan mesin _scanner_ rangkap fotokopi milik Agasa. Profesor Agasa tidak keberatan dan meng- _copy_ semua jurnal itu untuk Gina. Tak lama setelah itu, Gina dan teman-temannya pun pulang.

Gina mengumpulkan semua karya ilmiah ibunya dengan semangat di kamarnya. Ia mencetak semua jurnal Erika yang ia temukan di internet kemarin, lalu mengumpulkannya bersama artikel-artikel yang ia temukan di rumah Agasa. Ia mendata semua judul-judul yang telah ia temukan dan menyusunnya berdasarkan urutan tanggal terbit. Setelah itu, ia mencoba mencari lagi di internet menggunakan komputer pamannya di ruang kerja selama beberapa jam, tidak begitu peduli dengan reaksi keheranan Miyuki yang melihatnya begitu sibuk dengan komputer. Pencarian keduanya tidak berjalan begitu baik. Ia menemukan beberapa judul karya ilmiah Erika, tapi ia tak bisa mengunduhnya secara gratis. Hanya bagian judul dan abstrak saja yang bisa dibaca gratis, maka Gina pun mencetak judul-judul dan abstrak itu. Mungkin nanti ia bisa minta tolong pada Agasa untuk mencarikan artikel utuhnya.

 _Tidak. Aku akan minta tolong padanya sekarang juga_ , pikir Gina akhirnya. Ia bergegas pergi menuju meja telepon dan memencet nomor telepon Agasa. Begitu terdengar suara Agasa di telepon, dengan bersemangat Gina meminta tolong padanya untuk mencarikan tulisan-tulisan ilmiah Erika yang tidak bisa diakses olehnya. Ia memberitahu semua judul artikel itu dan ketika mendengar Agasa akan membantunya dengan senang hati, Gina sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih.

Setelah puas mencari artikel ilmiah di komputer, Gina menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya dengan membaca tulisan-tulisan ibunya. Memahami artikel ilmiah tidaklah mudah. Semua angka, simbol, grafik, dan istilah-istilah sains yang ada di sana membuat orang awam akan kebingungan. Gina tidak termasuk orang awam karena sebenarnya ia adalah Lana, gadis remaja jenius yang sejak kecil sudah diarahkan sebagai ahli sains, tapi tetap saja ia butuh bantuan internet lewat ponselnya untuk menerjemahkan istilah-istilah yang tak dipahaminya, entah itu karena ia lupa atau karena ia baru pertama kali mendengarnya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sejam untuk benar-benar memahami seluruh isi sebuah artikel, Gina memutuskan untuk membaca artikel-artikel yang lain lebih cepat karena ia tak mau membuang-buang waktu. Ia tak perlu memahami tulisan-tulisan itu secara rinci. Ia hanya perlu memahami apa maksud dan tujuan penelitian dalam artikel, bahan-bahan dan metode penelitian apa yang digunakan, lalu hasilnya secara singkat dan kesimpulan. Pada dasarnya semua itu sudah termuat dalam bagian abstrak. Ia hanya perlu melihat bagian isi untuk lebih memahaminya saja.

Ketika malam tiba dan Ken telah pulang, pria itu melihat keponakannya begitu betah mengurung diri di kamar, membaca lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tertumpuk di meja belajarnya. Miyuki memberitahunya bahwa sejak pulang dari sekolah, Gina menghabiskan waktu membaca entah apa di komputer ruang kerja, lalu membaca semua kertas yang ia kumpulkan. Miyuki juga bilang bahwa kemarin pun Gina melakukan hal yang kurang lebih sama sepulang sekolah. Karena penasaran, Ken akhirnya mendatangi Gina yang sedang asyik membaca di atas tempat tidur. Ia menanyakan apa yang sedang dibaca gadis itu.

"Jurnal _Mum_ ," jawab Gina sambil tersenyum.

"Jurnal ibumu?" ulang Ken heran.

"Ya," Gina mengangguk, lalu menunjuk tumpukan kertas di meja belajarnya. "Aku mengumpulkan banyak sekali tulisan _Mum_."

Ken berjalan menuju tumpukan kertas itu, memeriksanya sekilas. Memang benar, semua kertas itu adalah karya-karya ilmiah kakaknya. Ken tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati Gina dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Memangnya kau mengerti isinya? Ada banyak angka dan kata-kata sulit, kan?" tanya Ken.

Gina mengangguk. "Aku ingin mengerti, Paman, jadi aku pakai internet untuk mengartikan kata-kata yang sulit. Tapi tidak mengerti juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku sudah membaca tulisan _Mum_."

"Kau sampai sibuk seperti ini hanya karena tulisan ibumu," kata Ken sambil tersenyum geli. "Kau benar-benar ingin mengenal ibumu, ya?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Gina. "Aku sudah merasa tidak enak karena tak ingat apa-apa tentang _Mum_ , jadi paling tidak aku ingin mengenal _Mum_ dari tulisan-tulisannya."

Ken mengangguk-angguk. "Kebanyakan tulisan ibumu disimpan di rumah orang tua kami—kakek dan nenekmu, Gina—karena sebagian besar karya tulisnya dibuat saat ia masih di Jepang. Tapi kau sudah mengumpulkan banyak hanya dari internet. Kurasa itu artinya kau tidak butuh tulisan yang disimpan di rumah kakek dan nenekmu."

"Ah, sebenarnya beberapa kudapatkan dari koleksi jurnal Profesor Agasa," kata Gina, "tapi apa benar, Paman? Benarkah ada banyak tulisan _Mum_ di rumah Kakek dan Nenek?"

Ken mengangguk. "Kau mau melihatnya? Tapi kau sudah punya sebanyak ini, Gina."

"Mungkin saja ada yang belum kumiliki," kata Gina lagi. "Paman, apakah aku boleh meminta tulisan-tulisan _Mum_ yang ada di rumah Kakek dan Nenek?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh, sih, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

Ken menatap wajah keponakannya. Gadis kecil itu tampak begitu serius dengan permintaannya. Gina memang menginginkan karya-karya ibunya. Akhirnya Ken pun mendesah pelan.

"Hanya saja, kakek dan nenekmu tinggal di Indonesia," lanjut Ken. "Ah, kau tahu Indonesia? Indonesia adalah sebuah negara kepulauan yang besar sekali, jauh lebih besar daripada Jepang."

Gina tidak berkata-kata. Ia hanya diam mematung setelah mendengar kata-kata pamannya.

Indonesia? Indonesia yang negara tropis itu, yang terkenal dengan Pulau Bali-nya?

"Indonesia? Bali?" tanya Gina yang masih tak percaya.

"Ya! Bali!" jawab Ken sambil tersenyum. "Benar, di Indonesia ada pulau terkenal bernama Bali. Kakek dan nenekmu tidak tinggal di Bali, tapi di Pulau Jawa."

"Oh..." Gina mengangguk pelan, "tapi kenapa tulisan-tulisan _Mum_ ada di Indonesia, padahal _Mum_ membuatnya di Jepang?"

"Ah, begini, kau sudah tahu kan, kalau dulu kakek dan nenekmu tinggal di rumah ini bersama Paman dan ibumu?"

Gina mengangguk. Ia sudah tahu cerita itu.

"Tak lama setelah Paman mendapatkan pekerjaan, kakek dan nenekmu pindah ke Indonesia. Saat itu ibumu sudah tinggal di Inggris, Gina, dan kau sudah lahir. Nah, sejak saat itu Paman tinggal sendiri di rumah ini. Karena pekerjaan Paman rupanya membuat Paman jadi memiliki banyak kertas dan buku, mau tak mau kertas-kertas dan buku-buku lama harus Paman pindahkan dari rumah ini, termasuk tulisan-tulisan ibumu. Awalnya Paman ingin mengirimnya ke Inggris, tapi ibumu tidak setuju. Katanya rumahnya di Inggris juga rumah mertuanya dan ia tak mau memenuhi rumah mertuanya dengan barang-barang bekas, apa lagi saat itu ia sudah berhenti bekerja sebagai peneliti, jadi menurutnya tidak ada alasan bagi tulisan-tulisan hasil penelitiannya untuk dipindahkan ke Inggris. Tapi karena tulisan-tulisan penelitian ibumu adalah benda penting, baik Paman maupun ibumu tak mau membuangnya. Karena itu akhirnya semua karya tulis ibumu dikirim ke Indonesia setelah kakek dan nenekmu di sana menyetujuinya."

"Oh..." Gina mengangguk lagi. "Kalau begitu bolehkah tulisan-tulisan _Mum_ dipindahkan ke sini lagi? Boleh ya, Paman?"

"Tentu saja boleh," Ken mengangguk. "Sekarang rumah ini sudah lebih leluasa dibandingkan dulu, jadi kupikir tulisan-tulisan ibumu bisa tinggal di sini, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi tidak mungkin kita meminta kakek dan nenekmu memilah-milah tulisan-tulisan ibumu yang mungkin saja sudah berdebu di gudang mereka, lalu meminta mereka mengirimkannya ke sini. Itu tidak sopan, Gina. Kita yang membutuhkannya, jadi kitalah yang harus mengambilnya kecuali jika keadaan benar-benar mendesak. Nah, kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau keadaan kita tidak sedang terdesak, jadi meminta mereka mengirimkannya ke sini sama sekali tidak pantas."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita ke Indonesia?" tanya Gina lagi.

"Bisa, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini," jawab Ken. "Aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke sana, Gina. Aku sudah mengambil banyak cuti saat mengantarmu ke London. Aku juga tak mungkin membuat Nishiyama- _san_ sendirian mengantarmu ke sana. Kakek dan nenekmu adalah orang tuaku, masa' aku tak mau datang menemui mereka dan malah membuat pengasuh datang sebagai penggantiku? Kau mengerti, Gina?"

Gina terdiam mendengar kata-kata pamannya. Semua yang dikatakan Ken memang benar. Gadis itu jadi teringat janjinya pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengajukan permintaan egois lagi pada pamannya. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Ken untuk menemaninya ke Indonesia setelah pria itu telah berkorban banyak untuk menemaninya ke London. Ia harus menunggu sampai mereka berdua punya waktu yang tepat. Akhirnya, perlahan-lahan Gina mengangguk lagi, tanda bahwa ia telah memahami kata-kata pamannya.

"Tapi suatu hari nanti kita akan pergi ke sana, kan? Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Kakek dan Nenek. Aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat mereka sejak keluar dari rumah sakit," kata Gina.

Ken mengangguk. "Ya, suatu hari nanti kita akan pergi ke sana."

Gina tersenyum, dalam hati merasa lega karena Ken telah menjanjikannya kunjungan ke Indonesia. Suatu hari nanti ia bisa melihat koleksi penelitian ibunya yang disimpan di sana.

"Oh, ya," kata Gina lagi setelah teringat sesuatu, "kalau sebagian besar tulisan _Mum_ disimpan di Indonesia, sisanya disimpan di mana, Paman?"

"Oh," Ken tersenyum, "sisanya ada di rumah ini. Aku yang menyimpannya setelah ibumu meninggal. Semula karya-karya ibumu yang lain ada di Inggris."

Kedua mata Gina seketika berbinar-binar. "Bolehkah aku melihatnya, Paman?"

Ken mengangguk. "Aku menyimpannya di kamarku karena tidak banyak. Sebentar, ya, akan kuambilkan."

Ken beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar Gina. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali dengan sebuah map plastik putih berisi lembaran-lembaran kertas dan majalah di dalamnya.

"Ini sisanya yang ada di Inggris," kata Ken sambil menyodorkan map itu pada Gina. Gina menerimanya dengan wajah berseri-seri seolah-olah baru saja mendapatkan mainan kesukaannya. Melihat ekspresi itu, mau tak mau Ken tersenyum. Sungguh aneh melihat seorang gadis kecil tersenyum seperti itu karena map berisi kertas-kertas dan majalah-majalah sains, tapi Ken tetap merasa senang saat melihatnya. Ia tahu bahwa Gina ingin mengenal ibunya lewat semua kertas dan majalah itu, jadi wajar saja bila benda-benda itu bisa membuat anak itu senang. Ia juga sudah mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa keponakannya adalah anak yang cerdas dan hobi membaca hal-hal berat berbau sains, jadi dalam benak Ken, mungkin saja wajah berseri-seri Gina saat ini juga disebabkan oleh _passion_ -nya pada ilmu pengetahuan.

"Bolehkah aku menyimpannya, Paman?" tanya Gina lagi.

"Tentu saja. Semua yang ada di map itu adalah milik ibumu, jadi kau berhak menyimpannya," jawab Ken.

"Terima kasih, Paman!" Senyum Gina mengembang semakin lebar, lalu ia membuka map itu dengan semangat, melihat satu per satu karya-karya Erika yang ada di dalamnya.

Ken meninggalkan Gina setelah menasihati anak itu agar tidak membaca sampai terlalu malam. Gina menyanggupi, lalu kembali sibuk dengan seluruh karya tulis ibunya yang kini ada di tangannya. Ken hanya mengira bahwa Gina bersemangat mengumpulkan tulisan Erika karena gadis itu ingin mengenal ibunya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau keponakannya punya maksud lain dengan mengumpulkan semua tulisan Erika.

Gina ingin tahu penelitian apa yang dianggap berbahaya oleh Erika sampai-sampai wanita itu menghentikan karirnya dan gadis itu sedang menyelidikinya sekarang, diawali dengan mencari tahu semua penelitian yang pernah dilakukan ibunya.

TBC

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Readers, ketemu lagi dengan saya! Wuaahh... tidak terasa saya sudah menekuni Kisah Lana sampai 20 chapter. Saya jadi terharu sendiri. Terima kasih atas dukungan readers selama ini, terima kasih atas waktunya, terima kasih atas review-nya. Kalau bukan karena dukungan readers, mungkin saya nggak bisa bertahan sampai selama ini. Ini dia chapter 20 yang udah ditunggu-tunggu. Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi OC saya milik saya.

CHAPTER 20

Gina telah menemukan solusi mimpi buruknya.

Setelah dua hari menghabiskan waktu membaca banyak jurnal dan artikel tulisan ibunya, gadis itu mendapati dirinya berangkat tidur dalam keadaan cukup ngantuk dan begitu bangun ia mendapati hari sudah pagi. Ia menyadari dirinya tidak lagi terbangun di tengah malam karena mimpi buruk. Ia menyadari bahwa selama dua malam ini ia bahkan tidur tanpa mimpi. Setelah itu ia teringat bahwa ketika di London ia pun tidur tanpa mimpi setelah memecahkan kode rahasia Hades Sabara sampai larut malam. Ia hanya perlu membuat dirinya cukup lelah dan ngantuk sebelum tidur, dengan begitu ia bisa bangun keesokan paginya tanpa mimpi buruk. Jenius!

Itulah yang dilakukan Gina sejak saat itu. Ia membuat dirinya cukup lelah dan ngantuk sebelum tidur. Bagaimana caranya? Ia melakukannya dengan cara membaca tulisan-tulisan Erika sampai sedetil mungkin sehingga ia akan mendapati dirinya cukup lelah dan ngantuk setelah menyelesaikan dua atau tiga artikel ilmiah. Jika ia sudah merasa demikian, Gina takkan ragu untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya solusi yang ditemukannya bukan tidak berefek samping. Karena keseriusannya dalam membaca dan menelaah tulisan-tulisan ilmiah yang rumit, keesokan paginya Gina akan terbangun berkat dering alarm, tapi tubuhnya masih lelah. Kalau ia sudah dewasa, mungkin keadaannya akan lebih baik. Masalahnya adalah ia hanya anak kecil yang butuh waktu tidur lebih lama dari orang dewasa dan staminanya tidak sebesar orang dewasa. Karena itu, Gina akan mendapati dirinya dapat bertahan hingga sampai di sekolah, namun begitu pelajaran yang membosankan dimulai, ia akan tertidur di atas mejanya. Ia hanya akan berusaha untuk bertahan terjaga selama pelajaran bahasa Jepang dan olahraga karena pelajaran bahasa Jepang adalah satu-satunya pelajaran yang butuh dipelajarinya dan ia tidak mungkin bisa tidur dalam pelajaran olahraga karena pelajaran itu menuntut tubuhnya untuk terus bergerak. Beberapa kali Kirisaki- _sensei_ dan guru-guru lain yang mengajarnya menegurnya bahkan sampai memberinya sanksi mengerjakan soal di papan tulis karena ia sering ketiduran di kelas, tapi Gina selalu berhasil mengerjakan semua soal yang diberikan kepadanya dengan sempurna. Setelah beberapa kali hal seperti itu terjadi, akhirnya para guru membiarkan Gina tertidur meskipun sedang dalam jam pelajaran.

Kirisaki- _sensei_ dan teman-temannya menanyakan keadaannya. Mereka bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja dan mengapa ia sering sekali tertidur di kelas, tapi Gina selalu menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia hanya sering mengantuk karena suka bangun pagi. Gina juga memberitahu mereka bahwa pamannya pun tahu kebiasaannya bangun pagi. Ken memang tahu kalau keponakannya suka bangun pagi, tapi ia tak tahu kalau keponakannya juga suka menghabiskan tenaga untuk mencerna artikel-artikel ilmiah tanpa jeda sampai mata dan otaknya lelah. Ken tidak tahu kalau Gina ngotot melakukan hal semacam itu demi mendapatkan tidur tanpa mimpi buruk.

Solusi Gina tidak bermasalah selama ia bisa tidur di sekolah dan selama ini ia bisa tidur saat jam pelajaran di kelas, jadi gadis itu tak pernah berniat mengubah taktik tidurnya. Alhasil, grup detektif cilik kini resmi memiliki putri pengantuk kedua.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai bisa jadi seperti Haibara?" tanya Conan suatu hari ketika anak-anak grup detektif cilik berkumpul di rumah Agasa untuk bermain _game_. Mitsuhiko dan Genta sibuk memelototi layar TV dengan jari-jemari mereka bergerak lincah di _joystick_ masing-masing sementara Ayumi dengan antusias menonton permainan mereka. Ai sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan siang, sedangkan Gina sendiri sedang menunggu Agasa mencetak _file-file_ tulisan ilmiah Erika yang dimintanya untuk kedua kalinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itulah Conan menanyainya tanpa diketahui anak-anak yang lain.

"Aku jadi seperti Ai bagaimana?" tanya Gina tak mengerti.

"Kau jadi terlihat selalu mengantuk di pagi hari," balas Conan. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai kurang tidur begitu?"

"Ini dia, Gina- _kun_ , tulisan ibumu." Agasa datang menyela percakapan mereka dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Gina yang segera diterima gadis itu dengan senang hati. Kemudian Gina memandang Conan dan mengayunkan lembaran kertas di tangannya.

 _"Learning,"_ jawabnya, lalu segera duduk manis di sofa, memeriksa karya tulis ibunya yang baru saja dicetak oleh mesin _printer_. Conan mengernyit, lalu berjalan mengikuti Gina dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau memelajari semua tulisan ibumu, kan?" tanya detektif itu tak percaya.

 _"Actually I'm doing it right now,"_ balas Gina.

"Ya, maksudku, kau tidak benar-benar memelajarinya, kan? Seperti... entahlah, mahasiswa yang harus mengerjakan tugas atau peneliti yang butuh referensi?"

"Yang terakhir."

Conan terbelalak. "Oi, kau tak mungkin serius."

Kali ini Gina menoleh menatap Conan. "Kenapa tidak? Aku butuh referensi tentang ibuku."

Conan memandang Gina beberapa saat, mendesah, lalu merebut tulisan-tulisan Erika Watanabe dari tangannya, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Hei, kembalikan!"

Conan menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Gina. Ia bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menghindari tangan-tangan gadis itu sambil membaca salah satu jurnal. "RNA, DNA, protein, enzim. Memangnya kau tahu semua istilah ini?"

 _"Ribonucleic acid, deoxyribonucleic acid_ , senyawa organik terdiri dari rangkaian asam amino, protein yang berfungsi sebagai katalis reaksi kimia organik," jawab Gina mencoba memberitahu pemahamannya secara singkat atas semua istilah-istilah yang disebutkan Conan. "Bisakah kau kembalikan kertas-kertas itu padaku sekarang?"

Conan tampak tidak percaya. Ia berdehem, lalu bertanya lagi, "tadi kau bilang asam amino. Memangnya kau tahu apa itu asam amino?"

"Kalau aku tidak tahu, memangnya kau tahu?" Gina balik bertanya.

"Ya, aku tahu." Conan mengangguk. "Asam amino adalah senyawa organik yang memiliki gugus amina dan karboksil. Gugus amina adalah—"

"-NH2 dan gugus karboksil yang kau maksud adalah -COOH. Kalau kau saja tahu, kenapa aku tidak bisa tahu?" Gina merebut kertas-kertas itu dari tangan Conan yang tampak terkejut, lalu kembali duduk di sofa dan membaca. Conan mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan memandang Gina dengan takjub. Sebenarnya secerdas apa gadis kecil asal Inggris itu?

"Umurmu sebenarnya berapa, sih?" tanya Conan pelan ketika ia telah duduk di samping Gina lagi.

"Tujuh tahun," jawab Gina tanpa menoleh.

"Kau tidak seperti anak berumur tujuh tahun."

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak. Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya umurmu lebih dari tujuh tahun?"

Conan terdiam. Ia tak menyangka berdebat dengan Gina bisa semenyusahkan ini. Mungkin sebaiknya sejak saat ini ia lebih berhati-hati jika bicara dengan gadis itu.

Gina menganggap diamnya Conan sebagai tanda bahwa anak lelaki itu memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya, jadi gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang pembicaraan. Ia kembali fokus membaca karya tulis ibunya.

"Apa yang bisa kau ketahui tentang ibumu dengan memahami tulisan-tulisan ilmiahnya? Aku tidak yakin hasil penelitian bisa menggambarkan kepribadian ibumu," kata Conan lagi setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Paling tidak aku bisa tahu bidang apa yang dikuasai ibuku," jawab Gina. "Selain itu, lebih asyik memelajari tulisan-tulisan ini daripada memelajari buku pelajaran anak kelas 1 SD."

"Oh." Conan memasang tampang datarnya. Dalam hati ia juga tahu bagaimana membosankannya pelajaran kelas 1 SD, tapi ia tak menyangka ucapan semacam itu akan datang dari mulut gadis yang benar-benar duduk di kelas 1 SD. Kalau sekarang saja Gina sudah secerdas ini, akan secerdas apa dia saat dewasa nanti? Mungkin gadis itu akan lebih cerdas darinya, mungkin juga lebih cerdas dari Haibara. Conan tak bisa membayangkan.

"Ya sudah kalau kau memang suka memelajari tulisan-tulisan ibumu, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak kelepasan belajar akhir minggu nanti. Ingat, kita akan pergi kemping," kata Conan akhirnya sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Ya, tenang saja," balas Gina. Ia juga tak punya rencana untuk membuat dirinya kelelahan ketika harus pergi kemping. Ia ingin menikmati waktu dengan bermain bersama teman-temannya, bukan dengan membaca tulisan ilmiah sekalipun tulisan itu adalah hasil pemikiran ibunya.

Kegiatan membaca Gina terputus ketika Ai mengumumkan bahwa makanan mereka telah siap. Gina dan anak-anak yang lain pun bergegas mengelilingi meja makan Agasa, duduk manis menyantap hidangan yang dibuat Ai. Gina harus mengakui bahwa Ai jago memasak, tidak seperti dirinya yang kemampuan memasaknya sangat minim. Di waktu makan bersama inilah, Gina melupakan jati dirinya sebagai gadis remaja. Ia tersenyum menikmati makanannya sambil sekali-sekali bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya. Setelah waktu makan selesai, Gina menyempatkan diri bermain _game_ melawan Ayumi yang berakhir dengan kekalahan Gina, kemudian barulah gadis asal Inggris itu pulang bersama teman-temannya.

Hari demi hari berlalu hingga tiba juga akhir minggu. Gina akan menghabiskan liburan akhir minggu dengan pergi kemping bersama Profesor Agasa dan grup detektif cilik. Malam hari sebelum berangkat, ia telah berkumpul di rumah Agasa bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka berkumpul di sana agar keesokan harinya tidak perlu saling menunggu lagi untuk berkumpul sebelum berangkat.

Gina sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko, membicarakan tempat kemping mereka besok dan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan. Gina tersenyum melihat ketertarikan anak-anak itu. Kemudian karena Conan dan Ai lagi-lagi memisahkan diri dan berbicara hanya berdua saja, Ayumi memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Gina dan yang lain mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka bisa sedikit menangkap percakapan Conan dan Ai yang langsung direspon oleh Ayumi.

"Apa? Apa yang membuatmu kepikiran?" tanya Ayumi setelah mendengar sepotong kata-kata Conan tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya kepikiran.

"Ah, tidak..." balas Conan, jelas tak ingin membahas apa yang dikatakannya barusan dengan anak-anak.

"Omong-omong, pelajar SMA yang tadi bersama Ran- _san_..."

"Oh iya, cowok yang belum kita kenal itu, kan?"

Percakapan Mitsuhiko dan Genta rupanya mampu mengalihkan perhatian Conan.

"Ran- _neechan_ jalan bersama laki-laki tak dikenal?" tanyanya kaget.

"Kami melihatnya dalam perjalanan ke sini," kata Ayumi mengiyakan.

"Tapi bukankah orang itu perempuan?" kata Mitsuhiko ragu.

 _Cowok tak dikenal? Tapi tadi Mitsuhiko bilang orang itu perempuan,_ pikir Gina heran. Tak lama kemudian kedua matanya membesar karena menyadari sesuatu. _Masumi Sera!_

Conan tampak terhanyut sesaat dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga Ai menyuruhnya menelepon Ran untuk memastikan jika ia memang kepikiran. Akhirnya bocah berkacamata itu pun menghubungi Ran lewat ponselnya, dikelilingi oleh anak-anak grup detektif cilik yang penasaran.

"Ah, Ran- _neechan_? Ini aku. Apakah aku mengganggu?" kata Conan mula-mula setelah terdengar suara Ran di seberang sana. Setelah beberapa saat, ia berkata lagi, "Aku tidak begitu peduli, sih, tapi Genta dan yang lain... mereka bilang Ran- _neechan_ jalan bersama cowok tak dikenal..." Jeda lagi beberapa saat, kemudian tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Conan berubah kaget.

"Hei, jadi siapa cowok itu?" tanya Genta.

"Ayo beritahu kami!" kata Mitsuhiko antusias.

"Conan- _kuuun_!" desak Ayumi tak kalah antusias.

Bukannya menjawab, Conan malah meminta teman-temannya untuk diam. Ia tampak masih mendengarkan sesuatu dari ponselnya. Gina dan Ai yang tadinya berada agak jauh kini memutuskan untuk mendekat. Dilihat dari ekspresi Conan yang serius kemudian tiba-tiba saja terbelalak kaget, jelas sedang terjadi sesuatu di tempat Ran berada.

Setelah beberapa saat mendengarkan ponselnya, Conan akhirnya bicara. Ia mengatakan pada Agasa dan teman-temannya bahwa saat ini sedang terjadi kasus di Kantor Detektif Mouri. Ada tiga orang wanita penulis cerita misteri dan seorang pria yang membawa pistol dan bom. Pria itu meminta Detektif Mouri memecahkan kasus kematian adiknya yang adalah penulis novel misteri, Miku Sawaguri. Ia tidak percaya adiknya tewas bunuh diri. Ia yakin adiknya telah dibunuh dan pelakunya adalah salah satu dari ketiga wanita itu. Jika pelakunya telah diketahui, ia akan membunuh pelaku itu sekaligus bunuh diri dengan bom yang dililitkan di tubuhnya. Waktu yang diberikan untuk memecahkan kasus hanya sampai pagi karena pada pagi hari bom di tubuhnya akan meledak dan membahayakan semua orang di dekatnya.

Ai segera menyalakan _laptop_ dan mencari informasi tentang orang-orang dalam kasus itu tanpa diminta. Berkat pencariannya, sekarang mereka semua tahu kalau pembunuhan Miku Sawaguri terjadi di sebuah _ryokan_ bernama Furitsukaya. Ketika Miku terbunuh, kakaknya dan ketiga wanita itu juga ada di _ryokan_ itu.

Profesor Agasa mengatakan bahwa _ryokan_ itu juga dikunjungi pemilik kafe Poirot dan tetangga-tetangga sekitar Poirot. Agasa punya foto-foto semua orang itu karena pemilik Poirot mengirimkan foto-foto mereka padanya. Conan melihat hal ini sebagai peluang untuk mendapatkan informasi sehingga ia meminta Agasa, Ayumi, Gina, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko pergi menemui orang-orang itu dan menanyakan pada mereka apa saja yang dilakukan ketiga wanita tersangka sebelum dan sesudah pembunuhan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Gina sudah mendapati dirinya berada di dalam mobil Agasa bersama Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. Mobil yang dikemudikan sang profesor itu melaju kencang menemui orang-orang yang ada dalam foto kiriman pemilik Poirot.

Gina dan teman-temannya mengajukan banyak pertanyaan tentang ketiga wanita tersangka pada orang-orang yang mereka temui. Mereka membahasnya di dalam mobil bersama Agasa. Setelah perjalanan wawancara mereka selesai, mereka kembali ke rumah Agasa untuk memberitahu hasil penyelidikan mereka pada Conan dan Ai.

"Wanita yang kurus dan berkacamata adalah orang yang sangat baik. Kami dengar ia dengan susah payah merapikan kembali _shampoo_ dan _conditioner_ yang berantakan di mana-mana," kata Mitsuhiko.

"Wanita yang pendek sangat suka _onsen_. Ia pergi ke _onsen_ berkali-kali dalam sehari," kata Ayumi.

"Yang paling mencurigakan adalah wanita yang gemuk," kata Genta. "Ia meninggalkan kamar korban dengan wajah pucat. Seseorang melihatnya lewat celah pintu."

"Apakah orang itu melihatnya melalui pintu di seberang kamar Miku- _san_?" tanya Conan.

"Tidak. Kami dengar ruangan itu ada di sisi yang sama, selang tiga pintu dari kamarnya," jawab Mitsuhiko.

"Saat orang itu akan meninggalkan ruangannya, ia melihat wanita gemuk itu berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah ketakutan dan langsung menutup pintu," tambah Ayumi.

"Kami bahkan membawa foto saat pembunuhan itu terjadi," kata Genta sambil menyodorkan selembar foto.

"Kami diberitahu bahwa foto ini diambil saat polisi tiba di tempat kejadian, kamar nomor 205," tambah Mitsuhiko.

Gina tersenyum melihat Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko yang serius menanggapi tugas mereka mencari informasi. Mereka bisa mengingat semua informasi itu dengan baik meskipun mereka hanya anak-anak berusia tujuh tahun. Gina sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama jika dirinya benar-benar berusia tujuh tahun.

Tak lama setelah itu, Conan menyadari bahwa pria pembawa bom telah menyadari kalau ponsel Ran masih tersambung. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menggunakan suara Shinichi Kudo untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang di sana dari amukan si pria. Segera setelah Conan menggunakan suara Shinichi, Ai mendorong anak-anak untuk pergi tidur di kamar, termasuk Gina.

"Ah, tunggu!" kata Gina, teringat informasi yang belum disampaikan. "Ai, ada yang belum kami sampaikan."

"Eh?" Ai berhenti mendorong anak-anak dan memandang Gina.

"Banyak dari orang-orang yang kami temui mengatakan bahwa sekitar dua atau tiga hari lalu, ada seorang pria berambut cokelat yang mendatangi mereka dan menanyakan hal yang sama dengan yang kami tanyakan," kata Gina. "Orang itu juga punya sebuah buku dan foto tiga orang wanita. Ia bertanya apakah ada di antara ketiga wanita itu yang terlihat di _ryokan_ membawa buku tulisan adiknya."

"Ah, iya, betul!" sahut Mitsuhiko membenarkan. "Mungkin orang itu adalah pria yang mengancam Ran- _san_ dan Detektif Mouri."

Ai mengangguk sebagai respon. Setelah itu ia kembali mendorong teman-temannya ke arah kamar, menyuruh mereka untuk tidur agar besok tidak susah bangun. Gina, Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko menurut. Gina menurut karena ia tidak berminat mendengarkan analisis Conan alias Shinichi, tapi ia tak tahu mengapa anak-anak yang lain mau menuruti Ai.

Sesampainya di kamar di lantai atas, Gina, Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko segera berbaring di atas kasur. Anak-anak perempuan tidur di tempat tidur, sedangkan anak-anak laki-laki tidur di bawah, di _futon_ cadangan milik Agasa.

"Hei, benarkah tidak apa-apa jika kita tidur duluan?" tanya Genta dengan suara pelan.

"Ayumi cemas sekali," kata Ayumi yang berbaring di sebelah Gina.

"Sudah, serahkan saja semuanya pada mereka bertiga," kata Gina.

"Kau tidak cemas, Gina?" tanya Genta.

"Cemas, sih, tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu. Bukankah kalian juga sama?" balas Gina. "Sekarang ini yang bisa membantu hanya Profesor, Conan, dan Ai. Tugas kita sebagai pencari informasi sudah selesai."

"I-iya, sih..." kata Mitsuhiko dengan berat hati.

"Ayo kita tidur. Besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk kemping. Kalian tidak ingin terlambat berangkat, kan?" kata Gina lagi. Ia harus membuat anak-anak itu tidur. Ia merasa tidak boleh mengacaukan pertunjukan analisis Conan dengan membuat mereka tetap terjaga dan malah kembali lagi dengan penasaran, apa lagi ketika Conan sedang beraksi menggunakan suara Shinichi.

"Benar, ayo kita tidur. Aku yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan kasus. Conan- _kun_ kan, pintar," kata Mitsuhiko meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Kita percayakan saja pada Conan- _kun_ ," kata Ayumi setuju.

Akhirnya anak-anak itu memutuskan untuk tidur, membuat Gina merasa lega. Ia pun ikut memejamkan mata. Ia juga berniat untuk tidur tapi rupanya ia tak kunjung tertidur bahkan ketika teman-temannya sudah terlelap. Gina takut. Ia belum cukup lelah untuk tidur nyenyak. Bagaimana jika mimpi buruknya datang lagi?

Tanpa terasa menit demi menit berlalu. Gina baru menyadari bahwa kasus telah berakhir ketika terdengar suara Ai, Conan, dan Agasa yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Mereka semua berjalan ke arah kamar. Gina pun segera memejamkan kedua matanya lagi, berpura-pura tidur.

"... Akan kukatakan pada mereka bahwa semalam detektif kenalanku datang membantu."

"Tentu saja kita harus meminta anak-anak itu untuk merahasiakan kedatangan 'kenalan Profesor'," terdengar suara Ai.

"Ya. Tolong, ya, Profesor, Haibara."

"Serahkan saja pada kami. Kau hanya perlu mengurus _neechan_ -mu."

"Hahaha..." Conan tertawa hambar. Tak lama kemudian, Gina mendengarnya berkata, "mereka sudah tidur pulas seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa."

"Yah, mereka, kan, hanya anak-anak," kata Ai. Gina merasakan tekanan pada tempat tidurnya. Ai sedang naik bergabung dengannya dan Ayumi. "Ayo tidur. Besok kita harus bangun pagi."

"Haibara, pastikan kau bisa meyakinkannya juga," kata Conan.

"Siapa?"

"Gina. Dia cerdas. Kita harus berhati-hati di dekatnya."

"Aku tahu."

Setelah itu, Gina tak mendengar percakapan apa pun lagi. Semuanya sudah memutuskan untuk tidur. Gina tersenyum dalam hati, merasa tersanjung karena Conan dan Ai mengakui kecerdasannya, tapi senyum dalam hatinya itu hanya sesaat. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa suasana telah begitu sunyi, rasa cemas kembali menyelimutinya. Semua orang sudah tidur. Ia juga harus tidur, tapi ia takut, takut dengan mimpi buruknya. Pada akhirnya Gina hanya bisa berusaha tidur sambil berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia diselamatkan dari mimpi buruk. Ia sangat berharap dirinya bisa tidur nyenyak sampai besok pagi.

TBC

* * *

 **Omong-omong, ryokan kurang lebih adalah penginapan bergaya Jepang.**

 **Seperti biasa, review please :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi OC saya milik saya.

CHAPTER 21

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah grup detektif cilik pulang kemping, Conan berkunjung ke rumah Agasa sendirian tanpa anak-anak grup detektif cilik yang lain. Ia ke sana untuk membicarakan hal penting dengan Ai dan Agasa. Ia ingin membicarakan Gina dan segala keanehannya yang mencurigakan dengan mereka berdua. Conan berniat menyelidiki gadis kecil itu lebih jauh setelah ia mengetahui bahwa ibunya adalah seorang peneliti. Baginya, fakta itu sudah cukup menambah kecurigaannya. Bayangkan saja, seorang anak kecil jenius yang kepribadiannya berubah drastis setelah amnesia karena kecelakaan mobil, pernah mengalami penindasan, dan ternyata ibunya seorang peneliti! Conan takut kalau anak itu ternyata punya hubungan dengan organisasi hitam melalui ibunya, makanya untuk memastikan, ia harus bicara dengan Ai dan Agasa.

"Ibunya bukan ilmuwan organisasi. Aku yakin," kata Ai setelah mendengar kecurigaan Conan akan ibunya Gina. "Kalau ibunya adalah peneliti di organisasi, sudah pasti aku akan tahu. Aku tahu semua ilmuwan yang mengerjakan proyek APTX bersamaku dan di antara mereka tidak ada yang bernama Erika Watanabe ataupun Erika Shilmani."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Conan ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja, Kudo- _kun_. Apa kau lupa kalau aku adalah salah satu ilmuwan terbaik mereka sekaligus penanggung jawab proyek APTX? Sudah pasti aku mengenal semua orang yang terlibat dalam penelitian obat itu."

"Tapi kau memiliki jurnal-jurnal ilmiah Erika Watanabe."

"Ya, tapi hanya itu. Beberapa penelitiannya kebetulan saja menarik untuk kujadikan referensi penawar APTX."

"Jadi menurutmu anak itu tak ada hubungannya dengan organisasi?"

Ai mengangguk. "Dia memang mencurigakan, tapi aku ragu dia ada hubungannya dengan organisasi. Kita sudah menonton video-videonya dan menurutku keluarga bahagia seperti keluarganya mustahil punya urusan dengan organisasi. Kita pun sudah tahu kalau identitasnya asli, jadi dia juga bukan korban APTX. Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa memikirkan bahwa dia adalah anak yang jenius dan cepat dewasa."

"Kalau begitu apa yang sudah terjadi padanya sehingga kepribadiannya bisa berubah sedrastis itu?" kata Conan lagi sambil berpikir. "Kenapa dia bereaksi ekstrem terhadap kejahatan? Penindasan apa yang dialaminya di masa lalu? Lalu dari mana kejeniusannya muncul jika saat di Inggris kemampuan akademiknya tidak sehebat itu?"

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu. Anak itu membingungkan sekali," kata Ai setuju.

"Haibara, apakah mungkin anak itu berkepribadian ganda? Maksudku, mungkinkah hal itu terjadi setelah dia selamat dari kecelakaan mobil?"

"Kepribadian ganda?" Ai mengernyit. "Kau pikir anak itu menjadi lebih dewasa karena kepribadian ganda?"

Conan mengangguk. "Habis apa lagi? Dia bukan korban APTX, tapi kelakuannya sangat mirip dengan kita dan kecerdasannya sudah jauh melampaui anak SD. Kita sudah menonton video-videonya sebelum dia mengalami amnesia dan dia di masa lalu jelas-jelas tak seperti kita, Haibara."

"Kepribadian ganda, ya?" Ai merenung sesaat, berpikir. "Hmm... kurasa daripada disebut berkepribadian ganda, lebih cocok jika kita mengasumsikan bahwa kepribadiannya berubah."

"Kepribadiannya berubah?"

"Ya." Ai mengangguk. "Bukankah dia amnesia setelah mengalami kecelakaan? Menurutku dia mengalami amnesia disosiatif mengingat dia mampu mengembalikan ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit. Penderita amnesia disosiatif mungkin tidak mampu mengingat sebagian ingatan masa lalunya, seperti yang terjadi pada Gina- _san_ , dan mungkin juga membentuk identitas baru karena kehilangan ingatan tersebut. Dengan kata lain, kepribadiannya berubah."

"Menurutmu hal itu yang terjadi pada Gina?"

"Mungkin saja. Malah menurutku besar kemungkinan hal itulah yang terjadi padanya karena keadaannya setelah selamat dari kecelakaan sama sekali berbeda. Dia tak hanya kehilangan ingatan dan terluka parah, tapi juga kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Apa lagi kemudian dia harus tinggal di negara asing yang bahasanya pun asing di telinganya. Perubahan yang besar, bukan? Mungkin saja kepribadiannya yang sekarang terbentuk karena dia harus menghadapi hal-hal semacam itu."

"Tapi bisa juga ada kepribadian kedua yang terbentuk dalam dirinya, kan? Kepribadian kedua itu yang menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisinya sekarang."

"Itu juga mungkin, tapi sejauh yang kulihat, Gina- _san_ tidak menampakkan kepribadian lamanya sedikit pun. Sejak aku mengenalnya, dia adalah gadis yang pendiam dan cerdas, bukan gadis periang seperti Yoshida- _san_ , makanya aku ragu dia punya kepribadian ganda. Lebih masuk akal jika aku mengasumsikan bahwa kepribadiannya berubah," balas Ai lagi.

"Karena itu juga Gina yang sekarang lebih dewasa dan lebih cerdas dari sebelumnya, begitu maksudmu?"

"Ya."

"Tapi apa mungkin kecerdasannya bisa meningkat tajam? Dari laporan ibuku, Gina di masa lalu jelas bukan anak jenius, sementara Gina yang kita kenal sekarang adalah anak yang jenius, mungkin setingkat anak SMA, bahkan mungkin sama jeniusnya denganmu, Haibara. Kau sudah tahu kalau anak itu membaca jurnal-jurnal ilmiah seolah-olah jurnal-jurnal itu adalah buku pelajarannya di sekolah. Profesor juga pernah bilang pada kita bahwa menurut Watanabe- _san_ , Gina lebih memilih buku-buku bertopik berat seperti sains dan politik. Aku bisa mengerti kalau kepribadiannya berubah, tapi kecerdasannya juga? Dan setajam ini? Apakah mungkin, Haibara?" tanya Conan bingung.

"Entahlah, Kudo- _kun_ ," jawab Ai sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku bukan psikolog, jadi pengetahuanku tentang psikologi sangat terbatas."

Conan mendesah. "Sebenarnya siapa anak itu?"

"Gina- _kun_ memang membingungkan, tapi bukankah yang terpenting adalah dia tak ada hubungannya dengan organisasi hitam?" sela Agasa yang sedari tadi lebih memilih diam mendengarkan. "Ai- _kun_ yakin kalau ibunya bukan anggota organisasi dan anak itu jelas-jelas bukan korban APTX. Video-videonya juga tampak meyakinkan, jadi bukankah setidaknya kita bisa lega karena apa pun yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu, hal itu tidak berhubungan dengan organisasi hitam?"

Conan terdiam beberapa saat, lalu akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Agasa mungkin benar. Mungkin Gina memang tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan organisasi hitam meskipun gadis itu dipenuhi kejanggalan. Kalau Ai yang mantan anggota organisasi dan sudah merasakan langsung punya keluarga yang berhubungan dengan organisasi bisa yakin bahwa anak itu tak terlibat organisasi, itu artinya anak itu memang tak terlibat organisasi.

"Karena dia sudah jelas tak ada hubungannya dengan organisasi, itu artinya kita tak perlu menyelidikinya lagi," kata Agasa lagi. "Anak itu mungkin punya masalah di masa lalunya, tapi kalian tak perlu ikut campur jika tak ada hubungannya dengan organisasi, kan?"

"Kau benar, Profesor. Lagi pula, apa pun masalah anak itu, kita akan tahu jika ingatannya telah kembali," kata Ai setuju. Kemudian ia menoleh memandang Conan. "Kudo- _kun_ , aku setuju kalau kita semua harus berhati-hati di dekatnya, tapi kupikir kita tak perlu menyelidikinya lebih jauh. Kita tak perlu menambah masalah dengan terlibat kasus lain selain organisasi hitam. Lagi pula sejauh ini anak itu baik-baik saja. Kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

Setelah berpikir lagi beberapa saat, Conan akhirnya setuju. Ia memang masih penasaran dengan semua keanehan Gina serta misteri masa lalu gadis itu, tapi selama hal itu tak ada hubungannya dengan organisasi hitam, ia memang tak perlu menyelidikinya terlalu jauh. Lagi pula seperti kata Ai, selama ini Gina bak-baik saja, jadi ia tak perlu mencemaskan keanehan anak itu, dan suatu saat nanti ia akan tahu masalah Gina jika ingatan gadis itu telah kembali. Conan pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memikirkan keanehan Gina dan memilih untuk menghargai privasi gadis itu. Ia akan menunggu hingga Gina kembali mengingat masa lalunya sambil tetap mengawasi gadis itu.

TBC

* * *

 **Dear readers, saya telah kembali! Maaf ya menunggu lama. Saya cukup sibuk dengan kehidupan saya sendiri, belum lagi saya juga punya fic lain yang harus ditulis. Makanya fic ini harus tertunda untuk waktu lama. Maafin saya yah...**

 **Chapter ini emang pendek, tapi saya harap pembaca tidak kecewa dan tetap setia menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Habis gimana lagi? Kalau dipanjangin, ceritanya malah jadi aneh. Maafin saya lagi yaa...**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih karena telah menunggu fic ini dengan setia, terima kasih atas dukungan para pembaca selama ini, dan jangan lupa review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi OC saya milik saya.

CHAPTER 22

Gina tersenyum sambil menghirup aroma kare dalam-dalam. Hari ini ia sedang membuat kare bersama Ai dan Ayumi. Mereka membuat banyak sekali, satu panci besar. Semua ini demi Genta yang suka tambah porsi berkali-kali.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu sampai matang," kata Ai setelah mencicipi sedikit.

"Ya!" balas Ayumi setuju.

"Sebelum itu, biarkan aku mencicipi dulu..." Agasa sudah memegang sendok sup, tapi Ai segera menampik tangannya.

"Mana ada orang yang mencicipi sambil membawa semangkuk nasi," kata Ai dingin.

"Pelit!"

Gina tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Memasak bersama-sama seperti ini ternyata menyenangkan. Belakangan ini suasana hati Gina lebih baik dari biasanya. Ia tidak lagi mimpi buruk. Pada malam sebelum kemping mereka terakhir kali, ia tidak bermimpi buruk walaupun ia bermimpi cukup aneh: membaca _manga_ Detektif Conan sambil bercakap-cakap dengan Sera dan Ran. Semua itu pasti karena kasus yang terjadi malam itu. Karena tidak bermimpi buruk lagi, Gina mendapati berat badannya perlahan-lahan naik. Ia memang masih kurus, namun tidak sekurus sebelumnya dan perkembangan ini membuat Ken dan Miyuki merasa lega sekaligus senang. Gadis kecil itu pun lega karena itu artinya tubuhnya telah lebih sehat dari sebelumnya. Selain itu, Gina juga merasa lebih baik karena belakangan ini ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama grup detektif cilik. Bersama mereka membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman dan tenang.

Sementara anak-anak perempuan sibuk memasak, Conan sibuk mencari-cari harga yang cocok untuk vas antik milik Agasa di _laptop_. Ia berniat terus mencari sampai Genta dan Mitsuhiko kembali dari tugas berbelanja mereka. Tak lama kemudian, kedua anak yang ditunggu-tunggu itu datang juga. Mereka membawa empat kantong plastik besar penuh berisi macam-macam barang belanjaan.

Begitu mencium aroma kare, Genta langsung bersemangat ingin segera menyantapnya sampai-sampai ia bertanya apakah ia bisa memakan kare sebagai makanan pembuka, yang tentu saja langsung ditolak Ai dengan tajam. Penolakan Ai rupanya berdampak buruk bagi _mood_ Genta. Ia merasa bosan dan memutuskan bermain bola di dalam rumah. Bola itu nyaris membahayakan vas antik Agasa, membuat Conan menegurnya, menyuruhnya berhenti, tapi tegurannya percuma saja. Genta tetap bermain bola dan akibatnya, bola itu masuk ke dalam panci kare dan mengotori Ayumi dan Gina yang berada di dekatnya. Ayumi langsung menangis sementara Gina memandang Genta dengan galak.

 _"How dare you..."_ Gina turun dari kursi yang dipanjatnya untuk memasak kare, lalu berjalan ke arah Genta dengan pandangan mata menakutkan. Kondisinya saat ini yang berlumuran kare membuatnya teringat salah satu adegan penindasan yang dialami Lana. Saat itu ia ditindas dengan dibanjur cairan campuran entah apa yang baunya sangat memuakkan. Lana yang saat itu hanya diam, tapi Lana yang sekarang berbeda. Lana yang sekarang sudah berani melawan dan sekarang ia akan melawan. Jadi, begitu telah sampai tepat di depan Genta yang takut-takut memandangnya, Gina mengayunkan salah satu tangannya, menampar pipi bocah gemuk itu dengan keras.

"Minta maaf!" kata Gina dengan suara dalam dan dingin. Tanpa ia sadari, semua orang di sekelilingnya memandangnya dengan kaget sekaligus takut. Siapa yang menyangka gadis pendiam seperti Gina bisa semengerikan ini ketika marah?

Genta dengan takut-takut meminta maaf. Bahkan setelah mendengar permintaan maafnya, Gina masih memandang Genta dengan galak.

"Kare itu panas," kata gadis itu masih dengan nada dingin. "Kalau sampai terkena kulit, aku dan Ayumi bisa terluka. Bagusnya kami berdua baik-baik saja karena karenya tidak sampai melukai kami. Kalau hal terburuk sampai terjadi, habislah kau."

Setelah itu Gina berbalik ke arah Ai. Suaranya yang awalnya dingin kini lebih bersahabat ketika meminta izin Ai untuk meminjam pakaiannya. Ai mengizinkan, tentu saja, tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya setelah menyaksikan kemarahan gadis asal Inggris itu. Gina tidak membentak. Suaranya saat marah tidak tinggi. Suaranya tetap tenang, namun dalam dan dingin disertai pandangan mata yang mengerikan. Ditambah aura mengancam di sekitarnya, pantas saja Genta merasa takut.

Karena Ayumi jauh lebih kotor dari Gina, maka gadis kecil itu harus mandi. Gina hanya perlu ganti baju karena hanya bajunya saja yang kotor. Setelah berganti pakaian, Gina pergi berbelanja bahan kare bersama teman-temannya sementara Profesor di rumah menemani Ayumi yang harus mandi. Ai memarahi Genta begitu mereka telah berada di luar rumah, tapi gadis ilmuwan itu tidak menamparnya atau memukulnya atau mencubitnya. Ai benar-benar hanya membentaknya. Setelah Ai puas mengomel (dan ternyata Conan dan Mitsuhiko kena omel juga karena suka belanja barang yang tidak perlu), mereka berlima berpencar. Ai, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta pergi ke supermarket, sedangkan Gina dan Conan pergi ke toko daging.

"Ai mengerikan juga kalau marah," komentar Gina setelah ia dan Conan sudah berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari Ai, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko.

"Haha... Lihat siapa yang bicara," sindir Conan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah marah seperti itu," sahut Gina tak terima. Ia memang tak pernah marah sampai membentak seperti Ai. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya ia nyaris tidak pernah marah.

"Yeah, tapi kau juga mengerikan kalau marah."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya. Kau bahkan sampai menampar Genta."

"Oh, benar juga," kata Gina, baru menyadari perbuatannya. Gadis kecil itu menunduk memandang tangannya yang telah digunakannya untuk menampar temannya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Genta. Ia pun heran sendiri dengan tindakannya. Ia tak pernah menggunakan kekerasan sebelum ini. "Hmm... aku harus minta maaf padanya nanti. Aku tak bermaksud menamparnya, kau tahu? Aku hanya terbawa emosi," kata Gina akhirnya.

"Katakan itu pada Genta."

Gina mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan mengatakannya nanti."

Conan memandang gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan bertanya-tanya. Belum lama ini gadis itu tampak mengerikan karena marah, namun sekarang ia telah kembali seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Gina seolah-olah telah melupakan kesalahan Genta tadi. Anak itu bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan maksudnya untuk minta maaf pada Genta. Conan pun menilai bahwa Gina adalah orang yang tidak mudah marah, namun sekalinya marah akan sangat menakutkan. Mungkin peribahasa diam-diam menghanyutkan cocok untuk gadis itu. Di balik wataknya yang pendiam, Gina begitu berbahaya jika marah.

Sesuai rencana, Gina dan Conan pergi ke toko daging untuk membeli daging. Menurut Conan, di sana harganya lebih murah dibandingkan harga di supermarket. Setelah membeli daging, mereka pergi ke supermarket untuk berkumpul dengan anak-anak lain sesuai janji. Di sanalah masalah muncul. Conan langsung panik ketika mendengar dari Genta dan Mitsuhiko bahwa Ai terekam dalam video yang diunggah Agasa di internet. Bukan hanya Conan saja, Ai juga ikut-ikutan panik sambil bergumam beberapa kali bahwa seharusnya ia tak ada di video itu. Kedua remaja yang menyusut itu semakin panik ketika tahu bahwa Sera-lah yang menemukan Ai dalam video itu. Gina memerhatikan mereka dan mulai mengingat-ingat kasus apa yang terjadi kali ini.

Ai mencoba menghubungi Agasa dengan ponselnya, namun tidak kunjung dijawab. Dengan panik Conan bergegas berlari keluar dari supermarket, diikuti Ai yang sama paniknya serta Genta dan Mitsuhiko yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Gina tidak segera mengejar mereka karena ia kebingungan dengan barang-barang belanjaan yang ditinggalkan teman-temannya. Akhirnya Gina menitipkan semua barang belanjaan itu pada bagian penitipan barang sebelum berlari mengejar mereka, masih sambil mengingat-ingat kasus apa yang terjadi kali ini.

Pertanyaan Gina terjawab begitu ia sampai di rumah Agasa dan melihat pria tua itu terduduk lemas setelah pingsan beberapa menit. Ketika ia melihat tumpahan kopi serta karpet yang hilang bersama Ayumi, Gina semakin yakin kalau ingatannya tidak salah.

Penculikan Ayumi untuk mencuri karpet antik Agasa.

Gina sudah tahu kunci dari kasus ini, tapi ia merasa tidak seharusnya membeberkan semua itu pada teman-temannya. Siapa dia? Dia bukan detektif. Gina tak ingin disangka memiliki kemampuan analisis setara atau bahkan melebihi Conan karena nyatanya ia memang tidak sehebat itu dalam analisis kasus kriminal. Lagi pula, ia tak ingin Conan dan Ai semakin mencurigainya. Mereka sudah cukup curiga dengan kejeniusannya dalam bidang akademik serta kelakuannya yang terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran anak-anak.

Conan membuka laptop Agasa, mencari-cari video yang menurut teman-temannya merekam Ai. Setelah menemukan video itu, ia dan Ai terkejut karena mendapati wajah Ai yang yang terpantul di kacamata Agasa. Setelah melihat hal itu, mereka semua mau tak mau memiliki dugaan bahwa penculik salah mengira Ayumi sebagai Ai. Conan juga menambahkan teori penculikan Ayumi dengan mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja si penculik melilit Ayumi dengan karpet setelah melumpuhkan Agasa. Setelah itu Genta menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena berpikir bahwa Ayumi diculik karena ia menendang bola ke dalam panci kare dan jika ia tak melakukan itu, mereka semua tak perlu meninggalkan rumah Agasa dan memberi kesempatan pada penculik untuk menculik Ayumi. Ai tidak setuju pada pendapat Genta dan justru menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan wajah panik dan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Setelah itu ia dan Conan berbisik-bisik, membuat Mitsuhiko dan Genta memandang mereka dengan heran dan penasaran sedangkan Gina hanya melihat mereka berdua sambil mendesah pelan.

 _Mereka ini. Kalau mau bicara tentang organisasi, seharusnya mereka tidak melakukannya sedekat ini dengan anak-anak..._

Ai dan Conan berhenti berbisik-bisik setelah Genta dan Mitsuhiko menyela mereka. Setelah itu mereka semua memikirkan cara untuk menemukan Ayumi. Conan mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa melacak Ayumi dengan kacamatanya karena lencana detektif Ayumi ada di rumah Agasa. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar dering ponsel dari dalam vas. Anak-anak memeriksa isi vas itu dan mendapati ponsel Ayumi di sana ditempeli kertas bertuliskan "baca pesan dan ikuti petunjuk". Conan memeriksa isi pesan itu dan menemukan pesan yang dikirim oleh nomor Agasa. Saat itulah Agasa baru menyadari bahwa ponselnya dicuri.

"Jadi? Apa kata pesan itu?" tanya Gina.

"'Cari kucing ini! Seharusnya ada di sekitar sana. Kirim pesan ke ponsel ini jika kau menemukannya. Sebagai ganti kucing, putrimu akan dilepaskan. Tentu saja jika kau menghubungi polisi, nyawa putrimu akan melayang...'"

Gina dan teman-temannya melongok ingin melihat gambar kucing yang dimaksud Conan, seekor kucing berbulu kelabu.

"A-apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"A-apakah karena kucing itu mereka menculik Ayumi?" tambah Genta tak percaya.

"Sepertinya begitu..." jawab Conan.

"Paling tidak sekarang kita tahu bahwa jika kita tak segera menemukan kucing itu, Yoshida- _san_ akan berada dalam bahaya," kata Ai.

Setelah itu Conan mengirimkan pesan yang diterima ponsel Ayumi itu kepada seluruh temannya. Mereka pun berpencar menjadi dua tim untuk mencari kucing dalam pesan itu. Mitsuhiko, Ai, dan Genta berada dalam satu tim, sedangkan tim yang lain terdiri dari Gina, Conan, dan Agasa. Mereka semua mencari sampai matahari hampir tenggelam, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil menemukan kucing itu.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita bertanya lebih jauh bagaimana ciri-ciri kucing itu? Misalnya saja ukurannya. Kita tak tahu pasti kucing itu sebesar apa hanya lewat gambar itu. Mungkin juga sebaiknya kita bertanya tempat-tempat seperti apa yang biasa dikunjungi kucing itu dan apa saja yang disukainya. Kalau mencari seperti ini terus, sampai besok pagi pun mungkin kucing itu takkan ketemu," kata Gina dengan napas terengah-engah setelah berlarian berkeliling kota mencari kucing kelabu itu. Saat ini ia tengah mengambil napas sejenak bersama Agasa dan Conan.

"Aku sudah bertanya soal ukuran kucing itu, tapi sampai sekarang tak ada balasan," balas Conan yang juga ngos-ngosan.

"Apakah ada kontak lain dari penculik?" tanya Agasa.

"Tidak ada. Sama sekali tak ada kontak apa-apa."

"Ja-jangan-jangan mereka sudah menyerah mencari kucing itu dan Ayumi- _kun_ sudah..."

"Jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin orang yang begitu inginnya menemukan kucing sampai menculik anak kecil akan menyerah begitu saja?" sergah Conan. Kemudian, tiba-tiba ponsel Ayumi yang dipegangnya berdering.

"Hei, apakah itu pesan dari penculik?" tanya Gina buru-buru.

"Y-ya, sepertinya begitu..." Conan membuka pesan itu untuk membacanya dan ketika ia telah membacanya, ia sangat terkejut. Ternyata si penculik telah menemukan kucing itu dan mengatakan bahwa Ayumi sudah dilepaskan di dekat pembuangan sampah di daerah apartemen blok 3. Conan segera menghubungi kelompok Ai yang mencari di sana. Setelah itu, ia, Agasa, dan Gina menunggu balasan dari Ai dan setelah Ai memberitahu mereka bahwa Ayumi telah ditemukan, barulah mereka merasa lega dan berjalan pulang ke rumah Agasa.

"Syukurlah, Ayumi- _kun_ selamat," kata Agasa begitu mereka semua telah berkumpul kembali di rumahnya.

"Kelihatannya kau juga tidak terluka," kata Ai sambil memandang Ayumi dengan lega.

"Ya," balas Ayumi sambil tersenyum.

"Ponselku juga dikembalikan bersama Ayumi. Karpetku pun kembali dan walaupun bagian belakangnya kotor, bagian atasnya tidak ternoda sedikit pun," kata Agasa lagi sambil melirik karpet bermotifnya yang dikembalikan bersama Ayumi.

"Tapi penculik itu jahat sekali," komentar Genta.

"Benar! Mereka meminta bantuan kita untuk menemukan kucing itu dan sama sekali tak berterima kasih ketika kucing itu akhirnya ditemukan. Mereka malah membuang Ayumi- _chan_ di tempat sampah," kata Mitsuhiko setuju.

"Mereka bilang kucing itu sangat berharga, lho," kata Ayumi.

"Eh?" Conan terkejut memandang Ayumi. "Kau mendengar suara pelakunya?"

"Ya, tapi suara mereka aneh dan tinggi," kata Ayumi lagi.

"Jadi mereka menggunakan gas helium!"

"Lalu, apakah para pelaku itu mengatakan hal lain?" tanya Ai.

"Mm... mereka sangat panik. Mereka bilang kucing itu adalah kucing kesayangan tuan mereka dan jika sampai hilang, mereka akan berada dalam masalah," jawab Ayumi. Kemudian ia menjelaskan lebih rinci mengenai para pelaku yang menculiknya setelah teman-temannya satu per satu terus mengajukan pertanyaan. Ayumi mengatakan pada mereka bahwa pelakunya terdiri dari dua orang dan mereka mengira Agasa memungut kucing tuan mereka. Para pelaku itu menggunakan semacam penutup kepala yang berlubang di bagian mata dan mulut. Mereka sempat mengeluarkan Ayumi dari gulungan karpet dan memberinya minuman, setelah itu mereka memasukkan Ayumi dalam gulungan karpet lagi dan menanyakan apakah ia bisa bernapas atau tidak setelah berada dalam gulungan. Mereka juga mengatakan pada Ayumi bahwa alasan mereka menggulungnya dalam karpet adalah karena mereka tidak membawa apa-apa selain kandang kucing.

Setelah mendengar cerita Ayumi, Ai pun menyimpulkan bahwa para pelaku itu kehilangan kucing tuan mereka yang kaya raya dan karena takut, mereka menculik Ayumi dan memaksa Agasa untuk membantu mereka mencari kucing itu, namun Conan tidak setuju dengan kesimpulan Ai. Menurutnya ada yang janggal dengan para pelaku itu. Menurutnya tidak mungkin para pelaku itu yakin dapat menerobos masuk ke rumah Agasa hanya berbekal sebuah _stun gun_ jika mereka tidak tahu bahwa di rumah hanya ada Ayumi dan Agasa. Selain itu, anak-anak hanya keluar dalam waktu tak sampai 30 menit. Tidak mungkin dalam waktu sesingkat itu para pelaku bisa membuat Agasa pingsan, memeriksa seisi rumah dan memastikan bahwa tak ada kucing di sana, dan menahan Ayumi dengan gulungan karpet sekaligus. Apa lagi mereka juga berhasil menemukan ponsel Agasa dan Ayumi. Menurut Conan, para pelaku itu tahu bahwa rumah Agasa hanya dihuni oleh Ai dan Agasa dan bahwa kelima anak yang lain adalah teman-teman Ai yang sering bermain ke rumah mereka dan mereka semua memiliki ponsel.

"Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Profesor, apakah ada orang-orang yang datang ke sini baru-baru ini?" tanya Conan pada Agasa.

"Ya, tiga kali rumahku kedatangan tamu," jawab Agasa. Setelah itu Agasa melanjutkan bahwa para tamu itu datang setelah melihat video vasnya. Sementara Agasa menceritakan orang-orang yang yang pernah datang ke rumahnya untuk memeriksa vas antik, Gina menemukan noda kopi di telinga dan pakaian Ayumi. Ia berjalan mendekati karpet untuk memeriksa apakah ada noda kopi juga di atas karpet itu. Gina tidak menemukannya. Kemudian ia berjongkok untuk mengendusnya. Gina bisa mencium aroma kopi samar-samar, nyaris tak tercium. Jika karpet itu memang karpet yang dibawa keluar dari rumah Agasa, seharusnya karpet itu memiliki noda kopi dari baju Ayumi dan seharusnya aroma kopi yang tercium lebih kuat.

 _Sepertinya semua sesuai_ manga _. Karpet ini memang palsu_ , batin Gina. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Conan yang sekarang sedang menonton video kucing _russian blue_ Eri Kisaki yang rupanya sama persis dengan gambar kucing dari para penculik. Setelah itu Ai dan yang lain menyadari noda kopi di baju dan telinga Ayumi, mengalihkan perhatian Conan. Hanya beberapa detik setelah itu, Gina melihat Conan memandang karpet yang berada tepat di sebelah gadis itu yang masih berjongkok, lalu tak sengaja mata mereka saling bertatapan.

Conan menatap Gina agak lama, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu dengan berjongkok di sisi karpet, namun setelah melihat gadis itu mengangguk serius padanya, Conan akhirnya mengerti. Gina juga menyadari kepalsuan karpet itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah memeriksa karpet ini?" tanya Conan pelan pada Gina ketika ia sudah berada di dekat karpet.

"Ya. Tak ada noda kopi. Bau kopi pun nyaris tak tercium," jawab Gina.

Conan berjongkok untuk memeriksa karpet itu dan seperti kata-kata Gina, ia memang tak melihat noda dan hanya mencium bau kopi yang sangat samar. Jika hidungnya tidak tajam, bau itu mungkin saja takkan tercium.

"Tidak salah lagi, motif penculikan mereka bukan karena kucing, tapi karena karpet ini," kata Conan akhirnya.

"Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?"

"Ya," balas Conan dengan senyum percaya dirinya. Setelah itu, ia melarang Ayumi untuk mandi dan mulai menjelaskan analisisnya tentang kebenaran di balik penculikan Ayumi. Berdasarkan hasil pemikirannya, Conan berpendapat bahwa pelakunya adalah pasangan suami-istri yang memeriksa vas antik hanya dengan kaca pembesar. Menurutnya pada saat itu mereka justru memeriksa karpet dengan kaca pembesar itu.

Ai bergegas _browsing_ di internet, mencari alamat si pelaku yang berdasarkan teori Conan seharusnya memiliki toko karpet bahkan sebelum Conan menyuruhnya dan dalam waktu singkat, gadis itu telah menemukannya. Mereka semua pun menyusun rencana untuk menangkap para pelaku itu setelah mendapatkan konfirmasi dari Agasa bahwa foto orang yang ditemukan Ai memang foto pelaku.

Sesuai rencana yang mereka susun, Agasa dan anak-anak pergi ke toko milik pelaku dengan membawa karpet palsu. Karena si pelaku tidak ada, maka mereka pergi ke rumahnya setelah menanyakan alamatnya dari penjaga toko. Si pelaku mempersilahkan Agasa dan anak-anak masuk ke rumahnya setelah Agasa mengatakan bahwa ia ingin si pelaku mengecek karpet miliknya. Istri sang pelaku juga bersedia repot-repot membuatkan mereka minuman.

Si pelaku menyatakan bahwa karpet Agasa adalah karpet tiruan. Kemudian, Conan yang kini berada di dekat sebuah gulungan karpet yang ada di ruangan yang sama bertanya apakah gulungan karpet itu asli. Dengan gugup si pelaku mengiyakan, lalu kali ini Conan dan Ai menyinggung sebuah foto yang mereka temukan di dekat karpet, membuat anak-anak yang lain berkumpul mengelilingi mereka untuk melihat foto itu. Rupanya foto itu adalah foto karpet yang mirip dengan karpet Agasa. Anak-anak pun memutuskan untuk membuka gulungan karpet itu, lalu menemukan bahwa karpet itu adalah karpet yang mirip karpet palsu Agasa. Tak hanya sampai di situ, anak-anak juga memastikan bahwa mereka menunjukkan noda dan bau kopi serta bekas kopi di telinga Ayumi pada suami-istri pelaku pencurian itu, membuat pasangan itu akhirnya mengakui kejahatan mereka. Gina tidak begitu terlibat dalam aksi anak-anak. Ia hanya tersenyum menyaksikan mereka menyudutkan para pelaku bersama Agasa.

Agasa segera menelepon polisi begitu pasangan suami-istri itu mengakui perbuatan mereka. Tak lama kemudian polisi datang dan menggiring para pelaku ke kantor polisi. Agasa hendak membawa pulang karpetnya setelah ia memberikan keterangan kepada polisi, namun polisi melarangnya karena karpet itu adalah barang bukti. Polisi membutuhkannya untuk memproses kasus tersebut dan mungkin baru akan dikembalikan setelah beberapa bulan. Hal ini sangat jelas membuat Agasa sedih karena ia sudah punya niat ingin menjual karpet itu untuk memperbaiki mobilnya. Ia pun pulang bersama anak-anak dengan hati murung.

Gina meminta Agasa mampir ke supermarket untuk mengambil barang belanjaan mereka yang dititipkan di sana. Setelah sampai di sana, Gina dan anak-anak yang lain pun turun dari mobil untuk mengambil barang belanjaan. Di sanalah Gina meminta maaf pada Genta, menyatakan bahwa ia tidak bermaksud menamparnya dan bahwa ia terlalu terbawa emosi saat itu. Genta dengan salah tingkah mengangguk dan menyatakan bahwa ia memaafkannya. Ia juga minta maaf lagi karena telah mengacaukan acara makan kare mereka. Gina pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, lega karena sekarang ia dan Genta telah benar-benar berdamai. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan kembali ke mobil begitu semua barang belanjaan telah diambil. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Gina menghampiri Conan. Ada hal yang harus ia bicarakan dengannya demi kebaikan detektif gegabah itu.

"Sepertinya kau dan Ai juga punya rahasia, ya?" bisik Gina di telinga Conan, membuat detektif cilik itu terperanjat kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Conan sambil berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin terlihat tidak gugup.

"Kau dan Ai bisik-bisik berdua saja tadi. Mencurigakan," kata Gina lagi. "Kalau Ai juga punya rahasia denganmu, aku tak ragu Profesor juga punya rahasia dengan kalian."

"Kami hanya berbisik-bisik tentang penculikan Ayumi, kok," kilah Conan.

"Kalau begitu kalian tak perlu merahasiakannya dariku. Kalian tak perlu merahasiakannya dari Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Ayumi juga teman kami," balas Gina. "Conan, aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu kalau ada hal lain yang kalian bicarakan."

Conan terpaku memandang Gina. Gadis itu balas memandangnya dengan serius, dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasanya ada di wajah anak-anak berusia tujuh tahun. Melihat Gina membuat Conan teringat pada Ai, gadis bertubuh anak-anak namun berjiwa dewasa. Gina yang sekarang tampak seperti itu, seperti orang dewasa yang berada dalam tubuh anak-anak. Tak hanya itu, Gina yang sekarang berada di depan matanya membuat Conan merinding, sama seperti ketika detektif itu pertama kali bertemu Ai. Siapa gadis di depannya ini? Conan tahu kalau Gina Shilmani memang jelas berusia tujuh tahun. Ia yakin kalau Gina Shilmani bukan korban APTX, jadi mengapa ia memiliki perasaan bahwa Gina sama seperti dirinya dan Ai? Siapa sebenarnya gadis kecil ini?

"Aku takkan memaksamu memberitahukan rahasia kalian padaku," kata Gina lagi. "Aku takkan ikut campur dengan rahasia kalian, tapi kalian harus lebih berhati-hati di dekatku. Jangan sampai aku malah mengetahui rahasia kalian karena kalian bertindak ceroboh, misalnya seperti bisik-bisik yang kalian lakukan tadi. _I'm quite a clever girl and you already know that, Conan_."

Gina tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan mendahului Conan memasuki mobil Agasa. Conan masih terpaku memandang gadis itu. Ia terdiam, hanyut dalam kata-kata terakhir Gina yang masih terngiang di kepalanya hingga Mitsuhiko memanggilnya, membuat Conan tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri dan bergegas masuk ke mobil. Selama perjalanan pulang, diam-diam ia memandang Gina yang duduk di depan bersama Ayumi dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Benak sang detektif dipenuhi pertanyaan dan keraguan tentang gadis asal Inggris itu. Dalam hatinya ia berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk segera memperingatkan Ai dan Agasa. Ia harus memperingatkan mereka untuk lebih berhati-hati di dekat gadis kecil itu.

TBC

* * *

 **Mumpung lagi luang, saya nyempetin diri buat ngelanjutin cerita ini, tapi masalahnya waktu luang saya sendiri juga terbatas, jadi mohon maaf apabila saya tiba-tiba berhenti update dalam waktu lama. Maafin saya yaa... Mudah-mudahan pembaca tetap setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya selama ini dan seperti biasa, review please ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi OC saya milik saya.

CHAPTER 23

 _I made a mistake. Big mistake._

Gina mendesah ketika ia lagi-lagi merasakan tatapan waspada kedua temannya, Ai dan Conan, yang berjalan berdampingan di belakangnya sementara ia sendiri berjalan berdampingan dengan Ayumi di belakang Genta dan Mitsuhiko dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Sejak kasus karpet Profesor Agasa, kedua remaja yang menyusut itu seolah-olah menganggapnya sebagai tersangka kasus kriminal. Mereka tampak berhati-hati dan menjaga jarak meskipun masih bicara normal padanya. Anak-anak yang lain mungkin tak menyadari, tapi Gina sangat sadar kalau mereka berdua menjadi lebih waspada di sekitarnya.

 _Aku memang menyuruh mereka berhati-hati di depanku, tapi tak kusangka mereka akan bertindak waspada sampai sejauh ini,_ batin Gina. Dalam hati ia tahu kalau kepercayaan Conan yang telah ia dapatkan sebelumnya kini menghilang entah ke mana berkat kata-katanya sendiri. Mulutmu harimaumu. Sekarang Gina benar-benar paham arti peribahasa itu.

 _Sheesh... ini semua gara-gara ulahku waktu itu! Seharusnya aku tak memperingatkan Conan dengan cara seperti itu!_ batin Gina lagi. Ia pun tak habis pikir mengapa Ai dan Conan masih bertingkah sehati-hati itu meskipun kasus karpet Agasa sudah lama berlalu dan belum lama ini mereka menikmati film Gomera lagi bersama-sama di bioskop. Gina sudah berperilaku sealami mungkin, tidak terlalu dewasa, namun juga tidak kekanak-kanakan karena sifat kekanak-kanakan bukan sifatnya sejak awal dan Ai serta Conan sudah tahu itu. Acara nonton bareng mereka saat itu terasa baik-baik saja meskipun begitu pulang mereka harus berhadapan dengan kasus vandalisme mobil yang diselingi kisah romantis Chiba dan Miike. Mereka juga baru-baru ini pergi kemping bersama lagi setelah Conan mengalami kasus penculikan dan tak lama setelah itu mereka makan _barbecue_ bersama di rumah sepasang suami-istri walaupun pada akhirnya mereka terjebak kasus lagi, tapi kelihatannya semua kegembiraan yang telah mereka lewati bersama tidak berpengaruh pada kecurigaan Ai dan Conan terhadap Gina.

Gina merasa Conan lebih mencurigainya dibandingkan Ai. Tatapan tajam detektif itu sering terasa menusuknya dari belakang, kapan pun dan di mana pun mereka berada. Kecurigaan Conan, apa pun itu, memang takkan terbukti. Apa yang bisa dicurigainya dari identitas Gina Shilmani yang jelas-jelas asli dan terdaftar dalam negara? Gina punya akte kelahiran dan paspor asli dari Inggris! Gina juga yakin kalau Conan yang berwatak realistis tidak akan sampai berpikir kalau tubuh Gina dihuni oleh jiwa Lana yang sudah remaja. Gina tak perlu khawatir pada identitasnya, tapi tetap saja, dicurigai itu sama sekali tidak enak, apa lagi jika dicurigai oleh teman sendiri.

Gina sudah berulang kali berpikir bahwa ia harus mengembalikan kepercayaan Conan dan Ai padanya. Mereka harus percaya padanya. Mereka harus tahu kalau Gina bukan musuh mereka. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dipikir sedalam apa pun, Gina tak bisa menemukan jawabannya selain bahwa ia harus tetap berteman baik dengan mereka dan memenuhi janjinya pada Conan untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan rahasia mereka. Selain itu, kalau dipikir lebih jauh lagi, ia tidak mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka. Ia tidak mengkhianati pertemanan mereka selama ini. Ia hanya memberi mereka nasihat untuk berhati-hati dalam menjaga rahasia mereka. Bukankah hal semacam itu yang harus dilakukan seorang teman? Mengingatkan temannya jika temannya berbuat salah?

Pada akhirnya, Gina menghibur diri dengan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Conan dan Ai hanya sedang menuruti nasihatnya untuk berhati-hati di sekitarnya. Gina tak perlu merasa bersalah atau tertekan karena ia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Gina berharap kelakuan mereka yang selalu seolah-olah mencurigainya itu akan segera hilang dengan sendirinya.

Setelah diwaspadai selama ini, Gina merasa lebih terbiasa walaupun dalam hati ia masih merasa cukup kecewa. Ia sudah menerima kecurigaan teman-temannya dan ia sudah memutuskan akan memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk menilai dirinya. Karena itu, kali ini pun saat mereka pulang sekolah bersama, Gina bertingkah seolah-olah tak ada masalah di antara mereka, seolah-olah mereka masih berteman baik meskipun dalam hati ia merasa kecewa dan cukup lelah menghadapi kecurigaan mereka.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Gina bisa dengan cepat melupakan kecurigaan Ai dan Conan untuk sesaat karena ada tulisan-tulisan ilmiah Erika yang harus dipelajarinya. Jika sedang tidak memelajari tulisan Erika, Gina akan bermain dengan Miyuki, lagi-lagi beradu catur atau bermain teka-teki atau mendengarkan dongeng-dongeng yang diceritakan Miyuki. Terkadang Gina akan menonton Miyuki memasak di dapur dan malam harinya gadis itu akan belajar dan mengerjakan tugas atau mengisi teka-teki silang dan rubrik sudoku di majalah. Terkadang ia juga menemani pamannya menonton berita atau acara olahraga di televisi. Gina masih punya banyak kegiatan yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kecurigaan Ai dan Conan.

Tapi pada akhirnya kesabaran Gina mencapai batas.

Ketika suatu hari grup detektif cilik menghampirinya di kelas 1-C pada jam istirahat untuk mengajaknya ke kantor polisi sebagai model pamflet 'pencegahan kejahatan terhadap anak-anak', gadis asal Inggris itu menolak tanpa pikir panjang dengan tegas sekaligus jengkel karena _mood-_ nya sedang buruk gara-gara Conan yang masih dengan keras kepala mencurigainya.

"Eeehh? Kenapa?" tanya Ayumi tak mengerti.

"Kita kan, grup detektif cilik. Kita semua harus kompak!" tambah Genta tidak terima.

"Aku bukan orang Jepang," jawab Gina asal.

"Tapi ibumu orang Jepang, kan?" tanya Conan. "Kau masih anak-anak, artinya menurut hukum Jepang, kau belum wajib memilih kewarganegaraan. Selain itu, setahuku Inggris mengizinkan kewarganegaraan ganda, jadi sekarang kau masih berkewarganegaraan ganda, Inggris dan Jepang."

Kata-kata Conan membuat Lana tersadar kalau sekarang ia sedang menjadi Gina. Lana memang murni berkewarganegaraan Inggris, tapi Gina yang ibunya orang Jepang juga punya kewarganegaraan Jepang. Lana benar-benar lupa akan hal ini.

"Benar, Gina- _san_. Kau bisa menjadi model untuk kepolisian Jepang," kata Mitsuhiko setuju.

"Nah, _no, thank you_ ," tolak Gina lagi. "Aku tidak punya niat jadi model atau selebriti. Kalian saja yang pergi."

"T-tapi..." Ayumi tampak keberatan. Melihat wajah gadis itu, Gina menjadi merasa bersalah, tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak ikut berfoto sebagai model bagi kepolisian Jepang. Bagaimana pun juga, ia bukan Gina, tapi Lana. Rasanya ada yang salah ketika ia menjadi model negara lain selain tanah airnya. Selain itu, belakangan ini berada di dekat Conan dan Ai membuatnya sering sekali _bad mood_. Gina ingin menghindari hal itu.

"Maaf, ya, tapi aku benar-benar tak mau," kata Gina lagi pada teman-temannya. "Lagi pula campur tanganku dalam kasus-kasus belum sebanyak kalian, jadi aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi model."

"Be-begitu, ya?" kata Mitsuhiko. Dari wajahnya, Gina tahu kalau bocah itu merasa kecewa dengan keputusannya.

"Maaf, ya, teman-teman," kata Gina lagi sambil membungkuk. Apa boleh buat. Ia sudah bertekad bulat kali ini.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami takkan memaksamu," kata Ai mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat terasa muram. Conan juga kemudian mengatakan bahwa kalau memang Gina sudah membulatkan keputusan, grup detektif cilik akan menghargainya. Gina berterima kasih pada mereka karena telah menerima keputusannya. Setelah itu, anak-anak grup detektif cilik pun berjalan kembali ke kelas mereka. Ketika melihat mereka telah berbalik itulah, tiba-tiba Gina teringat sesuatu.

"Ai, Conan," panggilnya pada kedua remaja yang menyusut, "kalian berdua akan ikut difoto jadi model?"

Conan dan Ai berbalik memandang Gina, kemudian saling pandang satu sama lain. Mereka jelas tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Gina bertanya seperti itu.

"Ya, aku ikut," kata Conan.

"Aku juga," kata Ai. "Memangnya ada apa?" tambahnya.

Gina mengerjap sesaat. "O-oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Sudah, ya, aku kembali ke kelas," katanya sambil melambai singkat pada teman-temannya sebelum masuk ke kelas 1-C. Sekilas Gina menangkap pandangan curiga sekaligus heran di wajah Ai dan Conan. Gina tahu pertanyaannya barusan akan terdengar aneh bagi mereka. Mengapa ia hanya bertanya pada mereka? Mengapa ia peduli pada keputusan mereka? Mungkin pertanyaan semacam itu yang sekarang muncul di kepala Ai dan Conan.

 _Apa mereka benar-benar akan jadi model?_ pikir Gina setelah ia kembali duduk di bangkunya. _Bukankah keputusan itu akan berbahaya? Wajah mereka akan tersebar luas ke seluruh Tokyo, bahkan mungkin ke seluruh Jepang. Bagaimana jika organisasi hitam melihat mereka? Well, Conan sudah terkenal sebagai KID Killer dan sejauh ini ia tidak mendapat masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan Ai?_ _Bagaimana jika organisasi itu mengenali wajah masa kecilnya? Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, identitas aslinya akan terbongkar dan nyawa orang-orang di sekitarnya akan berada dalam bahaya._

 _Masa' sih mereka mengabaikan bahaya sepenting itu? Masa' sih mereka serius mau jadi model?_

Gina merasa cemas ketika memikirkan bahaya yang akan dihadapi jika sampai identitas Ai dan Conan diketahui organisasi gara-gara foto mereka di pamflet kepolisian, namun sejurus kemudian rasa cemas itu berkurang. Bukannya mulai berkeringat dingin seperti biasanya, Gina justru bisa menyunggingkan senyum acuh tak acuhnya.

 _Heh! Mana mungkin nyawa mereka dalam bahaya. Aku tahu betul kalau mereka masih punya banyak kasus di masa depan. Tak ada gunanya mencemaskan mereka, Lana. Lebih baik cemaskan dirimu sendiri yang terlanjur berteman dengan Sherry dan magnet mayat itu._

Gina masih _bad mood_ jika memikirkan Ai dan Conan, jadi daripada memikirkan mereka dan membuat suasana hatinya tambah buruk, ia memilih untuk bercakap-cakap dengan teman sekelasnya sampai waktu istirahat usai.

Ketika hari pemrotetan tiba, Gina berada di rumahnya, sibuk membaca majalah-majalah Ken atau tulisan-tulisan Erika sementara teman-temannya pergi ke kantor polisi untuk menjadi model pamflet. Cuaca musim dingin yang menusuk tulang membuat Gina malas keluar rumah. Selain itu, sejak kemarin ia merasa tidak enak badan seolah-olah mau flu. Karena itu Gina memilih mengurung diri di rumah, bermalas-malasan di bawah _kotatsu_ yang hangat. Ia sedang mengerjakan teka-teki silang dalam salah satu majalah Ken ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Mitsuhiko meneleponnya.

" _Hello?_ Mitsuhiko?" kata Gina begitu ponselnya telah tersambung dengan ponsel Mitsuhiko. Detik berikutnya ia mendengar suara panik anak lelaki itu yang mengatakan bahwa Detektif Takagi disandera.

"Disandera bagaimana?" tanya Gina tak mengerti. Mitsuhiko pun menceritakan padanya bahwa seorang kakek mengirimkan tablet untuk Miwako dan ternyata tablet itu menampilkan video Takagi yang terikat dalam keadaan telentang di sebuah papan kayu dengan tali di sekeliling lehernya. Kalau sampai jatuh dari papan itu, Takagi akan tewas tercekik. Mereka masih tak tahu siapa nama pelakunya dan di mana Takagi disandera.

 _Takagi disandera?_ Gina mengingat-ingat kasus dalam _manga_ yang sesuai dengan kasus kali ini. _Takagi disandera... tablet... Memangnya ada kasus seperti itu?_

 _Whatever. Toh pada akhirnya dia akan selamat selama ada Conan_ , batin Gina pada akhirnya. Ia merasa malas berpikir. "Mitsuhiko? Apakah polisi sudah mulai menyelidikinya?"

"Ya, sekarang polisi sedang ramai membahas kasus ini. Mereka ingin menyelamatkan Detektif Takagi," jawab Mitsuhiko lewat telepon.

"Apakah kau bersama Conan dan Ai? Apakah Profesor juga ada di sana?"

"Eh?" Mitsuhiko terdengar bingung sesaat. "Ada Conan- _kun_ di sini. Profesor dan Haibara- _san_ tidak ikut, soalnya Profesor sakit dan Haibara- _san_ harus menemaninya di rumah."

"Oh, begitu..." Gina merasa lega karena mendapati Ai di rumah dan tidak jadi ikut difoto sebagai model kepolisian. Dengan begini, ia tidak perlu cemas identitas Ai akan diketahui organisasi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa," balas Gina buru-buru. "Aku tak bisa ke sana, Mitsuhiko. Kelihatannya aku sedang tidak enak badan. Kalau butuh bantuanku, kau bisa meneleponku kapan saja." Setelah itu ia dan Mitsuhiko memutuskan hubungan telepon. Gina kembali mengerjakan teka-teki silangnya dengan santai, sama sekali tidak memikirkan kasus penculikan Takagi karena ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya.

Mitsuhiko baru meneleponnya ketika hari sudah malam. Anak lelaki itu menceritakan padanya bahwa Takagi masih belum ditemukan, begitu juga dengan pelakunya. Kepolisian Tokyo sedang gempar karena hal itu. Gina tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya mendengarkan dan menutup perbincangan mereka dengan mengatakan pada Mitsuhiko bahwa Takagi akan baik-baik saja karena ia adalah seorang polisi yang kuat. Mitsuhiko sempat bertanya apakah Gina mau ikut ke kantor polisi bersama mereka besok karena mereka sudah berencana akan ke sana, tapi Gina menolak dengan alasan ia sakit. Ia memang sakit. Ia sudah mulai bersin-bersin. Hampir pasti besok ia takkan diizinkan keluar rumah oleh pamannya.

Sesuai dugaannya, keesokan paginya sakit Gina semakin parah. Bukan hanya bersin-bersin, ia juga demam dan pusing sehingga terpaksa menghabiskan waktu dengan berbaring di dalam kamarnya. Mitsuhiko mengabarkan padanya bahwa ia jadi ke kantor polisi bersama anak-anak detektif yang lain selain Ai. Ia juga memberikan ucapan semoga lekas sembuh untuk Gina. Gina berterima kasih atas perhatian temannya dan seperti kemarin, ia mengatakan pada Mitsuhiko untuk menghubunginya jika butuh bantuan.

Setelah berjam-jam berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan bosan dan tak bertenaga, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Gina berdering lagi. Mitsuhiko mengiriminya sebuah gambar. Gina membuka pesan gambar itu dan melihat sosok Takagi dengan seekor burung bertengger di punggungnya.

 _Gina-_ san _, kau tahu burung apa ini? Ini gagak, kan?_

Gina memerhatikan gambar burung itu _. Ini kan, jackdow,_ pikirnya _. Eh, tapi jackdow juga termasuk gagak, sih._

Gina membalas pesan Mitsuhiko dengan mengatakan bahwa burung itu adalah gagak yang disebut _jackdow_. Gina juga menambahkan bahwa ia cukup sering melihat burung itu di Inggris.

Malam harinya, Mitsuhiko menelepon Gina lagi, mengatakan bahwa pelaku yang menyandera Takagi telah bunuh diri dan mereka telah menemukan lokasi tempat Takagi kemungkinan berada berkat burung gagak yang tampak dalam video. Seperti kata Gina, burung itu memang _jackdow_ , gagak yang sering ditemukan di Eropa, namun langka sekali di Jepang dan sekalinya ada di Jepang, biasanya burung itu ditemukan di Hokkaido. Berdasarkan hal itu ditambah fenomena pilar matahari yang juga tampak di video, polisi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Takagi di Hokkaido. Mitsuhiko menyatakan kecemasannya karena di papan kayu tempat Takagi terbaring terdapat bom yang aktif. Jika para polisi terlambat menemukan Takagi, maka pria itu akan tewas karena ledakan bom. Setelah menceritakan perkembangan kasus pada Gina, Mitsuhiko mengucapkan selamat malam sebagai penutup percakapan mereka.

Setelah selesai bicara dengan Mitsuhiko, Gina memandang ponselnya sesaat sebelum meletakkannya lagi di meja belajarnya. Kemudian dengan terhuyung-huyung gadis itu naik lagi ke atas tempat tidurnya dan segera berbaring di balik selimut tebalnya. Kedua matanya terasa panas dan kepalanya sangat pusing gara-gara demamnya yang belum turun. Sepertinya hari ini bukan hanya Takagi saja yang menderita, Gina pun menderita.

Gina merasa lebih baik keesokan paginya. Pusingnya sudah berkurang dan ia sudah tidak bersin-bersin lagi. Demamnya juga sudah turun. Gina sempat menanyakan pada Mitsuhiko tentang Takagi lewat ponsel dan anak lelaki itu menjawab bahwa para polisi masih mencari di Hokkaido. Baru ketika hari sudah cukup siang, Gina menerima pesan dari Mitsuhiko bahwa Takagi telah ditemukan dan diselamatkan oleh polisi. Gina tersenyum ketika membaca pesan itu, merasa lega karena ternyata kasus ini berakhir bahagia meskipun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya (lebih tepatnya ia malas mengingatnya karena flunya sudah cukup menyita perhatiannya). Setelah itu Gina menelepon Mitsuhiko untuk menanyakan lebih jauh bagaimana polisi bisa menemukan Takagi di Hokkaido. Mitsuhiko menjawab bahwa semua itu berkat bantuan analisis yang dilakukan Shiratori, Agasa, Conan, dan Ai. Mitsuhiko juga mengatakan bahwa keempat orang itu ke kantor polisi tadi pagi untuk menyampaikan analisis mereka. Kabar ini membuat Gina terkejut.

"Ai juga ikut ke kantor polisi?" tanyanya.

"Ya, bersama Profesor juga," balas Mitsuhiko dari ponselnya. Jawaban itu membuat Gina merasa cemas lagi karena ia takut jika Ai juga ikut difoto dalam pamflet kepolisian.

"Oh iya, apakah kalian jadi difoto untuk pamflet?" tanya Gina lagi.

"Ooh, itu? Kami sudah berfoto kemarin lusa. Sayang sekali kau dan Haibara- _san_ tidak bisa ikut. Grup detektif cilik jadi kurang dua orang."

"O-oh, begitu ya..." Gina menghirup napas lega. Kalau begitu ia tak perlu mencemaskan soal Ai difoto untuk pamflet. Sekarang sudah jelas kalau Ai juga tak ikut pemrotetan. "Yang penting Detektif Takagi selamat. Terima kasih telah mengabariku, Mitsuhiko," kata Gina lagi. Kemudian Mitsuhiko menanyakan kabarnya dan apakah sakitnya sudah sembuh. Gina menjawab bahwa ia masih sakit, tapi keadaannya telah lebih baik dari kemarin. Setelah itu mereka berdua mengakhiri percakapan dengan Gina yang memutuskan hubungan telepon terlebih dahulu.

 _Bagus, Ai tidak ada dalam pamflet_ , batin Gina lega. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berhenti mencemaskan Conan dan Ai sekalipun ia tahu kalau jalan mereka dalam cerita Detektif Conan masih panjang, sekalipun ia yakin kalau kedua remaja yang menyusut itu takkan mati dalam waktu dekat. Kenyataan ini tidak membuat Gina senang. Sebaliknya, ia malah kesal karena perasaan semacam ini menghalanginya untuk membenci Conan dan Ai setelah semua kecurigaan mereka terhadapnya selama ini. Oh, betapa ia ingin sekali marah sejadi-jadinya pada mereka berdua! Tapi sayang, hatinya berkali-kali menolak hal semacam itu.

Gina mendesah, merasa bodoh karena memikirkan kedua korban APTX itu. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan mereka, tidak ketika ia sendiri sedang berjuang melawan virus-virus flu yang menyerang tubuhnya. Gina pun kembali tidur meringkuk di balik selimutnya dan baru bangun lagi sejam kemudian ketika Miyuki datang membawakannya bubur telur hangat untuk makan siang.

* * *

"Apa kata Gina- _chan_?" Ayumi memandang Mitsuhiko yang baru saja memutuskan hubungan di ponselnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Anak-anak grup detektif cilik yang lain juga memandang anak lelaki itu dengan penasaran sambil menyantap _cake_ mereka di rumah Agasa. Mereka semua berkumpul di rumah sang profesor untuk mendengar kabar tentang Takagi dan sekarang setelah Mitsuhiko mengabarkan Gina hal yang sama lewat telepon, Conan, Ai, Ayumi, dan Genta jadi ingin tahu apa komentar gadis asal Inggris itu.

"Dia bersyukur karena Detektif Takagi berhasil diselamatkan. Dia juga bilang kalau sakitnya tidak separah kemarin," jawab Mitsuhiko sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah!" kata Ayumi gembira.

"Mitsuhiko, tadi sepertinya kalian membicarakan tentang Profesor. Memangnya apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Conan, teringat Mitsuhiko sempat berkata tentang semacam "bersama Profesor" pada Gina.

"Oh, Gina- _san_ bertanya apakah Haibara- _san_ juga ikut ke kantor polisi tadi pagi, jadi kukatakan bahwa Haibara- _san_ juga pergi bersama Profesor ke sana," jawab Mitsuhiko.

"Pasti Gina- _chan_ juga khawatir pada Profesor yang baru sembuh," kata Ayumi sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah jelas!" balas Genta setuju. Kemudian ia, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi dengan riang membicarakan bahwa andai saja Gina sehat dan bisa melihat video kasus Takagi bersama mereka, Takagi mungkin berhasil diselamatkan sejak kemarin. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Takagi tak bisa lebih cepat diselamatkan karena grup detektif cilik kurang kekuatan gara-gara anggotanya tidak lengkap. Sementara itu, Conan menyantap _cake_ -nya sambil berpikir sendiri, membuat Ai memandangnya dengan bertanya-tanya namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis ilmuwan itu tahu kalau ada hal tentang Gina yang mengganggu pikiran Conan dan ia akan bertanya tentang itu nanti jika Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi sudah jauh dari jarak dengar.

Setelah selesai menyantap _cake_ , Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta dengan gembira bermain _video_ _game_ , memberi peluang bagi Ai dan Conan untuk mendiskusikan topik yang serius. Ai bertanya pada Conan apa gerangan yang sedang dipikirkan detektif itu dan apakah detektif itu sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang ada hubungannya dengan Gina. Conan terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Haibara, anak itu memang aneh," kata Conan.

"Kita berdua sudah tahu kalau dia anak yang aneh. Kita sudah tahu kalau ada hal-hal yang janggal tentangnya," balas Ai, namun ketika melihat ekspresi serius sang detektif, Ai jadi bertambah heran. "Ada apa? Kalau soal keanehannya, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menunggu sampai ingatannya kembali?"

Conan memandang Ai sesaat tanpa berkata-kata. Ia memikirkan ucapan ilmuwan itu barusan. Memang benar, pada akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai ingatan Gina kembali bahkan meskipun rupanya Air on the G String belum cukup untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Mereka membuat keputusan itu setelah Gina bercerita tentang video-videonya yang direkam Ken di masa lalu. Mereka bahkan bisa menontonnya secara _online_. Mereka melihat keluarga Gina di sana: kakek-neneknya dan ayah-ibunya, serta tentu saja Ken sendiri yang merekam video-video itu. Mereka juga melihat Gina bersama teman-temannya di sekolah lamanya. Gina jelas tak punya masalah dengan keluarganya maupun teman-temannya dan ia terlihat sangat baik-baik saja dalam video. Terlepas dari kejanggalan-kejanggalan Gina yang mereka temukan, mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai ingatan anak itu kembali karena yang terpenting adalah Gina bukan korban APTX dan jika melihat latar belakangnya dari video-video itu, rasanya apa pun masalah yang pernah dialami gadis itu di masa lalu tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan organisasi hitam. Mereka berdua telah memutuskan untuk tidak menyelidik gadis kecil itu lebih jauh dan menghargai privasinya, tapi sekarang masalahnya jadi lebih rumit. Sekarang Conan jadi tak yakin kalau menunggu adalah keputusan terbaik. Ia menjadi ragu sejak Gina bicara padanya di akhir kasus pencurian karpet Agasa.

"Dia lebih dari sekedar anak jenius yang cepat dewasa, Haibara," kata Conan lagi dengan mimik lebih serius.

"Tapi dia bukan korban APTX, Kudo- _kun_. Kau terlalu paranoid."

"Aku tidak paranoid," bantah Conan. Ia sangat yakin kalau firasatnya tentang Gina bukan masalah paranoid. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan anak itu.

"Kalau begitu apa? Kupikir kita sudah menerima teori amnesia disosiatif Gina- _san_ yang bisa mengubah kepribadiannya."

"Ya, tapi teori itu tak bisa menjelaskan kecerdasannya yang meningkat terlalu tajam, jadi aku tak bisa sepenuhnya menerima teori itu," balas Conan tajam. "Selain itu, masih ada hal lain yang aneh..." Conan menyentuh dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya ketika sedang berpikir serius. "Haibara, kau ingat saat dia bertanya pada kita apakah kita akan ikut pemrotetan untuk pamflet kepolisian?"

"Ya. Saat itu pertanyaannya memang aneh. Untuk apa dia bertanya seperti itu pada kita?" kata Ai sambil mengangguk.

"Tadi dia juga menanyakan pada Mitsuhiko apakah kau dan Profesor datang ke kantor polisi tadi pagi. Dalam percakapan berikutnya kudengar Mitsuhiko membahas pemrotetan, jadi sudah jelas kalau Gina bertanya pada Mitsuhiko apakah kita semua sudah melakukan pemrotetan tepat setelah ia menanyakan apakah kau datang ke kantor polisi."

Kedua mata Ai membesar setelah ia memahami pemikiran Conan. "Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa dia...?"

Conan mengangguk. "Dia seolah-olah tahu kalau kau harus berhati-hati dengan fotomu."

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu?" tanya Ai. Ia mulai merasa cemas.

"Mungkin dia menyadarinya saat kasus pencurian karpet Profesor. Saat itu kita sangat panik ketika melihat wajahmu ada dalam video Profesor," jawab Conan. "Di hari yang sama juga dia memperingatkanku untuk berhati-hati dalam menjaga rahasia kita," lanjutnya.

"Jadi dia tahu? Jangan bilang kalau dia juga tahu tentang organisasi," kata Ai dengan perasaan semakin cemas.

"Kurasa dia belum tahu tentang organisasi, tapi dia tahu bahwa kita punya rahasia yang serius. Dia juga pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia tak punya niat mencampuri urusan kita ataupun mencari tahu rahasia kita."

"Ya, aku ingat kau pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu padaku dan Profesor. Dia hanya memintamu untuk berhati-hati, jangan sampai karena kau ceroboh dia jadi tahu rahasia kita. Kau juga pernah bilang bahwa dia menekankan padamu bahwa dia adalah gadis yang cerdas," kata Ai, ingat betul percakapannya dengan Profesor dan Conan yang terjadi tak lama setelah kasus pencurian karpet berakhir dan sejak saat itu, baik ia maupun Conan bersikap lebih waspada di dekat Gina.

Conan mengangguk. "Kelihatannya dia bukan musuh dan kita bisa memercayainya, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi... entahlah, Haibara. Aku tak bisa tenang jika memikirkannya," kata Conan akhirnya. "Aku memang sempat berpikir bahwa dia hanya anak-anak yang mungkin lebih dewasa dan lebih cerdas dari usianya, tapi dia yang saat itu—saat dia memperingatkanku untuk berhati-hati dalam menjaga rahasia—dia benar-benar membuatku merinding, seolah-olah aku tidak bicara dengan anak-anak, tapi justru dengan orang dewasa."

"A-apa?" Ai terbelalak. "Dia membuatmu apa?"

"Dia membuatku merinding, ya," kata Conan lagi sambil mengangguk serius. "Dia yang saat itu membuatku merinding karena seolah-olah aku bicara dengan orang dewasa, bukan anak-anak."

"Kau tidak mengatakan hal semacam itu padaku sebelumnya."

"Yeah, aku tak mau membebanimu dengan hal yang aku sendiri masih ragu."

Ai tak tahu harus berkata apa. Seorang anak kecil seperti Gina Shilmani mampu membuat Conan Edogawa alias Shinichi Kudo merinding? Conan jelas bukan orang penakut. Yang bisa membuatnya merinding hanya orang-orang organisasi hitam dan Kaitou KID. Benar, hanya orang-orang seberbahaya dan secerdik mereka, tapi sampai Gina Shilmani juga?

"Bukan hanya itu saja," lanjut Conan. "Senyum tipisnya saat itu, auranya ketika memarahi Genta—Haibara, dia mengerikan. Aku tahu kalau dia berbeda dari organisasi hitam, tapi tetap saja dia mengerikan. Ada yang salah dengan kepribadiannya yang baru. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah semua hal membingungkan ini ada kaitannya dengan reaksi ekstremnya pada kekerasan. Maksudku, dia selalu pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin jika melihat kekerasan, tapi saat marah dia bisa semenakutkan itu. Aneh, kan?"

Ai lagi-lagi terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Di satu sisi ia tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Conan karena detektif itu memang benar, di sisi lain ia takjub melihat Conan segelisah ini ketika membicarakan orang lain, terlebih orang itu hanya anak kecil. Jarang sekali Conan bicara tentang orang lain padanya. Jarang sekali Conan mengemukakan ketidaknyamanannya terhadap orang lain padanya. Mungkin malah sekarang adalah pertama kalinya Ai mendapati Conan membicarakan orang yang menurutnya mencurigakan sekaligus mengerikan padanya. Ai tak pernah melihat Conan sebingung ini sebelumnya. Kalau Gina mampu membuat Conan sampai seperti ini, maka sudah jelas gadis asal Inggris itu memang bukan gadis sembarangan. Sudah jelas ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

"Lalu satu lagi, sepertinya dia juga memperhitungkan identitasku," tambah Conan tiba-tiba, membuat kedua mata Ai lagi-lagi membesar.

"Apakah maksudmu dia mencurigai identitasmu, Kudo- _kun_?" tanya Ai buru-buru.

"Bukan begitu." Conan menggeleng. "Dia juga bertanya padaku apakah aku akan ikut difoto untuk pamflet, ingat? Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal itu padaku? Aku sudah sering masuk berita sebagai KID _killer_. Lagi pula, saat kasus pencurian karpet Profesor, kita hanya panik karena wajahmu ada dalam video Profesor di internet, tak ada hubungannya denganku. Jadi kenapa dia harus bertanya apakah aku akan difoto untuk pamflet kepolisian? Dia seolah-olah tahu kalau kerahasiaan identitasku sama pentingnya dengan kerahasiaan identitasmu."

"Tapi dari mana dia bisa tahu hal semacam itu?" tanya Ai lagi dengan cemas.

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin saja karena dia pandai membaca situasi. Dia sudah tahu bahwa aku, kau, dan Profesor punya rahasia yang sama. Bukan hal yang aneh bila dia mengasumsikan bahwa jika identitasmu sangat penting sampai-sampai wajahmu tak boleh ada di video, maka hal yang kurang lebih sama juga berlaku untukku."

Untuk sesaat kedua remaja yang menyusut itu terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga akhirnya Ai bersuara.

"Kudo- _kun_ , anak itu berbahaya."

"Tidak. Dia tidak berbahaya." Conan menggeleng. "Aku yakin dia bisa dipercaya. Aku yakin kita bisa memegang janjinya untuk tidak berusaha mencampuri urusan kita ataupun rahasia kita."

"Tapi tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia mengerikan," kata Ai lagi.

"Ya, dia memang mengerikan. Dia mengerikan karena dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita—setidaknya menurut firasatku begitu—dan jika memang demikian, maka anak itu adalah anak yang sangat mencurigakan," balas Conan lagi. "Haibara, apakah menurutmu kita harus menyelidikinya lagi? Aku tahu kalau kita sudah memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai ingatannya kembali karena yang terpenting adalah anak itu bukan korban APTX dan tak ada hubungannya dengan organisasi, tapi sekarang..."

"Sekarang keadaannya berbeda." Ai melanjutkan perkataan Conan yang menggantung. "Menurutmu begitu, kan?"

Conan mengangguk. "Aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa mungkin saja ada hal yang lebih serius tentang gadis itu dan sejauh ini, mungkin kita baru tahu permukaannya saja."

"Hal yang lebih serius?"

"Ya." Conan lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Ada yang janggal dengan gadis itu, bukan? Reaksi ekstremnya terhadap kekerasan, misteri penindasan yang dialaminya, dan peningkatan kecerdasannya yang terlalu tajam. Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal ini lebih jauh dan memilih untuk menunggu ingatannya kembali, tapi sejak aku merasakan aura anehnya saat itu—dia yang terkesan seperti kita, orang dewasa yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak-anak, padahal kita berdua yakin kalau dia bukan korban APTX—aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman, Haibara. Aku tak yakin teorimu tentang kepribadian baru akibat amnesia disosiatif itu bisa menjelaskan hal yang satu ini dan kau sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa kecerdasannya bisa meningkat setajam itu. Selain itu... yah, dengan semua keanehannya, aku takkan heran jika anak itu entah bagaimana pernah terlibat suatu kejahatan serius. Paling tidak kita harus benar-benar memastikan jika masalah anak itu tak ada hubungannya dengan organisasi hitam. Bukan begitu, Haibara?"

Ai terdiam sesaat, berpikir. Kemudian, akhirnya ia mengangguk perlahan-lahan.

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya," katanya setuju. "Baiklah, katakan saja kita akan menyelidikinya. Kau punya ide bagaimana kita akan melakukannya?"

"Sekarang kita tak bisa mengandalkan kedua orang tuaku lagi, jadi kita harus mencari tahu sendiri. Pertama-tama tentang orang tuanya. Kita harus menyelidiki riwayat orang tuanya."

"Caranya?"

"Ibunya adalah peneliti, bukan? Kita bisa memanfaatkan internet dan koneksi Profesor dengan ilmuwan-ilmuwan lain untuk mencari tahu tentang ibunya," jawab Conan. "Lalu untuk ayahnya, ibuku telah memberiku nama dan _website_ restoran milik orang tua Gina. Ibuku juga pernah bilang kalau restoran itu dirintis ayahnya Gina. Kupikir kita bisa mencari tahu lewat _website_ restoran itu sebagai langkah awal."

Ai mengangguk. "Menurutmu apakah anak itu akan curiga jika tiba-tiba kita tertarik pada orang tuanya?"

"Kurasa tidak jika kita melakukannya dengan tepat. Dia jelas takkan curiga jika Ayumi, Genta, atau Mitsuhiko yang menanyakan tentang orang tuanya padanya."

"Oh, jadi entah bagaimana, kita harus membuat anak-anak itu penasaran dengan orang tua Gina, ya?"

Conan menyeringai. "Tepat."

"Baiklah, Tantei- _san_ , terserahmu saja, tapi kurasa aku tak perlu mengingatkanmu untuk tetap waspada di sekitarnya, bukan?"

"Aku tahu, tenang saja," balas Conan. "Mengapa kita tidak memengaruhi anak-anak itu sekarang? Jika beruntung, mungkin besok Gina akan menceritakan orang tuanya pada kita dengan senang hati."

Ai tersenyum tipis membalas seringai sang detektif. Ia pun turun dari kursi dan berjalan menuju ketiga anak yang sedang asyik bermain _game_ diikuti Conan yang berjalan di sisinya. Keduanya bergabung dengan anak-anak itu dan menonton permainan seru mereka, namun otak para korban apotoxin itu sibuk memikirkan skenario yang akan membuat Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko tertarik pada orang tua Gina.

TBC

* * *

 **Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan oleh penulis, jadi review please :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi OC saya milik saya.

CHAPTER 24

Grup detektif cilik menjadi aneh belakangan ini. Tiba-tiba saja mereka tertarik pada keluarga Gina, pada orang tua Gina. Mulanya Gina tak curiga sedikit pun ketika sepulang sekolah Ayumi bertanya padanya apakah semua tulisan Erika sudah berhasil dikumpulkannya dan Gina menjawab bahwa masih ada beberapa yang belum didapatkannya. Setelah itu Ai berkata bahwa ia bisa meminta bantuan Agasa lagi untuk mengumpulkan jurnal-jurnal Erika. Gina berterima kasih, tapi ia menolak dengan halus. Pasalnya Agasa telah sering membantunya dan sekarang ini tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan profesor itu untuk membantunya. Kemudian Mitsuhiko bertanya siapakah yang bisa membantunya jika Agasa sudah tidak bisa dan Gina pun menjawab bahwa kakek dan neneknya dari pihak ibunya bisa membantunya. Gina mengatakan bahwa kakek-neneknya menyimpan tulisan-tulisan Erika sewaktu masih muda, jadi mungkin ia tak hanya akan menemukan tulisan karya ilmiah saja. Mungkin saja ia juga akan menemukan buku harian ibunya di sana. Kemudian Conan nimbrung dengan menanyakan di mana kakek-neneknya tinggal karena ia pikir seharusnya Gina sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya jika mereka tinggal di Jepang, jadi Gina pun berterus terang memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa kakek-neneknya tinggal di Indonesia.

Setelah sesi tanya-jawab hari itu, Gina masih tidak curiga sedikit pun, tapi keesokan harinya anak-anak itu masih saja memperlihatkan rasa penasaran mereka pada orang tua Gina. Mereka mulai menanyakan pekerjaan Erika lebih rinci, seperti di mana tempat kerjanya, apa saja yang sudah ditelitinya, dan bidang apa yang dikuasainya. Mereka juga menanyakan pekerjaan Abizar, seperti usaha apa yang dijalaninya dan sudah berapa tahun restoran ayahnya Gina tersebut berdiri dan bagaimana nasibnya sekarang setelah pemiliknya meninggal dunia. Gina sendiri tidak tahu banyak tentang pekerjaan Erika dan Abizar. Gina tak tahu di mana Erika bekerja dan Gina tak begitu tahu sudah berapa lama restoran ayahnya berdiri, tapi ia tahu bidang apa yang dikuasai Erika setelah gadis itu membaca jurnal-jurnalnya. Ia juga tahu bagaimana nasib restoran ayahnya sekarang, yaitu dikelola oleh sepupu Abizar sampai Gina cukup umur untuk melanjutkan usaha tersebut.

Gina merasa semakin tidak nyaman dengan semakin seringnya mereka bertanya tentang orang tuanya sehingga akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan lebih hati-hati. Terkadang ia malah tidak menjawab dengan alasan bahwa ia tak tahu atau tak ingat. Ia mulai curiga dan kecurigaannya menjadi semakin nyata ketika suatu hari sepulang sekolah dirinya mendapati Ai dan Conan berbisik-bisik berdua di belakang anak-anak yang lain setelah diskusi tentang orang tua Gina berakhir. Kecurigaannya semakin terbukti ketika di hari yang sama tiba-tiba saja Conan memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Agasa bersama Ai dengan alasan memperbaiki ikat pinggang bolanya. Anak-anak grup detektif cilik yang lain ingin ikut, tapi mereka punya acara sendiri di rumah masing-masing sehingga memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Gina tidak punya alasan khusus, namun ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena perasaan tak nyamannya tentang Ai dan Conan.

 _Mereka akan memberitahu Profesor tentang orang tuaku_ , batin Gina sambil berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. _Mereka mencurigaiku. Mereka mencurigai keluargaku. Kenapa mereka mencurigaiku sampai seperti itu?_

Sesampainya di rumah, Gina menghabiskan waktu membaca koran yang baru datang tadi pagi sambil sekalian mengasah kemampuannya membaca huruf-huruf Jepang, tapi kepalanya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan tingkah aneh grup detektif cilik, terutama Ai dan Conan. Apa yang ingin diketahui kedua orang itu dari orang tua Gina? Gina sendiri sudah memberikan cukup banyak informasi tentang Erika dan Abizar pada mereka sebelum ia sempat mencurigai mereka. Ia memberitahu mereka bahwa penelitian Erika seringkali berhubungan dengan enzim dan genetika. Ia memberitahu mereka bahwa Abizar sudah merintis restorannya sebelum menikah walaupun Gina tak tahu pasti sudah berapa tahun restoran itu berdiri. Apa yang ingin diketahui Conan dan Ai dari semua informasi itu?

 _Tapi yang memulai perbincangan tentang orang tuaku bukan mereka, melainkan Ayumi. Yang sering bertanya padaku bukan mereka, melainkan Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko, jadi hanya kebetulan saja mereka mendapatkan informasi tentang orang tuaku, kan? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa mereka berdua terkesan seolah-olah sedang menyelidikiku?_ pikir Gina heran. Untuk beberapa saat ia menyerah membaca koran dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas sofa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya masih dibuat pusing oleh keanehan grup detektif cilik hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah gagasan terlintas di otaknya.

 _Jangan-jangan Conan dan Ai sudah mengatur supaya anak-anak itu jadi penasaran pada orang tuaku. Kalau anak-anak itu yang bertanya padaku, sudah jelas aku tidak akan curiga._

Gina mendesah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kalau gagasannya barusan memang benar, maka ia sudah berbuat salah dengan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan anak-anak itu. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan tidak mencurigai pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu lebih cepat.

 _Tapi untuk apa mereka menanyakan orang tuaku? Untuk apa mereka menyelidiki keluargaku?_ pikir Gina lagi, masih belum mengerti mengapa Conan dan Ai perlu menyelidiki orang tuanya. Apakah karena kecerdasannya yang jauh di atas rata-rata maka mereka ingin menyelidiki orang tuanya? Untuk saat ini alasan tersebut terdengar paling masuk akal bagi Gina, tapi entah mengapa alasan itu tidak memuaskan batinnya. Ia merasa masih ada hal lain yang tidak diketahuinya, hal lain yang membuat Ai dan Conan memutuskan untuk menyelidiki Erika dan Abizar.

Memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut membuat Gina merasa cemas. Gadis itu tahu bahwa riwayat Erika dan Abizar bukan riwayat biasa karena Ken pernah bercerita bahwa Erika sempat dikejar-kejar semacam ilmuwan gila dan orang-orang perusahaan yang aneh karena sebuah penelitian "berbahaya dan tidak pantas" yang ditolaknya. Karena hal itu juga Abizar meminta Erika untuk berhenti kerja. Kedengarannya pasangan suami-istri itu baru bisa tenang setelah Erika memutuskan untuk berhenti kerja. Riwayat semacam itu jelas bukan riwayat sembarangan. Gina masih dalam tahap menyelidiki riwayat mereka, jadi ia tak bisa membiarkan orang lain tahu sebelum ia tahu. Ia tak boleh membuat Conan dan Ai mengetahui riwayat Erika dan Abizar lebih jauh.

Sejak memiliki teori tentang Conan dan Ai yang menyelidiki keluarganya, Gina tidak bisa tenang jika berada di dekat kedua remaja yang menyusut itu. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya dan lebih menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Ia masih bersikap santai dan bersahabat di depan Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko, namun ia selalu menjadi lebih waspada jika berhadapan dengan Conan dan Ai. Setelah beberapa kali hal semacam itu terjadi, Conan dan Ai pun menjadi sadar bahwa Gina bertingkah tidak biasa di dekat mereka, bahwa gadis asal Inggris itu tampak lebih berhati-hati di sekitar mereka.

"Dia sudah sadar," kata Ai suatu hari ketika ia hanya bersama Conan dan Agasa di rumah sang profesor. "Anak itu tahu bahwa kita sedang menyelidikinya."

"Ya, mungkin kau benar," balas Conan setuju, teringat bagaimana waspadanya Gina sekarang ketika bersama mereka berdua. "Dia jelas mencurigai kita, Haibara."

"Yang artinya kita kurang berhati-hati di sekitarnya."

"Atau dia terlalu pintar sampai bisa menyadari perbuatan kita."

Ai mendesah. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan mulai sekarang?"

"Hmm..." Conan tidak langsung menjawab. Ia berpikir beberapa saat, lalu bergumam, "reaksinya yang mencurigai kita memang patut diperhatikan."

"Tentu saja, mengingat itu artinya kita tertangkap basah," balas Ai dengan wajah datar.

"Bukan begitu," kata Conan lagi. "Kalau dia sampai mencurigai kita hanya karena kita ingin tahu tentang orang tuanya, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang penting yang menurutnya tidak boleh kita ketahui, kan?"

"Tapi bisa saja dia bersikap seperti itu karena merasa privasinya terganggu, kan? Seperti sedang dimata-matai. Aku juga takkan suka jika mendapati ada orang yang begitu ingin tahu tentang keluargaku," kata Ai tidak setuju.

"Tapi kenapa dia harus merasa seperti itu ketika yang bertanya adalah kita berlima, teman-temannya sendiri? Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Itu wajar, kan? Dia sudah tahu kalau kita bukan anak-anak biasa, kalau kita sama cerdasnya dengan dia. Dia juga tahu kalau kita punya rahasia serius."

"Apakah menurutmu hanya karena temanmu punya rahasia serius, lantas kau akan mencurigainya ketika dia bertanya tentang orang tuamu?" tanya Conan. "Kalau tak ada apa-apa dengan orang tuamu, kau akan menceritakan orang tuamu padanya tanpa perlu berhati-hati, kan? Kau tak perlu curiga pada temanmu, kan?"

"I-iya, sih..."

"Ya, mungkin dia memang menganggap kita sama cerdasnya dengan dirinya, karena itu dia berhati-hati ketika kita bertanya tentang orang tuanya. Orang tuanya memiliki sejarah yang tidak boleh diceritakan kepada sembarang orang, karena itu dia bersikap waspada di sekitar kita, teman-temannya yang pintar. Karena itu dia bisa rileks di dekat Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko, namun lebih berhati-hati di dekat kita."

"Tunggu dulu, mungkinkah anak itu sudah tahu bahwa kitalah yang mengatur agar Yoshida- _san_ , Kojima- _kun_ , dan Tsuburaya- _kun_ jadi tertarik pada orang tuanya?" tanya Ai dengan cemas.

"Bisa jadi." Conan mengangguk. "Kurasa keputusan kita untuk menyelidiki orang tuanya tidak salah. Memang ada sesuatu yang penting dalam riwayat mereka."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Gina- _san_ jelas tidak memercayai kita seperti dulu. Dia jelas-jelas mencurigai kita. Ini adalah masalah, Kudo- _kun_ ," kata Ai dengan serius.

"Ya, kau benar." Conan mendesah. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan Gina pada mereka berdua. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Profesor?"

"Eh?" Agasa mengerjap kaget. Ia yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama kini tiba-tiba saja harus terlibat dalam pembicaraan. "Ah, bagaimana, ya? Memang kedengarannya cukup merepotkan. Hmm..." Agasa berpikir beberapa saat hingga ia akhirnya mendapatkan ide. "Bagaimana jika untuk sementara ini kalian berhenti membahas keluarganya? Kalian harus bersikap lebih bersahabat dengannya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kalian juga menceritakan tentang keluarga kalian sendiri dan melibatkan Ayumi- _kun_ , Genta- _kun_ , dan Mitsuhiko- _kun_ , jadi paling tidak Gina- _kun_ akan merasa bahwa bukan hanya dia yang harus bercerita tentang keluarganya."

"Tapi apa bisa berhasil?" tanya Ai ragu. "Kalau Gina- _san_ memang sudah tahu bahwa sebenarnya kitalah yang membuat anak-anak itu jadi tertarik pada orang tuanya..."

"Dia mungkin punya dugaan, tapi jika kalian bisa membuat seolah-olah dugaannya salah, tidak akan ada masalah, bukan?" kata Agasa lagi. "Dia belum tahu. Dia hanya menduga. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu jika dia tak bersama kalian saat kalian memengaruhi anak-anak itu?"

"Dia bisa bertanya pada anak-anak itu tentang apa saja yang terjadi selama dirinya tidak ada," jawab Ai, lagi-lagi dengan tampang datar.

"Paling anak-anak itu akan menjawab bahwa mereka membicarakannya karena mencemaskan dirinya yang sakit sehingga tak bisa makan _cake_ di rumahku, lalu karena mencemaskannya, mereka jadi teringat tentang ibunya yang adalah peneliti. Toh memang dengan skenario itu kalian memengaruhi mereka."

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara. Ai dan Conan memikirkan saran Agasa dengan serius sementara sang profesor diam menunggu reaksi mereka. Akhirnya kedua remaja itu setuju untuk mengikuti saran Agasa karena mereka tidak punya solusi lain yang lebih baik.

Keesokan harinya, seperti saran Agasa, Ai dan Conan bersikap lebih bersahabat dan lebih membaur dengan anak-anak grup detektif cilik. Mereka tidak lagi bisik-bisik berdua dengan mencurigakan dan tidak lagi memandang Gina dengan wajah curiga dan waspada. Sesuai saran Agasa juga, mereka memancing percakapan tentang keluarga lagi, membuat Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko menceritakan keluarga mereka pada Gina. Conan juga bercerita bahwa kedua orang tuanya berada di luar negeri sementara Ai bercerita bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan sekarang ia diasuh Agasa. Gina bisa saja bertanya lebih jauh tentang keluarga kedua remaja itu, tapi ia tidak melakukannya karena tak ingin membuat mereka jadi pembohong. Lagi pula, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan mencampuri rahasia mereka.

Setelah berpisah jalan dengan teman-temannya, Gina tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya. _Hmph, tiba-tiba saja mengajak anak-anak itu membicarakan keluarga... jadi sekarang mereka berdua ingin menghilangkan kecurigaanku, ya? Too bad, I won't be fooled so easily..._

Gina mengingat baik-baik dalam otaknya untuk senantiasa bersahabat tapi tetap berhati-hati dengan Ai dan Conan. Entah trik macam apa lagi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menggali informasi darinya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan mereka tahu terlalu banyak tentang keluarganya, tidak sebelum ia mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang keluarganya sendiri.

Begitu tiba di rumah, seperti biasa Gina akan menyibukkan diri dengan majalah-majalah dan koran, menonton TV, atau sekedar mengobrol dengan Miyuki. Gina tidak berpikir bahwa malam itu Ken akan pulang membawa kejutan. Gina baru menyadarinya saat makan malam, ketika Miyuki sudah pulang. Ken tersenyum lebar padanya selama mereka menyantap makan malam, membuat Gina bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan pamannya. Ketika mereka berdua telah selesai makan, barulah Ken mengumumkan kejutannya.

"Gina, kau ingin bertemu kakek dan nenekmu di Indonesia, kan?" tanya Ken membuka percakapan.

"Eh? Ya," jawab Gina heran.

"Kalau begitu, pasti kau senang jika pamanmu mengatakan bahwa kau akan segera ke sana, kan?"

Gina terdiam memandang Ken. Ekspresi gadis itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Apakah kita akan pergi ke Indonesia, Paman?"

"Benar!" jawab Ken riang. "Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk penerbangan ke Indonesia jumat nanti. Kita akan berangkat setelah kau pulang sekolah."

"Sungguh?" Gina masih tidak percaya, namun ketika melihat anggukan Ken yang meyakinkan, wajahnya pun berseri-seri. "Terima kasih, Paman!"

"Sama-sama, Gina," balas Ken juga dengan wajah berseri-seri, kemudian tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah seolah-olah teringat sesuatu. "Ah, tapi aku harus mengingatkanmu untuk bersikap baik di sana. Kakekmu menderita penyakit stroke, jadi beliau kesulitan bicara dan menggerakkan tangan. Beliau juga tidak bisa berjalan normal. Kau juga sudah tahu kalau nenekmu sudah tua, kan? Makanya kau harus jadi anak baik dan tidak merepotkan mereka."

"Ya," kata Gina sambil mengangguk. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata kakeknya di Indonesia menderita stroke. Gina jelas tak ingin merepotkan siapa pun, terlebih orang-orang tua dan sakit seperti kakek dan neneknya. "Oh, tapi akhir minggu nanti adalah jadwal kemping grup detektif cilik. Aku harus bilang pada teman-teman bahwa aku tak bisa ikut kemping minggu ini."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu," kata Ken terkejut. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak kemping dengan teman-temanmu, Gina?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih ingin mengunjungi kakek dan nenek daripada pergi kemping," balas Gina sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

Setelah percakapan itu, Gina membantu Ken mencuci piring dan sendok bekas makannya, lalu ia segera menelepon Agasa dengan telepon rumah Ken. Ia memberitahu profesor itu bahwa ia tak bisa ikut kemping minggu ini karena harus pergi ke Indonesia. Agasa terdengar terkejut mendengar penjelasannya, tapi pria tua itu tidak berkomentar dan berpesan pada Gina untuk berhati-hati dalam perjalanan. Setelah memberitahu Agasa, Gina masuk ke kamarnya untuk belajar, namun tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Ayumi meneleponnya.

"Gina- _chan_ , kau benar-benar takkan ikut kemping?" tanya gadis kecil itu lewat ponsel. Gina cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. Mengapa Ayumi bisa tahu secepat ini?

"Ya, aku harus pergi ke rumah kakek dan nenekku," jawab Gina. "Omong-omong, kau tahu dari mana kalau aku tidak akan ikut kemping?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ai- _chan_ memberitahuku barusan," jawab Ayumi. "Kau yakin tidak mau ikut kemping? Kali ini kita akan kemping di Gunma, lho! Kita bisa melihat bunga sakura bermekaran! Kau tahu? Bunga sakura yang mekar itu cantik sekali!"

"Aku tahu, kok. Sakura memang cantik," balas Gina, "tapi maaf, Ayumi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku harus menemui kakek dan nenekku."

"Kenapa? Apakah mereka sakit?"

"Oh, bukan begitu," balas Gina lagi, sekarang ia heran mengapa Ayumi begitu inginnya kemping bersamanya. "Sejak sadar di rumah sakit, aku belum bertemu mereka sama sekali. Kau tahu kalau aku amnesia, kan? Aku tak ingat mereka sedikit pun. Makanya aku pikir aku harus bertemu mereka mumpung ada kesempatan seperti sekarang."

"Eeehh?" Suara Ayumi terdengar kecewa, membuat Gina semakin bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan gadis itu.

"Memangnya ada apa, Ayumi?" tanya Gina akhirnya, tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Oh, umm... tidak ada apa-apa! Ayumi hanya... umm..."

Gina mengangkat alis. "Kecewa?"

"Ah! Iya! Ayumi sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa pergi dengan Gina- _chan_ ," sahut Ayumi. "Ini pertama kalinya kita bisa melihat sakura bersama-sama, tapi Gina- _chan_ tidak akan ikut kemping, jadi Ayumi kecewa."

"O-oh... maaf..." Gina tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Haruskah ia menghibur Ayumi? Tapi mengapa ia harus menghiburnya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini?

"Tidak apa-apa, Gina- _chan_ , Ayumi mengerti, kok," kata Ayumi lagi. "Oh iya, Ai- _chan_ bilang kau akan pergi ke negara apa itu? Indo... Indo..."

"Indonesia," kata Gina.

"Ya! Indonesia! Bukankah di sana ada tulisan-tulisan ibumu juga, Gina- _chan_?"

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu mudah-mudahan kau bisa menemukan semua tulisan itu," kata Ayumi, "lalu sepulang dari sana, kau harus menceritakan padaku tentang ibumu, Gina- _chan_! Tentang kakek dan nenekmu juga!"

Gina tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, Gina- _chan_! Semoga liburanmu di Indonesia akan menyenangkan!"

"Ya, terima kasih, Ayumi."

Gina memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Ayumi. Ia memandang ponselnya sambil tersenyum. Mengetahui ada temannya yang merasa kehilangan dirinya membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya Lana memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Ia sudah terlalu lama tidak punya teman.

Tiba-tiba Gina merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk dari Mitsuhiko.

 _Gina-_ san _, Haibara-_ san _bilang kau tidak akan ikut kemping akhir minggu nanti. Benarkah?_

Gina tersenyum lagi. Pesan Mitsuhiko membuatnya merasa semakin berarti bagi teman-temannya. Tak lama kemudian datang pesan lagi, kali ini dari Genta, membuat Gina tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia pun menduga bahwa pesan dari Genta kurang lebih akan sama dengan pesan Mitsuhiko.

 _Oi, Gina, Haibara bilang kau tidak akan ikut kemping. Lagi-lagi kau tidak setia pada grup detektif cilik!_

Dugaan Gina memang tepat, tapi ia tak bisa merasa tidak kesal setelah membaca pesan dari Genta. Bocah itu harus belajar untuk menghormati keputusan orang lain dan berhenti bersikap _bossy_. Meskipun kesal, pada akhirnya Gina tersenyum juga karena ia tahu bahwa Genta pun menganggap kehadirannya sangat berarti.

Lana Liu sangat bersyukur karena kali ini ia benar-benar tidak sendirian.

TBC

* * *

 **Ada komen? Saran? Kritik? Silahkan review ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi OC saya milik saya.

CHAPTER 25

Indonesia. Negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia yang terletak di daerah khatulistiwa. Karena berada di daerah khatulistiwa, Indonesia beriklim tropis dan memiliki dua musim, yaitu musim kemarau dan musim penghujan. Matahari bersinar sepanjang tahun sehingga tumbuh-tumbuhan takkan kesulitan untuk berfotosintesis. Negara yang terkenal dengan sebutan zamrud khatulistiwa ini juga terdiri dari berbagai suku, ras, dan agama, membuat Indonesia kaya akan kebudayaan. Ideologi mereka disebut Pancasila, terdiri dari lima pokok-pokok penting yang menggambarkan karakter bangsa Indonesia: ketuhanan, kemanusiaan, persatuan, kerakyatan, dan keadilan. Setidaknya hal-hal itulah yang bisa dipahami Gina sebelum ia menapakkan kedua kakinya di tanah Pulau Jawa, salah satu pulau di antara sekian banyak pulau di Indonesia. Sebenarnya ia hampir tak tahu apa-apa tentang Indonesia selain namanya, letak geografisnya, ibukotanya, pulau-pulau terkenalnya, dan seni batiknya yang ternama. Begitu Ken mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera pergi ke negara burung garuda itu, Gina langsung memelajari Indonesia secara umum agar tidak terlalu kaget saat berada di sana.

Begitu turun dari pesawat di bandara Soekarno-Hatta, Gina dan Ken langsung disambut bulan dan bintang-bintang di langit malam. Keluar dari bandara, mereka menaiki bus menuju Bogor, kota tempat tinggal kakek-neneknya Gina. Sesampainya di Bogor, Gina dan Ken disambut oleh gerimis kecil yang berlangsung tak sampai satu jam. Ken mengatakan padanya bahwa meskipun sedang memasuki kemarau, bukan berarti Indonesia takkan diguyur hujan sama sekali, apa lagi Bogor. Bogor terkenal sebagai kota hujan di Indonesia karena curah hujannya relatif lebih tinggi dibandingkan kota-kota yang lain.

Selama perjalanan dari terminal menuju rumah kakek dan dan neneknya, Gina menyadari bahwa Bogor adalah kota yang ramai dan menarik. Gina melihat kendaraan di mana-mana dan orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Suara-suara supir angkutan umum sahut-menyahut mencari penumpang. Mereka semua bicara dengan bahasa Indonesia yang sama sekali tidak dipahami Gina. Gina melihat sebuah monumen tinggi yang mempertemukan dua jalan besar di kota Bogor: Otto Iskandar Dinata dan Padjajaran. Ken memberitahunya bahwa monumen itu disebut Tugu Kujang, _landmark_ kota Bogor yang puncaknya dihiasi senjata tradisional pusaka suku Sunda yang disebut _kujang_.

Rumah kakek dan nenek Gina terletak tak begitu jauh dari terminal bus tempat Gina dan Ken tiba dari bandara. Kakek dan nenek Gina tinggal di sebuah perumahan tua yang asri dengan bangunan-bangunan yang mencerminkan arsitektur tahun 50-60an. Mereka tinggal bersama seorang wanita muda pembantu rumah tangga yang mengingatkan Gina pada Miyuki. Selain itu, mereka juga sering dikunjungi oleh sepupu Ken dari pihak ibu, seorang pria bernama Reza yang berusia lima tahun lebih muda dari Ken, yang kebetulan juga tinggal di Bogor, tak jauh dari rumah kakek dan nenek Gina.

Reza bekerja sebagai editor majalah pertanian. Selain tahu banyak tentang sains seputar pertanian, Reza juga cukup fasih berbahasa Inggris dan sedikit-sedikit bisa bahasa Jepang, jadi Gina tak kesulitan berkomunikasi dengannya. Mereka lebih sering bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa Inggris. Ken juga lebih sering bercakap-cakap dengan Reza menggunakan bahasa Inggris, terkadang diselingi sedikit bahasa Indonesia atau bahasa Jepang.

Kakek Gina memang menderita stroke. Ia kesulitan berbicara dan menggerakkan salah satu tangannya. Ia juga tak bisa berjalan normal sehingga selalu membawa tongkat ke mana-mana dan tak jarang Reza atau neneknya Gina memapahnya untuk membantunya berjalan. Neneknya Gina terlihat sehat-sehat saja dan gemar menghabiskan waktu dengan merajut taplak meja. Gina belajar merajut dengan satu jarum ( _crochet_ ) darinya dan dalam sehari ia sudah berhasil merajut alas gelas dan pembatas buku sederhana.

Selama berada di Bogor, tentu saja Gina tak hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk merajut bersama neneknya. Ken dan Reza mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Kebun Raya Bogor. Gina menikmati kunjungannya ke kebun itu dan melihat berbagai koleksi tanaman di sana dan menikmati suasana piknik bersama kedua pamannya di lapangan hijau terbuka yang dihiasi kolam berbunga teratai. Ia juga memiliki banyak foto yang diambil oleh Ken dan Reza di sana. Mereka bertiga pun sempat melihat kemegahan Istana Bogor dari luar pagar. Selain itu, Gina dan kedua pamannya juga jalan-jalan ke pasar dan mal di dekat rumah kakek-neneknya untuk mencicipi jajanan Indonesia dan membeli pakaian batik yang terkenal.

Dalam perjalanannya di kota Bogor, Gina juga melihat kereta-kereta kuda tradisional— _delman_ , begitu orang Bogor menyebutnya. Ia baru mengenal istilah itu ketika Ken memberitahunya. Delman-delman berjalan dan menyelinap lincah di antara kerumunan kendaraan bermotor. Gina takjub sekali ketika melihat keberanian kuda-kuda yang menarik delman-delman itu mengarungi jalanan penuh kendaraan, asap karbon monoksida, dan hiruk pikuk manusia. Ia juga kagum pada kusir delman yang sangat profesional memimpin jalan kuda mereka. Selain delman, Gina menemukan satu lagi alat transportasi tradisional yang disebut _becak_ , sebuah kendaraan beroda tiga yang memiliki semacam kursi berpayung di bagian depan untuk penumpang dan sebuah _saddle_ tempat duduk supir becak. Becak dijalankan dengan cara mengayuh pedal, sama seperti cara mengemudikan sepeda.

Gina tidak melupakan tujuan utamanya datang ke Indonesia. Tak lama setelah ia tiba di rumah kakek-neneknya, Gina berhasil mendapatkan barang-barang Erika dengan bantuan Ken yang memisahkannya dari barang-barang lain di gudang. Setelah itu, Gina selalu menyisihkan waktu untuk melihat barang-barang dan tulisan-tulisan Erika diselingi acara jalan-jalannya bersama kedua pamannya dan kegiatan merajutnya bersama neneknya. Gina juga memilah barang-barang Erika yang akan ia bawa ke Jepang, memisahkannya dari barang-barang lain yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Dalam usahanya memilah barang-barang Erika, Gina menemukan beberapa dokumen penelitian yang tidak diterbitkan sebagai jurnal ilmiah. Kebanyakan dokumen tersebut adalah penelitian Erika selama berada di bangku kuliah, ditulis sebagai tugas mata kuliah. Karena itu juga, penelitian-penelitian tersebut terlampau sederhana dan mudah jika dibandingkan dengan jurnal ilmiah. Sebagian dokumen yang lain adalah penelitian Erika di tempat kerjanya di Jepang, juga tidak dipublikasikan sebagai jurnal ilmiah meskipun sekilas tampaknya bagus. Gina berpendapat bahwa penelitian semacam ini mungkin adalah penelitian gagal atau semacam penelitian untuk kepentingan perusahaan sehingga menjadi rahasia. Ya, semacam resep rahasia restoran. Gina menyempatkan waktu membaca dokumen-dokumen itu sekilas sampai ia menemukan sebuah jilidan laporan penelitian dengan judul yang menarik perhatiannya.

 **The Prototype of Moriarty**.

 _Moriarty?_ batin Gina heran. Membaca judulnya saja sudah membuat Gina punya firasat buruk. Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Moriarty adalah musuh bebuyutan Holmes. Moriarty adalah penjahat berbahaya yang licik dan cerdik. Mengapa Erika memilih judul yang kesannya mengerikan seperti itu?

Dengan was-was Gina membaca laporan penelitian itu, membacanya lembar demi lembar. Beruntung laporan itu ditulis menggunakan bahasa Inggris, jadi Gina bisa lebih mudah menyerap isinya. Semakin lama Gina membaca, semakin berubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia yang tadinya hanya was-was sekarang tampak seolah-olah melihat hantu. Kedua matanya semakin membesar dan wajahnya semakin pucat hingga akhirnya ketika ia selesai membaca halaman terakhir, gadis itu diam tak bergerak. Kedua matanya terus memandang laporan penelitian yang dipegangnya.

 _"Wh-what's this?"_ gumam Gina ngeri setelah diam beberapa saat. Kedua tangannya melepaskan laporan itu, namun kedua matanya masih terpaku ke sana seolah-olah laporan itu adalah benda berbahaya yang bisa membunuhnya jika ia memalingkan pandangannya sebentar saja. _How come—? How could—? Why—? This is crazy!_

Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya atau dibacanya, Gina membuka laporan itu sekali lagi, membacanya lagi dengan gerakan bola mata yang cepat dan dengan otak yang berpikir dengan ketajaman penuh, namun tidak ada yang berubah. Mau tak mau Gina harus percaya. Ia terpaksa memercayai horor yang disuguhkan Prototype of Moriaty padanya.

 _Indeed, this is the prototype of Moriarty..._

The Prototype of Moriarty adalah penelitian tentang semacam zat kimia atau obat tertentu, tapi Gina lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai racun. Mengapa? Karena hasilnya sangat mengerikan. Lebih dari seratus tikus percobaan mati karena _prototype_ tersebut. Meskipun dosisnya sudah dikurangi secara bertahap hingga ke dosis yang menurut Gina sangat kecil untuk ukuran tikus percobaan, tikus malang itu pada akhirnya tetap saja mati. Memang kematiannya tidak secepat tikus lain yang diberi dosis lebih besar, tapi jika hasil akhirnya sama, apa bedanya? _Prototype_ Moriarty adalah racun yang bisa membunuh dalam dosis rendah. Kekejaman si calon Moriarty tidak sampai di situ. Sebagian besar korbannya tewas karena sebab utama yang sama, yaitu penyakit hematologis. Yang satu mati karena kekurangan _eritrosit_ secara tiba-tiba, yang satu mati karena kekurangan _leukosit_ , yang satu mati karena kekurangan _trombosit_. Semua masalah itu membuat tikus-tikus tersebut menjadi rentan terhadap penyakit lain dan tak jarang beberapa dari mereka pada akhirnya mati karena infeksi virus, bakteri, dan jamur. Lalu yang lebih mengerikan lagi, senjata calon Moriarty adalah korban itu sendiri. Si calon Moriarty membunuh para korbannya menggunakan mekanisme yang secara alami ada dalam tubuh mereka: _apoptosis_.

Lana tahu pasti apa itu apoptosis. Apoptosis adalah mekanisme bunuh diri sel atau kematian sel yang terprogram. Mekanisme ini penting dalam tubuh makhluk hidup. Beberapa manfaatnya adalah untuk mencegah terbentuknya sel kanker dan membuat tubuh terhindar dari bahaya infeksi virus dengan cara membuat sel yang sudah terlanjur terinfeksi melakukan bunuh diri. Moriarty membuat mekanisme apoptosis menjadi tidak terkendali. Abnormal. Jumlah sel yang mati menjadi lebih banyak dari seharusnya karena kelainan apotosis. Sel-sel yang muda mati sebelum tua. Maka tidak heran jika tikus-tikus malang itu kekurangan eritrosit, leukosit, dan trombosit. Sel-sel darah mereka keburu mati sebelum tubuh mereka mampu memproduksi sel-sel baru.

Satu lagi kehebatan si calon Moriarty, ia tidak meninggalkan jejak setelah melakukan kejahatannya. Karena tikus-tikus itu mati akibat apoptosis yang diprogram oleh tubuh mereka sendiri, jejak racun itu jadi tersamarkan sampai sedemikian rupa hingga rasanya mustahil untuk menemukannya. Kalau ada yang menyelidiki kasus kematian mereka, besar kemungkinan si penyelidik akan menyimpulkan bahwa mereka tewas karena infeksi virus ini, bakteri itu, atau jamur anu karena penyakit hematologis akibat apoptosis membuat mereka rentan pada infeksi mikroorganisme. Jika korban tidak terinfeksi, masih ada kemungkinan penyelidik akan menutup kasus dengan menyatakan bahwa korban tewas akibat keterlambatan dalam penanganan penyakit hematologis. Akan lebih bagus jika penyelidik itu mencoba memeriksa kelainan DNA pada sel-sel korban, namun masih ada kemungkinan bahwa pada akhirnya kasus akan ditutup dengan penjelasan bahwa korban mengalami kelainan DNA yang tidak disadarinya dan penyebab kelainan tersebut bisa karena bawaan dari lahir, bisa juga karena paparan zat radioaktif. Korban yang sering bekerja dengan zat-zat radioaktif jelas sangat pas untuk teori ini. Si calon Moriarty bisa pergi dengan tenang karena kesalahannya ditimpakan pada zat-zat radioaktif tak bersalah. Singkatnya, mereka takkan langsung berpikir bahwa korban mati karena racun _prototype_ Moriarty. Lagi pula, selama ini racun identik dengan _nekrosis_ , bukan apoptosis, membuat kejahatan _prototype_ Moriarty tidak akan terpikir oleh banyak orang bahkan para ilmuwan bergelar profesor sekali pun. Brilian!

Pertanyaannya, mengapa Erika bisa membuat laporan penelitian semengerikan ini? Mengapa Erika bisa memiliki formula _prototype_ Moriarty? Apakah penelitian inilah yang dikatakan Erika sebagai penelitian berbahaya dan tidak pantas? Mengapa _prototype_ Moriarty juga memiliki mekanisme apoptosis seperti APTX yang dibuat Ai? Apakah APTX dan _prototype_ Moriarty memiliki hubungan? Jika mereka berhubungan, apakah itu artinya ilmuwan gila dan orang-orang perusahaan yang mengejar Erika adalah orang-orang organisasi hitam? Jika mereka tidak berhubungan, lalu siapakah ilmuwan gila dan orang-orang perusahaan yang mengejar wanita itu? Apakah tujuan Erika meneliti racun sedahsyat _prototype_ Moriarty? Jika _prototype_ -nya saja sudah sehebat ini, bagaimana dengan produk sempurnanya? Akan sehebat apakah Moriarty?

Semua pertanyaan itu bertubi-tubi muncul dalam kepala Gina, menyerang otaknya tanpa belas kasihan sampai-sampai Gina merasa kepalanya akan pecah. Semua pertanyaan itu bisa membuatnya gila! _Prototype_ Moriarty adalah kegilaan!

 _Okay, this won't do. I need to be calm,_ batin Gina ketika menyadari bahwa pikirannya mulai panik. Ia harus tenang agar bisa berpikir jernih. Ia harus memikirkan Prototype of Moriarty dengan kepala dingin. Tak ada gunanya jika ia panik sekarang, jadi Gina mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Ia melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali untuk mengurangi ketegangannya. Ketika telah merasa lebih baik, barulah gadis kecil itu kembali membaca Prototype of Moriarty sambil berpikir dengan lebih tenang.

Setelah membaca The Prototype of Moriarty sekali lagi, Gina jadi tahu bahwa laporan penelitian itu hanya disusun oleh Erika seorang. Hanya Erika yang meneliti racun tersebut dan wanita itu melakukannya sendirian selama sekitar dua tahun. Wanita itu berhasil merampungkan laporannya belum lama ini, kurang dari setahun yang lalu, itu artinya ia memulai penelitiannya tentang _prototype_ Moriarty ketika Gina sudah lahir. Gina jadi bertanya-tanya mengapa Erika menelitinya sendiri, mengapa laporan penelitiannya bisa berada di Indonesia dan siapa saja yang sudah membacanya. _Prototype_ Moriarty adalah benda berbahaya. Jika jatuh ke tangan yang salah, nyawa banyak orang bisa terancam. Gina pribadi tak bisa memikirkan manfaat lain dari racun itu selain untuk membunuh tanpa meninggalkan jejak—ya, mirip APTX 4869 yang diminum Ai dan Conan. Tapi Erika tidak menamai racunnya dengan nama APTX. Erika menamai racunnya _prototype_ Moriarty. Jadi bukankah itu artinya kedua racun tersebut tidak sama walaupun kedengarannya mirip? Bukan hanya itu, penelitian Erika tentang racun itu pun dimulai sekitar dua tahun lalu ketika Gina sudah lahir, yang artinya saat itu Erika sudah kembali bekerja, kali ini sebagai asisten laboratorium sekolah. Bukankah itu artinya penelitian _prototype_ Moriarty tidak ada hubungannya dengan temannya yang ilmuwan aneh maupun orang-orang perusahaan yang mencurigakan itu?

 _Kalau begitu kenapa dia harus melakukan penelitian ini? Bukankah dia sendiri tidak menyukai penelitian yang berbahaya dan tidak pantas? Prototype Moriarty jelas berbahaya dan tidak pantas dikembangkan, jadi kenapa Erika menelitinya, sendirian pula?_ pikir Gina bingung. Ia mencari-cari dokumen lain, petunjuk lain yang terkait pada _prototype_ Moriarty di antara barang-barang peninggalan Erika, namun ia tidak menemukannya. Gina menemukan beberapa disket dan berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ada petunjuk tentang _protoype_ Moriarty di sana, namun ketika ia membukanya satu per satu dengan komputer _desktop_ milik kakeknya, yang ditemukannya hanya foto-foto Erika zaman kuliah dan bekerja di Jepang atau tugas-tugasnya selama kuliah serta _file-file_ penelitiannya yang dimuat dalam majalah sains dan dipublikasikan sebagai jurnal ilmiah. Tak ada satu pun yang mengarah pada si calon Moriarty. Hanya laporan penelitian itulah satu-satunya yang memberitahu Gina tentang racun _prototype_ Moriarty.

Dengan kecewa Gina merapikan kembali barang-barang Erika. Ia menyusun barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke Jepang: sebuah buku harian Erika saat SMA, beberapa dokumen penelitian yang tidak dipublikasikan termasuk Prototype of Moriarty, dan beberapa disket berisi foto Erika saat kuliah dan bekerja di Jepang serta _file-file_ jurnal Erika yang belum dimiliki Gina. Setelah itu, ia merapikan barang-barangnya sendiri karena besok ia akan kembali ke Jepang.

Gina tak mengatakan apa-apa soal The Prototype of Moriarty pada kakek-neneknya, tidak juga pada Ken. Ia merasa takut untuk membeberkan penelitian berbahaya semacam itu pada mereka. Selain itu, Ken pernah bercerita pada Gina bahwa Erika bukan orang yang terbuka. Karena itu, besar sekali kemungkinan Erika tidak menceritakan apa pun tentang The Prototype of Moriarty pada keluarganya meskipun ia menyimpannya di rumah orang tuanya.

Untuk lebih memastikan sekaligus mencari tambahan informasi, Gina menanyakan kakek-neneknya tentang alasan yang menyebabkan Erika berhenti kerja. Ia bertanya apakah wanita itu pernah ketakutan di kantornya, apakah wanita itu pernah ditindas atasan dan teman-temannya. Kakek-nenek Gina membantah semua hal itu dan justru mengatakan bahwa Erika selalu baik-baik saja di tempat kerjanya dan karirnya selalu gemilang. Ia berhenti kerja karena sedang hamil. Mereka juga menambahkan bahwa Erika selalu tersenyum dan tak pernah sedikit pun memerlihatkan ekspresi negatif tentang karirnya. Dari jawaban mereka, Gina menjadi tahu bahwa Erika merahasiakan masalahnya dengan temannya dan orang-orang perusahaan yang aneh itu dari orang tuanya. Wanita itu hanya bercerita seperlunya pada Ken dan Ken pun merahasiakan hal itu dari orang tuanya. Kelihatannya hanya Ken yang beruntung karena Erika mau menceritakan masalahnya padanya walaupun hanya sebagian. Ken tahu kakaknya ketakutan karena sebuah ide penelitian gila, tapi Ken tidak tahu penelitian apa itu. Ken tahu kakaknya ketakutan karena dikejar ilmuwan gila dan perusahaan keras kepala, tapi Ken tidak tahu siapa mereka.

Keesokan paginya, Gina dan Ken kembali ke Jepang setelah menginap tiga malam di Bogor. Gina meninggalkan Indonesia dengan benak yang dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang Erika dan _prototype_ Moriarty. Ibunya memang bukan orang biasa. Masih ada misteri di sekitar wanita itu yang belum diketahui Gina dan ia tak berniat membiarkan siapa pun tahu lebih dulu darinya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk merahasiakannya dari Conan dan Ai.

TBC

* * *

 **Penyakit hematologis adalah penyakit yang berhubungan dengan darah dan organ pembentuk darah.**

 **Nekrosis adalah kematian sel akibat kerusakan akut atau trauma, jadi kebalikannya apoptosis. Gampangnya, apoptosis artinya sel mati karena bunuh diri, tapi kalau nekrosis, itu artinya sel mati dibunuh.**

 **Eritrosit adalah sel darah merah. Peran terkenalnya adalah membawa oksigen ke jaringan-jaringan tubuh.**

 **Leukosit adalah sel darah putih. Peran terkenalnya adalah sebagai sistem kekebalan tubuh.**

 **Trombosit adalah keping darah. Peran terkenalnya adalah membantu dalam pembekuan darah.**

 **~o0o~**

 **Ehem, bersamaan dengan chapter ini, saya ingin sekalian mengumumkan bahwa saya berniat hiatus lagi dari fic ini. Akhir-akhir ini saya sudah mulai sibuk lagi dengan aktivitas saya, jadi saya tidak bisa terus fokus pada fic ini. Selain itu, saya juga ingin lebih fokus pada fic saya yang lain,** _Behind the Scope_ **, karena rencananya fic itu akan tamat sebentar lagi, sementara fic ini jelas masih lama tamatnya dan saya akan butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan plot ke depannya. Jadi untuk sementara pembaca mungkin tak bisa bertemu dengan saya di fic ini, tapi saya masih akan hadir di fic** _Behind the Scope_ **. Silahkan mampir jika tertarik :)**

 **Terakhir, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas dukungan para pembaca selama ini. Terima kasih atas reviews, favs, dan follows-nya. Terima kasih atas waktu yang telah disediakan para pembaca untuk membaca fic ini. Saya mohon maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan fic ini dalam waktu cepat dan saya harap para pembaca sekalian dapat memaklumi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

 **Oh, iya, jangan lupa review ya ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi OC saya milik saya. Saya tidak bermaksud mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fic ini selain untuk nambah wawasan dan pengalaman menulis saya.

CHAPTER 26

"Gina- _chan_ , ini!" Ayumi mengulurkan sebuah cincin pada Gina ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Gina meraih cincin itu dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mengamati cincin itu.

"Cincin Mystery Train!" jawab Ayumi dengan antusias. "Akhir minggu nanti kita semua akan naik Mystery Train. Tinggal tunjukkan cincin itu pada kondektur dan kita bisa naik kereta."

"Oh?" _Mystery Train? Mystery Train katanya?_

"Kereta itu adalah kereta Bell Tree Express milik Perusahaan Suzuki," tambah Mitsuhiko. "Oh, ya, kudengar di sana akan digelar pameran permata bulan depan!"

"Pameran permata? Benarkah?" tanya Ayumi penasaran.

"Omong-omong soal itu, ayahku juga pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu setelah membaca koran," kata Genta.

"Kalau ada pameran permata, berarti ada pencuri itu, kan?" kata Ai nimbrung. Suaranya terdengar sedikit berbeda karena ia mengenakan masker agar tidak menularkan virus flu pada teman-temannya.

"Pencuri itu?" Genta memandang Ai dengan bingung.

"Ya. Kaitou Kid," kata Conan dengan senyum tertariknya.

"Eh?" _Kaitou Kid?_

"Itu lho, pencuri berpakaian serba putih yang dulu pernah mencuri tanduk Kirin," kata Mitsuhiko, mengira Gina melupakan pencuri internasional ternama itu. "Dia juga akan datang pada pameran permata bulan depan."

"Untuk mencuri permata?"

"Benar. Kid hanya mengincar batu-batu permata berharga, seperti permata yang bulan depan akan dipamerkan itu."

"Hei, hei, apa menurutmu saat itu Kakek Jirokichi akan mengizinkan kita naik Bell Tree Express lagi? Aku ingin melihat Kid," kata Ayumi.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin Conan- _kun_ akan diundang. Dia kan, Kid Killer," balas Mitsuhiko.

"Iya, ya... Conan- _kun_ , kau beruntung sekali!"

Conan tertawa gugup menanggapi perkataan teman-temannya. Gina pun tanpa sadar tersenyum.

 _Of course, it has to be that famous Mystery Train._

Gina memandang cincin kereta misteri yang dipegangnya dengan tertarik sebelum akhirnya menyimpannya di dalam ranselnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tertarik? Kasus Mystery Train adalah satu dari banyaknya kasus dalam _manga_ Detektif Conan yang sangat diingatnya. Akan sulit untuk melupakan kasus yang melibatkan Kaitou Kid, Bourbon, Vermouth, Shuichi Akai, dan Shiho Miyano. Sepertinya ia beruntung karena mendapatkan kesempatan naik kereta spesial itu.

"Omong-omong soal akhir minggu, bagaimana dengan liburanmu di Indonesia, Gina- _chan_?" tanya Ayumi tiba-tiba, membuat Gina tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Liburanku cukup menyenangkan," jawab Gina. Lalu ia pun menceritakan kota Bogor yang dikunjunginya. Ia menceritakan betapa ramainya kota itu. Ia menceritakan Tugu Kujang, delman, becak, Istana Bogor, dan Kebun Raya Bogor. Ia menceritakan talas dan soto mie yang pernah dicicipinya selama berada di Bogor. Ia menceritakan beberapa jenis gorengan yang disebut bakwan dan pisang goreng oleh Reza dan Ken. Ia menceritakan bahwa ia belajar merajut dari neneknya selama berada di Bogor. Ia menceritakan bagaimana hangatnya cuaca di Bogor.

"Waah, kedengarannya menarik sekali," komentar Mitsuhiko dengan ekspresi terkagum-kagum. "Aku juga ingin melihat Istana Bogor dan melihat koleksi tanaman di Kebun Raya Bogor!"

"Ayumi ingin coba naik delman dan becak!" kata Ayumi yang rupanya lebih tertarik pada kendaraan tradisional.

"Aku ingin mencoba soto mie dan talas itu! Lalu bakwan dan pisang goreng itu juga!" kata Genta yang sudah jelas akan lebih tertarik pada makanan.

"Aku juga jadi penasaran. Yang kutahu, Indonesia itu terdiri dari berbagai suku dan etnis, sungguh berbeda dari Jepang yang hanya terdiri dari satu etnis," kata Conan yang ternyata juga merasa tertarik setelah mendengar cerita Gina.

"Benar. Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana cara negara itu bisa bersatu mengingat rakyatnya yang begitu heterogen," kata Ai setuju. " _Fashion_ mereka juga menarik. Mereka punya bermacam-macam motif batik yang bisa diaplikasikan ke dalam berbagai model pakaian," tambah ilmuwan itu lagi.

"Heee... Ternyata Conan- _kun_ dan Haibara- _san_ tahu banyak tentang Indonesia," kata Misuhiko yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua remaja yang menyusut itu.

"I-itu karena aku sering membaca buku dan menonton TV," balas Conan buru-buru.

"Sama denganku," kata Ai.

"Oh, iya, bagaimana dengan barang-barang ibumu, Gina- _chan_? Apakah kau berhasil menemukannya?" tanya Ayumi yang tiba-tiba teringat salah satu tujuan Gina pergi ke Indonesia.

"Ya, aku menemukan barang-barang ibuku," jawab Gina sambil mengangguk. "Aku menemukan buku harian ibuku sewaktu SMA. Aku juga menemukan foto-foto dan tulisan-tulisan ibuku saat masih kuliah."

"Oh, ya? Apa saja yang ditulis ibumu?" tanya Ai.

"Kalau di buku harian, sih, hanya curhatannya dan kegiatan sehari-harinya selama SMA. Kalau tulisan-tulisan saat kuliah, sebagian besar isinya tentang tugas kuliah."

"Kau tidak menemukan jurnal-jurnal ibumu lagi?" tanya Conan.

"Oh, aku menemukannya juga, tapi tidak banyak. Sebagian besar peninggalan ibuku di sana hanya berkas-berkasnya saat masih muda."

"Ooh..."

Gina menjawab dengan hati-hati karena ia tidak berniat menceritakan semua penemuannya di Indonesia pada siapa pun. Ia tidak akan menceritakan bahwa ia menemukan berbagai dokumen penelitian Erika yang tidak dipublikasikan namun memiliki nilai yang tinggi. Ia takkan menceritakan keberadaan The Prototype of Moriarty. Laporan penelitian itu adalah rahasia terbesarnya yang tak boleh diketahui siapa pun.

"Bagaimana dengan kemping kalian? Menyenangkan?" tanya Gina mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia tak ingin membahas barang-barang peninggalan Erika lebih jauh.

"Justru sebaliknya, Gina- _san_ , kemping kami sama sekali tidak menyenangkan," jawab Mitsuhiko dengan wajah lesu.

"Ada pembunuhan di tempat kemping dan kami melihat pembunuhnya mengubur korban," kata Genta.

"Benar! Setelah itu kami lari secepat mungkin karena si pelaku mengejar kami dan akhirnya kami bersembunyi di sebuah pondok," kata Ayumi dengan wajah yang kelihatan sedikit ketakutan, "tapi tidak sampai di situ saja, Gina- _chan_ , rupanya pondok tempat kami bersembunyi adalah tempat si pelaku membunuh korban!"

"Whoa, whoa, pelan-pelan ceritanya!" Gina menyela sebelum anak-anak itu meneruskan cerita mereka lebih jauh. "Jadi kalian melihat pelaku mengubur mayat korban, lalu karena itu kalian dikejar pelaku?"

"Ya!" sahut Ayumi.

"Setelah itu kalian bersembunyi di pondok yang ternyata adalah TKP?"

"Ya!"

"Dari mana kalian tahu kalau pondok itu adalah TKP?"

"Ada darah yang menggenang bersama sebuah kapak berlumuran darah yang menancap di lantai," jawab Mitsuhiko. "Aku sampai terpeleset karena darah itu. Pokoknya menyeramkan!"

"Sudah begitu, si pelaku mencoba membunuh kami dengan cara membakar pondok," tambah Genta.

 _"What?!"_ Gina pura-pura kaget. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu pasti kasus apa yang menimpa anak-anak itu di tempat kemping setelah ia menerima cincin Mystery Train, tapi akan aneh jika ia terlihat tidak terkejut dengan cerita mereka,bukan? "Mereka ingin membakar kalian? Sungguh?"

"Iya. Si pelaku mengurung kami di dalam pondok. Kami tak bisa ke mana-mana. Ayumi sampai pingsan karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap," kata Genta lagi.

"Kami berharap akan ada seseorang yang menyadari bahwa terjadi kebakaran, tapi ternyata di perkemahan juga ada sumber asap yang lain. Mungkin dari api unggun milik orang lain yang juga berkemah di sana," kata Mitsuhiko.

"Kami pun tak bisa menghubungi Conan dan Profesor untuk minta bantuan karena tidak ada sinyal," tambah Ayumi.

"Lho? Conan dan Profesor tidak bersama kalian?" tanya Gina berpura-pura bingung.

"Iya. Conan dan Profesor pergi membeli peralatan memasak sementara kami berempat mendirikan tenda dan mencari kayu bakar."

"Oohh..." Gina melirik Conan sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap tiga orang anak yang masih ingin bercerita lebih jauh. "Lalu apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kalian bisa selamat?"

"Ada seorang wanita misterius yang menyelamatkan kami!" kata Genta antusias.

"Wanita itu menghancurkan pintu kayu dengan kapak yang dipakai membunuh korban, jadi kami semua bisa keluar dari pondok," tambah Mitsuhiko tak kalah antusias. "Wanita itu cantik sekali, lho. Dia juga mirip Haibara- _san_."

"Oh, ya?" Sekarang Gina melirik Ai yang ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak karena separuh wajahnya tertutup masker. "Lalu siapa wanita itu?"

"Itu dia, kami tak tahu. Wanita itu segera menghilang setelah menyelamatkan kami. Kami bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih padanya atau menanyakan namanya," kata Ayumi agak murung, namun kemudian tiba-tiba ekspresinya menjadi lebih berseri-seri, "tapi kita akan bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu, Gina- _chan_ , soalnya dia memakai cincin Mystery Train!"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Tidak salah lagi. Aku juga melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," kata Mitsuhiko penuh keyakinan.

"Po-pokoknya yang penting kalian semua selamat!" sela Conan tiba-tiba. "Sebenarnya aku dan Profesor sempat mencurigai asap yang membumbung di perkemahan, tapi karena ada banyak asap semacam itu dan Inspektur Yamamura bilang asap semacam itu sudah biasa di perkemahan, jadinya kami tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh."

"Benar, kan? Ternyata memang tak ada yang menyadari bahwa saat itu kami akan dibakar hidup-hidup," gerutu Genta. "Conan dan Profesor datang terlambat. Untung saja wanita itu sudah menyelamatkan kami."

"Jika tidak, pasti kau sudah terpanggang seperti _yakiniku_ , ya!" canda Gina, membuat Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko tertawa.

Ketika tadi Conan menyela pembicaraan, Gina sadar bahwa pembicaraan mereka sudah hampir menyentuh isu sensitif, yaitu tentang sosok Shiho Miyano yang direkam dalam video oleh Mitsuhiko. Ai belum tahu hal itu dan Conan berusaha merahasiakannya dari ilmuwan itu. Gina tak mengerti mengapa Conan harus merahasiakannya dari orang yang nyawanya jelas-jelas terancam karena video itu, tapi daripada mengganggu jalan cerita dengan membeberkannya pada Ai sekarang, Gina memilih untuk membantu Conan merahasiakan masalah video itu. Makanya dengan candaannya barusan, ia harap anak-anak itu akan berhenti membicarakan Shiho Miyano. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak itu sepenuhnya dari isu sensitif tersebut, Gina pun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "omong-omong tentang makanan yang dipanggang, aku lupa bercerita kalau di Indonesia juga ada makanan seperti itu. Orang Indonesia menyebutnya _sate_."

"Sate? Apa itu?" tanya Mitsuhiko tertarik.

"Apakah rasanya enak?" tanya Genta tak kalah tertarik.

Gina pun menceritakan satu macam lagi makanan yang dijumpainya di Indonesia, yaitu _sate,_ makanan yang berupa potongan-potongan daging ayam atau kambing yang ditusukkan pada semacam lidi berujung runcing. Di malam pertama Gina di Bogor, Reza membelikannya sate kambing yang lezat dan dimakan dengan nasi padat yang disebut _lontong_. Sate kambing tersebut disiram bumbu kacang yang menggugah selera. Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko tampak tergiur mendengar cerita Gina, terutama Genta. Gina melirik Conan dan Ai sekilas dan mendapati Conan tampak lega sementara ekspresi Ai lagi-lagi tak terbaca karena tertutup maskernya.

Percakapan mereka tentang Indonesia dan Mystery Train rupanya cukup panjang karena tanpa disadari, mereka sudah tiba di persimpangan jalan. Satu per satu anak-anak grup detektif cilik pun memisahkan diri menuju rumah masing-masing hingga akhirnya Gina berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Setelah berjalan sendiri, gadis itu mendesah lega karena percakapannya tentang sate dan lontong bisa menarik perhatian Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko selama dalam perjalanan, paling tidak sampai Ai tidak lagi bersama mereka. Pada akhirnya Mitsuhiko memang menceritakan tentang Shiho yang berhasil direkamnya dalam video menggunakan kamera ponsel, tapi saat itu Ai dan Conan tidak lagi berjalan bersama mereka. Selain itu, Gina juga lega karena anak-anak grup detektif cilik tidak menyinggung kehidupan Erika lebih dalam selama perjalanan pulang sekolah mereka kali ini. Rahasia _prototype_ Moriarty masih aman dalam genggamannya.

Gina menghindari membicarakan kemping dan Shiho Miyano di hari-hari berikutnya. Ia tahu betapa pentingnya merahasiakan rekaman video Shiho dari Ai. Bagaimana pun juga, ilmuwan itu baru boleh tahu saat kereta Bell Tree Express telah berjalan. Gina juga menyadari bahwa Conan pun tidak mengungkit-ungkit kasus kemping itu lagi. Detektif itu juga nyaris tak pernah membicarakan Mystery Train dan sekalinya anak-anak grup detektif cilik membahas hal itu, Conan akan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka pada hal lain jika masih ada Ai di dekat mereka.

Satu minggu adalah waktu yang singkat hingga tak terasa hari keberangkatan Bell Tree Express akhirnya tiba juga. Gina dan grup detektif cilik pergi ke stasiun membawa cincin mereka masing-masing ditemani Profesor Agasa. Kogoro, Ran, dan Sonoko juga ikut dalam rombongan mereka.

Anak-anak grup detektif cilik segera saja mengagumi kereta Bell Tree Express yang bergaya klasik, tak terkecuali Gina. Mereka semua berterima kasih pada Sonoko setelah gadis remaja itu dengan angkuhnya mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa naik kereta spesial itu berkat keluarga Suzuki. Setelah itu, Sonoko dengan bangga mengumumkan bahwa ia, Ran, dan Kogoro berada di gerbong paling eksklusif, gerbong yang katanya akan menjadi tempat pameran permata incaran Kid. Putri konglomerat itu pun membeberkan rencananya menulis surat cinta untuk Kid yang akan disembunyikannya di sana. Perkataannya saat itu tiba-tiba saja disela oleh Sera yang jelas-jelas tidak diundang Sonoko. Gadis detektif itu mengatakan bahwa ia lebih tertarik pada kuis deduksi yang akan dilangsungkan dalam kereta selama perjalanan daripada mengejar pencuri seperti Kid. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia datang karena sudah sewajarnya detektif sepertinya tertarik pada Mystery Train.

Setelah melihat Sera dan tak sengaja melihat Ai menyembunyikan kepalanya dari detektif itu di balik tudung jaket, Gina mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia memang tahu kalau perjalanan Mystery Train nanti akan diwarnai pembunuhan dan pemboman. Ia tahu kalau organisasi hitam akan berulah di dalam ular besi itu. Ia pikir ia bisa tenang jika ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi karena bagaimana pun juga, kasus kali ini adalah kasus yang sejauh ini paling diingatnya, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Tubuhnya benar-benar benci pada apa pun yang berbau kejahatan sampai-sampai akan memperlihatkan rasa ketidaksukaannya dengan membuat Gina berkeringat dingin atau mulas-mulas. Rasa cemasnya semakin parah ketika gadis itu teringat _prototype_ Moriarty. Ia teringat bagaimana miripnya racun itu dengan deskripsi APTX yang bisa diingatnya. Kemiripan itu bisa saja berarti bahwa _prototype_ Moriarty pun adalah racun milik organisasi hitam yang sebentar lagi akan bergerak memburu Sherry di kereta yang juga akan ditumpangi Gina. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang jika memikirkan bahwa mungkin saja ia memegang informasi penting yang bisa membuatnya diburu oleh organisasi itu?

"Hei, Gina! Ayo masuk! Sebentar lagi keretanya berangkat," seru Genta yang melambai di depan pintu gerbong, mengalihkan perhatian Gina dari lamunannya sendiri. Ia menoleh memandang Genta dan anak-anak grup detektif cilik lainnya yang bergantian masuk ke dalam kereta. Dengan terburu-buru gadis itu berlari menyusul mereka. Setelah semua anak masuk, Profesor membawa mereka semua ke dalam kabin D di gerbong 6. Di sana anak-anak dengan antusias dan bersemangat menjelajah kabin dan melihat pemandangan dari jendela. Gina bergabung dalam keceriaan anak-anak itu, namun hatinya tidak tenang karena teringat organisasi hitam dan _prototype_ Moriarty.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu di dalam kereta, Gina mendengar bunyi peluit panjang kondektur. Kereta akan segera berangkat. Sekarang gadis itu yakin bahwa Vermouth dan Bourbon sudah di dalam kereta. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara peluit kereta menandakan bahwa Mystery Train akan memulai perjalanannya. Derak roda-roda kereta terdengar menggesek rel dan perlahan-lahan kereta pun meluncur, semakin lama semakin cepat meninggalkan stasiun.

Gina memandang anak-anak grup detektif cilik yang bersemangat mendapati kereta mereka akhirnya berjalan. Ia melirik Ai yang tampak tidak terlalu tertarik di balik masker flunya dan Conan yang kelihatannya cukup menikmati awal perjalanan. Gadis itu pun diam-diam mendesah. Ia tahu kalau sekarang ia tak bisa lari lagi. Suka tidak suka ia harus mengarungi perjalanan menegangkan ini hingga Bell Tree Express berhenti.

TBC

* * *

 **Dear readers, ketemu lagi dengan saya! Maaf karena saya lama hiatus. Nyusun plot buat fic ini ternyata nggak mudah dan saya masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaan dunia nyata. Kelihatannya saya masih akan membuat anda semua menunggu karena saya masih belum bisa janji akan cepat update (maaf sekali lagi, pembaca), tapi tolong jangan kecewa yaaa... saya harap pembaca dapat memaklumi saya. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah setia menunggu dan mendukung saya selama ini.**

 **Seperti biasa, tolong jangan lupa review ya :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya punya cuma OC yang saya buat. Saya ngga berniat nyari duit dari fic ini.

CHAPTER 27

Gina sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Ia duduk dengan gelisah dan berkeringat dingin. Tak ingin teman-temannya menyadari kegelisahannya, Gina berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat tenang. Ia bahkan ikut makan _snack_ bersama Genta untuk lebih meyakinkan aktingnya. Dalam hati Gina mengeluh. Perjalanannya kali ini rupanya memang tidak mudah seperti dugaan awalnya. Malah sebaliknya, perjalanan kali ini terasa lebih menegangkan daripada petualangan lain yang telah dialaminya bersama grup detektif cilik selama ini. Semuanya gara-gara organisasi hitam dan _prototype_ Moriarty. Andai saja salah satu di antara mereka tidak menghantui pikirannya, ia takkan merasa setertekan ini. Gina bahkan hampir yakin kalau dirinya lebih tegang dibandingkan Ai. Kalau ia sudah setegang ini sebelum bertemu organisasi hitam, akan separah apa keadaannya jika akhirnya ia bertemu mereka? Gina tak bisa membayangkan. Ia pun mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin akan lebih baik jika dirinya tidak mengikuti perjalanan ini. Ia sudah salah sangka mengira dirinya beruntung karena mendapatkan cincin Mystery Train.

Ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kabin mereka, jantung Gina seolah melompat. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sementara Agasa dan anak-anak grup detektif cilik dengan tertarik membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk. Mereka tidak melihat siapa pun di balik pintu, tapi mereka mendapati ada sebuah kartu dalam amplop tergeletak di sana.

 _Aaahh... akhirnya dimulai juga..._

Gina ingin sekali tinggal di dalam kabin bersama Agasa daripada harus bertambah gelisah memikirkan organisasi hitam yang tak lama lagi akan muncul di hadapan Ai, tapi jika ia tinggal, teman-temannya akan mencemaskannya. Lebih buruk lagi, bisa saja Conan dan Ai jadi curiga padanya, jadi pada akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan bergabung bersama anak-anak yang lain keluar dari kabin sambil mendengarkan Conan yang membacakan instruksi dari kartu yang mereka temukan di depan pintu.

Kartu yang mereka temukan memberitahu bahwa mereka terpilih menjadi detektif dalam kuis deduksi yang diselenggarakan dalam Mystery Train dan tugas mereka adalah pergi ke gerbong 7 kabin B untuk menyaksikan sebuah insiden dan mulai menginvestigasi. Gina dan anak-anak lain pun pergi ke sana, lalu menyaksikan adegan pembunuhan di kabin itu. Setelah itu mereka melihat orang yang berperan sebagai pelaku melarikan diri sehingga mereka pun bergegas mengejarnya. Gina bisa mendengar Ai dan Conan mengeluhkan bahwa kasus kali ini lebih mirip permainan kejar-kejaran dan dalam hati Gina setuju pada mereka, tapi ia tahu bahwa kejar-kejaran ini hanya prolog dari kasus yang sebenarnya. Kasus yang sebenarnya masih belum dimulai.

Grup detektif cilik kehilangan si pelaku dan segera setelah itu mereka ditegur oleh seorang kondektur. Kondektur itu meminta mereka kembali ke kabin mereka karena sebentar lagi kuis deduksi akan dimulai. Anak-anak pun terkejut karena mereka pikir kuis deduksi sudah dimulai. Dengan wajah khawatir Conan bergegas berlari kembali ke gerbong 7 diikuti Gina dan teman-temannya yang lain. Saat itulah tiba-tiba Ai berhenti berlari dan dengan wajah kaget sekaligus takut memandang sosok seorang pria bertopi yang memunggunginya. Gina pun merasa tegang ketika melihat pria itu karena ia ingat betul siapa dia. Ia dan Ai hanya berdiri terpaku sampai Ayumi menegur mereka.

"Ai- _chan_? Gina- _chan_? Ada apa?" seru gadis itu heran.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa! Ai tiba-tiba saja berhenti lari, jadi aku juga berhenti," balas Gina segera. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Ai yang masih terlihat tegang, membuatnya jadi cemas dan melupakan ketegangannya sendiri. "Ai, _you okay_?"

"Eh? Oh, aku tidak apa-apa," balas Ai buru-buru. Gina tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya, lalu ia menarik tangan ilmuwan itu sambil berlari menyusul anak-anak grup detektif cilik yang lain. Untuk saat ini Gina akan berusaha bertingkah normal dan mengabaikan segala kecemasannya. Ia juga memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak menyadari kecemasan Ai karena ia tak ingin dicurigai punya hubungan dengan organisasi hitam. Toh ia sendiri belum yakin jika ia memang punya hubungan dengan organisasi itu meskipun _prototype_ Moriarty ibunya mirip dengan APTX 4869 buatan Ai.

Grup detektif cilik akhirnya sampai di depan kabin B gerbong 7, namun betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati bahwa Ran, Sonoko, dan Sera sedang berada di sana, sedang menikmati jamuan minum teh kecil-kecilan mereka. Mereka lebih kaget lagi ketika ketiga remaja itu menerangkan pada mereka bahwa kabin itu berada di gerbong 8, bukan gerbong 7. Grup detektif cilik akhirnya mundur dengan bingung. Tidak mungkin gerbong 7 hilang saat kereta sedang berjalan, kan? Mereka semua akhirnya memutuskan untuk melaporkan keanehan itu pada kondektur.

"Gerbong 7 menghilang? Hahaha...! Itu tidak mungkin," kondektur itu tertawa ketika mendengar pengaduan anak-anak.

"Tapi itu benar, kok!" kata Ayumi ngotot.

"Kami melihat seseorang ditembak dengan pistol di gerbong 7," kata Genta. "Kami mengejar pelakunya yang lari, tapi kemudian kami kehilangan dia."

"Ya, dan ketika kami kembali ke gerbong 7 tempat orang itu ditembak, ternyata itu bukan gerbong 7, tapi gerbong 8!" tambah Mitsuhiko.

"Di-ditembak pistol, kalian bilang?" kondektur itu dengan gugup memandang anak-anak. "Ka-kalau begitu mengapa kalian tidak langsung melapor pada kondektur?"

"Saat itu kami pikir itu adalah bagian dari kuis deduksi," jawab Conan. "Pokoknya, tolong segera pastikan! Gerbong 7 menghilang bersama penumpang yang ditembak!"

"Kalau begitu lebih baik tanyakan pada kondektur yang berada di setiap gerbong. Mereka duduk di bagian paling belakang gerbong seperti aku sekarang," kata kondektur itu lagi, "tapi aku yakin kalian hanya salah sangka..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering bel dari salah satu pintu kabin. Gina melihat ada salah satu kabin yang lampu di atas pintunya menyala. Kemudian ia mendengar kondektur itu menjelaskan bahwa nomor gerbong tidak dicantumkan di dalam gerbong sesuai kehendak pemilik. Sambil berjalan ke arah pintu yang lampunya menyala, kondektur itu menjelaskan lebih lanjut bahwa menurutnya, hal itu dimaksudkan untuk menambah kesan misteri dalam kereta, namun karena itu juga, pekerjaan kondektur bertambah karena jadi ada banyak penumpang yang sering kebingungan di mana ruangan mereka. Setelah itu, kondektur itu berhenti menjelaskan. Gina melihat kondektur itu mengetuk pintu kabin yang tadi lampunya menyala, menawarkan bantuannya pada penghuni kabin itu.

"Jadi kalau kita membunyikan bel seperti tadi, lampu di atas kamar akan menyala dan kondektur akan datang, ya," kata Mitsuhiko kagum.

"Hebat! Aku ingin mencobanya nanti!" kata Genta antusias.

"Pokoknya, sekarang ayo kita periksa gerbong 7 yang hilang itu!" seru Conan sambil berlari. Anak-anak yang lain pun mengikuti, termasuk Gina. Ia berhenti sesaat ketika melihat Ayumi tampak cemas menanyakan keadaan Ai. Setelah melihat kedua gadis itu menyusul berlari, barulah Gina kembali ikut berlari.

Gina hanya diam di sepanjang petualangan grup detektif cilik menemukan gerbong 7 yang hilang. Ia hanya mengikuti teman-temannya tanpa banyak bicara. Ia diam saja ketika Sonoko mengomeli mereka (terutama Conan) karena lagi-lagi salah menyangka kabin mereka dengan kabin lain. Ia diam saja ketika Conan akhirnya memaparkan deduksinya yang menyatakan pada Sonoko, Ran, dan Sera bahwa kabin itu memang kabin yang mereka cari dan bahwa ketiga gadis itu diajak berperan sebagai kaki tangan pelaku. Ia diam saja ketika lagi-lagi Sonoko mengomeli Conan karena lagi-lagi deduksi bocah berkacamata itu benar. Sungguh tak ada yang menarik baginya karena ia sudah tahu, karena ia ingat peristiwa-peristiwa itu, jadi ia tak bisa membuat dirinya aktif seperti anak-anak lainnya. Selain itu, ia merinding jika teringat keberadaan organisasi hitam di kereta ini. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tenang karena seharusnya mereka tidak mengenalinya dan tidak mengincar nyawanya, Gina tetap saja tak bisa tenang karena ia teringat hal lain, yakni _prototype_ Moriarty. Karena itu, daripada dirinya tanpa sadar memerlihatkan gelagat tak wajar karena ketakutannya, Gina berpikir lebih baik ia diam saja dan hanya bicara seperlunya, seperti saat Sera tiba-tiba dengan mimik misteriusnya menyatakan bahwa hari itu adalah hari pertama ia bertemu Ai. Saat itu Gina menyela mereka dengan mengaku bahwa ia pun baru melihat Sera karena hari itu juga adalah hari pertama mereka bertemu langsung dan saat di stasiun mereka belum berkenalan. Gina melakukannya karena ia melihat ekspresi ketakutan terpancar di kedua mata Ai. Kemudian tiba-tiba Sera berteriak dengan kaget, mengira ada seseorang mengintip mereka dari luar, namun rupanya tak ada siapa pun di gerbong. Setelah itu mereka pun mulai membicarakan Kogoro yang ternyata diminta menunggu di gerbong restorasi untuk memberikan penjelasan kasus dalam kuis kali ini, kemudian barulah mereka memutuskan untuk melapor pada kondektur bahwa mereka telah berhasil memecahkan kuis deduksi.

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Kondektur itu berkata bahwa kuis deduksi belum dimulai dan kuisnya seharusnya tidak semudah itu. Karena kebingungan itu, akhirnya Sera mengusulkan agar mereka bertanya pada orang yang berperan sebagai korban yang kini sedang berada di gerbong 8, di kabin Sonoko dan Ran. Anak-anak grup detektif cilik memutuskan mengikuti Ran, Sonoko, dan Sera ke sana, tapi begitu tiba di sana, mereka justru menemukan bahwa korban benar-benar telah mati terbunuh. Begitu Gina melihat mayatnya yang berlumuran darah dari bekas tembakan di kepalanya, gadis kecil itu langsung memalingkan muka. Ia tahu bakal benar-benar ada pembunuhan. Ia tahu orang itu akan mati, tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka perutnya akan mual melihat mayat itu. Gina merasa dirinya makin lemas saja karena semua misteri dan ketegangan yang memenuhi kereta ini.

Sera dan Conan langsung memeriksa mayat itu sementara yang lain menunggu di dekat pintu dengan perasaan bingung sekaligus cemas. Setelah itu Conan meminta teman-temannya kembali ke kabin mereka bersama Ran. Tentu saja mereka tak terima begitu saja. Ayumi dan Genta mengatakan bahwa mereka juga ingin membantu, tapi tiba-tiba saja Conan dengan marah melarang mereka melakukan apa pun yang berbahaya dan lebih-lebih malah menyuruh mereka mengunci pintu kabin dan tidak membiarkan siapa pun masuk. Semuanya jadi kaget. Reaksi Conan saat itu memang terlihat berlebihan, tapi kemudian Conan buru-buru menambahkan bahwa tentu saja ia meminta mereka melakukan itu karena sedang ada pembunuh di dalam kereta. Kemudian Sera juga mendukung permintaan Conan, mengatakan pada Ran dan Sonoko untuk menjaga anak-anak. Gina pun akhirnya berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya meninggalkan Conan dan Sera. Dengan gelisah ia meremas-remas rok sebetis yang digunakannya dengan kedua tangannya, nyaris tak tahan dengan semua ketegangan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Gina melihat Ai begitu menempel pada Ran. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan perhatiannya yang lebih awas dari biasanya. Ai bisa merasakan aura organisasi hitam, Gina tahu itu. Saat ini Ai sedang merasakannya. Tiba-tiba Gina melihat perhatian Ai teralih. Ilmuwan itu tiba-tiba mendongak, terbelalak kaget memandang sosok berbaju gelap yang lewat di sampingnya. Gina otomatis ikut mendongak dan seketika itu juga ia ikut-ikutan terbelalak.

Orang itu Shuichi Akai.

 _Bukan, bukan dia_ , ralat Gina segera dalam hati, _orang itu Vermouth_.

Orang itu tiba-tiba beradu pandang dengan Gina, membuat jantung Gina berdetak cepat. Kemudian ketika menyadari bahwa orang itu menatapnya lebih lama dari perkiraannya, Gina jadi merasa ketakutan. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam pandangan mata orang itu, membuat orang itu terlihat seolah-olah terkejut melihat Gina.

Kenapa Vermouth memandangnya seperti itu?

Orang itu pergi menjauh tepat ketika tiba-tiba Ran menyapa seseorang yang ditemuinya, seorang pria tampan berkulit gelap yang baru Gina lihat pertama kali, namun telah lama dikenal Lana.

"Oh, Amuro- _san_! Jadi kau juga naik kereta ini!" kata Ran pada pria itu.

"Ya, berkat tawar-menawar di internet yang ternyata sesuai dengan harapanku! Aku juga baru saja bertemu dengan Mouri- _sensei_ di gerbong restorasi," balas pria itu riang. Kemudian ia berkenalan dengan Sonoko, lalu bertanya apakah sedang terjadi sesuatu di kereta. Ran pun menjawab bahwa saat ini sedang terjadi kasus pembunuhan dan Sera serta Conan masih berada di TKP. Amuro mengusulkan agar mereka segera memberitahu Kogoro. Ran dan Sonoko tentu setuju, tapi mereka harus mengantarkan anak-anak kembali ke kabin mereka terlebih dahulu, jadi akhirnya mereka pun berpisah setelah Amuro menawarkan bantuannya untuk memberitahu Kogoro.

Profesor Agasa masih berada di kabin mereka ketika anak-anak kembali. Kemudian setelah menceritakan kasus pembunuhan yang sedang terjadi, entah bagaimana mereka jadi membicarakan video rekaman Mitsuhiko yang merekam Shiho Miyano. Profesor terlihat kaget sekali ketika tahu Mitsuhiko mengirimkan video itu pada Kogoro, lebih-lebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kogoro telah mengunggahnya ke publik dengan harapan akan ada yang tahu siapa wanita yang telah menolong anak-anak grup detektif cilik dalam video itu. Gina melirik Ai yang sekarang tampak pucat pasi. Tentu saja ia akan terlihat seperti itu ketika menyadari bahwa orang-orang organisasi mungkin saja ada dalam kereta karena video itu.

Gina tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia pikir lebih baik ia diam saja di dalam kabin bersama anak-anak yang lain karena ia tak mau mengganggu jalan cerita, tapi setelah teringat tatapan aneh Shuichi Akai palsu beberapa menit yang lalu, Gina mau tak mau jadi berpikir ulang. Mengapa orang itu menatapnya seperti itu? Apakah Vermouth mengenal Gina? Kalau ternyata memang demikian, apakah sekarang keberadaan Gina dalam kereta ini akan mengubah jalan cerita? Kalau ternyata Vermouth memang mengenal Gina, apa itu ada hubungannya dengan _prototype_ Moriarty? Kalau memang begitu, bukankah itu artinya Gina juga terlibat dalam konflik organisasi hitam?

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Gina semakin kedinginan karena ketakutan sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Ai sudah pergi dari kabin setelah katanya menerima pesan spam di ponselnya. Gina baru sadar ketika Ran membuka pintu kabin hendak menyusul Ai, tapi rupanya Ai sudah tak terlihat di sepanjang koridor gerbong.

Setelah menit demi menit berlalu, Ai tak kunjung kembali sehingga Ran memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke toilet. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan cemas, mengatakan bahwa Ai tidak ada di sana. Seisi kabin untuk sesaat ikut-ikutan cemas dan bingung, namun kemudian Ran menerima pesan dari Ai yang mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Anak-anak yang lain pun menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin Ai sedang bersama Conan. Kemudian Ran memutuskan untuk menelepon Conan untuk memastikan karena ia masih cemas. Setelah gagal menghubungi Conan, ia mencoba menghubungi Sera, Kogoro, bahkan Amuro, namun tak ada satu pun yang menjawab. Ketika Ran hendak menyusul ke tempat mereka, Agasa buru-buru melarangnya dengan alasan mungkin sekarang mereka sedang di tengah-tengah pertunjukan analisis, jadi sebaiknya tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka.

Gina terus menunggu dalam kabin, menggabungkan diri dalam candaan Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ketegangan Mystery Train. Beberapa kali ia tak sengaja mellihat Agasa ketika profesor itu menatap serius layar ponselnya, tak diragukan lagi sedang meng- _update_ perkembangan situasi rencana penyelamatan Ai dari organisasi hitam. Tiba-tiba terdengar pengumuman bahwa terjadi kebakaran di gerbong 8 dan para penumpang yang berada di gerbong 7 dan 6 diharapkan pergi ke gerbong yang lebih depan. Karena kabin anak-anak ada di gerbong 6, mereka pun harus pindah ke gerbong di depan mereka. Gina mengikuti rombongan teman-temannya sambil sekali-sekali menoleh ke belakang dengan cemas. Ia harap semua berjalan sesuai cerita yang ia baca karena sekarang setelah teringat tatapan Vermouth yang aneh itu, Gina tak bisa tidak berpikir bahwa keberadaannya di kereta ini bisa saja mengubah jalan cerita.

Ran dan Agasa pergi mencari Sera, Ai, dan Conan setelah menyadari bahwa Kogoro tidak bersama mereka. Gina dan teman-temannya tinggal bersama Sonoko dan Kogoro, berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain di tengah-tengah kepulan asap kebakaran palsu. Setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba kereta bergoyang tidak wajar dan terdengar suara ledakan keras yang membuat jantung Gina lagi-lagi seolah melompat. Tak lama kemudian terjadi kehebohan setelah entah bagaimana beberapa orang berhasil menyadari bahwa ada gerbong yang putus dari rangkaian kereta dan meledak. Suasana dalam kereta berubah jadi tak terkendali sehingga para kondektur harus bekerja keras menenangkan para penumpang. Di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu, Ran kembali bersama Sera dan Agasa kembali bersama Ai di punggungnya, diikuti oleh Conan di belakang mereka. Gina menghela napas lega ketika melihat kedatangan mereka. Teman-temannya juga tampak lega.

Karena ledakan itu, kereta harus berhenti di stasiun terdekat untuk menjalani pemeriksaan. Semua penumpang harus turun dari kereta. Gina sama sekali tak keberatan dengan keputusan itu. Ia justru merasa lega karena itu artinya ia bisa menghirup udara segar dan bebas dari segala ketegangan dalam kereta. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Karena itu lagi-lagi Gina menghela napas lega begitu turun dari kereta. Ia tidak memerhatikan ketika teman-temannya menyatakan keterkejutannya saat mereka tahu bahwa rupanya Ai beristirahat di TKP karena pusing setelah keluar dari toilet. Ia tidak memerhatikan ketika Conan bicara dengan Kaitou KID lewat ponsel. Tapi ia tiba-tiba saja terpaku ketika melihat sosok Bourbon dan Vermouth yang berada agak jauh di depannya, sedang berbisik satu sama lain, membicarakan sesuatu. Gina memerhatikan mereka sampai mereka berpisah. Kemudian tiba-tiba Vermouth berbalik memandang ke belakang dan segera setelah melihat wajahnya, Gina merasa seolah-olah tubuhnya membeku.

Ia tak bisa melihat pandangan mata aktris itu karena terhalang kacamata hitamnya, tapi dari wajahnya, Gina bisa tahu siapa yang sedang diperhatikannya.

Dia tidak memerhatikan Conan. Tidak juga Ai. Dia melihat orang lain.

Dia melihat Gina.

Gina hanya bisa balas menatap wanita itu, nyaris tanpa berkedip. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya atau berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Setelah entah untuk berapa lama mereka saling bertatapan, Vermouth memalingkan wajah dan berjalan menjauh. Gina menghembuskan napas yang selama ini ditahannya tanpa sadar dan setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lemas dan jatuh terduduk di lantai stasiun, mengagetkan Agasa dan teman-temannya.

"Gina- _chan_! Kau baik-baik saja?" Ayumi segera menghampirinya dengan cemas, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu temannya berdiri. Gina tersenyum lemah padanya sebelum meraih tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja _._ Terima kasih, Ayumi," katanya pelan sambil kembali berdiri.

"Tapi tanganmu begitu dingin! Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Pembunuhan dan ledakan tadi membuatku takut. Cuma itu."

"Oh, kalau begitu kau tak perlu takut lagi, Gina- _san_. Kita sudah berada di luar kereta sekarang dan polisi-polisi akan segera melakukan pemeriksaan," hibur Mitsuhiko. Gina hanya tersenyum membalas kata-katanya. Setelah itu perhatian anak-anak teralih pada hal lain, seperti apakah mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Bell Tree Express atau kereta lain dan akan seperti apakah pemeriksaan yang akan mereka lalui. Gina tidak bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya berdiri diam memandang lantai stasiun, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kenapa Vermouth memandangnya seperti itu? Kenapa?

 _"This is too much..."_ Gina mendesah frustasi, sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan curiga yang dilemparkan temannya yang berkacamata padanya.

TBC

* * *

 **Hai, readers! Maaf udah menunggu lama. Sekarang saya udah balik lagi. Makasih banyak ya udah setia nungguin fic ini update. Makasih udah ngasih review, udah nge-fav dan follow. Saya belum bisa janji bakal update cepet, jadi maafin saya lagi yah?**

 **Anyway, sekarang saya udah update fic ini. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan, jadi review please? Terima kasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Detektif Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi OC saya punya saya. Fanfic ini dibuat untuk hiburan saya dan pembaca, bukan untuk bikin uang.

CHAPTER 28

"Hei, Conan- _kun_? Apa yang terjadi pada Gina- _san_?"

"Kenapa belakangan ini dia sering sekali main ke ruang musik sepulang sekolah?"

"Apakah Gina- _chan_ akan ikut lomba?"

Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Ayumi bergantian bertanya pada Conan ketika lagi-lagi mereka tidak menemukan Gina di kelas 1-C sepulang sekolah. Teman sekelasnya memberitahu mereka bahwa mungkin Gina sedang berada di ruang musik. Belakangan ini ia sering ke sana, bahkan saat waktu istirahat sekali pun.

"Entahlah, tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti tipe orang yang suka ikut lomba musik," jawab Conan.

"Tapi dia memang aneh belakangan ini," kata Ai. "Dia jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya, lebih penyendiri. Apa dia sedang punya masalah?"

"Bisa jadi, tapi lupakan dulu soal itu. Bagaimana kalau kita coba ke ruang musik? Kalau dia ada di sana, kita bisa mengajaknya bermain bola bersama kita. Mungkin dia akan menceritakan masalahnya pada kita setelah bermain bersama kita," usul Conan. Anak-anak yang lain setuju. Mereka pun berjalan ke ruang musik. Benar saja, begitu tiba di sana dan mengintip dari balik pintu, mereka melihat Gina ada di dalam ruang musik, sedang duduk memainkan piano dengan pandangan mata muram.

"Hei, dia kelihatan aneh," bisik Genta dari balik pintu.

"Dan lagu ini menyedihkan," komentar Ayumi.

"Apa Gina- _san_ baik-baik saja?" Mitsuhiko berbisik cemas.

"Beethoven, _Moonlight Sonata,"_ gumam Ai. "Lagu orang yang sedang patah hati. Kurasa Gina- _san_ tidak baik-baik saja."

"Patah hati?" Mitsuhiko terbelalak tak percaya. "Maksudmu dia ditolak oleh orang yang disukainya?"

"Oh, bukan begitu. Maksudku, karena lagu ini lagu orang yang patah hati, maka orang yang memainkan lagu ini biasanya sedang sedih atau punya masalah," jelas Ai. "Yah, tapi mungkin juga Gina- _san_ ditolak oleh orang yang disukainya, walaupun kupikir dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang perhatian pada hal-hal seperti itu."

"Hei, apa kalian lupa tujuan kita ke sini?" sela Conan setengah jengkel. "Bukankah kita ke sini untuk mengajaknya bermain bola?"

"Oh, benar juga!" balas Ayumi, lalu dengan segera ia masuk ke ruang musik dan memanggil Gina, membuat gadis kecil asal Inggris itu berhenti memainkan piano dan mengalihkan pandangan pada teman-temannya.

"Gina- _chan_ , ayo bermain bola di taman bersama kami!" ajak Ayumi riang.

"Jika berenam, kita bisa bermain 3 lawan 3," kata Mitsuhiko.

Gina memandang teman-temannya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa," tolaknya halus. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain bola. Maaf, bisa kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Anak-anak grup detektif cilik kaget mendengar penolakan Gina. Penolakan yang halus namun tegas dan apa adanya. Gina tidak ingin bermain bersama mereka dan lebih-lebih meminta untuk ditinggalkan sendiri? Hal ini baru bagi mereka. Tidak biasanya Gina seperti ini. Sekarang anak-anak grup detektif cilik yakin sekali kalau ada yang salah dengan Gina.

"Gina- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Ayumi bertanya dengan cemas.

"Ya. Memang kenapa, Ayumi?" Gina tersenyum pada Ayumi, senyum yang hampir-hampir tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Senyum yang dingin, yang mengingatkan Conan pada senyum _poker face_ KID serta senyum misterius Vermouth. Gina sedang memasang topeng di wajahnya, tidak mengizinkan siapa pun membaca dirinya.

Gi-Gina- _chan_ , apakah kau marah pada kami?" tanya Ayumi, kali ini kecemasannya sudah bercampur dengan ketakutan.

Gina mengangkat alis dengan heran. "Marah? Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah pada kalian?" kemudian ia tersenyum lagi pada Ayumi, kali ini dengan senyum sungguhan, senyum yang lembut, bukan senyum yang dingin. "Aku tidak marah. Sungguh. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk diriku sendiri, oke? Makanya, aku ingin kalian meninggalkanku sendiri."

"Ta-tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau aneh sekali belakangan ini," kata Mitsuhiko.

"Begitu?" Gina hanya tersenyum ringan, lalu ia berjalan ke pintu ruang musik, membukanya, kemudian memandang teman-temannya lagi, kali ini dengan senyum memaksa. _"Please?"_

"Oi, kau benar-benar mengusir kami?" Conan menatap Gina setengah jengkel setengah tak percaya.

" _How rude_. Aku meminta kalian untuk meninggalkanku sendiri, bukan mengusir. _So please?_ " kata Gina lagi tanpa menghilangkan senyum memaksanya.

Conan mendesah dan Ai hanya mengangkat bahu sementara anak-anak yang lain masih kebingungan.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi," kata Conan akhirnya, "tapi kau bisa cerita pada kami kalau kau punya masalah, oke?"

Gina mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu lagi-lagi mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk keluar. Setelah mereka semua sudah keluar, Gina hendak menutup pintu ruangan, tapi sebelum itu Ayumi buru-buru berbalik masuk.

 _"C-cake!"_ serunya terburu-buru. "Gina- _chan_ , Profesor sudah bilang kalau hari ini kita akan makan _cake_ di rumahnya. Kau akan datang, kan?"

Gina mengerjapkan kedua matanya sesaat, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan menyusul nanti. Aku tak mau jatahku dimakan Genta. Ai juga takkan suka jika Profesor menghabiskan jatahku, kan?" katanya sambil nyengir pada Genta dan Ai.

"Dasar pelit!" sahut Genta jengkel sementara Ai hanya balas nyengir.

"Kalau begitu kami tunggu kau di rumah Profesor. Jangan lupa, ya!" kata Ayumi dengan riang, lalu ia pun pergi bersama yang lain keluar dari ruang musik. Setelah teman-temannya pergi, Gina menutup pintu ruangan dan kembali duduk di depan piano, memainkannya lagi. Ia tidak menyadari teman-temannya kembali lagi dan mengintip sesaat dari balik pintu.

 _"_ Chopin _, Funeral March,"_ gumam Ai ketika ia telah mengenali lagu yang kini dimainkan Gina. "Menurutmu apa yang membuat anak umur 7 tahun memainkan lagu pemakaman sendirian seperti itu, Edogawa- _kun_?"

"La-lagu pemakaman?" Genta memandang Ai dengan kaget, begitu juga dengan Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kematian keluarganya atau temannya?" balas Conan sambil memandang Gina dari balik pintu dengan serius. "Tapi orang tuanya meninggal belum lama ini, jadi tidak mungkin dia sedang memperingati hari kematian orang tuanya."

"Jangan-jangan dia sudah ingat peristiwa kecelakaan yang menewaskan orang tuanya?" terka Mitsuhiko. "Mungkinkah karena itu dia memainkan lagu-lagu sedih seperti kali ini?"

"Mungkin," balas Conan lagi. "Ayolah, kita pergi. Gina tidak ingin diganggu. Lagi pula, bukankah kita ingin bermain bola?"

Akhinya grup detektif cilik benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruang musik, meninggalkan Gina bermain sendirian di sana meskipun ada perasaan tidak enak di hati mereka, terlebih Conan. Ia sadar Gina sudah menunjukkan keanehannya sejak kasus Mystery Train. Sejak hari itu, semakin hari gadis itu menjadi semakin pendiam, semakin jarang bermain bersama mereka, dan semakin sering mengunjungi ruang musik, memainkan lagu-lagu bernada melankolis. Kalau intuisi detektifnya benar, keanehan Gina ada hubungannya dengan kasus Mystery Train dan mungkin saja bahkan ada hubungannya dengan organisasi hitam.

Mungkin saja ingatan gadis itu benar-benar telah kembali, ingatan yang tidak menyenangkan yang mampu membuatnya berubah hingga seperti sekarang.

~o0o~

Gina menghentikan jari-jemarinya. Ia mendesah. Ia merasa payah. Payah sekali. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dan akhirnya malah membuat teman-temannya mencemaskannya. Ia bisa menyembunyikan masalahnya dari orang lain, tapi ia masih tak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia punya masalah. Anak-anak itu tahu. Mereka tahu kalau Gina punya masalah.

 _Tapi ini bukan masalah yang bisa dimengerti anak-anak_ , batin Gina muram. Bukan juga masalah yang bisa ia ceritakan dengan mudah pada pamannya. Juga bukan masalah yang bisa ia ceritakan pada Ai dan Conan.

Sejak kembali dari perjalanan Mystery Train, Gina kembali rajin membuka-buka benda-benda peninggalan ibunya. Sejak Vermouth memandangnya dengan tidak biasa, Gina menjadi takut. Ia takut hal itu ada hubungannya dengan Erika dan _prototype_ Moriarty. Ia mencari-cari apa pun yang berhubungan dengan _prototype_ itu, yang mungkin saja terlewat dari perhatiannya selama ini, dan ternyata ia benar. Di antara kertas-kertas coretan Erika di Inggris yang disimpan Ken setelah ia meninggal, Gina menemukan beberapa coretan yang seolah-olah berhubungan dengan Moriarty. Ketika menerima coretan-coretan itu dari Ken, Gina mulanya tak memahaminya karena saat itu ia belum membaca laporan tentang _prototype_ Moriarty, tapi sekarang keadaannya lain.

Erika mengumpulkan teori-teori dan membuat bermacam-macam hipotesis dalam coretan-coretan itu. Semua itu Gina simpulkan sebagai kelanjutan penelitian _prototype_ Moriarty. Erika ingin membuat semacam penawar Moriarty, jelas terbaca dari semua coretan-coretannya.

Gina mencari lagi dengan tekun saat itu, siapa tahu masih ada berkas-berkas coretan Erika yang berhubungan dengan Moriarty, namun ia tidak menemukannya. Ia jadi ragu jangan-jangan di Indonesia masih ada barang-barang Erika yang berhubungan dengan Moriarty namun tidak disadarinya ketika ia pergi ke sana.

Setelah penemuan coretan itu, mau tak mau Gina jadi yakin bahwa entah bagaimana Erika terlibat dengan organisasi hitam, bahwa mungkin saja saat itu Vermouth memberikannya tatapan aneh karena wanita itu benar-benar mengenalnya. Mungkin saja Vermouth mengenal Erika. Mungkin saja Moriarty adalah APTX.

 _Tapi Erika tidak bekerja dengan organisasi hitam. Erika seharusnya tidak pernah bekerja dengan mereka. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengetahui APTX jika APTX dan Moriarty adalah benda yang sama?_ pikir Gina saat itu. Ia bingung. Tapi kemudian sebuah pemikiran lain terbersit di kepalanya, mengalihkannya dari pertanyaan itu.

Erika ingin membuat semacam penawar Moriarty, tapi ia meninggal sebelum penelitian itu selesai. Kelihatannya malah ia meninggal sebelum penelitian itu mulai, mengingat Gina hanya bisa menemukan coretan-coretan teori dan hipotesis tanpa sedikit pun formula, tanpa sedikit pun tabel-tabel dan grafik-grafik hasil percobaan.

 _Prototype_ Moriarty adalah senjata mengerikan yang bisa membunuh tanpa meninggalkan jejak dan Erika tewas sebelum berhasil menemukan penawarnya.

Erika dan suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, lebih tepatnya tabrakan yang terjadi antara mobil mereka dengan sebuah truk. Erika dan Abizar tewas di tempat, sementara Gina ditemukan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan kritis.

Kecelakaan. Mereka bilang hal itu adalah kecelakaan. Tapi Erika tewas ketika baru saja ingin membuat penawar Moriarty.

Apa ini hanya kebetulan?

Kebetulankah Erika meninggal tepat saat ia hendak membuat penawar Moriarty? Kebetulankah Vermouth memberikan pandangan mencurigakan itu pada Gina?

Pada akhirnya Gina tidak bisa mengusir ide buruk bahwa ibunya tewas dibunuh, dibunuh karena tahu tentang Moriarty dan terlebih lagi karena ingin membuat penawarnya. Dan pelakunya adalah orang cerdik yang bisa menyamarkan pembunuhan itu menjadi sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas entah dengan cara seperti apa.

Sungguh, hati dan pikiran Gina tak bisa tenang sejak ide itu muncul di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar ia berubah. Ia jadi lebih pendiam, penyendiri. Ia pun mencari hiburan dengan bermain piano di ruang musik, tapi musik yang muncul di kepalanya selalu musik-musik melankolis karena suasana hatinya yang belakangan ini selalu melankolis.

Gina tahu ia takkan bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan pembunuhan itu sampai ia punya bukti yang jelas. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan bukti yang jelas bahwa ibu dan ayahnya tidak mati dibunuh gara-gara Moriarty? Bagaimana ia bisa benar-benar yakin bahwa Vermouth memang mengenal dirinya serta ayah dan ibunya? Gina ingin kepastian, tapi ia tak tahu cara mendapatkannya dan hal itu membuatnya merasa tertekan.

Gina tambah depresi ketika memikirkan kemungkinan pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya lebih jauh. Jika mereka memang dibunuh karena Moriarty, bukankah itu artinya ada kemungkinan saat ini nyawa Gina dan Ken yang adalah keluarga dekat mereka berada dalam bahaya?

Gina membanting keras-keras jari-jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano, membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi suara depresinya. Kalau saja ruangan itu tidak tertutup rapat, orang-orang mungkin sudah berlarian datang ke ruang musik karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan di sana.

Ah, betapa terkadang Gina ingin menjadi orang yang berbeda, yang tidak penuh dengan perhitungan seperti dirinya saat ini. Betapa ia ingin menjadi Gina yang polos yang tidak akan sedikit pun mencurigai kematian kedua orang tuanya. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu merasa tertekan. Ia tidak perlu depresi.

 _Tapi kalau aku sepolos itu, kalau aku tidak penuh perhitungan, apa yang akan terjadi pada Gina?_

Lana berpikir dan ia hanya menemukan satu jawaban.

Gina akan mati.

Jika orang tuanya memang dibunuh dan suatu saat pembunuh orang tuanya juga memutuskan untuk membunuhnya, Gina takkan berkutik. Gina akan mati begitu saja, tanpa tahu mengapa ia mati, tanpa tahu mengapa ada yang ingin membunuhnya, tanpa bisa memberikan perlawanan sedikit pun karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Rahasia Erika akan terkubur selamanya, padahal rahasianya bisa menjadi bukti bagi pembunuhan yang dialaminya jika ternyata ia memang tewas dibunuh. Dan penjahat-penjahat itu bisa bebas. Sungguh tidak adil.

Tapi di sisi lain, ada kalanya orang dibunuh karena tahu terlalu banyak. Ada kalanya orang-orang disiksa karena mereka lebih baik dari orang-orang yang menyiksa mereka. Ada kalanya orang dibunuh karena terlalu pintar. Ya, seperti Lana. Lana yang ditindas karena ia lebih baik dari teman-temannya. Lana yang dibunuh karena ia lebih pintar dari pembunuhnya.

Itu artinya, ada kemungkinan Gina akan mati karena tahu terlalu banyak selama Lana-lah yang menghuni tubuhnya. Lana jadi tak yakin harus bagaimana ia menjaga tubuh Gina yang kini digunakannya.

Gina tersadar dari lamunannya ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari perutnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Ia bangkit dari bangku piano dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di bawah piano, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang musik.

Sudah waktunya makan _cake_ di rumah Profesor Agasa.

~o0o~

"Lho? Gina- _kun_ , kau sendirian?" Agasa tampak terkejut ketika melihat Gina datang ke rumahnya seorang diri.

"Ya. Yang lain sedang bermain bola. Aku tidak ikut," jawab Gina. "Jadi mereka belum datang, Profesor?"

"Begitulah. Sebenarnya _cake_ -nya juga belum datang," balas Agasa. "Masuklah dulu, Gina- _kun_. Mungkin sebentar lagi teman-temanmu tiba."

Gina masuk ke rumah Profesor Agasa dan meletakkan ranselnya di sofa.

"Tak kusangka mereka main sampai selama ini. Bukankah _cake_ -nya dijadwalkan datang sebentar lagi, Profesor?" kata Gina heran.

"Ya, tapi tak apa-apa. Mungkin mereka hanya lupa waktu karena bermain," balas Agasa. "Omong-omong, Gina- _kun_ , mengapa kau tidak bermain bersama mereka?"

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin main bola," jawab Gina sambil mengangkat bahu. "Profesor, aku bantu siapkan piring-piringnya, ya? Jadi begitu _cake_ tiba, kita bisa langsung memotong dan membaginya."

Agasa menerima bantuan Gina dengan senang hati. Dengan segera Gina pun mengambil piring-piring beserta sendok dan garpu dari lemari peralatan makan Agasa dan mengumpulkannya di meja makan. Setelah itu, karena masih ada waktu beberapa menit sebelum _cake_ tiba, Gina memilih membantu Agasa yang sedang menggoreng donat sambil bercakap-cakap dengan profesor itu tentang toko kue di Yokohama tempat _cake_ pesanan mereka dijual.

Anak-anak grup detektif cilik belum juga datang meskipun jadwal kedatangan _cake_ hanya tinggal tak kurang dari 5 menit lagi. Gina memutuskan untuk memantau depan rumah lewat jendela di lantai atas karena ia merasa sedikit cemas. Meskipun Agasa bilang mungkin saja mereka lupa karena keasyikan main, Gina ragu mereka yang bersama Genta bisa melupakan _cake_. Genta tidak pernah lupa jika Profesor menjanjikannya makanan.

Tak lama kemudian, Gina melihat truk pengantar barang tiba di depan rumah Agasa. Gadis itu tersenyum, mengira _cake_ pesanan mereka telah tiba, tapi ia masih merasa cemas teringat teman-temannya yang belum datang. Gina hanya memerhatikan, yakin betul petugas pengantar akan memencet bel di pagar Agasa, tapi rupanya dugaannya salah. Petugas itu malah berjalan ke arah kediaman Kudo sambil membawa sebuah paket. Sekarang Gina mengernyit. Apakah paket itu untuk Subaru? Tapi tak mungkin, bukan? Subaru sebenarnya adalah Shuichi Akai yang menyamar. Subaru hanya tokoh fiktif. Siapa yang mau mengirim paket padanya jika bukan orang-orang yang tahu identitasnya seperti Conan, Yukiko, Yusaku, atau Mr. Black yang bos FBI itu? Atau mungkin paket itu sebenarnya untuk Yukiko atau Yusaku? Atau bahkan mungkin juga untuk Shinichi?

Setelah beberapa saat memerhatikan, Gina melihat petugas yang tadi mengantar barang ke kediaman Kudo kembali lagi ke truk sambil membawa bungkusan kecil. Gina lagi-lagi mengernyit. Subaru menitipkan barang pada petugas itu? Barang apa yang sekecil itu? Untuk siapa?

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, Gina menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan truk pengantar barang itu. Kedua petugas tampak berdiri di depan pintu _box_ -nya yang terbuka, tampak berbicara tanpa menoleh satu sama lain—tidak, mengapa kelihatannya mereka bicara pada sesuatu di dalam _box_ itu?

Perhatian Gina teralih ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil putih masuk ke jalan blok 22 dan berhenti di belakang truk itu. Gina terkejut ketika melihat orang yang keluar dari mobil itu.

 _Amuro!_

Sekarang Gina yakin ada yang tidak beres, jadi ia memanggil Profesor dan menyuruhnya melihat dari jendela. Gina berjengit ketika menyaksikan Amuro meninju perut salah satu pengantar barang. Ketika Agasa telah bergabung dengannya di lantai atas, mereka berdua sama-sama melihat anak-anak grup detektif cilik yang lain keluar dari _box_ truk.

"Apa-apaan?" gumam Gina terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka terlibat kasus lagi?"

"Ke-kelihatannya begitu... Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, tadi Conan- _kun_ sempat meneleponku, tapi panggilannya terputus tiba-tiba," Profesor menjawab gugup.

"Eeehh? Kalau begitu bukankah kita harus ke sana dan membantu mereka?" tanya Gina kaget.

"Kurasa tidak. Di sana sudah ada Amuro- _san_."

"Hmm..." Gina mengangguk-angguk, kemudian ia bertanya lagi, "apa perlu kita mengundangnya makan _cake_?"

"Apa?" Profesor kelihatan terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. "Oh, tidak. Kurasa tidak perlu."

Gina bisa mengerti mengapa Agasa menolak kehadiran Amuro di rumahnya. Profesor itu jelas takkan menerima kunjungan anggota organisasi hitam di rumahnya, tidak ketika Ai juga tinggal bersamanya, tapi rasanya justru akan aneh kalau Gina tidak berpikir bahwa Amuro berhak diundang makan _cake_ setelah menolong teman-temannya.

"Kenapa tidak, Profesor? Amuro- _niisan_ sudah menolong Conan dan yang lain."

"Amuro- _san_ tampaknya terburu-buru," balas Agasa cepat. "Lihat, dia langsung pergi, kan?"

Gina melihat lagi ke luar jendela. Memang benar, Amuro sudah masuk lagi ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah Agasa. Tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar dering bel. Teman-temannya meminta Agasa membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, anak-anak sudah menghambur ke dalam rumah Agasa sambil membawa bungkusan paket berisi _cake_ pesanan mereka. Tapi tentu saja, sebelum makan mereka harus menunggu sampai polisi tiba dan meringkus para petugas pengantar barang yang ternyata telah membunuh seorang pria dan menyembunyikannya dalam _box_ truk mereka. Setelah itu, barulah mereka bisa dengan lega membuka bungkusan _cake_ , namun betapa kecewanya mereka ketika melihat _cake_ mereka sudah hancur. Pada akhirnya mereka tetap memakan _cake_ itu karena tidak mungkin mereka membuang begitu saja _cake_ mahal yang sudah susah-susah dipesan.

"Sepertinya aku beruntung karena tidak ikut main dengan kalian, ya," kata Gina pada teman-temannya di sela-sela kegiatan makan mereka setelah ia mendengarkan cerita tentang kasus yang baru saja mereka alami.

"Ya, kau memang beruntung. Kau tak perlu kedinginan dalam _box_ itu, tak perlu melihat mayat, dan tak perlu nyaris dibunuh oleh orang-orang jahat itu," balas Genta dengan jengkel.

"Tapi aku heran. Kenapa tadi Ai memakai jaket Mitsuhiko?"

Seketika ekspresi wajah teman-temannya memerah, membuat Gina memandang mereka dengan bingung.

"I-itu karena..."

"Ka-karena Ai- _chan_ —"

"Karena pakaian Haibara dirusak oleh kucing sampai tak bersisa," jawab Conan lancar. Hanya dia yang tidak tampak malu-malu di antara anak-anak grup detektif cilik. Gina melihat wajah Ai sudah membara dan kedua matanya dengan garang menatap Conan yang tidak menyadarinya. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat Gina ingin tertawa, tapi ia tahan tawanya karena masih ada yang tidak dipahaminya. Bagaimana bisa kucing merusak pakaian Ai sampai tak bersisa? Ketika ia menanyakan hal itu, Conan langsung menjawab lagi dengan lancar.

"Karena pakaiannya rajutan tangan. Benangnya terurai oleh cakar kucing itu dan tersangkut di suatu tempat, jadi ketika truk pengantar barang itu berjalan—"

"EDOGAWA-KUN!" Kali ini Ai benar-benar menegur Conan dengan suara dan tatapan garangnya, membuat Conan berhenti bicara dengan kaget dan ketakutan. Sementara itu, Gina yang telah mengerti maksud Conan meskipun detektif itu tidak menjelaskan sampai tuntas hanya bisa tercengang.

"Oh." Gadis itu benar-benar tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi. "Oh."

Sekarang tatapan garang Ai berpindah padanya. Gina hanya bisa balas memandangnya sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Maaf."

Ai mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa saat, tampak terpaku mendengar ucapan Gina. Ekspresinya perlahan-lahan melunak. Pada akhirnya ia pun hanya bisa mendesah sebelum kembali menyantap _cake_ -nya dalam diam. Suasana yang kaku dan tidak menyenangkan itu pun berakhir. Sementara itu, Gina bertanya-tanya apakah kasus yang dihadapi teman-temannya kali ini ada dalam _manga_. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah kejadian memalukan yang dialami Ai itu benar-benar ada dalam _manga_ dan jika memang begitu, ia jadi merasa sangat kasihan pada Ai.

TBC

* * *

 **Hai, readers! Saya balik lagi! Haduh, lama juga saya ngga nulis fanfic ini. Tapi tenang, pembaca, sekarang saya sudah update! Terima kasih sudah bersedia menunggu selama ini yaa... dan maaf karena sepertinya saya akan membuat pembaca menunggu lagi. Maaaaf...**

 **Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu saya harapkan, jadi jangan lupa review, ya! Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
